


Legacied Family

by butterflywriter



Series: Current/Recommended Works [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Big sister, Brother-Sister Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fatherly Merric, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Motherly Elice, Protective Elice, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Marth, little brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 86,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflywriter/pseuds/butterflywriter
Summary: Raising his best friend came off as weird as it sounded. But, seeing Elice holding her once-again little brother in her arms, the woman’s lost spark returning anew to her eyes…Merric felt this was right somehow.
Relationships: Ellis | Elice & Marth, Ellis | Elice/Merric, Marth & Merric (Fire Emblem)
Series: Current/Recommended Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159559
Comments: 85
Kudos: 61





	1. With Us

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not become a drabble series. I already have a few ideas in the making! I’m just unsure if I want this to be individual snippets, or a full story. For now, I think I would like to just have fun with this idea of mine and see where it takes me. 
> 
> Also, this could be a small tribute to building my Legacied Hero: Young Marth to level 40 +10 just an hour before his banner disappeared ^_^
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

Reading through her list once more, Elice scanned the small parchment before looking over to her husband, “Are you sure we don’t need anything else before we set out for the village?” 

Taking one last sip of his tea, Merric set his mug down before walking over to the older woman. He then took a seat on the arm of the sofa so he could read the paper over his wife’s shoulder, “Hmm… Acacia, basil, fennel… Uh huh…it seems pretty alright to me—wait a minute.” The green-haired mage squinted his eyes as he continued reading down the parchment, oblivious to the humorous glint in the other’s own.

“Oh, Elice, come on! We’re having _that_ for dinner, again?”

The older bluenette let out a laugh as she tucked the slip into the pocket of her hand bag, “Yes. I enjoy it, and it also helps keep up your immune system. No need to be so stubborn about it.”

“But, _I_ don’t want it!” Merric whined as he got up to walk over and grab both of their coats.

The princess giggled as she followed behind, “Oh, relax, dear. If you had kept reading through the ingredients, you would have noticed I marked down a new recipe as a substitute for you.” 

Scrunching up his nose, the younger sorcerer looked doubtful as he handed his wife her coat. Shaking her head in amusement, the bluenette took it gratefully before reaching for the parchment once more and giving it to the other. Merric plucked it from her hands before reading through it again.

“Wait…miso?”

Elice nodded happily, “Yep! It even has some of your favorite spices in it.”

The green-haired mage smiled softly at that before giving back the paper and pressing a tender kiss to his wife’s hair, “Alright. So, you weren’t setting out to torture me after all.”

He was rewarded with a playful pinch to the cheek, “Oh, hush. You’re the same little boy from all those years ago. Always too stubborn to eat anything I made to keep you and Marth healthy.”

Merric blushed at that before the two suddenly heard a knock at their front door. They shared questioning glances before the younger sorcerer walked over and reached for the handle. However, he was quite surprised to see both Alfonse and Sharena standing right outside, their smiles warm and welcoming as they greeted him. 

He nodded to both of them in return before Elice stepped up beside him, “Oh! Prince and Princess, how are you? It’s quite early to be paying us a visit.”

At that, Sharena’s smile grew wider as she struggled to contain her sudden excitement, “We are well, Princess Elice! However, my brother and I have some wonderful news to share! Er—uh, well, more of some _one_ to introduce you to and—!” 

Alfonse laid a gentle hand on his sister’s shoulder to calm her before smiling sheepishly at the two heroes who were now looking quite baffled, “Excuse my sister’s excitement. We were just notified of a special summoning to be held this morning, and we believed it would be one you wouldn’t want to miss out on. Especially you, Princess.”

“Me?” Elice questioned softly.

Sharena nodded excitedly before quickly making her way down the hall, “Yes! Come on! The Hero-King is already there waiting for you two!”

Elice and Merric watched her go before raising a brow at one another. Then, the older woman turned to Alfonse, “My brother is there, as well?”

The young prince nodded in confirmation, “Oh, yes. This summoning may be quite the surprise for both of you. So…will you be joining us?”

* * *

It was indeed a surprise in itself to see the plentiful amount of people already gathered within Vaskrheim when they arrived. Feeling a hand on her waist, Elice made sure to keep close to Merric as he guided the two of them through the ancient temple and over to her brother. She smiled softly as he spotted the two of them, the younger bluenette grinning happily as he met his best friend and sister halfway. 

The princess couldn’t contain her own happiness whenever she saw Marth here in Castle Askr, enjoying how content he seemed to be living here among his friends and family. His constant smiles always brought her back to the days when they were younger, when her brother was still a carefree child tumbling about in their back castle yard in Altea. It warmed her heart to still see that spark in his eyes, even after all the hardships he endured in his early adulthood.

However, there was only one thing that perturbed her about him.

His height.

Feeling his arms around her did bring comfort, for it always brought back the warm feeling of home. Plus, Marth was always a big hugger, even in his childhood. But, him being taller than her was still very bizarre, almost foreign to the princess. Her little brother was a grown man in this world. He no longer needed her guidance, nor her protection. Although her comfort was still a necessity during certain times, it was a rarity overall. 

It may be selfish of her, but Elice did miss being needed.

However, the pride in being his older sister grew all the more at that. She was so proud to see what had become of her younger sibling. He was charming, yet humble. Courageous, yet vigilant. Marth was the man Elice knew he would become one day, even better than she had hoped. And, she let herself melt into his embrace as the younger swordsman greeted her and Merric in the crowd.

“Gods, I wonder who this special hero is. It’s pretty packed,” Merric spoke up as Marth released his sister to shake hands with the mage.

Elice nodded in agreement as she looked up at the two of them, “Yes…although, Princess Sharena specifically requested you and I to be here, Marth.”

The younger bluenette nodded at that before he took his sister’s hand and pulled her along, with Merric following beside them, “She did. She even made space in the front for us. But, no worries. Jagen and the others are there, as well. We are all pretty curious about who the Prince and Princess are talking about. Most of our Altean comrades are here in Askr already, so I wonder who it could be.”

“Do you think it could be your parents?” 

Both Marth and Elice looked over at Merric at that, before the two siblings glanced at each other warily. The Hero-King was the first to speak, “Mother and…Father? You don’t think…?”

Elice remained silent before she turned to look over at the statue in the center of all the commotion, “Hmm… It could be possible… I must say, it would be nice to see them again after all this time.” 

Marth looked down at that. Of course, he would love to see his mother again. It was devastating to lose her at the beginning of the War of Shadows all those years ago. She, along with Elice, raised him into the man he was today. Her being summoned to Askr would be a pure blessing in itself. 

His father, on the other hand…

The swordsman suddenly felt a small hand on his arm, causing him to look into his sister’s soft eyes, “He would be proud to see the man you’ve become.” 

He gave a wan smile at that as he rested a hand atop his sister’s own. Although grateful for Elice’s reassurance, it didn’t diminish the sudden tightening of his chest. Their father may have been successful in his past reign as King to Altea, but that did not mean he was successful in everything that he did. Especially when it came to family matters. Even now, Marth still becomes uneasy when recalling the memories of his early childhood and the strictness his father had on him.

And, what would the man even think knowing his son still didn’t have the heart to shoot down a deer?

It was silent for a while before the Hero-King felt a soft hand to his cheek. His thoughts faded almost immediately at the soothing touch as he looked up into his sister’s gaze once more.

“Trust me,” Elice whispered kindly before ruffling her little brother’s hair. Marth blushed sheepishly before he looked over to Merric, the other giving him a playful wink before he kissed his wife on the cheek. 

Then, the trio turned when it became quiet all around them and the summoning statue began to shake, causing the ground to tremble. They looked on, watching as a red summoning stone glistened brightly in the center before a flash of light struck through it. 

Elice winced at that before she suddenly felt a hand grasp onto hers. She looked down briefly to see that it was Marth’s. Smiling softly, she squeezed it with her own before looking up at him. She knew the possibility of this new hero being their father worried him, but the princess felt in her gut that everything would be alright. Hand in hand, the two together looked back towards the center once more.

Before gasping in shock.

A boy stumbled forward from the light, looking incredibly confused and quite terrified to see the group of strangers gathered around him. Unconsciously, Elice pushed herself forward to get a better view, not believing at all what she was seeing. _Who_ she was seeing. 

Briefly, she took notice of Alfonse and Sharena eyeing her and her brother cautiously. Marth was right beside her, his face probably holding the same look of awe and bewilderment as her own. This hero may not be their parents nor anyone else they could have expected, but he was one the two siblings knew all too well. 

The child whimpered softly before taking several tentative steps away from everyone. It pained Elice to see the scared look in his eyes, since it has been so long since she has seen it. Seen _them_. Those eyes were wide with fear, but still so young. She wanted to run over to the child, to hold and comfort him. To let him know that among all the unfamiliar faces, _she_ was still there. Would he even recognize her?

Marth just stared. It was as if he were looking in a mirror. Except, this mirror was one that traveled back through time roughly twenty years in the past. The child before him could be no older than eight. Nine maybe. But, he knew one thing for certain. 

It was him. 

He watched on with silent apprehension as his sister took a hesitant step forward, her eyes never wavering from the small boy on the summoning platform. However, the child took notice of her movement and looked in her direction before letting out a quiet gasp of his own. His focus was now solely on the princess slowly approaching him. The boy didn’t move, nor back away either. His eyes shined with recognition, but still held a heavy amount of confusion as he finally took one step forward.

“...Elice?”

Said princess felt her eyes prick with unshed tears at the soft call to her name, memories of her childhood suddenly flooding her mind. _Their_ childhood. A young Marth calling after her whenever he was hungry, needed help with his studies, or scraped up from a fall. This moment, seeing him so young again, made Elice feel like she was back in that time. 

“Yeah…it’s me,” she whispered so softly, only for the child to hear.

But, it was enough. 

Hesitating for only another second, the boy ran forward before locking his small arms tight around Elice’s waist. The princess stumbled back before she felt another hand steady her from behind. She looked up to see Merric’s gentle smile before she brought her focus back on the child attached to her. She let a soft smile of her own grace her features before she brought a hand up to pet his hair.

“You haven’t changed one bit,” Elice suddenly spoke after a long minute. It took the Hero-King a moment to realize she was talking to him, her eyes now resting fondly on his own. A pink tint dusted Marth’s cheeks at that before he looked down to the child.

To his younger self.

He wasn’t uncomfortable, per say, nor disturbed by this fact. It was just bizarre. He was so young. And, it was obvious the attachment to his sister was still strong at this age, seeing as the child has yet to take his face out from the woman’s stomach. He didn’t even take notice of him nor Merric standing beside her. 

But, after several minutes, when everyone started dispersing and going back to their daily tasks, the child slowly lifted his head to glance around before looking up at his older sister. His _much_ older sister. Elice chuckled softly as she watched the other’s nose scrunch in the way it always did when her little brother was confused about something. She stroked his hair gently, being mindful of her tiara that was resting atop it as she waited for him to get his bearings.

“Um… Where are we?” He finally questioned. 

With a gleeful chirp and a hop in her step, Sharena grabbed her brother’s arm and pulled her and Alfonse over to the questioning child, “Well, you’re in the Kingdom of Askr, of course! And, you’re now one of our newest heroes!”

The boy gasped at the unfamiliar voice, turning swiftly in his sister’s arms before scrambling himself behind her. Elice bit back a laugh at that before quietly stepping to the side as she gently prodded him forward. The young prince gulped nervously before obliging. However, with a tight grip on the princess’ blouse, he kept a foot behind her still, not at all comfortable with the new strangers in front of him. But, what they said still managed to peak his interest as he suddenly tilted his head in curiosity.

“…Heroes?”

Smiling softly, Alfonse took a quiet step forward before kneeling in front of the timid child, “Yes. My sister, Sharena, and I created a faction here known as the Order of Heroes. It has been used as a means of protection for our homeland. However, we are not its only members. You and your sister are just two of the many heroes who have been summoned here and have become members of our order, as well.”

Raising a brow, the young bluenette looked up at his smiling sibling, feeling Elice’s soothing hand against his hair. He then looked back up at a grinning Sharena before his eyes fell on Alfonse once more, “Heroes…like King Anri?”

The Hero-King smiled softly at that. Of course, Anri the Great was the only hero he ever knew about at this age. By the order of his father, Marth was always required to study up on his ancestor. It was a learning session he had come to enjoy, however. He admired the ancient warrior’s bravery in the War of Liberation, never thinking that one day he would follow in the same footsteps as the founder of Altea. It even was still a shock to the older swordsman that he now held the divine blade Falchion in his own possession. 

Clearing his throat, Alfonse continued to smile at the curious child before looking up to the quiet Hero-King, “No, King Anri has yet to be summoned here… But, we do have someone close.” 

Blushing brightly at such a compliment, Marth nervously peered down at his younger self once more. The boy still had yet to notice the older bluenette and Merric standing beside Elice due to his shock in being summoned to this world. But, as it began to fade, he slowly took notice of the prince’s line of sight before finally looking up to the older version of himself. And, his eyes widened at Sharena’s cheerful voice behind them.

“Prince Marth, meet…Hero-King Marth!”

* * *

“So…you…um… _I_ , have _his_ sword?” 

Smiling softly, the Hero-King continued walking down the corridor with his younger self as their sister and best friend followed alongside them, “Yes, we do.”

“How?”

The older Marth paused at that, unsure if he should bring up the wars with his younger self. He was still fairly innocent at this age, and he had no intention of disrupting that. For one thing, he knew Elice would give him a stern talking to if he did by the sudden look she was now giving him. He blinked at her for a moment before looking back down to the wide, curious young eyes peering up at him in question. Sighing quietly, the older swordsman simply patted the young prince’s hair before he led them into the open courtyard, “I think it best we save that story for another time.”

With a pout, the boy kicked the dirt ground softly in disappointment before he felt another hand on his back. He looked up to see Elice eyeing him worriedly. However, it was as if her focus wasn’t entirely there. Marth tilted his head at that look, not fully understanding it—but not liking it either. His pout became a frown before he reached up to hold his sister’s hand. 

Startling from her troubling thoughts, the princess blinked at the sudden gesture before smiling down at her younger sibling. She forgot how easily Marth could tell whenever she was in distress, child or not. With a light squeeze of her own hand, Elice silently reassured the younger boy before she felt a soothing kiss to her cheek. Looking up to Merric, her blue eyes shined with gratitude at her husband’s comfort. 

The green-haired mage allowed a small smile as he watched his wife interact with her little brother. He knew she was worried—but, not for the younger Marth’s safety. She feared for his innocence. In their childhood, and even through to their adulthood, Merric took notice of the older woman’s protectiveness of his best friend. As an older sister, he guessed it was rather instinctual—especially in Elice’s case. The princess had helped her mother raise Marth together, even more so than any normal sibling would. And, after the first war started and she sacrificed herself to aid her brother in his escape…

Merric could understand not wanting the innocent child skipping alongside them to learn of such things.

Sighing softly, he leaned over to press another kiss into his wife’s hair and nuzzled her a bit more before a small blue head popped up into his line of sight.

“Why do you keep kissing my sister?”

Both Merric and Elice blushed darkly at that while the older Marth held back a snort. The couple looked down at the younger child, their expressions now sheepish as the boy continued squinting up at Merric, his arms now crossed, “I thought you said you didn’t like girls like _that_.” 

Scratching the back of his head, Merric chuckled bashfully before clearing his throat, “U-Uh… Well, um...I lied.” A moment later, all three adults did all they could to keep from laughing when the young prince’s mouth gaped open in utter shock.

Stomping his foot in disbelief, the child turned away from them and walked over to the Hero-King. The older Marth bit back a smile as he pet the boy’s hair soothingly, “Believe me, I was just as surprised as you. But, they’re both very happy... And, that’s the only thing that should matter, shouldn’t it?”

Huffing quietly, the younger boy gave a silent, reluctant nod in agreement before looking back over to his sister and best friend. It was weird seeing Merric a lot older than himself, since he just came from a world where they had been the same age. But, his older self was right. He loved seeing Elice so happy, and Merric, too. After a few quiet moments, he smiled brightly up at the two of them before running over and giving them a hug. 

The duo grinned at that before happily returning the embrace. With a quiet chuckle, Elice pressed a tender kiss to the child’s hair before whispering, “And, just because I love him in _that_ way, doesn’t mean I will ever stop loving you, okay?”

The younger boy simply nodded into his sister’s stomach at that, all smiles once again, “I love you, too. And, you guys are really old. So, I _guess_ it’s okay for you to kiss each other.”

“Marth!” Elice exclaimed while both Merric and the Hero-King burst into laughter beside them. Shaking her head in amusement, the princess released her hug to pinch the giggling child on the cheek.

She then smiled softly at him. Seeing her little brother so young again and so cheerful like this just made her heart swell.

Calming down from his giggles, the young prince beamed up at his sister happily before he looked over to Merric and his older self. It would take some time for Marth to get used to the unfamiliar world around him, but he was really happy that he wasn’t alone. It was a comfort to have them, along with knowing that Sir Jagen and the other knights of Altea were residing here, as well. With that lingering thought, however, the boy suddenly froze. 

“Elice…where’s Mother and Father?”

All three soon became quiet as they looked down at the questioning child. Shutting her eyes for a moment, Elice let out a quiet sigh before gently pulling her younger sibling to her person as she bent down in front of him. She didn’t know what to say. Even though it was possible to summon heroes who have long passed away in their own worlds, it was still obvious by silent observation that their parents were no longer with them. This fact, she knew she couldn’t hide from her little brother.

The princess watched silently as the boy’s eyes suddenly became watery, “Did… Did something happen to them?”

Before she could reply, the older version of her brother joined them on the ground before he placed a soothing hand against the younger child’s back. Sniffling softly, the boy looked in between them, seeming to understand what their solemn looks meant. He hiccuped quietly before he felt Elice’s arms around him, the older woman pulling him against her chest as she coo’d to him softly, “It’s alright… Just know, they are still safe in your world. Where you were summoned from.”

Wiping at his eyes, Marth looked up at his sister at that, “B-But…something is gonna happen to them when…when I grow up, isn’t it?”

Elice didn’t respond. She just tightened her hold on her younger sibling as her own tear-filled eyes matched with the Hero-King’s. The older Marth shifted, scooting himself closer to Elice so he could lean his head against her own in comfort. The loss of their parents was hard on both of them, especially when they had no time to grieve once the events of the wars started. Elice smiled woefully at him, raising a hand to hold the older swordsman’s face in comfort. 

Together, they looked down to the crying child in the princess’ arms.

“W-Where am I supposed to live if…if they—?”

“Shhh… Where do you think, silly?” Elice hushed softly before she gently brushed noses with the upset child. The boy gave a wet giggle at that before smiling shyly up at his big sister. The princess returned it with one of her own before leaning forward and pressing a loving kiss to his forehead.

“With us.”

Merric remained silent at that notion, but didn’t object. They did have a guest bedroom they’ve recently been trying to give purpose to. And, well, now that purpose was nuzzling itself tiredly into his wife’s neck. With a warm smile, the sorcerer gently rested a hand atop the princess’ shoulder before he finally joined the quiet trio on the ground. Elice looked up at him, her eyes shining with hope as she leaned forward and pressed her lips into Merric’s own.

Raising his best friend came off as weird as it sounded. But, seeing Elice holding her once-again little brother in her arms, the woman’s lost spark returning anew to her eyes…

Merric felt this was right somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ^_^
> 
> For those of you who have been following me for a while, I would like to apologize for my scattered stories. Some are one-shots and some have been left incomplete without an explanation. I’ve been having...writing block issues, you could say. I loved Ike/Marth, but I lost my spark for it. And then I fell in love with Lucina. Writing her has been a challenge because she has so much depth to her character, which I love and did enjoy. However, I soon realized writing in an original character along with her was far more difficult and it took a toll on my psych. 
> 
> *deep breath*
> 
> So, I am here now presenting this story to you. I’m rewinding, basically. To my original love and to one of my forever favorite protagonists by bias from my childhood—Marth. This story is one I’ve found a lot of passion for, and that creative spark I used to have with my older stories suddenly came back to me when I began writing. No—when I first began imagining this story more in depth, really. This has been an idea that I’ve tossed around in my mind for maybe almost a year. And, now, with (super adorable T^T) young Marth being summoned into the world of Askr in Fire Emblem Heroes for the series’ 30th anniversary, it made this little fan fiction dream of mine become a reality. 
> 
> Thank you to those who continue reading my works, albeit all the confusion and chaotic order of things. I just hope my stories continue to put smiles on your faces, whether it be one little kudos or hundreds of them. I love this story a whole lot, and I pray nothing will keep me from continuing it. 
> 
> Elizabeth <3


	2. Promise

Munching happily, Marth took another bite of his lunch before smiling up at his sister, “Th’s is r’lly good, El’ce! Th’nk you!”

The older woman chuckled quietly at that, patting the child’s hair fondly before taking a seat beside him at the dining table, “I’m glad. But, remember to chew with your mouth closed, or you will end up getting food all over yourself.”

Blushing sheepishly, the young prince gulped down the remainder of his food before stabbing his fork back into his salad, giving his sister a polite nod in response as he did so. Elice just shook her head in amusement before glancing up at Merric, noticing the mage was giving both of them a look of disgust. 

“You care to say something, dear?” The princess commented with a soft smirk. 

Scrunching his nose with a pout, the green-haired sorcerer looked down to his bowl of miso before swirling his spoon in it, “I just cannot believe how much you like that stuff. And, now you’ve got _him_ eating it. Poor kid…”

With an amused huff, Elice just rolled her eyes before looking down at the boy next to her. A small smile then tugged at her lips as she watched her younger brother. The child payed them no mind, however, as he continued to swing his legs underneath the table while he enjoyed his meal. 

Marth seemed pretty content.

“You know, he is my brother. Can you blame him for having the same palate as me?”

“No. I can blame _you_.”

Letting out a laugh, Elice leaned over to playfully shove her husband before going back to eating her own bowl of Tempeh. Merric just grinned at that before following suit and taking a spoonful of his miso. However, a few minutes later, he bit back a snort of his own when the younger version of his best friend suddenly let out a loud whine, “Eliiice!”

Looking up from his soup, the green-haired mage already knew what was happening as he watched his wife nonchalantly wipe salad dressing off of Marth’s cheeks. The boy, himself, was fighting for the napkin while his older sister easily pushed his hands away as she continued cleaning him off. Merric playfully shook his head as he continued watching the scene unfold, a fond smile forming on his lips as he took another bite of his miso. Even for a prince, the kid was a pretty messy eater. 

This was a familiar sight, however. 

And, one that brought comfort to the mage.

Merric could recall the countless times the three of them have eaten together throughout their childhood, where Elice would not only mother hen her younger sibling, but the green-haired sorcerer, as well. This would then lead to both him and the prince constantly whining in protest when the princess had the two of them line up by the kitchen sink after every meal to get clean. Even today, Elice still has the habit of reminding Merric to wash up whenever they’ve finished eating. But now, it was something he admired. 

However, he still couldn’t help the soft smirk pulling at his lips as he watched Marth struggle to keep his face away from his sister’s hands, with Elice trying to keep back a smile as her little brother pouted up at her. Merric had to admit, it was a cute sight watching the two of them interact like this again. It was nostalgic in a way. But, after another minute or so passed, he stood up from his side of the table before quietly walking over to the two siblings. 

Marth froze at his movement, his cheeks suddenly reddening in embarrassment that he was acting this way in front of his best friend. Especially now that the mage was a lot older than the young prince was used to. And, Merric wasn’t blind to this either. Although the boy has been living with him and Elice for a little over a week now, Marth still seemed to be overly shy around him on some days. 

Of course, this saddened Merric a little. But, he was still determined to do all he could to help the child feel more comfortable around him. So, with that lingering thought, the green-haired sorcerer kindly walked over to the younger bluenette, who continued looking up at the mage warily. However, the awkward silence between them was soon cut short when Merric ruffled his hair playfully, causing Marth to let out a quiet giggle in return. A soft smile formed on the sorcerer’s lips at that before he looked up to his wife, giving the woman a wink.

“I’m sure your sister wouldn’t mind giving you a treat before your training today if you wash up properly.”

This got Marth’s attention.

However, Elice gaped at her husband, “Merric! That was supposed to be a surprise! After _dinner_!” But, by the expectant looks on both of their faces, the princess realized she had no choice but to relent. Letting out a defeated sigh, Elice beckoned her little brother to follow her to the sink before she reached over to tug a smirking Merric by the ear. 

“You, too, mister.”

* * *

Small footsteps pounded against the cemented ground as the young prince ran himself towards his opponent. With his training sword in hand, Marth raised it high above his head before bringing it down against Jagen’s own. The white-haired knight easily blocked the expectant blow, causing the small bluenette to stumble backwards before he fell onto the pavement. Again.

“Back up on your feet, Prince Marth. And, try again.”

Groaning quietly, the boy slowly stood up before rubbing a hand to his sore backside unhappily. He then looked up to his retainer with a pout. However, Jagen simply smirked at that look before readying his stance again. Scrunching his nose in determination, Marth picked up his play sword before running at the older paladin once more, “Haaaa!”

Wind picked up around the small training platform the two heroes were currently sparring in as their training swords clashed together. This time, Marth was able to steady himself at the impact before he ran around Jagen. The knight watched him carefully, noticing how the boy seemed to dance on his feet before he went in for another hit. Of course, Jagen blocked it with ease. But, he was still impressed as he allowed the child a moment to catch his breath.

“Good. You still need to work on your balance. But, overall, you’ve done very well, Prince Marth.”

Perking up at that, the heaving boy grinned up at his retainer, “Really?” 

Jagen chuckled quietly before giving the child a small nod. It has been quite some time since he has seen his liege so young like this. The older paladin could even feel his old age getting the better of him whenever he practiced with the wide-eyed bluenette. But, albeit his ancient joints aching in protest every now and then, Jagen truly enjoyed having the opportunity to spar with the boy.

Just as he was readying himself for another round, the knight paused suddenly when he heard footsteps approaching them from behind. On instinct, Jagen stepped in front of the young prince in a protective stance before turning himself to face their unexpected visitors. However, he faltered upon recognizing the familiar red and green duo who were now looking at him in amusement. 

“Ah, I see you still have it in you, Sir,” Cain teased lightly as him and Abel approached the two, their obedient steeds walking alongside them. 

“Have what?” 

The two cavaliers chuckled at the other’s unamused confusion before the red-head continued, “Oh, you know. Little princey here still keeps you on those old toes of yours.”

Rolling his eyes, Jagen gave an aggravated huff in response before stepping himself to the side, allowing an excited Marth to run over to their newcomers, “Cain! Abel!” 

Both men laughed quietly at that as they happily let the younger bluenette hug them around their legs. The boy beamed up at them brightly before he excitedly tiptoed over to their horses. Giving his equine some rein, Abel let the gentle creature lean her head downward to greet the child.

Marth giggled as the horse’s muzzle brushed along his hair and cheeks in curiosity before he reached up to pet her face. Then, he let out a surprised yelp when another nose poked at his backside. He gleefully smiled up at Cain’s horse, who seemed very interested in what the young prince was doing. Giggling happily, the boy gave both horses a fair amount of attention as he continued to pet them, causing both to whinny softly with content. 

The three men smiled fondly at the quiet scene before Jagen acknowledged his two knights, “So, what brings you two along?” 

Clearing his throat, Abel smiled up at him, “We are actually waiting for His Majesty, believe it or not.”

Marth scrunched his nose at that before looking up to the older cavalier, “Wait…isn’t that what you call Father?” 

Cain chuckled quietly before ruffling the boy’s hair, “Heh… Well, when you become King, squirt, that ends up being _your_ title.”

However, Marth didn’t seem too pleased by this as he gave the red-head a pout, “Well…um…then, I order you to call me by my name. ‘His Majesty’ just sounds…weird.”

“Agreed.”

All four turned at the new voice, watching as the Hero-King smiled at them in greeting before walking over and patting his younger self on the shoulder, “However, no order you give them will stop them from saying it, unfortunately.”

The younger child frowned briefly at that before he hugged his older self tightly, “Well, that’s just dumb.”

Marth chuckled fondly at the other before petting the boy’s hair soothingly, “It may seem so, but you get used to it. Now…I heard from our sister you’ve been training this afternoon. You haven’t been giving poor Jagen here any trouble, have you?”

Shaking his head, the young prince pulled away before smiling up at the Hero-King, “Nuh uh! Sir Jagen has been helping me a lot! He says I gotta work on my balance, though, ‘cause I keep falling down…”

The older swordsman smiled softly in return before he reached out a hand to the horses beside them, “Oh, no need to fret over that. It takes time and practice to master one’s stance in battle.” Marth then paused as he looked down to his younger self, a small smirk pulling at his lips.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll be knocking Jagen off his own two feet in no time.” 

The young prince hid a giggle behind his hand as the white-haired knight turned in their direction, with Jagen now giving the two bluenettes a threatening glare. However, the older of the two simply waved it off as he returned it with an innocent smile, knowing there was no real promise behind it. Rolling his eyes, Jagen huffed in annoyance before clearing his throat, “And, don’t _you_ have some training of your own that you need to attend to, Sire?”

Blushing lightly, the Hero-King scratched the back of his head sheepishly before he swiftly turned towards the larger training arena, “Th-That is correct. I’ll be getting right to that. Cain, Abel.” Both cavaliers snickered as they quickly followed behind the flustered sovereign, who gave an embarrassed nod of dismissal to his younger self and the older paladin. Jagen just shook his head at that as a fond smile tugged at his lips. He then looked down to the giggling child beside him, content to see the boy was enjoying their company. 

Marth grinned up at his retainer before he watched the other three make their leave. He really enjoyed moments like these. Cain and Abel were no longer the young trainees the small prince was used to from his world. But, it still felt a lot like home whenever he had the chance to be around them. And, getting to know his Hero-King self made these times all the better. As those happy thoughts trailed from his mind, Marth felt a gentle pat to his head as him and Jagen together watched the others prepare themselves for training in the arena just across from their own. 

Then, the boy quietly let out a gasp when he saw the older Marth gently unsheathe Falchion before he gave the sword several practice swings against a straw dummy. The young prince was so entranced by the remarkable swordsmanship of his older self as his bright blue eyes glistened in awe. However, after several minutes, Marth sighed sadly as the Hero-King swiftly returned the divine blade back into its scabbard. He then stuck out his lip in a pout when the older bluenette unclipped the holder and set it on a bench before picking out one of the wooden training swords to use instead. 

“Sir Jagen…may I ask you a question?”

The older knight chuckled at the old formality, “You may.”

“How did I get Falchion?”

Jagen suddenly dropped his smile at that before he looked down to the frowning child. 

“You really wish to know, my liege?” He questioned softly. 

Marth nodded.

Breathing in deeply, Jagen exhaled slowly through his nose before resting a gentle hand on the child’s back.

“Why don’t we go for a walk?”

* * *

“Are you sure about this?”

Marth steadied himself before he nodded to his two knights, “I am. I do have a few experiences riding into battle on horseback, you know.”

Abel sighed quietly before looking up to the Hero-King unsurely, “That doesn’t necessarily make you fit to be a cavalier, Your Majesty. And, I mean no offense, of course. It’s just…well…” The younger bluenette frowned down at them before looking away from the sudden smirk on Cain’s face.

“I fell off _once_.”

The two chuckled as the red-head walked forward to give the swordsman’s calf a reassuring pat, “You know, as your loyal knights, it is our duty to protect _and_ to worry about you.”

However, Abel shuffled uncomfortably at that notion before he shyly looked away from the other two.

Marth noticed.

He smiled sadly before quietly clearing his throat, “No need to look so down, Abel. I have forgiven you. Your love for Est is as strong as your devotion to myself and Altea… And, I’ve come to put your wrongs behind me ever since we began living alongside one another here in the Askran Kingdom. It’s alright.”

The green-haired cavalier kicked at the dirt quietly before slowly looking into the sincere face of the Hero-King. “You forgive much too easily, Your Majesty…,” he whispered softly.

However, he startled when Cain suddenly clapped a hand to his back, “That’s because he’s got such a big ol’ heart! Just like that kid version of himself.”

Marth chuckled quietly at that before he suddenly looked towards the garden boardwalk, just a small ways away from where the three of them were training. However, his brows drew in concern when he suddenly began to hear a small amount of commotion coming from that direction, “Speaking of…” 

“Prince Marth!” 

All three men turned at Jagen’s desperate call, watching as the older knight hurried after the younger child as the boy broke through a set of shrubs. However, the prince looked quite distraught as he continued to ignore his retainer and ran towards the outside castle corridors. At that, the Hero-King made a swift dismount off Abel’s steed before clipping on his scabbard and hurrying over to meet Jagen at the halfway point of the training grounds. The paladin came to a slow stop in front of the other, heaving quite heavily as the two watched the upset child make his way into the fortress, slamming the doors shut behind him. 

Marth placed a gentle hand atop Jagen’s back, his eyes filling with worry as he glanced up at the older man before he looked towards the castle once more, “What was that all about?”

The white-haired knight shut his eyes tight before looking down to the ground. Marth observed him quietly, noticing the paladin had quite the shameful look on his face. However, the younger swordsman raised a brow at that, since he was not very accustomed to seeing such emotion from the other. 

“…Jagen?” He pushed softly.

Clearing his throat, the older man patted himself down as he tried to shake off the sudden incident. He then looked into his liege’s concerned gaze, “You… W-Well, he… Your younger self is quite the curious one, Your Majesty. However, I fear I may have exposed too much when I um…answered his unyielding amount of questions.” 

The Hero-King blinked at that before his brows furrowed even further, “What kinds of questions was he asking you? I… He looked very upset.” 

Jagen sighed softly as he straightened his pouldrons, “…He asked about Falchion.”

Marth grit his teeth. It was only a matter of time before his younger self found someone who was willing to give him the answers he wanted about his future self. But, no matter how many times the Hero-King warned the young prince it best he not learn about such things, the boy still went ahead and pried around. Marth could not blame him, though. This was childhood curiosity at its finest. However, like his sister, he stubbornly held onto the belief that they could keep the dark parts of their history from the child forever.

Marth shut his eyes before taking in a deep breath to keep his cool.

“What did you say to him exactly?”

* * *

With a sigh of content, Elice aligned the last batch of silverware against the dinner plate with ease. She then sniffed the air before walking over to her husband. The chicken and vegetable broth they were preparing this evening was beginning to smell delightful as the princess quietly wrapped her arms around the mage’s midsection. Merric blushed lightly at that before he looked to his wife, who was now peering over his shoulder while he gently stirred the ladle in the pot.

He kissed her hair softly before focusing back on the task at hand, “Is the table ready?”

Elice nodded, kissing the younger sorcerer’s neck kindly before resting her head atop his shoulder, “Yep. Now, all we have to do is allow the broth to settle while we wait for—.”

Suddenly, both adults jumped when they heard someone barge through their front door. Letting go of her husband, Elice rushed to the threshold of the kitchen opening just in time to see her little brother run through the living room and into his bedroom. She winced when Marth slammed the door shut behind him.

Well, that was unexpected. 

Elice shared a worried look with Merric before she slipped off her apron and made her way over to her brother’s bedroom door. However, she frowned upon noticing that it was locked.

This was very unusual. Marth was never one to lock anyone out of his room, especially not Elice. The princess could only recall such rare behavior during times when the child was very distressed back home. And, usually after rough ‘disciplinary’ sessions with their father…

None of which her younger brother ever deserved. 

However, the man wasn’t even here.

So, what could have caused the boy this much upset?

Gently, she knocked on the door just as Merric came over to join her, “Marth? Sweetheart…is everything okay?” However, both mage and princess frowned when they only heard a muffled sob on the other side of the door. Merric then went ahead to try the door handle before realizing it was locked, just like Elice had. With a quiet sigh, the older woman rested her forehead against the frame, “You know, you will have to come out of there sooner or later, love. Aren’t you hungry?”

“No!”

Elice frowned at that before looking up at her husband. Merric just looked towards the door, unsure of what they should do.

“…Well, for now I will pour him a helping and keep it in the refrigerator for when he decides to come out,” he finally whispered. The princess nodded. Slowly, she pushed herself away from the door, although her blue eyes remained fixed on it as they shined with worry. 

“Calm yourself, Marth. We are only worried about you… May I come in, at least?” Elice pushed in one last attempt to get him to talk. 

It was silent on the other end before they heard a rustling of blankets. However, no feet hit the floor. 

“I-I wanna be alone, r-right now...”

Elice looked down at that. It wasn’t the response she was hoping for, but it was the one she was expecting. Letting out a tired sigh, the princess rested a hand against the door frame in defeat.

“Alright,” she spoke softly, “Just…know that you can always come talk to us, okay? I love you, Marth.” 

“…I love you, too.” 

With a sad smile, Elice took a step back before taking Merric’s hand and leading the two of them back into the kitchen. The green-haired sorcerer followed silently, his jade eyes still filled with an equal amount of worry as he looked back towards Marth’s bedroom door. He then looked to Elice when the woman pulled them to sit at the dining table. Gently, Merric reached a hand up to comb it through her hair.

“What do we do now?” He spoke softly.

Elice placed her hand over her husband’s own before she pulled it down to bring it to her lips. She kissed it soothingly before holding it against her cheek in thought, “Let him be for now. It has been a long time since I have seen him upset like this, Merric.” Elice paused before she let out a chuckle, but there was no humor behind it, “I’m…quite out of my element with all of this, I guess. It was silly of me to think that my brother being a small child like this again would be all sunshine and rainbows… Something happened during his training today. But, I will give Marth time to come tell me himself as to what.”

“…And, if he doesn’t?” Merric questioned gently.

“Then I will call for Jagen in the morning.”

* * *

_He felt the shaking of the castle walls coming apart, the fires becoming more visible now as enemy reinforcements continued to invade. Searching out another door, the young prince ran as fast as he could down the corridor. This was his home. His comfort. And, it was coming down all around him. He was confused and scared, and none of his family was to be seen._

_Suddenly, he heard footsteps as he entered another hallway. Fearing it may be the enemy, Marth swiftly turned—only to smack into someone from behind him. He hadn’t even noticed he was being followed. Gasping in fright, the small bluenette nearly let out a scream before he recognized the calming blue eyes looking down at him._

_“Marth…what are you still doing here?” Elice spoke gently, and a little too calmly given their current situation.  
_

_Breathing heavily, the child gripped onto his sister’s arms before frantically shaking his head, “I… I don’t know! Th-The castle… I-I couldn’t find anyone—!”_

_“Hush… I’m here. But, you must go. You need to escape,” the princess continued, her voice a bit more stern as she began pushing the other off of her.  
_

_However, Marth wasn’t having any of it as the boy tried pulling her with him, “W-What?! No! Y-You gotta come with me, Elice! P-Please… I… I don’t know what’s going on… I-I don’t—!”_

_A soothing kiss was lain upon the prince’s head before Elice removed herself from him completely, “I cannot. Now, go.”_

_Then, a bandit got ahold of her from behind._

_However, she hardly winced. The princess just stared at her younger brother, the child a frantic mess as he tried reaching towards her again. But, time seemed to slow and he could barely move. Marth shouted out his sister’s name. Cried for her. But, Elice was gone as soon as she was captured._

_He didn’t understand. Why was this happening?_

…

Gasping loudly, a scream got caught in Marth’s throat as he shot up from under the covers. His chest heaved with fear and adrenaline as his hands were still in motion trying to reach out for something—for someone. It took him a moment to come to, to register that it had just been a dream. A terrifying and confusing nightmare that had felt so real to him. He trembled as he looked down at his hands, and then looked passed them to grip hold of his bed sheets. He appeared to be safe. 

But…where was he?

Picking up his head, the young prince glanced around the bedroom. He eyed the unfamiliar walls warily, his memory foggy as he tried to make out the crest adorned on every one of them. Gulping nervously, the child slowly slipped out from under the covers before making his way towards the door, which appeared to be locked shut.

Hesitantly, he unfastened the hook in the lock before peeking his head out of the room. He then spotted a soft candlelit glow that seemed to be coming from down the hall. Trembling, the child bit hard at his lip before deciding to head that way first. 

However, he became confused when it revealed a simple lavatory and nothing else. 

But, it suddenly brought a memory to his mind. His sister. Elice always left a candle lit in the bathroom back home, in case the younger bluenette needed light whenever he woke up during the night. But, this wasn’t home. This was…

He looked up at the crest engraved into the wall once more. 

“Askr…,” Marth whispered suddenly, the memory of being summoned here hitting him like a train. He gasped.

“Elice!”

Letting out a whimper, the child ran straight for the master bedroom.

Stumbling blindly through the darker part of the home, Marth kept back his tears as he felt his way over to Elice and Merric’s bedroom door. How could he have forgotten his behavior from earlier? How could he have locked the door like that, especially after all that scary stuff Sir Jagen had told him? Marth could barely recall falling asleep after Elice and Merric offered him dinner earlier. The small bluenette suddenly swiped at his eyes as he slowly came to a stop, his hands resting against the wall. He then peered up, noticing the bedroom door had been left ajar. 

Hiccuping quietly, Marth shyly poked his head inside.

He gulped nervously upon seeing the two sleeping figures in the large bed in the center of the room. Unsure of himself, the young prince took a tentative step forward. Was he allowed to do this? It was his sister, after all. But, she was a lot older and married now. On top of that, being summoned as a hero here meant he had to be brave and stand his ground like the rest of them.

Right?

Biting his lip, the small bluenette shamefully looked down to the floor as he shuffled his feet. What _would_ Elice think if he came to her after he treated her so disrespectfully? But, that dream… It scared Marth so badly that he was still trembling, and he reached his arms up to hug himself. Did the heroes of Askr even have nightmares? If so...how did they—

“Marth...?”

Blinking away his thoughts, the child startled at the soft voice before he swiftly wiped at his teary eyes. He looked back up to find a quiet pair of jade poking out from above the blanket. However, after a long beat of silence, the person sat up as the bed gave a quiet creak in protest.

“Mmm... Everything okay?” Merric questioned gently.

Gripping onto his sleep shirt, Marth backed up nervously. Merric was his best friend. But, it was still hard to get used to his older self being around. Whining softly, the prince backed up once more before reaching for the door handle, “Um... Y-Yeah... I just...u-um...was checking on…um...” His voice was shaky. And, as he watched the mage sit up fully, Marth had a feeling the man wasn’t convinced everything was fine.

“You know, I can still tell when you’re trying to fib, Marth. That hasn’t changed. Now, it’s alright. You can tell me what‘s bothering you,” Merric reassured softly.

Shifting anxiously at the door, Marth eyed the green-haired sorcerer warily before he glanced over to his sleeping sister. He unconsciously let out a whimper, wanting nothing more than to run over to her. But, he felt quite embarrassed to do that in front of Merric, especially now that his friend was a full grown adult. However, the other silently watched the boy, noticing the way he looked at Elice. Sighing softly, Merric suddenly realized what may be the matter.

It was not uncommon for the prince to go to his sister’s room in the night when they were younger. On multiple occasions when the green-haired mage had stayed a night at the castle, he would wake up to Marth quietly leaving his bedroom to go to hers.

Although, this time, the child seemed quite distressed, leading Merric to assume it had something to do with the boy’s behavior from earlier. He didn’t want to wake his wife, but it was clear Marth was getting more and more upset the longer he was away from her. Clearing his throat, he looked over to the shy child once more, “Would you like me to wake her?”

There was an immediate shake to the boy’s head as he backed up again. Marth didn’t want to wake up Elice. But, at the same time, he wanted nothing more than to crawl into the bed beside her. He was upset and scared from the nightmare, and all he wanted was for the older woman to make that fear go away.

Hiccuping softly, Marth looked up to Merric once more before slowly nodding his head, “I... I-I need her.”

With that, Merric smiled gently at the younger bluenette before he quietly nudged the older woman awake. Marth instinctively took several steps forward, his feet pattering softly against the wood as he stood apprehensively to the side. Elice moaned quietly before she slowly blinked up at her husband, “...Merric? Is everything alright?”

Smiling softly, the green-haired sorcerer leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his wife’s lips before whispering, “We have a visitor.”

Blinking in confusion, Elice lifted up her head to squint her eyes at the small silhouette in the doorway. Upon recognizing the mess of blue hair, she sat up quickly before turning to get off the bed. Just at that action, Marth suddenly ran up to her as he could no longer keep back his tears. Elice startled at this, but remained calm as she met the boy halfway. She hushed him gently before easing both of them to sit on the floor as a very distraught Marth fell into her lap. 

“Okay, okay...shhh. Relax for me, sweetheart. I’m right here, Marth. It’s okay. Everything’s alright...,” Elice soothed gently as she tenderly placed a kiss atop the boy’s head. She rubbed a hand to her eyes to wake herself up a bit more before she began to card it through her brother’s hair. This was quite a surprise, but she took it all in stride as she felt the boy wrap his arms around her neck.

Merric watched the two quietly for a moment before he slipped off the bed and headed towards their bathroom. Elice watched him curiously as she continued holding her brother, allowing the young prince to ride out his tears as she quietly tried to settle him down. A moment later, the mage popped up again, now holding a soft cloth in his hands as he walked over to his wife. Giving her the tissue, the green-haired sorcerer then looked down to the boy slowly beginning to relax against the other. With a frown of his own, Merric quietly knelt down beside the two siblings before kindly rubbing the prince’s back.

Marth stiffened momentarily, not familiar with the other’s touch. However, after feeling Elice place a soothing kiss against his tear-stained cheek, the child relaxed once more before leaning tiredly against his sibling. He hiccuped quietly with a rub to his eyes before he rested his head atop her shoulder. After a few minutes, he finally met his sister’s concerned gaze. Elice smiled softly at him as she gently combed back his bangs. She then took the handkerchief Merric had given her and wiped up his snotty nose before folding it over and gently dabbing his eyes dry.

“You want to tell me what happened?” The princess questioned softly.

Marth’s lip began to tremble again at that. However, Elice coo’d to him gently before bringing her arms around him. The young prince watched her quietly, his watery blue eyes never leaving her own as he felt her playing with his hair. Elice was okay. She was sitting on the floor with him. She wasn’t hurt or being taken away. She was safe. And, Marth could feel her heart beat as the older woman hushed him quietly once more. 

“B-Bad dream...,” he finally whispered out.

Sighing softly, Elice held the prince closer to her person before kissing his forehead, “It really scared you, huh?” Marth nodded, a quiet mewl escaping past his lips as he tried to hide himself back into his sister’s neck again. However, the princess gently lifted her brother’s face so he could look at her instead, “Hush… It’s okay. Breathe for me, Marth. It’s alright. Whatever it was, it wasn’t real.”

However, Elice frowned when the boy frantically shook his head. She was just about to comfort him some more before Marth suddenly pulled away from her, looking frazzled, “B-But… But it was! Sir Jagen said y-you...you got kidnapped and Altea fell! A-And… And war—!” 

“Woah, woah, Marth!” Elice interrupted as she placed her hands on the panicked child’s shoulders. She then smoothed down his hair before pulling him tightly against her chest. Shutting her eyes, the princess let out a breath before looking over to Merric. The mage still kept a hand to the child’s back, knowing it was keeping him grounded despite his overwhelming fear at the moment. However, he watched as Elice took his hand and intertwined it with her own.

They looked into one another’s eyes as a silent realization fell between them. 

Marth had found out.

But, deep down, Elice had a feeling she wouldn’t have been able to keep the child in the dark for that long. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand cup her face. Her eyes pricked with unshed tears as she looked up into Merric’s comforting green ones. The younger mage was her rock. He was the one to keep her sane during and after the wars. And, by the look he was giving her now, Elice knew he was willing to do whatever he could to ease hers and Marth’s fears in this moment. 

“Would… Would you mind preparing a glass of warm milk? I need him to calm down,” she whispered out.

Merric nodded, “Of course.”

With that, the green-haired sorcerer leaned forward to brush his lips against Elice’s own before he gently pet the top of Marth’s head. He then quickly made his way to the kitchen. The older woman watched him go before she focused her attention back onto her brother. Marth seemed to be calming down with the contact from the two of them, but Elice could still feel his tears against her night gown. 

Gently, she brought her arms under his backside before carefully lifting the boy off the ground. The princess was unfazed by the light weight of her little brother as she walked them to their bed before setting him down. Marth whimpered, feeling the soft sheets beneath him as he kept a tight grip on his sister’s clothing. Elice just kissed his hair as she scooted herself onto the bed beside him before pulling him into her lap, “Shhh… I’m right here.” She then covered them both with the blanket before looking up to see Merric walking back inside their bedroom with the milk and a brightly lit candle. 

He smiled fondly at them before he carefully set the candle onto their nightstand and joined the two siblings on the bed. Marth blinked shyly up at him, but didn’t have the courage to pull away from his sister as he watched the older woman take the warm glass of milk from her husband. Elice then brought it to his lips, “Drink this for me, please.”

The young prince obliged, almost melting against his older sibling at the soothing warmness of the beverage. He shut his eyes for a moment as he let his sister hold the glass for him while he finished it. Elice smiled softly, glad the milk seemed to be working as she gently brushed more hair from her little brother’s face. The princess could feel his trembling beginning to subside as she handed the glass back to her husband before gently shifting the two of them downward, easing Marth to lay down properly in between her and Merric. 

The boy immediately curled up against her chest, wanting nothing more than to hide away from the scary truth he now knew. What if Elice got taken in this world? What if the calm peace of this Askran Kingdom was to be destroyed by the evil forces already threatening it? What if there weren’t enough heroes to keep everyone safe? What if—?

“Quiet your thoughts,” Elice whispered softly.

She knew Marth was still scared and had so many fearful questions still to ask. But, he was just a child. And, unfortunately, she was not there to stop Jagen from revealing what he had to her baby brother. Quietly, Elice brought her arm over the child’s body protectively as she placed a gentle kiss atop his bangs.

“I know you’re scared. And, I am very sorry that I have not told you everything. But, Marth…,” Elice trailed off as she patiently waited for the boy to look up at her, “I promise that you and I are both safe here, along with everyone else. Understand?”

The young prince hiccuped quietly as he clung to his sister’s nightgown, “B-But, what…what if—.”

At this, Merric scooted himself closer before he brought his own arm over the child, letting his hand rest gently against his wife’s back. Elice smiled softly at him before both adults looked down to the worried boy. Marth nervously looked in between them, his eyes darting to Merric before they rested on his big sister. The princess hummed softly before brushing noses with her little brother. 

“None of these ‘what ifs.’ We are safe, Marth.” 

The boy sniffled softly before he slowly closed his eyes, “Promise…?”

Merric and Elice snuggled closer, providing physical comfort to the child as they felt their arms brush against one another while holding Marth in between them. Then, jade and sapphire eyes met in the dim candle light before closing as two soothing voices whispered in unison.

“We promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> So...this chapter ended up being way longer than I had intended ;^_^
> 
> However, I hope it was still enjoyable! I really loved writing it and...my heart just kind of melted into a puddle by the end <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! And, thanks for your kind comments and kudos! I really appreciate them <3
> 
> Elizabeth ^_^


	3. Mar-Mar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my favorite chapter so far... <3
> 
> However, I’m sorry about the length! I just get excited when I write and well...the story just does its own thing, haha!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ^_^

Wings of pale yellow and blue fluttered gently through the air as a delicate swallowtail perched onto a zinnia, one of the pinkest flowers blooming in the Askran castle garden. As the butterfly steadied itself upon the soft petals, wide, curious green eyes began to quietly admire it. However, as the young girl slowly crept closer to the small creature, her senses suddenly heightened when she heard a small pair of footsteps approaching her from behind. Without looking, she quietly whispered out, “Shh… I’m watching a butterfly sip nectar from a flower.”

The footsteps stopped.

“Oh…I’m sorry.”

The girl paused at the shy tone. She recognized that voice—sort of. It was foreign. And yet, it held some strange familiarity to it. Taking one last glance at the swallowtail, the child brushed grass and dirt off her pink dress before turning to her visitor. However, she gasped with delight at the boy waving shyly at her.

Before she rammed herself right into him.

“Mar-Mar!”

Marth let out a surprised yelp as Tiki knocked both of them right off their feet. It then took the bluenette a moment to come to as he stared up at the excited girl in a daze. However, the young manakete didn’t seem to notice as she pounced happily on top of him before rolling over and pulling him up for a proper hug. The young prince simply followed along with it as he wobbled unsteadily on his feet. But, he did manage to give the girl a small smile before he looked at her in confusion, “Y-You know who I—?”

“Oh, look at you! You’re so much smaller than I have ever seen you! You’re my size! Oh! Oh! Mar-Mar! Do you know what this means? We can be playmates!” Tiki chattered aimlessly as she nearly picked Marth up off the ground in her excitement. However, several moments later, a few chuckles could be heard before the young girl felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

“Tiki, dear… Be gentle,” Bantu admonished softly.

With a pout, Tiki looked up to a startled Marth with sad eyes before carefully placing him back on his feet. He stumbled back a bit before he felt Elice gently steady him. The young prince looked up to his sister, the older woman giving him an encouraging smile before she nudged her brother forward. Marth then looked back to the strange girl, curious as to why she seemed so excited to see him. Have they met before?

“You… You don’t know who I am, do you?” The young manakete questioned sadly.

Marth scuffed his foot awkwardly at that, feeling quite terrible for making the girl upset. He looked at her once more before shaking his head in response, “I’m sorry… I don’t think I do.” However, both children looked up when Elice and Bantu laughed quietly above them.

The older manakete then took a step forward before bowing kindly to the confused boy, “Why, of course you don’t, young one. You and my Tiki have yet to cross paths back in your world.”

Marth went wide-eyed at that before looking back to the younger manakete, “You’re from Altea?”

Tiki nodded excitedly, her sadness forgotten as she grabbed onto his hands, “Oh yes, Mar-Mar! We’re best friends! And, we even live together back home! Er—well, with your bigger self!” The boy giggled at Tiki’s excitement as he allowed her to spin him around again.

Bantu went to go stop her, but Elice just raised her hand to him with a chuckle, “It’s alright, Bantu. Let’s allow her the excitement. Marth already seems to be warming up to it, anyhow.”

The older manakete sighed softly at that, but let it go as he quietly leaned against his wooden staff. A fond smile soon tugged at his lips as he watched the two children along with the princess.

It was always a treat to see his Tiki so happy as she was now, especially after meeting her older self and seeing how distraught she had been over Marth’s passing. However, this was what made the Kingdom of Askr such a wonderful place in Bantu’s eyes. Not only was he grateful for reuniting with the younger manakete himself, but both versions of his Tiki had the opportunity to reunite with Prince Marth, as well.

That boy was a very special human indeed.

“Oh, Mar-Mar! Come look at this!” Tiki suddenly chirped before grabbing Marth’s arm and pulling him more into the garden. Elice and Bantu quietly followed along, being mindful to remain on the cobblestone path as they watched the little manakete drag the younger bluenette over to a large garden row. The boy looked down at it in awe, noticing the plentiful amount of vegetables growing within. Tiki bounced up and down beside him before excitedly pulling him down so they could look at a set of carrots and radishes up close.

“Ban-Ban and I planted these together! Aren’t they lovely, Mar-Mar?” She whispered excitedly.

Marth nodded in agreement before he reached down to touch one of the carrots, “Uh huh! But um…I don’t think they’re ready yet.”

Tiki looked up at him before tilting her head in question, “How do you know?”

The young prince grinned at that before pointing to the head of the carrot sticking out of the ground, “You see how the top doesn’t have its super orange color, yet?”

Tiki leaned down onto her hands to get a good look before gasping, “Oh, yes! I do see it! How odd…”

Marth giggled at that before gently tugging at one of its top roots, “And, see these? They’re still too small. But, once they’re bigger and the carrot is really orange, you can pull it out! Right, Elice?”

The older woman nodded at that before smiling proudly at her younger sibling. Elice did recall teaching Marth about gardening. And, she must admit, she had nearly forgotten she had. It had been many, many years since the two of them last gardened together.

The princess faintly remembered being in her teens when she brought Marth to their private garden outside the castle back home for the very first time. So, to her little brother, it could have felt like it was yesterday when she had taught him—or maybe even three weeks ago just before he was summoned here.

And, by the boy’s excitement, Elice had a strong feeling they would be bringing gardening back into their lives once again.

“You know, Mar-Mar, I actually don’t like vegetables,” Tiki suddenly spoke up.

Marth raised a brow at that, “You don’t?”

The young manakete shook her head, “Oh, no! But, Ban-Ban is having me help garden ‘cause _he_ can make them taste a lot better!”

Elice chuckled at her brother’s look of confusion before she smiled at Bantu, “Is that so?”

The older manakete gave the princess a playful smile, “Ah, yes. My Tiki is not very fond of her vegetables unless I pickle them. She asked how I made them taste so good, so…I have decided to introduce her to the entire process of gardening: showing her where vegetables come from and how they end up so delicious.”

The younger woman smirked softly at that, “So, is that why she thinks they’re going to come out of the ground pickled?”

Bantu paused before letting out a chuckle, “Apparently so.”

Elice shared a quiet laugh with the older manakete before she suddenly felt a soft kiss to her cheek as a hand came down to gently hold her waist. The princess startled for only a moment before she recognized the touch and the kind green eyes looking down at her. She smiled softly before leaning up to press her own kiss into Merric’s lips, “Trying to scare me, are you?”

The mage laughed quietly before looking towards the children playing in the garden field, “I wouldn’t dare to. I’m sure Marth may have something to say about that if I did.” Elice chuckled at that before she watched her husband shake hands with Bantu.

“Good morning, Bantu. How are you?” Merric politely greeted as he smiled brightly at the older manakete.

Bantu returned it with a smile of his own before quietly replying, “I am well, young master. It is wonderful to see you again.”

The green-haired sorcerer nodded kindly to that, “Likewise.” He then paused before looking back over to Marth and Tiki poking at the carrots and radishes just a little ways from them, “So…are the kids having some sort of gardening lesson?”

Bantu and Elice chuckled at that before the older manakete followed the mage’s line of sight, “Well, yes and no, I suppose. My Tiki is merely showing Prince Marth around the garden. We had planted several vegetables here a while ago and are now waiting for them to be ready for harvesting.”

Merric smiled fondly at that as he watched the young girl drag his best friend through all of the garden rows. It was quite the humorous sight. After several quiet minutes, however, the sorcerer turned to his wife, “So, how long do you have until your first meeting?”

Elice gasped, suddenly being reminded of her duties for today as she quickly walked over to the sundial resting in the middle of the garden. However, she let out a sigh of relief upon noticing the gnomon’s shadow had not reached the twelve yet. But, it did show that she only had about fifteen minutes to get to her Cleric’s meeting that began at noon. With that, she walked back over to Merric and Bantu before quickly calling for her brother. As Marth began running back over with Tiki, the princess turned to her husband, “Are you sure you will be alright with him? I know you are only going as far as the village today, but…”

Merric chuckled before patting his wife’s back soothingly, “Elice, we will be fine. It’s just a simple supply run for the house.” He paused before kissing her hair soothingly, “And, I’m sure Marth will be so distracted by everything around him that he won’t even notice that you’re gone.”

The older woman bit her lip at that before she pulled a small smile as her younger sibling and his friend caught up to the three of them. Marth smiled brightly up at his sister before giving the green-haired mage a hug in greeting, “Hi Merric! How did that uh…air raid thingy go? Did you get the bad guy?”

The sorcerer chuckled at that before ruffling Marth’s hair, “You mean the Aether Raid? It went well. But, I’m sure you and Tiki were having much more fun here in the garden.”

The young prince nodded excitedly before pointing to the first row him and the young manakete had visited, “Oh, yeah! And, I got to tell Tiki all about gardening carrots!” The boy then twiddled his thumbs shyly as he looked up to his best friend and older sister, “You… You guys think we could um…plant some stuff here, too? Tiki said the garden is for everyone!”

Elice and Merric chuckled at his enthusiasm before the princess kindly pet his hair, “Of course we can. You can even pick out your own seeds while you and Merric visit the village today.”

Marth’s smile fell at that.

“Do you _have_ to go to those meetings? Can’t… Can’t you just write an essay or something?”

Elice sighed softly before gently combing back her brother’s bangs, “Marth…we already discussed this. It’s very important that I attend them. They’re not just meetings. I have to participate in the workshops that are a part of them, as well. Especially the one for Duo Hero’s that I have in the afternoon.”

However, the young prince just stomped his foot with a whine before pouting up at his sibling, “But... But, _my_ name is Marth! Can’t _I_ just go instead of the older me?”

The princess did her best not to laugh at the child’s stubbornness as she knelt down in front of him. Elice then playfully poked at her brother’s pouting lip to try and cheer him up, noticing that it was starting to tremble. However, the boy just looked up at her with sad eyes before suddenly hugging her tightly around the neck.

“I… I don’t want you to go.”

Shutting her eyes for a brief moment, the princess returned the embrace before pressing a tender kiss to her brother’s hair, “I know... But, I will be back home in time for dinner. And, I’m not _really_ going anywhere, Marth. You know that, don’t you?” There was a quiet sniffle before Elice felt a small nod against her shoulder.

Slowly, she pulled away from the hug before reaching up a hand to kindly brush at the child’s wet eyes. Marth hiccuped softly before he felt Merric rest a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the mage before turning back to his older sister.

This would be the first time him and Merric were left alone. And, although he was looking forward to spending more time with his best friend, the young prince felt more nervous than anything. Especially after his nightmare the other night. Anytime him and Merric would spend time together in his world, Elice was always there with them. Playing with them. Looking out for them…

Marth didn’t feel ready to be away from her just yet.

But, hero business here in Askr was pretty serious, he guessed. Gulping thickly, he felt Elice give him one more hug and a kiss to the nose before she stood up and shared a kiss with Merric. Marth grimaced before looking away from them. He didn’t think he would ever get used to _that._

The two adults just smiled playfully at his reaction before Elice went to make her leave, “Okay, then. Boys...please be safe. Marth, make sure Merric remembers to get everything on our list for me, okay?”

The boy answered back with a silent nod. However, just as his sister turned towards the garden exit, he let out a sudden whimper before running over to her. Elice stumbled back in surprise, nearly losing her balance as her brother launched himself right into her stomach.

“You… You be safe, too. O-Okay? And…um…I love you a lot,” Marth whispered out.

Elice smiled softly at that before carding a hand through his hair, “I love you, too. Be good for Merric, alright?” Marth nodded quietly before forcing himself to pull away. The princess continued smiling at him before waving to everyone as she finally made her way through the floral arch and out of the garden.

Once out of sight, Elice shook her head to herself as she walked towards the castle. Her brother made it seem like her absence today was going to be the end of the world.

But, she guessed to any eight-year-old with his background, it may as well be.

However, she knew her husband. Merric will take good care of him while she’s gone.

Back in the garden, however, Marth was quiet as he tried peeking through the archway from where they were standing. He frowned once he was no longer able to see his sister. And, he didn’t have the heart to turn back to everyone else once she was gone.

But, he didn’t have to.

A green head popped up into his line of sight as Tiki looked at him worriedly, “Oh, Mar-Mar… Don’t be sad! We can talk about lots of carrots, if you want! Or um…” The young manakete paused as she looked down at the field of crops and flowers as Merric and Bantu came up to them.

Marth giggled quietly at her attempt to make him feel better before he shyly looked up to the green-haired mage. Merric just smiled softly at him before kindly putting an arm over the child’s shoulders. The young prince blinked at the gesture, but didn’t budge as he swiftly swiped at his eyes. It was an odd feeling. But, somehow, Merric’s presence was a comfort in its own way.

But, Marth was much too embarrassed to admit that out loud.

Suddenly, Tiki hopped up and down before pulling on Merric and Bantu’s cloaks, “Oh! Oh! I know! Ban-Ban! May I go to the village with them? I bet that will make Mar-Mar really happy!”

Both men chuckled at her excitement before Bantu gently rested a hand atop the young girl’s head, “Calm yourself, Tiki… It is not I who you should be seeking permission from.” At that, the older manakete gave Merric a knowing look.

The mage smiled sheepishly at him before laughing at the pleading look Tiki was now giving him, “I don’t see a problem with it. She would be wonderful company. What do you think, Marth?”

The boy quietly looked up at Merric before backing into the sorcerer when an overly joyful Tiki came into his view once more. However, he began to laugh when the young manakete suddenly pulled on his arms and started to dance around with him again, just like earlier.

“Sh-She can come!” The young prince giggled out as Tiki spun him in circles.

Merric and Bantu laughed along with them, finding their interaction to be adorable. The older manakete then turned to the green-haired mage.

“Are you sure you can handle two children? The young prince is quite laid-back. But, my Tiki…well…,” Bantu whispered quietly in concern as he watched his adopted daughter run excitedly through the garden with Marth.

Merric scratched his head with uncertainty before giving Bantu a small smile, “I… I should be alright. Like I told Elice, this is just a simple trip to the village. There really isn’t much for the kids to do there, but it will still be interesting to them, nonetheless. And, it’s a small enough area to where I can keep them in my sight. I think we will be okay.”

Bantu nodded at that, “Well, if you say so, young master. And, you are to be back before supper, I heard?”

Merric nodded, “Yep. That’s the plan.”

“Heh… Well, I wish you luck and a wonderful time.”

* * *

The warm, summer breeze picked up around the open horse-drawn carriage as two Shire horses pulled it at a slow trot. There was a quiet shuffling of feet within the phaeton before Tiki was seen popping her head out of it. She marveled at the grey equines before looking over to Marth, “Have you ever seen horses so big, Mar-Mar? Just look at them!”

The boy giggled at her excitement before carefully crawling over to her side to get a good view of the beautiful animals. He smiled down at them, watching as the horses whinnied softly before swishing their tails back and forth, “Back home, Mother and Elice would take me on carriage rides like these sometimes. All of those horses are really big, too. And, really friendly!”

Tiki squealed and hugged him tightly in response before suddenly falling quiet.

“…Do you miss your home, Mar-Mar?”

The boy blinked at her before looking down at that.

Of course he did. 

But, out of everything, he missed his mother the most. He missed her helping him with his studies and making their family dinner every evening with Elice. He even missed her tucking him in at night. Even though he loved his older sister, it just wasn’t the same without their mother here. It made him homesick at times. To him, everything in Askr was just strange. Elice wasn’t a teenager anymore, and Merric wasn’t even a kid!

But, he had to admit…

Living with their older selves has been wonderful. Yes, Marth found it odd and kind of gross that they always kiss each other. But, they took care of him. Elice was the best big sister in the whole world. And, living with her has reminded him of their mother in some ways. She helped him with his studies on the history of Askr, let him help her and Merric with dinner on most nights, and even started reading short stories to him before bed. And, as embarrassed as he was the morning he woke up in their bed from the nightmare he had a while ago, he couldn’t help but feel safe with them. With Merric and Elice, Askr did start to feel like home in its own way. It wasn’t Altea.

But, it was home.

“Mar-Mar?”

Startling from his thoughts, Marth looked back up to a worried Tiki. However, he gave the girl a small smile before scratching the back of his head awkwardly, “Oh! S-Sorry. Yes…I do miss it. I miss Mother a lot, but…” He paused to look back at Merric before turning back to the small manakete, “My sister and Merric have been really nice to me here. They… They help Askr feel like home.”

Merric smiled softly at that.

But, he kept to himself while he left the two children to their conversation as Tiki spoke up, “That’s how Ban-Ban makes me feel… He woke me up from a really deep sleep back in our world and took really good care of me, too! We’re a family he says… And, now he takes care of me here! He even helps me when I have really scary dreams.”

Marth looked up at that, “You… You get bad dreams?”

Tiki nodded sadly as she leaned against the carriage, “Oh, yes, Mar-Mar. Terrible nightmares where I turn into a monster… But, Ban-Ban always helps with them. Now, that I think about it, I don’t really get them too much anymore. Do you have nightmares, Mar-Mar?”

The young prince shyly picked at his shirt before whispering out, “Um… I had one the other night. It was really scary.”

Tiki tilted her head before looking up at the trees surrounding them, “Did your family help?”

Marth blinked at that before he shyly looked over to Merric again. He then smiled softly before he looked back to Tiki.

“Y-Yeah…they did.”

The young manakete grinned before she pulled Marth in for another hug, “Oh, that’s wonderful, Mar-Mar! I’m glad!” The boy giggled at that before the two fell into excited chatter once more as they became distracted by the horses and the nature surrounding them.

A fond smile pulled at Merric’s lips as he watched the two children. As odd as it was to see Marth at this age again, the green-haired sorcerer was beginning to feel that his summoning to this world had given the boy a second chance at childhood. Of course, Merric would never give up the one him and the older Marth had shared together. But, he knew the prince and Elice well enough to know that Marth didn’t always have it easy.

Growing up inside a castle most of your life while having the weight of being the next up and coming heir to the thrown on your shoulders was not very ideal for a child.

And, although Marth was nervous to venture outside of the castle without his sister today, Merric could tell that this was something the boy needed. The young prince didn’t grow up with an actual experience of fun. He wasn’t even fully grown when the War of Shadows started. Neither of them were. Responsibility and difficult decision making, however, was dropped on Marth’s head at such a young age. Now, here he was, actually enjoying himself—taking a whole day out to visit a village without the worry of needing to get back home to take care of princely duties.

The child had freedom.

Sighing softly, Merric leaned back against his seat as said boy slowly crawled back over to him. The mage smiled gently at him before patting the space beside him. Marth gave him a shy smile in return before wobbling unsteadily as the carriage hit a bumpy path. Merric reached out to grab him before helping the prince sit beside him, “Careful, buddy. I don’t really advise you two to move around so much on here. You can easily fall off, you know.”

Marth looked up at him wide-eyed as Tiki swiftly turned around and scrambled over to cling onto Merric. The green-haired sorcerer laughed quietly at the two of them before patting the younger bluenette’s hair, “But, I won’t let you.”

He then looked up to see the coachman guiding his horses onto a more smoother path as the village came into their view. Merric smiled at that before looking down and seeing Marth release the small grip he had on his tunic. The boy gave him a sheepish smile before suddenly getting distracted as they entered the small town. Merric then gave out a grunt as Tiki crawled over him to meet Marth on the other side so the two could look out of the carriage together.

“Oh! There are more people here, Mar-Mar! And, look! Some are small like you!” Tiki chirped excitedly as her and the young prince watched as several children ran past them. Marth giggled at that before curiously looking down at the vendors.

Some were out selling fruits and vegetables while others were serving warm platters of meat. However, he gasped as he spotted one selling various types of seeds for gardening, “Look, Tiki! We can get lots of seeds for the garden over there!” He then turned to Merric, “Merric! Can we go there first? Please?”

The green-haired mage chuckled before nodding, “Sure. It’s right beside the market. So, it’s perfect.”

At that, the coachman gently pulled his horses to a stop before nodding to Merric, “Here is the drop off, Sir. Will that be all?”

The sorcerer smiled kindly to him before standing up from his seat, “Yes, thank you. Come along, you two.”

Merric stepped off first before Tiki nearly flew off with her excitement. With a laugh, the green-haired mage caught her with ease before carefully setting her down on the ground. He then looked up to a blushing Marth before reaching out for him.

The boy pouted as he let his best friend help him off the tall carriage before the mage set him down beside Tiki. Merric just chuckled at the boy’s embarrassment before walking over and giving the coachman a generous tip. With that, the man took off. Merric then protectively put his arms around Marth and Tiki as he guided them across the road and over to the vendors.

* * *

“Alright. Are you two okay to carry those bags? They aren’t too heavy, are they?”

Holding up one grocery bag full of gardening seeds, Marth grinned up at Merric with a nod, “Yep! I’m really strong, you know! I’m surprised _you_ can carry four of these! I remember Elice hadda heal you a lot back home ‘cause you got hurt when you picked up a rock that was too heavy.”

Merric gave him an unamused look before he leaned down to help Tiki hold her own bag of fruits and seeds, “Ah, well… I admit, when I was your age, I was quite frail. However, that changed when I became an adult.”

Marth tilted his head in thought as the three of them made their way out of the market, “Hmm… Is that why you kiss Elice all the time?”

The green-haired mage blushed darkly at that, “Er—uh… W-What do you mean?”

The young prince gave him a look, “Well, she’s really good at healing my boo—uh…my cuts and stuff with kisses, right?”

Merric bit back a laugh as he tried to understand where the child was going with this, “Yeah…?”

Marth frowned up at him, “So, if she can do that, does that mean she’s making you stronger by giving _you_ kisses?”

The older sorcerer chuckled awkwardly at that, “Uh… I-I don’t think that’s how—.”

“Oh! Mar-Mar! Look at this!”

Merric let out a quiet sigh of relief when Tiki suddenly pulled Marth over to another shop window. However, it was short-lived once he realized they were right in front of a candy store. He then looked down to be bombarded with the biggest pairs of pleading eyes he has ever seen.

Merric had to instantly look back up to the candy jars in the window to avoid them, “I… I don’t know. We did just have lunch... But, your sister won’t be too happy if I allow you to have sweets before dinner, Marth. And, I’m sure Bantu would have to agree, Tiki… Wait…are those…?”

Suddenly, Merric found himself at a loss for words when he noticed a particular candy resting on one of the shelves. It was a caramel candy with cream filling he used to eat all the time when he was younger. He even recalled sharing them with the prince when they were children together many years ago. And, as the mage looked down to the boy standing beside him, he noticed those candies had caught the younger Marth’s attention, as well.

Merric suddenly found it a lot harder to say no.

Is this what parenting was like?

However, he didn’t give himself another second to think on that as he led the kids into the store. All three of them looked around in awe. The bright array of colors all along the walls was almost as captivating as the amounts of candy set up in every isle in the small store.

Immediately, Tiki and Marth dropped their bags into Merric’s hands before running off.

Stumbling forward in surprise, Merric caught the two bags before easily shifting them onto his arms. With a shake of his head, he let them go explore while he made his way over to the store counter. He then kindly greeted the attendant before ordering those caramel candies for him and the young prince. 

All the while, Tiki and Marth were happily weaving their way through all of the isles. They grabbed handfuls of candy and stuffed them into the provided candy shop bags before moving on to the next row. However, the young manakete suddenly gasped with delight before she grabbed the bluenette and pulled him into an isle they had yet to visit, “Mar-Mar! What are these? They… They look so soft!”

Marth looked unsure of himself.

Tiki had led them into an isle filled with stuffed animals.

He watched as the girl let go of him to run through it, letting her hand brush across the shelves, “Oh! They _are_ soft! Mar-Mar! You _must_ feel them!”

The boy giggled at her before he looked up at all the plush toys in awe. He had never seen so many before. And, his father would be yelling all kinds of nonsense if he knew Marth was here right now.

Slowly, he stepped into the isle before allowing himself to pet one.

“Marth? Tiki? Where did you two—Oh, Gods, look at all the candy you have. Elice is going to kill me…,” Merric mumbled as he made his way into the row to meet the two children.

Tiki hurried over to present her bag full of candy before pointing to the shelves, “Look what we found!”

Merric chuckled at her excitement as he looked at all the stuffed animals, “I see… Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to get one for you while we’re here, Tiki.”

At that, the girl gasped with delight before hurrying away to rummage through the shelves. With a soft smirk, Merric watched her go before looking over to Marth. The boy’s attention seemed to be focused on a stuffed deer whose fuzzy brown head and antlers were sticking out of a bundle of other plushies. Smiling fondly, the green-haired mage quietly made his way over to him.

“Would you like one?”

Marth jumped before immediately shaking his head as a small blush coated his cheeks. However, Merric simply chuckled before readjusting the bags he was holding, “It’s okay if you do, Marth. You know I wouldn’t care.” But, the boy just shook his head again before taking a step back. Merric looked at him quietly before realizing something was wrong, “What’s the matter?”

Marth stayed silent for a moment as he continued staring at the plush deer.

“What… What would Father think?”

Merric blinked at that before letting out a sigh and kneeling down beside the child, “What does that matter, Marth? He isn’t here.”

However, the sorcerer was taken aback by the sad look the boy was now giving him, “But… But, Father… You know he would never allow this, Merric. I could get in a lot of trouble for—.”

“For having fun?”

The boy looked down with a silent nod. Merric watched him for a moment before carefully putting down his bags and reaching for the deer. He then handed it to Marth.

The child just looked at it.

Before hesitantly taking it from Merric and hugging it to his chest.

The green-haired mage smiled warmly at that before patting the prince’s hair, “Askr is a little different. Here, you _can_ have fun. You may not be allowed to have this much candy ever again once your sister sees that bag of yours. But, it’s okay to enjoy yourself, Marth. King Cornelius—er—your father isn’t here to take that away from you. Even if he was, me nor Elice would let him.”

Marth shyly looked up at him before looking down and gently petting the top of the deer’s head.

“Father… He… He tried to make me k…hurt a deer once. I didn’t like it.”

Merric sighed softly at that as he looked down at the plush toy, “Is that why you like this little guy?”

Marth nodded.

He then looked at Merric quietly for a moment before taking a step closer and giving the mage a hug around his neck.

“I’m really happy Elice married you,” he whispered out.

Merric blinked as he suddenly felt himself become misty-eyed. However, he cleared his throat before gently returning the embrace.

He then let out a grunt when Tiki abruptly rammed herself right into the two of them before a plush red dragon came into his line of view.

“I found one! And, it looks just like Ban-Ban!”

And, like that, the moment was over.

But, at least the kids were happy.

* * *

Sighing softly, Merric gently placed their grocery bags onto the ground before using one hand to get out his house key. He made sure not to move around too much, lest he wake the sleeping boy on his shoulder.

By the time him, Marth, and Tiki had found another carriage to take them back to the castle, both children had eaten halfway through their bags of candy and were nearly bouncing out of the phaeton. It took all the strength Merric had to keep them still until they made it home. Luckily, Marth crashed first—making it a bit easier for the green-haired sorcerer to bring a jittery Tiki back over to Bantu. However, the older man saved him the lecture about children and sweets, knowing very well Elice was going to do it for him.

Biting his lip, Merric fumbled with the key for a moment. He then felt the stuffed deer brush against his neck as Marth shifted in his sleep. The mage couldn’t help but smile softly at that before the front door suddenly opened. He looked sheepishly at his wife’s questioning gaze before hesitantly showing her the almost empty bag of candy Marth had eaten. Elice gaped at him, but remained quiet upon noticing her sleeping brother.

“We will discuss this later,” she whispered out sternly before reaching up to comb back Marth’s bangs to examine her little brother’s sleeping face, “I just hope he doesn’t wake up with a tummy ache… I cannot believe you two.” However, the princess paused at that before she went to pick up the grocery bags, “Actually, I can.”

Merric raised a brow at her as he carefully walked inside with Marth. Elice just smirked softly as she gently placed the bags onto their kitchen counter, “You two used to love this one specific candy. I had kept it in a small jar in my bedroom back home in Altea. But, somehow, you and Marth were always able to...find…it…” The princess suddenly trailed off as she spotted the cream filled caramels at the bottom of one of the bags. She pulled them out before looking to her husband.

“Great. I guess it’s time I get myself a new jar, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> Once more, I hope the length of this chapter wasn’t too much trouble! I loved it a whole lot and I hope you did, too! <3
> 
> Thank you for reading and for your support! 
> 
> Until next chapter,  
> Elizabeth ^_^


	4. You are the Strongest Woman I Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really precious to me. <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ^_^

Leaning over, Merric scanned the back of the couch quietly before quickly walking over to the front door. He looked in between their coats on the coat hanger before shaking his head in disbelief.

Where was it?

“Honey?”

It was silent for a moment as the green-haired mage walked himself back into his and Elice’s bedroom. The princess continued combing a brush through her hair as she turned to her husband with a raised brow. Merric looked to their empty bed worriedly before running a hand through his hair and looking up at her, “Have you seen my robe? I swore I left it on the ironing board inside… But, now it hasn’t turned up anywhere in the living room.”

With a chuckle, the older woman nodded her head to the side, “You might want to check the closet, dear.”

Merric let out a huff, thinking Elice had hung back up his favored blue cloak without his knowing. Walking past his smiling wife, the younger sorcerer made his way into their walk-in closet—

Only to find his robe on the floor.

Before he could make a remark, however, he noticed a small lump move beneath it. Smirking softly, Merric leaned down and gently pulled back the thicker part of the cloak. Immediately, a blue head popped out of it before Marth grinned happily up at his best friend.

“Oh! Hi Merric! I hope it’s okay if I borrow this. I think it will look super awesome on me in my first battle today! Oh! And, look! Your boots almost fit me, too!”

The boy stumbled forward as he showed off one of the mage’s boots, where the footwear barely brushed past Marth’s knee. Merric couldn’t help but chuckle at the boy’s antics as he carefully lifted his robe fully off of the child, “I can see that… However, I’m pretty sure _this_ is much too big for you.”

He was rewarded with a pout not a moment later, “Awww! But, Elice said it looked cool…”

Ruffling the boy’s hair, Merric stood back up before he slipped on his cloak, leaving his hood down for the time being, “Oh, did she now?”

Marth nodded vigorously, “Yep! So… So I think _I_ should wear it—!”

However, said woman suddenly poked her head through the entryway of the closet, “Marth? Can you come here for a moment?”

The boy perked up at his sister’s call, “Oh! Yes, Elice!”

Merric shook his head as the child left him in the dust, where the young prince nearly fell to the floor kicking off the mage’s boots before he ran out of the closet. Elice laughed fondly at her brother’s excitement before resting her hands on his shoulders, “Relax, love. Now, come. I’ve made something for you.” 

With that, Marth happily slipped his hand into his sister’s own as she walked them over to her vanity. She then bent down to sift through one of its drawers. The child peeked over her shoulder, curious to see what his older sibling had for him as he leaned his smaller body into her own.

“Ah! Here it is.”

Carefully, Elice plucked out what appeared to be a hand stitched cape, roughly fitted to be Marth’s size. The boy gasped in awe, unconsciously clinging to his sister as he gave a small hop of excitement, “I-Is that… Is that a cape? For _me_?!”

Elice nearly stumbled backward as her younger brother eagerly yanked on her. But, she managed to keep herself upright as she handed the blue and indigo cape over to him with a bright smile, “Yes, it is… I take it that you like it?”

The boy marveled at the cape in his hands for a quiet moment before holding it to his chest, “I LOVE it, Elice! Thank you! Thank you!” The princess yelped with a laugh as her little brother pounced on her, sending both of them onto the floor.

Merric fondly watched the two siblings from beside the closet as a soft smirk pulled at his lips. Marth took notice, however, as he hopped off his older sister to run over to the mage, excitedly waving the cape up at him, “Look Merric! Isn’t _this_ awesome?! It’s not as big as your robe but…but I think it’s gonna help me a lot in our battle today!”

The green-haired sorcerer chuckled as he walked himself more into the room, “I think so, too. And, speaking of…” He glanced up at Elice, sharing a knowing look with the older woman as she pushed herself back up to standing.

She then smiled down at her brother as the child ran back over to her, “We need to pack up and head out to have a final strategy meeting with Prince Alfonse and Princess Sharena. Did you brush your teeth?”

Marth pouted at that before shaking his head and lifting his cape up to Elice, “N-No… But… But, can you put this on me first? Please?”

The princess playfully rolled her eyes before having her brother turn around so she could properly tie the small cape over his shoulders. Marth grinned up at her in gratitude before hurrying his way to the guest bathroom down the hall. Elice chuckled at that before calling after him, “And, please go while you’re in there! There will be no potty breaks during the mission!”

The two adults laughed quietly when they heard an annoyed whine in response, “Ugh, fiiiiine!”

With that, Elice walked into their own lavatory to retrieve various medical supplies they might need before heading back into the bedroom to retrieve Aum. The powerful staff glistened brightly in the sunlight peeping in through the window curtains as the princess brought it into their living room. She then placed it gently beside the front door before letting out a sigh as she quietly admired it. Not a minute later, she heard the familiar ‘tip tap’ of her husband’s boots come up from behind her as she felt Merric’s hands rest on her shoulders, “Are you alright?”

The older woman nibbled at her lip as she looked up to the green-haired mage, “…Princess Sharena’s and Prince Alfonse’s reassurances have put me at ease, somewhat. And, I am a cleric myself, so we have an advantage in case anyone were to get hurt today…” The princess paused briefly as her blue eyes suddenly glanced towards the hallway, “However, I still can’t help but worry about him.”

Merric sighed softly at that before he gently placed a comforting kiss to his wife’s hair, “I know… But, he has the both of us, along with his older self looking out for him. And, Prince Alfonse is only having our small group scout the border for those bandits, since it will be Marth’s first time out. It should be a quick and simple mission.”

Elice sighed softly before leaning into her husband as Merric wrapped a soothing arm around her waist.

“Let us hope so.”

* * *

“Hold still.”

“B-But, it hurts…!”

“I know. But, it will stop once you let me heal you. Now, come back over here.”

Marth whined as he let Elice pull him back over to her person, a small limp in his step as he let her look at his leg. He then let out a quiet whimper before holding onto the older woman to keep his balance as he watched her carefully raise Aum above his injury. Gulping thickly, the child began to feel the staff mending his wound before he turned his head around just in time to see the Hero-King clash swords with an oncoming enemy cavalier.

The boy’s eyes widened in awe as he watched the older man before him. It was incredible to see what he was destined to become one day. Although he truly detested the fighting and the entire idea of war itself, it did not stop the young prince from becoming mesmerized by the other.

Wiping sweat from his brow, Marth huffed agitatedly at the fallen rogue by his side as his steed ran off. He then scoped out the remaining area surrounding them, watching proudly as Merric wiped out their final standing opponent with Excalibur. Both heroes then nodded to one another, wordlessly deeming it to be safe before the Hero-King sheathed Falchion back into its scabbard. Together, they walked over to Elice as she was wrapping a bandage around the younger Marth’s lower leg. The older swordsman couldn’t help but smile softly at that, as it reminded him of the countless times his sister had come to his aid whenever he roughhoused too much with Merric back when they were both that young.

Although, the sovereign felt the need to kick himself a little. He should have been more mindful when keeping an eye on his younger self earlier during their battle. Elice would have given him more than just a glare if he had let that lance wielder come any closer to the boy. But, he knew the older princess was berating herself, too. Both siblings were in agreement that bringing the child along wasn’t the smartest decision. And, they still couldn’t understand why the Order of Heroes would summon someone as young as the prince to a world where he was required to battle against advanced enemies.

“Now, don’t put too much pressure on it, okay? It’s healed for the most part, but you still need to be careful.”

His sister’s quiet words pulled the Hero-King back into the present moment as him and Merric approached the two. They watched on as the younger Marth’s cautious walk turned right into a skip once the boy realized his leg no longer hurt as badly as it had before.

“Marth! What did I just—? Oh, Naga, why do I even bother...,” Elice muttered quietly before she looked up to the older version of her brother and Merric as both men smiled at her in amusement. She returned their smiles with an unamused expression of her own before she looked the two of them up and down, “How are you both fairing? Any injuries?”

Both friends shook their heads in unison before Merric spoke up, “We’re alright. How about yourself? No one got you too badly, did they?”

Elice shook her head with a small smile at her husband’s worry before she looked over to the younger Marth, “I’m fine, dear. Marth seems to be the only one who had been hurt. But, now, as you can see…” The princess trailed off, watching unhappily as the child was now running about as he admired his new cape flapping in the wind behind him, his injury forgotten. However, both Merric and the older Marth couldn’t help but chuckle at that before they turned back to Elice.

“He’s alright. I recall quickly getting over multiple cuts and scrapes like that when I was that age. After you would heal me, of course,” the swordsman reassured his sister kindly.

“And after you cried about it for twenty minutes,” Merric interjected playfully.

The Hero-King balked at his best friend, his cheeks suddenly turning a bright shade of pink, _“M-Merric!”_

Elice had to laugh along with her husband at that, finding her younger brother’s embarrassment to be adorable, if not amusing. Even if he was the renowned Hero-King in this world, it was comforting knowing he was still pretty much the same Marth she had grown up with. Nothing really has changed.

While the adults were talking amongst themselves, the younger Marth continued running about, giggling happily as he played with his cape. Even though he had gotten hurt by one of the bad guys, the young prince was quite proud of himself for keeping up with the other three for as long as he had before he had gotten hurt. For a brief moment, he frowned down at his injured leg, not looking where he was going as he suddenly smacked into someone walking in his direction.

“Oof!” Marth yelped before he stumbled back. As he steadied himself, the boy heard the other person grunt with annoyance before they looked down at him with a sneer. The child gasped quietly, an uneasiness suddenly coming over him as he made eye contact with the mysterious man hidden under a dark, green cloak. His golden eyes held a strong amount of contempt for the boy in front of him before they suddenly filled with recognition as he spotted the three adults just a few paces away from them. Slowly, his sinister lips curled into that of a wicked smile.

“Well, well… Hello there, _little prince_ ,” Gharnef hissed out as he took a step closer to the child.

Marth gulped thickly, his eyes never leaving the creepy stranger in front of him as he took several steps back before fearfully whimpering out, “E-Elice…!”

Said woman became alert at the worried call, her blue eyes immediately searching out her little brother before they widened in horror. And then, she was moving before she could vocally react. Her white dress picked up dirt and grime from the battlefield as the princess moved with haste, instinctively gripping tight to her sibling’s arm before yanking Marth behind her in one swift motion. The boy yelped, surprised at his sister’s sudden strength before he looked up to her. However, he gasped quietly at noticing the look in her eyes. It was one he had never seen before…

Elice was petrified—and livid. Being face to face with the man who nearly shattered her soul and held her captive and locked up for years was not something she had ever intended to do again. She nearly forgot he had been summoned to Askr as a so-called ‘Hero.’ And, yet, here he was. The Dark Pontifex in all his glory who was now standing way too close to herself _and_ to her much younger little brother.

She watched, unmoving, as the man before her eyed her up and down before his contemptuous gaze fell upon the staff held within her tight grip. A low hum, similar to that of a deep chuckle, parted from Gharnef’s lips as he met Elice’s wary gaze, “Ah, the Altean Princess… My, how wondrous it is to see you again…” The dark mage trailed off, however, as his eyes fell upon Aum once more.

At this, Marth hid himself further behind his sister, not understanding why she wasn’t moving as he became more confused on how this scary man even knew who they were. The young prince had tried pulling at her dress, but Elice didn’t budge.

Suddenly, a low growl was heard before Merric was seen stepping in front of his wife.

“What are you doing here, Gharnef?” He spat out as his Excalibur tome suddenly lit up within his grasp. The Hero-King stepped up beside him, Falchion glinting in the sunlight as the swordsman held it threateningly in front of him. Marth gasped at this, suddenly feeling frightened as he glanced in between his older self and Merric before his eyes fell on the mysterious man once more. However, Gharnef didn’t seem to be phased by their display. But, he held up his hands nonetheless.

“Oh, no need to fret yourselves over me. I am merely on a stroll while freely taking out bandits I see fit. Since that’s the only form of _suffering_ I can do around here…,” he muttered out before his focus turned to the boy hiding behind the stock-still princess.

“Come now… There is no need for violence. We’re scaring the little one…”

Marth whimpered as him and the dark mage made eye contact once again before he forced himself to look away. The Hero-King watched the silent exchange before closing the space between him and Merric, effectively blocking his younger self’s view of Gharnef. The dark sorcerer gave a displeased grunt at that before he eyed the weaponry in the other two heroes’ hands once more.

Merric then took a step forward, Excalibur still held at the ready, “Leave my family alone.”

However, Gharnef seemed to find this humorous as he looked smug over to the younger mage, “Oh, student of Khadein…you really think _you_ pose a threat to _me_ , The Dark Pontifex? Bah!”

However, Excalibur began to glow brighter at that, with wind picking up around Merric as Marth adjusted himself into a fighting stance beside him.

“You heard him, Gharnef. _Leave_.”

With an agitated huff and a wary glance to Falchion, Gharnef finally backed off. He looked over towards Elice and Aum one last time before seemingly disappearing into the shadows of the forest beside them. Letting out a breath, Merric allowed the winds around him to settle before he immediately turned to his wife. Elice moaned quietly, her face pale as she tried blinking herself out of the trance she hadn’t realized she had fallen into. Merric gently tugged on her arm as he softly called to her, trying to ease the older woman out of her fright.

The younger Marth went to follow after, but he was stopped by his older self. He looked up to the Hero-King worriedly, not understanding at all what that whole exchange was about. All he knew was that his big sister was upset, and he didn’t like that one bit.

“Ease yourself. Let’s give them a moment,” the older swordsman spoke gently, guiding the child over to an abandoned stump as he sheathed Falchion back into its scabbard. Marth took a hesitant seat atop it as he watched the other kneel beside him with a deep sigh.

“Who was that man?”

The Hero-King looked down at his younger self quietly. Shy blue eyes were looking up at him in question as the boy kicked his feet nervously. Then, the two of them briefly glanced over to Merric and their sister, watching silently as the green-haired mage held Elice close while he quietly consoled her. The child bit his lip, not used to seeing the older woman so upset as he looked back up to the swordsman at his side, “W-Was he the man who…who…?”

“Yes.”

The child gulped thickly at that before his brows suddenly furrowed with anger. Marth watched the sudden shift in emotions before he gently placed a hand to the young prince’s back, “I know. You’re probably wondering why he’s here and why Merric and myself let him go, right?”

The boy let out an angry huff before nodding his head, “He’s no Hero. He… He hurt her!”

“Hush… Believe me, I know,” The Hero King soothed gently, “I have even approached Prince Alfonse and Princess Sharena about it myself, but they had no explanation as to why Gharnef was able to be summoned here. Him being here…it…it frustrates me, too…” The child eyed Marth’s furrowed brow worriedly before he looked back over to their sister again, who seemed to be calming down.

“Can’t we help? I wanna make her feel better…,” the boy finally whimpered out.

Sighing softly, the older swordsman stood back up to his feet before offering his hand to the other. The young prince took it silently before he looked up to his older self. Marth’s brows were still furrowed as he stared at the child for a long moment before looking over to Merric and Elice, “We are already of help by simply being here for her. Elice… Merric had been there with her, and he was the only one who was able to wake her all those years ago when she had been possessed. And, he’s the only one Elice will willingly speak to about what had happened to her…”

The young prince frowned up at the Hero-King, “But, doesn’t she trust…us?”

Marth chuckled fondly at that as he quietly walked alongside his younger self, “Of course she does. But, you must keep in mind that Elice is our elder sister. She will always feel the need to protect us. And, so…she would rather keep that dark time in her life between her and Merric as a way to protect the two of us from it. It comforts her, in a way. That’s how she put it when I had asked…” The sovereign then came to a slow stop when they were only a few feet away from the other two.

“She loves us both very much, Marth. Her brave, kind, and patient nature makes Elice the woman she is… Do you think you could return that favor to her?” The Hero-King questioned softly.

Grip tightening around the older swordsman’s hand, the young prince puffed out his chest before he scrunched his face in determination. He looked up to the older Marth with a hard nod before he released their hands to bravely walk up to their older sister. The Hero-King smiled fondly as he followed behind, watching as the child faltered for a moment before he reached up to hold Elice’s hand. The princess gasped quietly before smiling down at her little brother as she gratefully pulled him in for a hug. She then looked up to the Hero-King, her drying eyes glistening in the sunlight as she reached out to have him join the two of them.

With a grin, Marth happily joined them, tugging at Merric’s arm on his way over. The green-haired mage stumbled forward before falling right into the group hug with the Hero-King. And, Elice couldn’t help herself as she fell into quiet laughter with the three of them around her.

With them, she would be alright.

* * *

Mumbling quietly, Merric shifted in his sleep. Even in his unconscious state of mind, the wind mage could feel something was amiss as his right arm went to feel for the body resting beside his own. Giving out a grunt, the green-haired sorcerer slowly opened one eye when his hand only felt the wrinkled bed sheets beside him. Immediately, he sat up, feeling panicked for a moment until he caught sight of his wife sitting on the edge of their bed, her body turned away from him as she was lost in thought.

Scrubbing at his eyes, Merric sat up with a yawn before scooting himself closer to her, “…Elice? What’s wrong?”

Said woman startled at the voice before she turned towards her husband, “Oh... It’s nothing, dear. Just a bad dream, is all… Go back to sleep.”

She then tried to give him a reassuring smile, but even in the dim moonlight shining in through their bedroom window, Merric could tell it wasn’t reaching her eyes. With that, the younger sorcerer leaned over and pulled the princess into his side before kissing her on the cheek, “You know I won’t. Was… Was it about who we saw earlier?”

Elice bit her lip as she looked away before slowly nodding her head. Merric sighed softly as he gently caressed the older woman’s chin to have her focus her attention back on him, “Hey…there’s no reason to feel ashamed and to hide yourself from me, Elice. You know that.”

However, the princess whimpered softly as she reached up to hold her husband’s hand, “I-I know… But, with my memories, I cannot help but feel—.”

“It was not your fault. He was powerful, corrupt, and evil, Elice. You did nothing wrong, and you are safe here with me. Relax yourself, my love,” Merric soothed gently as he felt his wife begin to tremble against him. The older woman allowed herself to lean into her husband as she pressed her face into his neck. She breathed in the younger mage’s comforting scent as a few tears fell past her eyes.

“I… I just wish I had been stronger…,” she whispered out.

Merric shut his own eyes at that as he wrapped his arms around the other, “Shhh… Elice, you are the strongest woman I know. I haven’t met anyone else who would bravely take on the sacrifices you had made for your family. And…” The green-haired sorcerer paused as he pulled back to look lovingly into his wife’s watery eyes, “You survived through all of them _because_ of your unrelenting strength. In here.”

Elice sniffled softly as Merric gently put his hand over her heart.

She then felt him press his lips into her own, her eyes fluttering shut on instinct as she melted into it. The princess allowed the remainder of her tears to fall onto Merric’s cheeks as they held the kiss for a long while, with the younger sorcerer never releasing his hold on her. They then broke apart as the green-haired mage kindly swiped his thumbs beneath his wife’s drying eyes.

“I’m sorry I had left you before that war had broken out… I know I could have been there to protect you if only I had— _mmpff!_ ” Merric’s whispered words of remorse were suddenly cut off by a passionate kiss from Elice. His cheeks colored over immensely as his wife wrapped her arms around his neck before she pulled away.

Her blue eyes shined with love as they rested on a surprised pair of jade, “You came for me the moment you heard about it. And, for that, I am grateful.”

The two fell into another kiss after that, where Elice’s fear soon began to settle with the comforting intimacy of the other. Merric sighed softly as they pulled apart before he gently combed back several strands of blue hair from his wife’s face, “Do you need anything else?”

Elice smiled softly at her husband’s concern, and the green-haired mage noticed that her smile had once more returned to her eyes. He then returned it with one of his own as he watched the older woman glance towards their bedroom door, “...I would like to check on him.”

Merric’s face softened at that before he gently guided himself and Elice off of their bed, “Well, alright then. Let’s go.”

The princess couldn’t help but giggle at her husband’s easy going nature as she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. Merric blushed lightly with a smile as he led both of them out the door and towards Marth’s bedroom.

Quietly, the mage pushed the child’s door open before both adults peeked inside. They smiled fondly as they watched the young prince snore lightly in his sleep, his stuffed deer held loosely in between his arms. Elice then tiptoed past her husband to walk over to the side of the boy’s bed, being mindful of the books and playthings Marth had left out on the floor. Shaking her head in amusement, Elice went ahead and picked them all up before silently tucking each one back into her brother’s small cupboard.

Merric smiled at that before walking over to join her as the older woman finished placing her brother’s play sword back into its rightful cubby, “He tends to leave quite a mess, doesn’t he?” 

Elice chuckled softly as she stood back up. She then quietly walked over to Marth’s bed, carefully sitting herself down beside the sleeping child as she gently combed her fingers through his hair, “Oh, yes…”

A peaceful silence soon fell between them as the princess admired the plush deer tucked into her brother’s chest.

“He really loves that toy you got him,” she whispered softly before she fondly started playing with the animal’s fuzzy antlers.

Merric chuckled quietly at that as he rested a hand on his wife’s shoulder, “Yeah… Although, he was really worried about your father when we got it.”

The princess blinked at that before looking forlorn as she began to stroke her brother’s hair again, “Father was much too hard on him… I don’t even want to know what Marth’s last time with him could have been before he was summoned here... I remember that day, too, you know.”

Merric tilted his head in silent question as Elice glanced up at him before she looked down to her little brother again, “When Father had him try and kill that deer during his archery training… He must have been around this age when it happened. And, given the specific animal he chose at the candy store with you, I’m assuming that incident already occurred.”

The green-haired mage nodded sadly at that as him and his wife continued to watch the boy.

However, Marth suddenly shifted in his sleep before moaning quietly as his eyes blinked open. His vision was blurry as he squinted up into the frowning face of his older sister, “…El’ce? Mmm… ‘kay?”

Elice chuckled softly, her previous thoughts vanishing from her mind as the sleepy child blinked up at her in question. She gently brushed back his bangs before placing a kiss to his forehead, “I’m alright, Marth. We just came in to check up on you. Go on back to sleep, okay?” The boy mumbled quietly, his tired blue eyes looking over to a smiling Merric before they fell back on his sister once more.

He then closed them shut before reaching one hand up to her, “Mmm…?”

Laughing quietly, Elice knew what that meant as she leaned down and carefully lifted her brother out from under the covers and pulled him up and onto her lap. The boy curled into her immediately, wrapping his arms around her neck before resting his head on her shoulder. In moments, he was fast asleep.

Elice sighed softly, feeling comforted by her little brother’s warmth as she held his sleeping form against her. Puffs of air tickled her neck, but the princess didn’t mind as she held the child even tighter. She then smiled up at her husband when she felt Merric gently card his hand through her hair. The mage smiled softly before leaning down and pressing his lips into Elice’s own.

“Thank you,” she whispered softly as the two brushed noses. The princess then felt Marth quietly shift against her.

“…Mmm… El’ce?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“…I g’tta go t’ the b’thr’m…”

The older woman let out a humorous snort, already moving to get up from the bed with her brother in her arms as a laughing Merric followed the two siblings from behind.

“Ah, of course you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really wanted to shed some more light on Merric’s and Elice’s relationship here. And, I hope I was able to write that out well! I love them a whole lot and they’re just such a tender couple that their love makes me want to explode sometimes haha!
> 
> Also, even though she isn’t her own unit (yet!), I tend to think Elice came over to Askr with Aum.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, leaving such sweet comments, kudos, and bookmarks, and for your overall support! I’m really happy to be sharing this story, and I’m glad it has made others happy, as well! <3
> 
> Have a good one and stay safe!
> 
> Elizabeth ^_^


	5. Thunder

“Oh! This might work!”

Grunting quietly, Merric rolled over in bed, his eyes remaining closed despite the quiet muttering coming from the kitchen. It was late morning, and after his nightly battles with this month’s events, the wind mage wasn’t ready to get up just yet.

_Sizzle…_

_Pop!_

“O-Oops… I thought that was sugar…”

Scrunching his nose, the green-haired sorcerer sniffed the air for a moment. However, all seemed well as he shrugged his shoulders before pulling the comforter over himself to block out the noise.

_Whoosh!_

“Aaah! W-Well…fire is supposed to help it get hotter, right?”

Merric’s eyes snapped open at that.

“Sleep be damned,” he muttered as he quickly shoved off the blanket before stumbling out of bed. Scrubbing a hand over his face, the mage hurriedly made his way out of the master bedroom and over to the kitchen.

His jaw dropped at the state it was in.

Copious amounts of flour covered the floor. Upon closer examination, Merric was also able to make out an unusual slick shine along the wood, which he quickly realized was egg yolk, given the broken egg shells around it. And, the green-haired sorcerer silently thanked Naga for them not owning any pets with the amount of chocolate chips scattered about, as well—including the one he had just stepped on.

However, the child reaching for the flaming frying pan on top of the stove was what made Merric jump to action.

“ _MARTH!_ ”

The boy startled at the call, turning around just in time for the mage to lift him off his feet and pull him out of the way. However, the young prince frowned at this before he began to try and wiggle out of the other’s arms, “M-Merric! Put me down! I’m not done!”

“Oh, yes you are! What were you even— _Gods!_ Just… Just stay put!” Merric exclaimed as he finally set Marth down and far from the stove before he hurried over to the sink to soak up one of the hand towels. He then ringed it out before throwing it onto the growing flame, letting out a sigh of relief when the fire died down immediately.

“Hey! Now my pancakes are all wet!”

Reaching over to switch off all the knobs, Merric breathed deeply to keep himself composed before he faced the pouting child. Marth was glaring at him with his arms crossed, not at all pleased with the sudden interruption to his cooking. However, the mage ignored the look and matched the boy’s glare with one of his own, “Yeah, well, _you_ would have been charred right along with them if I hadn’t pulled you out of the way in time! _Gods_ , Marth! What were you thinking?!”

The boy’s glare faltered at the harsh tone before his lip stuck out in upset. Marth didn’t think he had done anything wrong. He was just trying to cook like Merric and Elice! Couldn’t the mage see that?

“I… I just—.”

“And, by Naga, look at this kitchen! Elice will be finishing her morning shift at the infirmary soon! How… How am I going to clean all…of…?” The green-haired sorcerer’s frantic rambling suddenly came to a slow stop when he noticed the upset child standing beside him. Marth was looking to the floor as he sadly kicked a chocolate chip underneath the stove. Merric watched him quietly for a moment before letting out a breath. He needed to remember that Marth was only a child. He probably didn’t realize why the older mage was so panicked over this.

Quietly, Merric reached down and gently brushed flour out of the boy’s hair, “Oh, Marth…”

The child looked up at him sadly before nervously wringing his hands, “I… I dunno why you’re mad. All I wanted to do was make us breakfast…”

Merric sighed softly at that, feeling awful he had let his worry get in the way of the boy’s feelings, “I’m not mad, Marth. You just…alarmed me, is all. You could have gotten seriously hurt by those flames! Why… Why didn’t you come wake me? I would have been more than happy to help you.”

Marth bit his lip as he shuffled his feet, “…‘Cause you were really tired. A-And, um…it also wouldn’t have been a surprise.”

The green-haired sorcerer frowned at that before kneeling down in front of the boy, “A surprise? What for?”

Blushing lightly, the child scrubbed at the flour on his nose before looking shy at Merric, “Um… You and Elice have done a lot for me and…and have been really nice a-and stuff… And, I help you guys cook sometimes! S-So… So, I thought I could do it all by myself and…and make it a surprise...”

He then sadly looked over to the stove, “I wanted it to be done when Elice got home, too, but…”

Letting out a quiet sigh, Merric followed the young prince’s line of sight. His green eyes scanned over the messy stove and counter top before the mage looked back to the sulking child at his side. If Marth wasn’t so upset, Merric would be laughing at such a look. However, he cleared his throat before standing back up to his feet and gently patting the younger bluenette’s back.

“Well, we can still make it a surprise.”

The boy blinked up at him, “Huh?”

With a soft smile, Merric playfully brushed more flour out of Marth’s hair before guiding him back over to the stove, “Well, Elice isn’t home yet, right? We still have just enough time to whip up a new batch of pancakes before she arrives. What do you say?”

In an instant, the boy’s pout morphed right into a bright smile as Marth excitedly bounced on his toes beside the green-haired sorcerer, “Y-Yeah! I want her to be really surprised! Oh! And, I can add more pancake batter to the—hey!” The child’s sudden excitement was cut short when Merric took the frying pan and lifted it out of Marth’s reach.

The mage chuckled quietly as he reached for a fresh hand towel, “Ah ah. _I_ will be in charge of the stove this time. Just go ahead and get the batter you made, okay?” Pout back in place, Marth rolled his eyes before obeying and using his step stool to reach for the chocolate chip pancake batter he had made earlier. The older sorcerer just shook his head at the attitude, not phased by it at all as he watched the prince bring the bowl to him.

“Thank you,” Merric spoke kindly before looking down at it. However, he couldn’t stop himself from grimacing when he noticed the abnormal amount of lumps clumped within the batter.

Marth eyed the mage carefully before crossing his arms, “What’s wrong, now? I didn’t burn the batter!”

Biting his lip to stifle a laugh, Merric gently pushed the bowl to the side before leaning down and grabbing another from one of the bottom cabinets, “No, you did not. But, you did over mix it, and it has also been left out for far too long. So, we will have to make ourselves a new one.”

With a frown, the child watched as the mage set the new bowl on the counter before grabbing the ingredients they needed. Marth then felt a hand on his head before he pouted up at the green-haired sorcerer. But, Merric just smiled at him, “Hey, it’s alright. Now, go on and get your stool so I can show you how to make really fluffy pancakes, okay? It’s your sister’s recipe.”

The child gasped at that, all smiles once again as he hurried to grab his step stool, nearly slipping on the flour-covered floor as he did so. Merric chuckled at the boy’s antics as he began measuring everything out while Marth got situated beside him. He then gently passed the dry ingredients over to the prince, along with a whisk, “I measured out the flour and baking powder for you. All you have to do is pour it into the bowl and mix it around while I add a bit of salt and sugar to it. Do you think you can do that?”

Marth nodded excitedly, already doing as told while Merric was speaking to him. The mage snickered at that before he gently added salt and sugar as the child mixed the dry ingredients together. He then left the boy to grab milk and eggs from their refrigerator, as well as a new bowl. After measuring both out, along with some melted butter, he poured all of them into the bowl himself before mixing the wet ingredients alongside the young prince.

The boy smiled shyly up at him before focusing back on his task, “Um… Thanks a lot, Merric. And, um…I’m really sorry I didn’t ask for help earlier. I really thought I could do it by myself.”

Merric smiled softly at that before he quietly instructed the younger bluenette to stop stirring so he could pour the wet mixture into the middle of the dry one in Marth’s bowl, “It’s alright. And, I’m sorry, too, for sounding angry when I was not. But, you know, Marth, there’s nothing wrong with asking for help.”

The boy was quiet for a moment as he began to slowly stir the new mixture they had made, “I know, but…but I really wanna be brave and stuff and do things on my own, too! Like…what if Elice gets really scared again? I can’t _ask_ for help! I gotta be brave and…and make her feel better!”

Merric frowned at that before looking down to the child, “Oh, Marth…is that what this is really about?”

Marth bit his lip before giving the mage a small nod and pushing the completed pancake batter over to him. Merric sighed softly as he measured out some of the batter before pouring it into an already heated frying pan, “Buddy, you shouldn’t even be worrying about stuff like that. You’re only a kid, Marth. It’s alright to not be able to stand up to everything that comes your way, and it’s always okay to ask for help when you think you need it—pancakes or no pancakes. However, I very much understand that feeling of wanting to protect Elice… That’s the reason I had gone to Khadein in the first place, you know.”

The child looked up at him with a tilt of his head, “Really? I thought it was because you really wanted to learn magic. You talked about that school _all_ the time.”

Merric gave a sheepish chuckle at that before handing Marth the bag of chocolate chips, “Oh, hush, and start adding these into the batter before the pancakes overcook.” The boy giggled before doing as told, happily sprinkling the chocolate chips over the pancake circles before the green-haired sorcerer flipped them over.

“You really love Elice a lot, huh?”

The wind mage blushed at the question as he poured more batter into another frying pan, “Yes, I do.”

“How come you never told me?”

Merric sighed as he moved back to the first frying pan and began to plate their first set of pancakes, “…Well, I never told anyone, really. It wasn’t until I had saved Elice that…that I had let her know how I really felt.” He then looked down to the boy, noticing Marth seemed to be lost in thought again. The mage smiled at that before he went back to focusing on their second set of pancakes, allowing the prince to add as many chocolate chips as he wanted.

“Do you ever get scared, Merric?” Marth questioned after a while.

The green-haired sorcerer blinked at that before quietly replying, “Well, of course I do. I was scared for Elice when I had saved her all those years ago. And, even last week, when we had seen…Gharnef, I had been scared for you both... Just because I am a grown man now, doesn’t mean I am suddenly fearless.”

Marth huffed at that as he added more chocolate chips onto their last two pancakes, “Well, I don’t get scared. Not um… Not anymore, anyway.”

Merric chuckled as he plated the rest of their pancakes before turning off the stove, “Is that so?”

The boy nodded, “Uh huh! I’m really brave now. ‘Cause I wanna be brave for Elice! So, that means I’m not scared of anything anymore!”

With a fond smile, the green-haired mage went ahead and set the plates onto the dining table. Marth followed suit, digging through one of the counter top drawers to pull out silverware before grabbing a bunch of napkins. He then went ahead and set them properly beside each plate before gasping as he looked up to Merric, “Hey! _You_ can help me be braver and stronger, too! Elice said you were a teacher back in Altea! You… You think you could teach me magic?”

The older mage startled at that before looking to the boy who was now beaming up at him, hope now gleaming in his young eyes. With a deep sigh, Merric ran a hand through his hair, “I… I don’t know, Marth. You’re still learning how to wield a sword. You can’t really expect me to…?” However, the boy was now giving him a doe-eyed look, the one he always tended to use on his older sister to get his way. And, Merric soon realized why Elice was always so quick to give into it.

The child was dangerously adorable.

And, as odd as it was for Merric to admit something like that to himself, he couldn’t deny its truth.

“Alright, alright, enough. I will teach you...,” the mage trailed off as he gave the boy a pointed look, “ _If_ you help me clean up this kitchen.”

A loud groan was his only response.

However, before Merric could say more, the two suddenly heard the front door open. Gasping quietly, the green-haired sorcerer looked to their messy kitchen before he hurriedly made his way through the open entryway and out into the living room to meet his wife. Marth giggled as he followed behind him.

Elice startled at their sudden presence, not expecting to be greeted so quickly by the two of them, “Oh! Hi boys…” She then sniffed the air, “Did… Did you cook something? It smells wonderful in here.”

Marth nodded excitedly before grabbing his sister’s arm and pulling her towards the kitchen, “Yeah! We made you a really big surprise!”

However, Merric suddenly jumped at that, “W-Wait, Marth! Don’t show her the—oh no…”

But, it was too late.

Elice looked to her husband, raising a brow at his sudden fuss before she turned back to her little brother as the boy pulled her into the kitchen, “Don’t show me what—Oh my…” The princess stilled in her tracks, causing Marth to jerk back a little as the older woman just stood there staring at their disastrous kitchen. Elice was speechless, “What… How… M-Merric, what…?”

However, another pull on her arm made the older bluenette walk forward once more as her little brother chirped up, “I know! He really knows how to make pancakes! A _lot_ better than me! I tried to make them for you and him as a surprise ‘cause...um...I love you guys a lot… A-Anyway, the dumb pan thingy caught on fire and Merric said I wasn’t doing it right so we hadda start _all_ over again. But, now they’re perfect!”

Elice was now staring at her brother, dumbfounded and very concerned by what he just said as the boy finally brought her over to the dining table. Marth then looked up at her shyly before pushing one of the plates over to her, “Merric also said it was your recipe, so um…I really hope you like them.”

The princess was silent as Merric quietly came up behind them, a sheepish expression on his face. He then stood beside Marth, watching as the boy nervously pulled at his pajama shirt while he awaited his older sister’s response. Elice looked at both of them before glancing to the messy kitchen behind them.

After a long, tense minute, her silent gaze returned to her little brother.

Before her blue eyes softened.

“…I’m sure I will love them. Come here,” Elice spoke softly before she opened her arms to the child.

Marth grinned at that before running over to the offered hug, “Oh! And, don’t worry about the big mess. I’m gonna clean it all up, and then Merric is gonna teach me how to do magic! He said so!”

The princess blinked at that before looking up to her husband, “He said what now?”

* * *

“I’m bored.”

Merric sighed softly before opening his eyes again, “Well, how else do you expect to learn this?”

Marth gave a pout as he rested his chin in his hands, “I dunno! I thought you would give me a book and then boom! I can shoot fire out of my hands…”

The green-haired mage chuckled quietly at that before leaning back and looking up to the clouds in the sky, “Lesson number one, it’s called a tome. And, lesson number two…” He paused before smirking at the sulking child sitting across from him, “Patience.”

Huffing quietly, the boy fell all the way back onto the grass in defeat, “Well, I don’t got any. If I close my eyes and ‘listen for the spirits,’ I’m gonna fall asleep! And, I don’t wanna take a nap.”

A quite laugh was then heard coming from beside the two of them, “It may as well be nap time, anyhow, seeing as you’re already laying down.”

With a whine, Marth sat back up again and glared at his sister, “Elice!”

The older woman chuckled before walking over and plucking pieces of grass out from her brother’s hair, “Oh, what? I’m only teasing, Marth. But, you cannot expect to learn everything there is to know about magic in one day. It took Merric years to be as amazing as he is.”

Said mage gave a bashful smile at such a compliment, before his face reddened over more when his wife turned to him and gave him a loving wink. Marth watched their silent interaction before covering his face in his hands, “Ugh! I think I am gonna take a nap so I don’t gotta see you making gross faces at each other!”

Elice and Merric laughed at that before the princess suddenly grabbed her brother and playfully kissed his cheeks, “Why? Because it’s all lovey like this?”

Marth gasped before blushing as he tried to wiggle out of his sister’s hold, “ _E-Elice!_ N-Not in front of Merric!”

However, the older woman didn’t listen as she began to lightly dig her fingers underneath her brother’s arms. The young prince let out a surprised squeal before trying to bat his sister’s hands away, “H-Hey! No… No tickles! I-I gotta con…concentrate—hee-hee!”

Elice couldn’t keep from laughing as she finally released the child before ruffling his hair, “Heh… Well, then learn to be patient so you can.” 

Marth let out a huff before giggling up at his big sister, “Y-Yes, Elice.”

The princess smiled softly at her brother before giving him one last kiss to his hair, “Good boy.” She then stood up and walked over to Merric before bending down to share a kiss with him.

Carding a gentle hand through her husband’s hair, Elice looked over to the castle, “Now, I am going to head on over to the dining hall to get a head start on our dinner for this evening. The new tomatoes have finally ripened and had been harvested from the garden. So, I would like to study up on some recipes with the chefs before I cook tonight.”

Marth and Merric grinned at that before the younger bluenette ran up to his sister and gave her a hug, “You think um…you can make tomato soup, too? Please?” 

Elice chuckled before petting his hair, “I don’t see why not. But, I would like to also make a nice meal for the two of you after having such a wonderful breakfast this morning.” The young prince giggled bashfully at that as the princess playfully pinched his cheek. She then stood back up and looked at the two of them, “You boys have fun with your magic practice. But, keep an eye on the weather, alright? I heard it was supposed to rain sometime today, and I don’t need either of you getting sick.”

Merric smiled softly at her while Marth hugged her tight as they both spoke in unison, “Yes, ma’am.”

Elice laughed fondly at both of them as she returned her brother’s embrace before making her leave.

Marth sighed softly as he watched her go before making his way back over to sit in front of Merric again, “Hmph. Okay. I wanna try again. Um… Please.”

The green-haired sorcerer chuckled quietly before shutting his eyes and breathing in deeply, “I know it seems boring, but if you let yourself relax and feel the winds around you, it will enable you to be in sync with your tome. Thus, making you more of an effective unit in battle.” Marth scrunched his nose at that before crossing his legs and squeezing his eyes shut.

He then breathed in as deep as he could before squinting one eye at Merric, “All I smell is grass.”

The wind mage smirked, keeping his eyes closed as he easily let his body relax, “Well, we are outside, believe it or not.”

Marth pouted at that before falling silent again.

But, within a few minutes time, he began to breathe normally before feeling his body going lax. Then, the child gasped quietly when a swift breeze picked up around him. It didn’t last very long, but it was enough to where it had been noticeable. Merric opened one eye to find Marth hopping up from the ground and running towards him, “I felt it! I felt it! Merric, I felt it!”

The man gave out a grunt when the boy knocked him to the ground in a hug. However, he couldn’t help but grin up at the young prince, feeling a bit of pride that the child was able to relax enough to feel the wind spirits. Marth returned it with a bright smile of his own before sheepishly sliding off of the green-haired mage, “S-Sorry…”

Merric sat up with a shake of his head before patting the boy’s shoulder, “No need to apologize. Be excited! You did well, Marth. I’m actually…quite proud of you.”

The boy looked up at that, “…You are?”

The older sorcerer smiled kindly at him, “Of course. Even though you were being a little rascal at first, you were a good first time student.”

Marth giggled before playfully shoving him, “You don’t gotta use that fancy word Elice uses for ‘brat.’ I still know what you mean, ya know.” 

Merric chuckled before flipping through his Excalibur tome, “Fine. Then, you’re a brat.”

The young prince gasped at that, “H-Hey! Wait a minute—!”

Suddenly, an abrupt rumble of thunder interrupted the playful atmosphere. Both heroes gasped before looking up, not having noticed the cloud cover above them had gotten thicker. Merric swiftly went ahead and tucked his tome back into the inside pocket of his robe before helping Marth up to his feet. He then followed suit before the two began to feel a light drizzle.

“Merric…,” Marth mumbled worriedly as more thunder rolled in before a sudden flash of lightning lit up beside the castle. The older mage furrowed his brows at that, instinctively pulling Marth to his side before guiding the two of them to the closest shelter he could find.

“I know, I know. Elice said it would rain, but I wasn’t expecting it so soon, let alone it being a storm like this... Come on, we need to find—oh, there!” Merric gasped as he pointed towards a small summer house just a few yards away from them. Marth nodded, keeping a tight grip on the green-haired sorcerer’s cloak as the rain began to fall harder.

Merric quickly guided the two of them over to the small gazebo, being mindful as he helped Marth up the slippery steps and into the center of the summer house. The boy stumbled for a moment before he stepped closer to the mage. Lightning flashed brightly before thunder crashed right after it, causing the young prince to flinch with an unconscious whimper. He then bit at his lip as he looked up to the other, wondering what they were to do now.

Merric didn’t notice as he was currently trying to search out the castle in the pouring rain. He didn’t think they had been too far out, but with this type of weather there was no way the two of them were going to make it back safely. And, the mage knew Elice would be worried sick the moment she returned home and realized they weren’t back yet.

The green-haired sorcerer suddenly grimaced as he was pulled from his thoughts when more wind picked up, the harshness of the water droplets blurring his vision. Then, another crack of thunder reverberated through the air as he wiped at his face before he heard a small yelp from beside him.

Looking down, Merric noticed Marth had his eyes squeezed shut with his hands over his ears, the boy’s body trembling with the cold. Quietly, he kneeled down in front of the child as his green eyes filled with worry, “Hey...”

The young prince slowly peeked one eye open before he blinked up at the wind mage. Merric smiled softly at him before carefully pulling the boy’s hands away from his ears so Marth could hear him, “It’s alright. This may not be the most ideal spot to hide from a storm, but we should be safe from it in here, okay?”

Marth gulped thickly before he gave the green-haired sorcerer a small nod. However, not a moment later, more lightning flashed, causing the child to squeeze his eyes shut again as he pulled away from the mage. Merric watched him with quiet concern before scooting closer and gently petting the top of Marth’s head, “Easy… It’s just some bad weather, Marth. There’s nothing to be afraid of.” However, the child only scrunched up his nose, seeming to be offended by that last part. Suddenly, more lightning lit up the sky before another wave of thunder boomed loudly from above them.

Marth jumped, quickly going back to covering his ears before curling in on himself and squeaking out, “I-I am _not_ scared!”

Merric sighed softly as the boy in front of him unconvincingly tried showing bravado. But, the young prince was shivering even more so than before, and the mage could make out the other’s trembling lip as Marth tried to bite it back. After watching the child for another minute more, Merric quietly shed off his blue cloak before tenderly bringing it around the boy. It was fairly big, but the green-haired sorcerer did his best to secure the robe around the younger bluenette as he gently brought the hood over the child’s head.

However, Marth was still refusing to look up at him, his eyes shut tight as he slowly removed his hands from his ears to grip tightly to Merric’s cloak. Sighing quietly, the green-haired mage leaned over and gently began to rub the boy’s back as he silently thought of a way to calm him. 

“…That’s right. You’re not scared. You’re really brave, remember?” He suddenly whispered to the child.

Sniffling softly, Marth hesitantly opened his eyes as his blurry vision made out the smiling mage by his side. He then flinched at the bright lightning as he unconsciously pulled the robe tighter around himself. With a nervous gulp, the young prince took a step closer to Merric before slowly nodding his head, “Y-Yeah… ’M brave. N-Not… Not scared at all…”

The wind mage brought his arm over the child at that, allowing the boy to shuffle closer to him as the storm continued to rage on. Marth shivered beneath the cloak, but couldn’t help but feel safer with it around him. He looked up to Merric shyly before watching as the green-haired sorcerer lifted the robe to look for something within the side pocket. Sniffling quietly, the young prince gave the other a questioning look when Merric pulled out his Excalibur tome, along with another brown one with a lightning bolt on the cover. He then looked down at the cloak again.

How many books could Merric fit in this thing?

The mage chuckled quietly at the child’s confusion before he flipped through his beloved Excalibur tome first. He then smiled softly as he landed on a familiar page. Quietly, he raised his hand before the tome lit up in a bright green hue. Marth gasped, unconsciously reaching for Merric in awe as he watched streaks of green wind suddenly lift from the tome and dance around the mage’s hand. The green-haired sorcerer smirked softly at the other before he made a small motion with his wrist and the streaks began to dance around him and the young prince.

Marth giggled as the wind began to tickle his cheeks before he tried to reach out and touch it. However, he frowned when his hand seemed to go right through it instead, “Hey…why can’t I hold it like you can?”

Merric chuckled as he took a seat on the floor while he continued playing with the wind, “Because, you don’t know how to control it. But, that’s alright. It took me a long while to learn how to do this, too. Like Elice said, it really does take years of practice.” The child smiled softly at that before he let himself lean into the mage’s side.

“That’s really cool,” he whispered out.

He then glanced over to the other tome in Merric’s lap, “What’s that one do?”

Letting the winds around them to settle, Merric quietly closed Excalibur before reaching for the mysterious brown tome. The mage sighed softly as he brushed a hand over its seemingly dusty cover, “This is a Thunder tome.”

Marth gulped before looking to the book apprehensively and taking a step back, “Th-Thunder?”

He then yelped when more thunder suddenly rumbled from above them. Merric chuckled softly before reaching over and pulling Marth back into his side, “Hey, hey… It’s okay. Yes, but it’s just a tome. A silly book, right?”

The young prince stared down at it nervously before slowly nodding his head, “R-Right…”

Merric smiled softy before delicately opening it up. He hadn’t used this tome in a long while. But, it just happened to be one of the extra few he had hidden within his robe in case of emergencies. Although there was no battle to be had in this moment, the mage deciphered calming the scared child at his side was a good enough emergency to bring it out. He looked to the worried boy once more before turning back to the tome and flipping to a particular page he knew well.

“You know, there’s something else I also never told you,” Merric spoke softly.

Marth looked up at that, “What?”

“...I used to be really scare—ahem…not very fond of thunderstorms myself.”

The younger bluenette frowned at that, nervously looking around them before turning back to Merric, “R-Really?”

The green-haired sorcerer nodded, “Yeah… But, you want to know what helped me be brave?”

Marth looked at him curiously before glancing down to the tome warily, “…That did?”

Merric nodded again. He then raised his hand once more. However, it took a little longer for the mage to form a small spark than it had for him to summon the wind. But, Marth was still impressed all the same. The child instinctively took a step behind the other as he watched the small spark glow brighter within Merric’s hands.

The green-haired sorcerer continued smiling at the young prince as he gently held the tiny spark, “Did you know, thunder is actually a sound caused by lightning?”

Marth raised a brow at that, “…It is?”

The wind mage nodded, “Oh, yes. The sudden increase in pressure and temperature of lightning during a storm produces an expansion of air, which thus creates a ‘thunderclap,’ or as you know it, thunder.” 

The child scrunched up his nose before frowning at the sky from within the summer house, “Huh… Mother and Elice always said it was Naga stomping around and playing tiggy with her baby dragons…”

He then went quiet as he looked down to the Thunder tome again, “So, it’s just…lightning noise?”

Merric laughed quietly at that, “Yes, it’s just lightning noise.”

The young prince bit his lip before crossing his arms and pouting to the sky once more, “Well, it’s really loud. And, I still don’t like it.”

The older sorcerer chuckled as he gently released the spark and closed the Thunder tome. Marth huffed at that before reaching down and grabbing the book from the other. Merric watched as the boy just stared at it before the mage himself looked around and noticed the sky was beginning to clear up. He sighed quietly before moving to stand, “Well, it best we get ready to head out soon. The storm seems to be calming down, so we should be alright to walk back to the castle now.”

Marth looked up at that, noticing the sun was slowly peeking out from the grey clouds as the rain was once more at a light drizzle. However, he still clung to Merric’s robe while he held the Thunder tome in his other hand. He then shyly peered up at the mage as he pushed the hood off of his head, “Um… I um… I’m still um…cold. So, i-is it okay if I…um…?”

Merric chuckled softy before resting a comforting hand on the child’s back, “Of course. We don’t want you to be… _cold_ , now, do we?”

Marth giggled as he followed in step beside the mage as they made their way back home, “Nope! ‘Cause the bravest heroes never get cold!”

* * *

Sighing softly, Merric closed his notebook before setting it aside on the nightstand, along with his ink and quill. He then yawned tiredly before leaning against his wife and watching as Elice jotted down several more notes into her Cleric’s journal. The older woman smiled fondly as she snuggled more into her husband’s warmth as she finished writing out her last line. She then closed her own quill within the book before allowing Merric to take it from her as she kindly kissed his cheek, “Long day, huh?”

The younger mage chuckled quietly before resting against the princess once more, “Ah… I guess so.”

Elice laughed softly as she carded a gentle hand through her husband’s hair, “Hmm… Well, I know that I’m very glad the two of you aren’t sick. I apologize again… If I had known it was going to storm like that today, I wouldn’t have let you go out in the first place.”

Merric sighed before pressing a soothing kiss to his wife’s neck, “Oh, don’t worry yourself, love. I should have been more on top of the weather myself. And, luckily, Marth and I had run into several wind sages who were in the middle of studying the storm when we were on our way back to the castle earlier. Apparently, they are expecting there to be more scattered thunderstorms throughout the week.” 

The princess blinked at that before the two heard a quiet rumble of thunder just outside their bedroom window, “...Right on time, I suppose.”

Merric gave a soft snort at that before sharing a kiss with Elice. The older woman smiled into it as the two leaned back against the headboard of their bed. It was a calm and peaceful evening as they enjoyed one another’s company while listening to the oncoming storm outside, finding it to be rather soothing.

However, not a moment later, they watched on in amusement as their bedroom door suddenly opened and Marth was seen scurrying himself inside. The child said nothing as he quickly walked up to their bed before dropping a book and his stuffed deer onto it. Then, he hurriedly made his way inside their bedroom closet.

Merric and Elice shared confused looks, before they both did all they could to keep from laughing when Marth popped up again a few minutes later. The young prince was now adorned in Merric’s blue cloak, with the large robe draped crookedly over the child as Marth held the mage’s old Thunder tome in his hands. But, the boy didn’t pay them any mind as he shuffled back over to their bed before trying to clamor his small body onto it.

Elice laughed quietly as she leaned over and helped pull him up, “Everything okay, love?”

Marth nodded silently before he grabbed for his plush deer and dropped the other book into his sister’s lap. He then curled into her side as more thunder rumbled in the distance. Merric and Elice smiled fondly down at him before the princess looked at the book her brother had given her. She chuckled softly when she recognized the cover, “It’s not your bedtime yet, but you want me to read you a story?” 

The boy nodded again before shyly looking up at the two of them, “Y-Yes please… And, um…it’s not because I’m scared! It’s to um…help _you_ not be scared ‘cause I’m really brave and um…” Marth paused as he looked down to the tome and stuffed deer in his hands before glancing up at his sister again, “And, I’m here to protect you from the storm! The lightning noise can be really scary, you know...”

Elice chuckled fondly at her little brother before letting him snuggle closer as he wrapped his hand around her arm. She then went ahead and opened up the story book before she felt Merric wrap his own arm over her shoulders. With a soft smile, the princess looked up to him.

Elice then leaned forward to kiss her husband on the lips before whispering into his ear, “Are you sure it’s safe for him to be holding that?”

Merric chuckled softly as he glanced down to the tome within the boy’s grasp, “Oh, he doesn’t know how to use it. He’s fine.”

The princess sighed with a playful roll to her eyes before she looked down to her little brother again. She then leaned over and gave the boy’s hair a loving kiss before flipping through the pages. Elice smiled softly as she recognized the various stories she skimmed by, feeling grateful this old Altean story book had been available in the Askran library. It was the one she used to read to both Marth and Merric when they were young children together, and she smiled even brighter when she found the story that was an old favorite of theirs.

She leaned back a bit more, allowing both of them to get cozy against her as she began to read the first line.

“Once upon a time…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s to another little chapter of Merric bonding with baby Marth. I’ve had this idea for a while, and with the inspiration of hurricane season now upon us, why not write it out? Although, I may have gone a bit overboard with the fluff here ;^_^ 
> 
> But, I really couldn’t help myself and found this chapter to be really cute and fun to write! So, I hope it came out alright and that you enjoyed the read! ^_^
> 
> Also, the artwork above was an art commission for my story! It's not an EXACT image of the ending to this chapter, but I thought it went with it all the same. I love it so so much. <3 And, the artist's name is Autumn Sacura, and you can find her on either Twitter or DeviantArt! ^_^
> 
> Thank you so much again for reading, leaving kudos, and giving really sweet comments. You guys are too kind! Thank you for the support and giving me the opportunity to share my story with you! <3


	6. Big Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long while since I have been so passionate about a story where I would complete a new chapter within a week’s time!
> 
> But, I must say, writing this one was like creating a huge cotton candy of fluff and adding pink sprinkles and whip cream with a bunch of more sugary stuff on top of it. In conclusion, the fluff made me cry. 
> 
> With that, I hope you enjoy! <3

Wiping sweat from her bangs, Elice adjusted her sun hat before grabbing her trowel. She then went ahead and continued sifting through the soil before finding more unwanted weeds that needed removing. With a small grunt, she dug them right up from the ground before she sat back up and looked over to check on her brother.

Or, well, ‘brothers.’

She smiled softly as the younger Marth was crouched in front of the other while he pointed to a patch of zucchini. However, the princess bit back a laugh when the Hero-King pulled a face before he glanced unsurely to the spade in his hands.

“You want me to do…what?” Elice heard him question.

The young prince gave his older self a look as he continued pointing at the zucchini, “You have to use that big shovel and cut up the roots! They’re too stuck and I can’t pull them out. So, you gotta do it.”

The older Marth huffed at that as he leaned against the spade, “I don’t even see the roots you’re talking about. All of these leaves are in the way...”

Pouting up at the other, the child pushed back several of the leaves before trying and failing to pull out a thick root that was hidden underneath. His hands suddenly slipped before the boy was seen falling onto his bum, “See? You gotta cut this thing so we can get all the zucchini out.”

The Hero-King still appeared uncertain as he went ahead and gently shoved the spade into the root, causing it to split. Then, the younger Marth leaped at it before digging around the soil and tugging at the entire zucchini plant. This time, he came up victorious, where he not only pulled up the vegetable itself, but a good chunk of soil along with it. He sputtered in surprise when all of it fell right on top of him.

“Oh, Marth…,” Elice sighed with a chuckle before walking over to the two of them. The older swordsman gave her a helpless look before they both watched on as the child stood up and shook off all the dirt. He then went ahead and began to scrub a hand to his face and clothes. However, that just made it worse, with the boy now practically covered in soil stains.

The princess gasped, quickly removing her gardening gloves before digging into her satchel for a wash cloth. She delicately picked up her watering pot before splashing a good amount of water onto the rag to soak it up. Then, placing the spout at her side, Elice knelt in front of her younger brother before scrubbing at the dirt covering his cheeks and forehead. She then moved on to scrub at the soil patches along his tunic. The boy frowned, scrunching up his face before noticing the Hero-King was quietly laughing at him, “What’s so funny?”

Elice sighed, noticing the stains on his clothes and the child himself weren’t coming off very efficiently with the simple cloth. However, she couldn’t help but smile in amusement as she looked the boy up and down, “Well, sweetheart, you’ve covered yourself completely in soil. You can’t see what you look like, but we sure can.”

The young prince crossed his arms with a pout as the older two continued to laugh at him. He then felt Elice gently card her hand through his hair as she tried to remove specks of dirt from it, “Ah, well… I guess I’ll be doing an extra set of laundry this evening after your bath.” 

Marth frowned up at that, “But, I didn’t wanna take a bath today.”

Elice looked at him with a soft smirk, “Marth. We’ve been gardening all afternoon. No matter what, you were going to have one.” She then looked up to the Hero-King, noticing he wasn’t too clean, either, “And, that goes for you, too. If you’re still up to joining us for dinner tonight, that is.” Both of them blushed before the swordsman gave his sister a sheepish nod while his younger self just pouted down at the ground and began to swirl his finger into the dirt. The princess just shook her head at him before looking up to his older self again, “Do you remember being this stubborn?”

The Hero-King chuckled before scratching the back of his head, “U-Uh… Nope. No I do not.”

Elice laughed quietly at that before standing back up and pinching his cheek, “Oh, that was very convincing. Come on. Why don’t you both help me gather up the harvested vegetables, and then we’ll tidy up and call it a day?”

The older Marth blushed lightly as he rubbed at his cheek before smiling down at his older sister.

It has been a long while since he’s had a day off like this, and he was very glad this was how he spent it. He had really missed Elice when he had first arrived in Askr. So, being with her now after all this time was a blessing to the Hero-King. She was the only family he had left, after all. And, even though the sovereign had his extended Altean family here with him, it still felt incomplete without Elice. He knew Merric had felt the same, as well, especially since the two had been betrothed back home in Pales. Along with the mage, Marth had been impatiently awaiting his big sister’s arrival. And, when that day finally came…

All began to feel right in the world of Askr.

With a grin, the Hero-King nodded to the older woman as she handed him a hand rake.

Elice returned it with a bright smile of her own before fondly ruffling his hair. She then placed her used wash cloth back inside her satchel before pulling out a smaller hand rake for the young prince. The boy grabbed it excitedly before kneeling inside the large garden row and gently raking up the soil and root debris. Elice and the older Marth smiled down at him before following suit.

“Elice, can we get ice cream after this? It’s really hot,” the child spoke up. He then swiped at the sweat along his brow, once more spreading dirt across it. The princess huffed at that, feeling the need to just dump the entire watering pot onto the boy to get him clean.

But, she let it go as she thought over his question, “Hmm… Well, I don’t wish to spoil your dinner, but I think you two deserve a treat after all your hard work today.”

Both of them looked up at that, grins spreading across their faces as they spoke in unison, “Really?”

Elice was silent for a moment before she let out a laugh, finding their identical reactions startling, yet adorable. She definitely hadn’t been expecting something as simple as ice cream to perk up the Hero-King. But, here he was, looking up at her with the same child-like excitement as the young prince at his side. With a soft smile, she nodded to the two of them before standing and walking over to grab the draw hoe leaning against the fence, “Of course. And, I believe Commander Anna is still serving some around this time. Although oddly expensive, she hands out delicious ice cream. I’m not too sure how she makes it or where she gets it from, though…”

The Hero-King chuckled at that, “She is quite a character.” 

His younger self giggled beside him, “I think she’s funny.”

The princess smiled at both of them before she gently pressed the hoe into the ground and began to form new, shallow trenches along the clean row for their upcoming fall vegetables. “Well, ice cream it is then. And, once we’re all done…,” she paused before looking to the young prince, “ _Then_ , it’s bath time.”

The boy dropped his hand rake and looked up to the sky in defeat, “Aw man!”

* * *

Whining softly, Marth scrunched up his face when Elice scrubbed the loofah against his cheek again. The older woman just rolled her eyes with a chuckle, finally being able to remove all of the dirt. She then gently turned the child’s head so she could get his other side. The young prince pouted at that before rubbing at his eyes tiredly with a yawn, “Am I clean yet?”

The princess smirked softly as she reached up to scrub at his forehead, “You’ve only been in here for five minutes, Marth. I haven’t even done your hair.”

“But, I’m tired…,” the boy whined out as he placed his wet head onto his sister’s chest.

Elice chuckled at that before pushing her brother back with ease as she grabbed a small bowl and filled it with the tub water. She then held it up above his face, “Too tired, even for dinner?”

Marth frowned before feeling his stomach rumble, “Um… No.”

The older woman laughed, “I didn’t think so. Now, close your eyes for me.” The young prince did as told as Elice gently let the water fall onto the his face and wash away all of the soap. She then smiled with triumph at how clean the child looked.

Before looking down at his soil-covered arms and legs.

Letting out a sigh, she tenderly held up his right arm before scrubbing it clean, “Did you have fun today, at least?”

Marth grinned with an excited nod, “Yeah! It was really fun! And, also super hard to pull out some of the vegetables… But, now we get to have that zucchini for dinner! Though…I think you gotta teach older me about gardening again. I don’t think he knew what he was doing ‘cause I hadda help him a lot…” 

Elice chuckled at that as she began to gently scrub the loofah along her brother’s other arm, “Oh, really? Well, I’m very glad he had such a wonderful teacher helping him out in the garden today, then.” The boy giggled with a light blush before beaming up at his older sister. The princess returned the smile before giving him a playful kiss to his wet bangs and adding more soap to the loofah. She then handed it to him, “Do you think you can clean your legs for me while I get started on your hair?”

The young prince nodded happily at that before taking the small wash sponge and scrubbing himself off with all of his might. Elice laughed at his childish antics before going ahead and pouring a generous amount of shampoo into her hands. She then began to gently massage it into the child’s hair, smirking softly when she felt the boy immediately lean into her touch with a content sigh as the loofah slipped from his fingers.

“You wash my hair just like Mother does. It feels really nice…,” the child spoke softly as he leaned back against the tub while his sister continued to soap up his hair. Elice sighed quietly at that. The hint of sadness in her brother’s voice hadn’t gone unnoticed. However, she was unsure of how to respond. For the past few weeks, discussing their mother had become somewhat of a sensitive topic to the young prince. And, the princess knew he missed her dearly. There were days she wished she could do more for the boy whenever he felt homesick.

“Do you think she’s ever gonna be summoned here?”

Marth’s quiet voice suddenly pulled Elice from her thoughts. She paused in her motions, letting her fingers rest in the child’s hair as she looked down at him. Excitement no longer present, the boy was now looking up at her with a quiet, saddened gaze. The older woman couldn’t stand such a look, for it was one that hurt her heart. She wished she had all of the answers for him. She wished she could say ‘Yes! Mother will be joining us soon!’ just so she could ease her brother’s fears and upset. Elice wished with all of her heart that she had the power to give the boy a worry free life overall. But, alas, not everything was possible.

And, she didn’t want to fill the child with empty promises, either.

With a heavy sigh, Elice went back to massaging more soap into his hair, “…Well, it is still a possibility, yes. But, Marth…you know there is never any guarantee on who is chosen to come here. I cannot confirm whether or not Mother will be selected as a new hero for Askr...”

“Why not?” He whimpered, “Mother’s really nice and she loves me a lot and she likes to do laundry! I think she would be a great hero!”

Marth then stuck out his lip before splashing at the water agitatedly. Elice sighed softly, going ahead and rinsing off her hands before reaching for her brother’s own, “Hey…I know you want her to be here, love. Believe me, I’d be thrilled to see Mother again after such a long time, myself. But, you need to be patient and…and to accept the fact that she isn’t—.”

“But, _I_ want her to be here! I want her to be here, now!” The boy suddenly wailed before pulling away from his sister. Elice frowned, not expecting a tantrum to come from this. Then again, Marth did say he was tired. Him and his older self really worked themselves out in the garden earlier today. Taking in a deep breath, the princess reached over and gently pulled the child closer to her. Marth could continue pouting all he wanted if he didn’t want to talk this out properly. But, that didn’t mean his bath was over.

Elice filled the bowl with fresh water again before covering her brother’s eyes herself and washing the shampoo out of his hair, “I understand you’re upset. And, you are also very tired. But, if you are going to talk about something like this, you need to stay calm and listen. Of course I want to help and do all I can to make you feel better, Marth. But, I can’t do that if you aren’t willing to cooperate.”

However, all the older woman got in response was a whine and another splash of water.

“Fine. Give me the silent treatment. Now, turn around so I can finish cleaning the dirt off your legs. And then, you can wash your body,” Elice spoke quietly as she began to lather up the loofah her brother had dropped. The boy turned around at that, but avoided eye contact as he held up his knee for her. Sighing softly, the princess began to scrub it down as best she could before reaching for his other one. She then rinsed off the loofah and applied fresh soap to it before she helped her brother stand in the tub. Letting Marth take the wash sponge from her, Elice held him steady so he wouldn’t slip as he scrubbed his entire body clean.

Once he was done, the young prince gave the loofah back to his sister while he waited for her to bring down the shower nozzle. Elice remained silent as she carefully washed down his body with the warm water, being mindful not to spray it directly into the boy’s eyes. She finished not two minutes later as she switched off the bath knob before reaching into the tub and unplugging the drain stopper. While the water began to clear out, the princess carefully lifted her now shivering brother out of the tub and set him onto the bath mat.

As Elice began wrapping a warm towel around him, Marth finally met his big sister’s gaze, “I’m sorry…”

Softening her expression, the older woman gently cupped her hand to the child’s cheek before kissing his hair, “It’s alright… Do you think you‘re more relaxed now so we can talk about it?”

The boy shook his head, “…N-No thank you. I just wanna go to bed.”

Elice frowned at that, “Marth…”

The young prince bit his lip, looking as if he might cry as he scrubbed tiredly at his eyes, “I’m not hungry anymore, either.” 

Raising a brow, the princess took a small, fresh towel and began to rub it along Marth’s head to dry up his hair, “Well, I know that’s not true. But, even though you may no longer feel hungry, I’d like you to at least have a small helping so you don’t go to bed on an empty stomach.”

The boy bowed his head before whispering out, “Okay.”

Gently, Elice removed the hand towel before kneeling down in front of him. She then placed a delicate finger under his chin so he could look up at her, “Hey now… There is still some hope that Mother can be summoned here, alright? Even if we have to sit and wait, we can make the most of that time with each other, can’t we?”

Marth blinked rapidly before swiping at his eyes and nodding, “Y-Yeah…”

He then looked at her quietly for a moment before suddenly reaching forward to hug her around the neck. Elice returned the embrace, pressing a soothing kiss to the child’s hair as she rested her hand against it. She then smiled gently at her little brother when the boy pulled away. Marth returned it with a small smile of his own as the princess tugged the towel more around him so he was nice and snug. Then, Elice kindly combed back his wet bangs before kissing his forehead, “Alright… Why don’t you head on over to your room and dress into your night clothes? I’ll meet you there with some dinner for the both of us. Does that sound fair?”

The young prince nodded before looking worriedly at the bathroom door, “But…what about Merric and older me?” 

Elice chuckled as she slowly stood back up, “Oh, they will be alright. Believe me, those two will have plenty to catch up on over dinner this evening. You and I wouldn’t even exist! I may even have to remind them of their own bedtimes if they stay up too late.”

Marth giggled at that before his sister kindly took his hand and walked them out the door.

* * *

As the morning melody of chirping birds echoed through the kitchen window, Elice smiled softly as she lifted the tea kettle and set it onto the cooler side of the stove. She then let out a tired yawn before sniffing the air, satisfied with the finished tea’s aroma as she went ahead and switched off the stove knob. Now that Merric’s Oolong tea was ready for when the mage woke up, the princess quietly slipped off her apron and set it atop one of the dining room chairs. She figured she would place it back in its rightful spot later after she got some more sleep.

Just as she was making her way out of the kitchen, Elice looked up when she heard the toilet flush from the guest bathroom down the hall. She raised a curious brow when her little brother came walking out a moment later, the boy’s eyes barely open as he scrubbed tiredly at them. He then blinked slowly as he looked up to see his older sister watching him from across the way. 

Elice smiled softly at him as she leaned against the wall, “Well, good morning. What are you doing up so early?”

Marth rubbed at his eyes again before walking over to her. The princess then let out a quiet laugh as the boy just looked up at her tiredly before letting his head fall into her stomach. She pet his hair gently as she gave another yawn, “Still sleepy, huh?”

The child nodded, “…Mmm… Couldn’t sleep.”

Elice frowned at that, “What do you mean? Are you feeling okay?” Instinctively, she brought her hand up to feel her brother’s forehead. However, it didn’t feel warm as the boy seemed to bury his face further into her stomach.

“It’s Mother’s birthday,” he suddenly mumbled out.

The princess gasped.

She had completely forgotten.

And, by the slight tremble in her younger brother’s voice, Elice suddenly realized this must have been why he was more upset than usual last night when they were talking about her. Sighing softly, the older woman began to quietly rub the child’s back, “…It is, isn’t it?”

Marth nodded. He then slowly picked up his head to look up at his sister.

The princess felt her heart constrict at the other’s crestfallen look.

“I really miss her,” he whimpered out.

In an instant, Elice had her arms around him. She pressed a soothing kiss to the top of her brother’s head before holding him close, “Oh, sweetheart…I know you do. And, I’m so sorry she isn’t here, Marth.” The princess then shut her eyes when the boy quietly mewled into her chest, “Shhh… It’s alright. I miss her, too, love. I miss her so...so much...”

Marth wrapped his arms around her stomach at that, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with homesickness as he did his best to hold back his tears. However, Elice continued to calmly rub his back before she kissed his hair again.

“It’s okay,” she whispered soothingly. But, the young prince just shook his head without another word.

The older woman sighed before gently pulling away so she could bend down and get a good look at her little brother. However, the boy’s lip trembled all the more at that as he reached out for her. Elice hushed him quietly, tenderly holding one of his hands in her own before she reached up to wipe at the child’s wet eyes, “Look at me, baby.”

Marth hiccuped quietly, his watery blue eyes filled with nothing but grief as he looked into the older woman’s own. Her eyes were soft as she gently held his cheek, “I know I’m not Mother… But, always remember that I love you very much and that I will always be here when you need me, understand?”

The child bit his lip with a nod, “Y-Yes, Elice…”

With a small smile, the princess released their hands before opening her arms to him, “Come here.”

Immediately, Marth fell back into her chest. His arms came up to wrap around her neck as he let out a small cry. Elice coo’d to him softly, pressing tender kisses to his cheek to soothe him while he let out his hurt. She shut her eyes, feeling the child’s pain of being separated from their mother for this long, especially given how young Marth was. Even though the boy had become accustomed to Elice standing in as a parental figure…

A mother’s touch was much different than a sister’s own.

As Marth’s cries turned to quiet sniffles, the princess gently carded her hand through his hair before tenderly kissing it to settle him down. She then pulled back slightly so she could look at her brother again. With a fond smile, Elice cuddled him close as she reached up to swipe at his snotty nose before casually wiping her hand across her night gown.

“Now...why don’t we go try laying down again, hmm? You know Mother wouldn’t be too happy if she saw us both out of bed this early,” she whispered playfully.

She smiled even brighter when that got a small giggle out of her little bother.

Then, after a moment, the boy nodded up at her with a shy smile of his own. Reaching for his hand, Elice held it in a comforting hold as she led the two of them back into Marth’s bedroom. The boy sniffled softly as he watched his older sister gently pull back his comforter. She then released their hands to reach for his forgotten stuffed deer before patting his bedsheets as an invitation.

Marth tiredly rubbed a hand to his eyes as he walked over and hopped onto his bed. Elice smiled gently at him as she pulled the blanket up and handed the child his deer. Then, she quietly tucked him in with a kiss to his head before walking around to the other side and joining him under the covers. Marth instinctively curled into her side before wrapping an arm over her waist. Elice chuckled fondly at that before she rested her hand over his own in comfort while carding the other gently through his hair.

“…You think Momma misses me?”

The princess smiled softly at the old childhood name as she leaned down and kissed his hair, “Of course she does… How could she not?” 

Marth sniffled quietly, shrugging his shoulders as he rubbed at his nose before reaching for his sister’s hand, “I-I miss home a lot, too. This castle is really nice, but...but I miss the smell of _our_ castle… Don’t you miss Altea, Elice?”

With a sad smile, Elice kindly brushed a thumb across her brother’s cheek, “Very much so… But, I admit, I’ve become quite accustomed to living here in Askr. It’s quite peaceful, and Merric and myself have had more freedom to do as we please. And, with you here now, it has added a lot more joy to our lives, as well.”

The young prince blinked up at that, “Really?”

Elice smiled with a nod, “Of course! There are so many things here that Merric and I still can’t wait to show you... We want you to love Askr just as much as we do. And, just because we love our new home, doesn’t at all mean we never miss our old one.”

Marth nestled closer to her at that, smiling softly as he felt his eyes beginning to droop, “You… You think the younger you misses me, too?”

The princess chuckled, “Oh, I know she does.”

Giggling quietly, the child smiled up at her before reaching to poke his stuffed deer to her nose, “You know, you don’t complain as much as she did. Mother always said you were going through ad…ado…that teenage girl stuff. Yuck.”

Elice laughed before grabbing Marth’s deer from his hands and tickling the fur against his cheeks, “Hey!”

The boy let out a squeal before stuffing his face into his pillows, “What? I didn’t do nothin’!”

Calming down from her laughter, the princess cuddled him close before kindly handing her brother back his stuffed animal. As Marth shyly poked his head back up, he grabbed for his deer before going back and hugging his sister. The young prince sighed softly as he relaxed against her side.

“Even though you’re not Momma, I...I think you’re a really good mother…,” he mumbled out quietly.

Elice blinked at that, suddenly feeling her eyes sting as she looked down to the sleepy child.

“…But, you will always be my best...bestest big sister…”

Sighing softly, the princess swiftly swiped at her watery eyes before scooting herself more under the covers. She then held the other close before whispering into his hair.

“And, I could not have asked for a better little brother.”

* * *

Taking one last sip of his tea, Merric smiled softly as he set his mug into the sink before turning on the tap. With a small yawn, he blinked his eyes open a bit more as he began to scrub the cup clean. Then, the wind mage left it to dry on the drain board before wiping his hands on a hand towel and walking himself out of the kitchen. However, he raised a brow upon noticing his wife’s apron messily sitting atop one of their dining chairs.

Walking over, Merric picked it up gently with a fond smile before he kindly hung it back up on its proper hook. He then made his way back into the living room to retrieve his Exalibur tome, along with his signature blue cloak for his early patrol this morning. But, before he made his leave, he turned to Marth’s bedroom before walking over and taking one final peek inside.

He smiled softly at the scene before him.

His wife’s head was resting atop her brother’s own, her chest rising and falling steadily as the green-haired sorcerer admired her sleeping face. Elice still had a loose hold on the other, with Marth’s stuffed deer squished in between the two of them as the boy nuzzled his face more into her neck, still fast asleep. And, the mage had to keep himself from laughing when he noticed the child had kicked off the blanket in his sleep, where one of his legs were now awkwardly draped over his sister’s own.

Quietly, Merric backed up, leaving the door slightly ajar as he turned back around before making his way out their front door and into the morning sunlight.

He loved his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I like to view the situation the characters are in, in a more realistic stand point, if you will. If you think about it, Askr has us summon some of these children who end up being taken away from their worlds, and thus, from their parents at such a young age. And, I really wanted to touch on that here—where we could also see how great and amazing Elice is as our young hero’s big sister. <3
> 
> Also, with how excited I was about this chapter, I hope it came out okay and doesn’t seem rushed! Because writing really does take time, and if I share it, I would like it to make sense, too haha!
> 
> And, the artwork above is my own! <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for your support! <3
> 
> Elizabeth ^_^


	7. Tand-fé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the past few emotional chapters, I decided to write a very playful one! ^_^
> 
> And, it is now my new favorite chapter <3
> 
> I had so much fun writing THIS family cotton candy pink glitter fluff of 7500 words, I fell in love!
> 
> With that, I really hope you enjoy it! ^_^

Delicately tapping an egg against the frying pan, Elice smiled softly as its shell began to crack. She then blushed lightly when she suddenly felt a hand on her waist as her husband walked up beside her and kissed her on the cheek.

“Breakfast smells good already,” Merric whispered fondly as he rested his chin on her shoulder. The older woman chuckled before turning to press her own kiss into his messy bed head. Focusing back on her task, she gently went ahead and opened up the egg and eased the yolk into the sizzling frying pan.

“Why thank you… And, do you notice how neat our kitchen is while I make it? Not one mess,” Elice spoke playfully as she smirked at her now blushing husband. With a quiet laugh, she leaned down and kissed him on the lips, “I only tease, dear. Now, how would you like your eggs?”

The mage cleared his throat sheepishly before tiredly nuzzling his face into her neck, “Mmm… I’ll have over medium today, love. Thank you.” He then glanced to the side, noticing Marth’s steaming scrambled eggs were resting neatly on the counter top. However, the boy himself hadn’t come out to retrieve them. Raising his brow, Merric took a step back before arching his back in a stretch, “Where’s your brother?”

Elice looked up at that, frowning upon noticing her little brother had yet to come out of his room. Sighing softly, she called out to him, “Marth! Your eggs are going to get cold! Come out here, please!” Both adults stayed silent for a minute afterward, looking towards the child’s bedroom expectantly. But, the young prince still remained unseen. Huffing lightly, Elice placed her spatula to the side of the frying pan before reaching over to lower the stove’s temperature.

“…You would think he’d be hungry for breakfast already,” the princess muttered quietly as she gently nudged Merric towards the stove, “I’ll go get him. Would you mind keeping an eye on the food?”

The mage shook his head with a soft smile, “Not at all. Go ahead.” The older woman thanked him quietly before Merric watched her head towards her younger brother’s bedroom.

Elice gently opened the door before peeking her head inside, “Marth? What are you—?” The princess paused as she looked around the room, suddenly realizing it was empty. Furrowing her brows, she stepped inside before checking behind the door. When her brother wasn’t there, Elice swiftly checked his bed before looking inside his closet. Putting her hands on her hips, the older woman looked around one more time before making her leave.

Where could he—?

“Ow!”

Elice startled at the yelp. Turning towards the sound, she realized it was coming from the lavatory down the hall. Quietly, she made her way over, noticing the door had been left open. Poking her head inside, the princess took a small step forward before looking down at her brother, “Marth, sweetheart, your breakfast is getting…cold…”

Trailing off, Elice watched on silently as the young prince stood on his step stool, the boy wobbling slightly as he balanced himself on the tip of his toes. Marth grunted quietly, leaning as far as he could over the sink while pushing his face closer and closer to the vanity mirror. He appeared to be focusing on something.

Suddenly, he let out another yelp, “Ow ow ow…”

Gently, Elice tugged on his shoulder, “Marth. What’s the matter? Let me see.” 

The boy jumped in surprise before looking up at his older sister. However, Elice gave him a look of confusion when her brother turned and grinned up at her excitedly, not seeming to be hurt at all, “Oh! Elice! Look! Look!”

Raising a brow, the princess just became more baffled as the child continued smiling up at her, “…What am I looking at?”

She then let out a surprised yelp when Marth grabbed her face and pulled it closer to his own, “You gotta look _really_ close!” Laughing quietly, the older woman playfully rolled her eyes before trying to figure out what the other was trying to show her.

After a quiet moment, she gasped when she noticed something move inside his mouth.

“You see it? You see it?” The boy chattered excitedly. 

Elice smiled brightly before standing up straight and ruffling his hair, “I do! Somebody has a loose tooth.”

Marth beamed up at her before he once more leaned over the sink and looked at himself in the mirror, “Uh huh! And, I wanna pull it out for tand-fé tonight!”

Elice blinked at him, “…Tand-fé? You don’t mean…?”

The young prince sighed irritably as he took a step back and looked up at his sister, “Duh, Elice! The Tooth Fairy!”

Merric suddenly popped up at that, “Hey, I finished up breakfast for…you… The Tooth Fairy?” He then took notice of the boy wiggling his upper tooth with one of his fingers. With a quiet laugh, the wind mage shook his head in amusement, “Buddy, the Tooth Fairy isn’t—mmpff!”

The green-haired sorcerer startled at the sudden hand over his mouth. He then looked over to Elice, his eyes widening at the stern look she was now giving him. Merric stubbornly mumbled nonsense under her hand as he watched his wife turn back to her little brother.

Marth looked in between them, “The Tooth Fairy isn’t…what?”

Elice briefly glanced at her husband before giving the child a nervous smile, “I-Isn’t… Isn’t going to give you any coins if…if you don’t let your tooth fall out on its own! Yes! So… So, stop playing with it and come eat breakfast.”

The boy stared at her for a long moment before sighing loudly with a pout, “Fine!” He then paused as his stomach suddenly growled, “Oh, wow, I’m really hungry!”

And, with that, Marth took off into the kitchen.

The princess let out a sigh of relief, ready to follow her sibling inside before she was tugged back by Merric.

“You’re not going to tell him?” The mage whispered quietly.

Elice frowned at him before hissing out, “Of course I’m not going to tell him!”

Merric mirrored her frown, “Elice…he’s eight. He needs to know.”

However, the princess merely huffed before brushing a hand down her nightgown. She then gave the green-haired sorcerer a pointed look, “He found out about the Tooth Fairy not being real around this age because a certain _someone_ felt the need to tell him.”

Merric stared at her for a moment, suddenly realizing what the older woman was referring to, “Oh, come on, Elice. I was his age, too! You’re still not upset about that, are you…?”

“ _He_ was upset for a whole month when it happened. I will not let you ruin it for him this time.”

The younger mage just stared at his wife in disbelief.

However, after a long beat of silence, Elice gently cupped a hand to his cheek before lightly kissing him on the lips.

“Since you’re being so stubborn about it, _you_ will get to be the Tooth Fairy, tonight.”

Merric’s jaw dropped.

“ _What?_ ”

* * *

“Elice! I need help!”

“I’m clearly in the shower, Marth. Go ask Merric.”

The boy pouted up at the shower curtain as he scuffed his foot on the bathroom floor, “But, you know how to do the numbers…”

The princess sighed softly as she patiently poked her head out, “So does he. Merric’s the one who wrote up your learning curriculum, after all. And, he helps you with your literature, does he not?”

Marth sighed with a nod, “Yeah…”

Elice smiled gently at him, “So…why not ask him if he can help you with your mathematics, too?”

The young prince grumbled before stuffing his learning book into his face. He then turned on his heel before walking out of the master lavatory. The older woman just shook her head in amusement before resuming her shower.

Making his way back inside the living room, Marth pulled the book from his face before frowning down at his practice papers scattered over the tea table. He then looked over to Merric, watching as the mage quietly flipped through his Excalibur tome. The green-haired sorcerer sighed softly, minding his business as he leaned back against the sofa before taking another sip of his tea and jotting down several notes on a small pad of parchment. Biting his lip, the young prince gripped tight to his learning book before shyly shuffling over to him.

“Um… Merric?”

Setting down his mug, Merric looked over before giving the child a kind smile, “Yeah?”

Marth looked down at the pages in his mathematics manual before holding up the book for the mage to see, “Um… These math-matics are really hard and um…I don’t know how to do them. Can you help me?”

The green-haired sorcerer chuckled softly as he sat up on the sofa before looking down at the book, “Mathematics, huh?”

The boy nodded, “Yeah, that’s what I said. Math-matics.”

Merric smiled softly at the mispronunciation before gently taking the book from Marth’s hands. He then looked over the pages quietly as the boy curiously leaned over his arm, “Ah, long division… That’s a pretty tough subject. But, it’s not so bad once you get the hang of it. Where are the charts you made yesterday with your sister?”

The young prince jumped up at that before hurrying back over to the tea table and rummaging through his mess of papers. He then smiled with triumph as he plucked out two colorful, handmade charts before walking back over to the other. Merric shook his head at that, silently planning on adding ‘organization’ to the boy’s next learning lesson. For now, he focused back on the child as he kindly took the papers from him before setting them on top of the open book.

“Alright. Now that we have these, let us first go over your vocabulary,” Merric spoke quietly as he folded over a new piece of parchment on his notepad. He then sketched out a simple division bracket before pointing his quill above the overbar, “Can you tell me what goes here? I want you to try without your chart first.”

Marth stared at the page for a long moment before gasping out, “Oh! The queen! The queen is at the top of the castle so that’s the…the…quo…quotient?”

Merric smiled at him, “Good! Now, how about this one?” Moving his quill over to the left side of the parenthesis, the wind mage looked to the child patiently. The boy squinted at the area before whispering to himself, “Uh… That’s outside, so…um…oh! The advisor advises the guards _outside_ the castle so that’s gotta be the _di_ visor! Right?”

The green-haired sorcerer chuckled fondly with a nod as he moved his quill to the right of the parenthesis, under the overbar, “Indeed. Okay, do you think you know the last one?”

However, a moment later, Merric had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the disgusted look Marth was now giving the sheet of paper.

“Oh, I don’t like this one,” he mumbled out.

The mage snickered softly before gently patting Marth’s back, “Come on. I know you know it.” 

Scrunching up his face, the child looked up at Merric warily before concentrating on the page, “It’s the den. I know that… Dragons sleep in the den, so that’s the…um…div…diviv…diviviv… Oh, I can’t say it!”

Laughing quietly, the older sorcerer gave the young prince’s hair a reassuring pat before pulling out his chart and pointing to the proper word, “Dividend.”

The boy pouted as he crossed his arms, “Yeah, that.”

Smiling warmly, Merric tucked the chart under the book before bringing forward the other one, “Now, here we have our divisibility rules. These are a bit hard to remember since there are so many, so we will practice with your chart out for now, alright?” Marth nodded. He then watched as the green-haired mage selected one of the practice problems and jotted it down onto the parchment.

“So, what’s our divisor here?”

Leaning on Merric’s arm again, the boy scrunched up his nose as he looked down to the written problem, “Two.”

“Okay. And, our dividend?”

“Fifty.”

“Good. Now, you remember how multiplication works, right?” The mage questioned gently.

Marth nodded, “Oh yeah! Multi… Multi-whatever was really easy!”

Merric chuckled at that before pointing his quill to the problem once more, “I’m glad to hear that. Now, looking at our divisibility rules, can you first tell me if fifty is divisible by two?”

Quietly peeking over at the chart, the boy read it over before nodding his head, “Yeah! It says if the last digit is even or zero, it’s divisible by two. And, fifty ends in zero!”

The older mage nodded with a smile, “Well done. Alright, now we may begin working to find our quotient. And, remember, we focus on one number at a time when dealing with our dividend. So, can you tell me how many times two goes into five?”

Marth nodded excitedly, “Oh, that’s easy! Two times two is four, so it goes into it…two times! ‘Cause if you do two times three, then that’s six and it goes past five and you don’t want that…”

Merric chuckled quietly as he handed the boy his quill, “That’s correct. Can you mark down the number two for me, please?”

The young prince grinned as he took the quill before dipping it into the mage’s ink well and scribbling the number two on top of the overbar, “All done! That was super easy! Thanks Merric!”

The green-haired sorcerer laughed as he gently grabbed the retreating child by the arm, “Ah ah. We’re not done. We didn’t even finish the problem.”

Marth’s face fell at that, “What do you mean? I did it! I found the quotient like you said…”

Merric smirked softly as he showed the boy the parchment, “You wrote down a _part_ of the quotient. We only worked through the number five. Now, we have to focus on the zero. Remember, our dividend is fifty, not five, buddy.”

The young prince groaned as he flopped himself back onto Merric’s arm, “…Now what do we gotta do?”

Laughing quietly, the wind mage kindly pointed his quill back to the problem, “Well, now that we know how many times two goes into five, we can mark down their product, four, beneath it. From there, we subtract.” Marth watched quietly as Merric wrote down the number four right beneath the five in fifty. Then, the green-haired sorcerer handed his quill back to the child, “Can you show me what five minus four is?”

The boy nodded as he easily wrote down the number one, “Why do we gotta subtract?”

Merric smiled softly, “Because, all you have to do now is bring down the zero next to the one. And, what number does that give you?”

Marth scrunched up his nose as he placed the zero behind the one, “Uh…ten?”

The mage nodded, “Okay. So, now we have to use multiplication again. How many times can two go into ten?”

Scratching his head in thought, the young prince bit his lip as he quietly scribbled down a small times table for himself. He then smiled up at Merric, “Five times!”

The green-haired sorcerer grinned before giving the boy another nod, “Excellent! So, where do we place the number five?”

Marth stared at the page quietly before gasping out, “Oh! Is that the other part of the quotient?”

Merric nodded again, “Yep!”

The child smiled brightly before marking down the number five right behind the number two he had written earlier. He then looked up to the wind mage expectantly, “Are we done now?”

With a small laugh, Merric pointed his finger back to the problem, “Patience, buddy. Yes, we’re almost done. Remember how we had to subtract the product before? We have to do that again. But, this time, we—.”

“Multi… Multiply the two and the five! Right? Right?” Marth interrupted excitedly.

Smiling proudly, the green-haired sorcerer nodded, “Indeed. Go ahead and show me what you end up with. Is there a number left over after you subtract?” 

After a quiet minute of scribbling, Marth stared at the parchment for a moment more before shaking his head, “Nuh uh. Ten minus ten is zero so…uh…that’s it?”

“That’s it.”

The young prince gasped before looking up at Merric, “Really?”

Chuckling quietly, the mage smiled as he gently took his quill from the boy, “Yes. So, can you tell me what fifty divided by two is?”

Marth looked down to the paper again before smiling, “Twenty-five!”

Merric smiled brightly as he patted the child’s back, “Good job! Now, if there was any other number left over that was not zero, then that would be our remainder. However, for now, I don’t believe these set of problems has you dealing with those yet. We will most likely be discussing them in your next mathematics lesson.”

Marth nodded happily at that before reaching to grab for his book, “Thank y—!”

However, the young prince paused as he suddenly became distracted by the loose tooth in his mouth. He leaned heavily against Merric again, his mathematics manual forgotten as he quietly poked his tongue against his tooth. The wind mage just shook his head, silently grateful he was at least able to teach the boy something with his short attention span.

After a few minutes, however, he had no choice but to nudge the child as his his arm was starting to become numb under Marth’s weight, “Hey. Elice said not to play with it, remember?”

Willing himself to stop, the young prince stood back up before pouting up at Merric, “But, I want it to come out! You’re old and stuff now, so the Tooth Fairy doesn’t like your teeth anymore. But, you remember getting tand-fé from her, don’t you?”

Giving the boy an unamused look, the green-haired sorcerer did all he could to bite his tongue and not tell the child she wasn’t even real. However, after staring at the younger version of his best friend for a long moment, Merric let out a quiet breath before silently setting Excalibur and Marth’s mathematics manual aside.

“Yes, of course I do,” he spoke gently with a smile.

The boy’s face broke out into a grin at that, his loose tooth sticking out as he leaned against Merric once more, “Exactly! So you _must_ know why I gotta get it out today! Remember how we tried to use that string when we were six to pull out my second tooth? We should try that again!”

“No, we should not. Your sister would have my head.”

“Awww! Come on, Merric! Elice is in the shower making herself smell all girly. She won’t even know!”

“I said no.”

Marth scrunched up his nose at that. He then gasped before running into the master bedroom, “I know where her sewing kit is! There’s lots of string in there!”

Merric shot up at that before following him inside, “Marth! No! Come back here!”

The boy ignored him as he began rummaging through one of their chest drawers. He then smiled with triumph as he pulled out his sister’s small, floral-themed sewing kit. However, he gasped when it was suddenly plucked out of his hands.

“I will take that,” Merric spoke quietly from above him.

Marth frowned up at him, “Merric! Why don’t you wanna help me get my tooth out? You… You used to help me all the time…” 

“Yes, but that was before—,” the green-haired sorcerer suddenly stilled, catching himself mid-sentence as he looked down to the child.

He didn’t wish to upset Marth, but Merric knew forcing the tooth out wasn’t the smartest decision. Plus, he still felt conflicted on whether or not to just tell the child the truth instead of letting this whole tooth ordeal escalate. Quietly, he glanced towards the bathroom, faintly hearing the shower water running before he looked back down to Marth again. The boy was still looking up at him, his face a picture of misery as he glanced in between Merric and his sister’s sewing kit.

“Before what…?”

With a quiet, relenting sigh, the mage gently sat himself in front of the other before resting his wife’s sewing kit in his lap, “N-Nothing, Marth… I just… I just don’t want you doing something reckless for a silly tooth. You can get yourself hurt.”

The boy tilted his head before suddenly letting out a giggle, “You sound like Elice.”

Merric blinked at that before huffing quietly in amusement, “Do I?”

Marth nodded with a smile, “Uh huh! Probably because you kiss her so much.”

Blushing lightly, the green-haired sorcerer playfully shoved the child, “You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

The young prince shook his head with another giggle, “Nope! ‘Cause it’s gross!” 

Merric laughed at that with a shake of his head, “Fine. I guess that means you don’t want my help after all.”

Marth suddenly stilled before looking up at the other, “W-Wait! You… You were gonna help me?”

The older mage smirked softly at him, “Only if you stop saying our love is gross.”

Covering his hands over his eyes, the boy let out a groan, “But, it is!” 

Merric continued smirking at him, “So…how about when Elice says she loves you and gives _you_ kisses? Is that gross?”

Marth blushed darkly before pouting up at the other, “Th-That’s different! She’s my sister! That’s her _job!_ ”

Biting back a snort, the green-haired sorcerer just shook his head. He then looked to the boy fondly before ruffling his hair and standing back up to his feet, “Alright, alright. Come on. We will do this carefully and quickly before Elice finishes her shower. _But_ , if it does not work on the first try, you will leave your tooth alone. Understood?” 

Marth rolled his eyes before excitedly pulling on the mage’s arm, “Yes, Merric. Now, let’s go!”

* * *

Kneeling down, Merric easily tied a long piece of white sewing string around his and Elice’s bedroom door knob, being mindful to keep the door itself partially open for the time being. Then, he quietly instructed Marth to hold his end of the string while he went ahead and washed his hands. Coming back over, Merric guided the child closer to the door before gently tying the other end of the string around the boy’s loose tooth. Wiping his hands on his tunic, the green-haired sorcerer nodded silently to himself before walking back over to the master bedroom door, “Alright. You stay where you are, and I’m going to shut the door. But, first, I’m going to push it a little just to make sure your string doesn’t come loose, okay?”

Marth gulped, suddenly feeling nervous as he twiddled his fingers before nodding, “O-Okay.”

Merric smiled softly at him, “Don’t worry. I’m going to be gentle.”

With that, the wind mage gingerly tapped the door. He then watched as Marth jumped apprehensively before smiling back at him, “I-I felt it! It moved a little!”

Returning the smile, the green-haired sorcerer held his hand on the door knob, “Good. You think you’re ready now?”

Biting his lip, Marth nodded excitedly with a nervous smile, “Y-Yeah!”

Merric nodded, “Alright. One… Two… And—.”

“Merric!”

Both mage and child stilled at Elice’s sudden voice echoing from inside the master bathroom. Quietly, Merric tip toed away from the door before walking around Marth and poking his head inside the bedroom, “Yes?”

There was a pause before a shy voice called back to him, “Sorry to bother you, dear. But, um…I happened to forget a towel for myself. Can… Can you get me one?”

Marth giggled quietly as Merric playfully put a finger over his lips. He then walked over to their supply closet before taking one of his wife’s towels off of the shelf. Walking back over, he ruffled the young prince’s hair before he made his way inside. After a few minutes, the green-haired sorcerer popped back up again before hurrying his way around Marth and holding onto the door knob once more.

“Okay, she’s getting dressed. We have to do this quickly before she—.”

Suddenly, the two heard footsteps before Merric felt Elice holding the other side of the door knob, “I’m going to keep this closed for a moment, and then I’ll be out.”

Merric’s eyes widened at that, his voice getting caught in his throat as the door knob suddenly slipped from his fingers.

And, everything happened at once.

Elice swiftly shut the door without a second thought. She didn’t slam it. But, it was none too gentle either. Marth’s tooth went flying out right after it as it smacked into the frame. The boy himself cried out in pain, not expecting his tooth to be yanked out so harshly. Covering a hand over his mouth, his eyes suddenly watered over upon seeing the blood on his hands.

Before either of them could move, the bedroom door flung back open. Still wrapped in a towel, Elice stumbled out after hearing her brother’s sudden cry of distress. Then, her eyes widened in shock as she took in Marth’s state before she turned to her husband, “Merric!”

The younger mage balked at her before waving his hands at the door, “E-Elice…!”

The princess furrowed her brows at him before she looked down to the floor. Her little brother’s bloody tooth was resting beside her feet as the older woman’s eyes traced the string it was attached to up to the door knob in her hands. She gasped before pulling her hand away, as if it were hot to the touch, “Oh… Oh Gods…”

She then rushed over to the whimpering child who was still holding his mouth in pain, “Marth! Oh Gods, sweetheart, I am so so sorry… Merric, get the—!”

“Already on it!” The mage called back as he ran into their bathroom to get medical gauze.

Elice gently hushed her brother before trying to get Marth to move his hands away, “Shhh… I know it hurts, love. But, you need to let me see your mouth.”

The boy hiccuped quietly before shaking his head, “D-Don’ o’ch…!”

Just then, Merric came back over with several damp and dry medical gauzes before handing them to Elice. However, he gulped nervously when the older woman gave him a very brief, yet stern glance, before she took the gauzes and turned back to her brother. With that, Merric quietly made his way into the kitchen to fill up a small glass of water for Marth. He felt awful for the sudden turn of events, wincing quietly as he heard the boy cry out in pain again when his sister gently pressed the gauze into his gum line.

“Easy,” Elice whispered softly as she lightly held the gauze in place before delicately brushing Marth’s bangs out of his eyes, “You’re okay. Just relax. The bleeding will stop soon.”

The boy nodded slowly as he reached for his sister’s offered hand. Elice squeezed his smaller one gently, keeping the boy calm as she carefully pulled away the gauze to get a good look at his gums. She sighed with relief, seeing that there wasn’t too much damage, and that the over all area just appeared to be very irritated after a pull like that. Adjusting her towel wrap, the princess discarded the used gauze onto the floor for the time being as she held a fresh one to her brother’s mouth.

“Okay. It doesn’t look too bad, just very irritated. Do you think you can hold this against your mouth for me while I get dressed?” Elice questioned gently. Marth’s watery eyes looked up into her own before the boy gave her a hesitant nod and released their hands to hold the gauze. He then mumbled something incomprehensible as he used his other hand to point to his mouth.

Elice huffed quietly at that before standing back up to her feet, “Yes, Marth. It’s on the floor by the door.”

The boy bounced on his toes, his pain suddenly forgotten as he mumbled excitedly into the gauze. The princess sighed quietly as she leaned down and wiped at the saliva dripping down his chin, “Don’t worry, I will clean it for the Tooth Fairy. And, stop trying to talk. You’re starting to drool.”

Marth’s brows furrowed at that, “Mmm ‘ot.”

Elice just shook her head at him, “Are, too. Now, enough. Hold the gauze in place, and then I’ll replace it with a new one once I’m properly dressed.” She then went ahead and tugged the shower towel more around herself before she looked over to her husband. Merric was quietly making his way into the living room as he gently set Marth’s glass of water onto the tea table beside his learning papers. Slowly, he met his wife’s gaze.

“Merric. A word.”

Nodding silently, the younger sorcerer bowed his head before glancing at a curious Marth as he followed his wife into their bedroom. Quietly, Elice shut the door before she made her way over to their walk-in closet. Merric stayed silent as he continued to follow her like a puppy with a tail caught in between its legs. The princess sighed softly, hearing her husband’s hesitant footsteps behind her as she sifted through her clothing before plucking out a soft evening gown to dress in.

She then slowly turned herself around, her face soft but stern as she looked up at Merric, “This is both of our faults.”

The green-haired mage blinked at her in surprise, since he had been expecting a scolding. However, he cleared his throat before composing himself, “Wh-What do you mean? Elice…it was an accident. You hadn’t meant to pull out his—.”

“No no no,” the older woman interrupted quietly, “Not that, dear. I mean… I’m the one who is allowing him to hold onto the belief that the Tooth Fairy exists. If I had told him the truth like you had wanted, then he wouldn’t have gotten himself hurt… I know my brother. He’s the one who wanted to use that string, correct? I remember him convincing you to help him with that when you both were a bit younger than Marth is now. But, it was only because I had refused to help him when he had first asked me. I had good intentions in mind, and was very glad it hadn’t worked back then when you two had tried it. With a stunt like that, he could have...”

“Gotten hurt. Like today, right?” Merric interjected softly.

Elice nodded silently as she walked back into the bedroom before quietly beginning to dress. Merric blushed darkly as he politely looked away, still not accustomed to seeing the other unclothed after years of being together. The princess giggled quietly as she finished slipping on her evening gown. She always found the younger mage’s bashfulness to be adorable, especially at times when they were more intimate with one another.

With a fond smile, Elice walked back up to him before gently caressing his cheek, “You know, we are married, dear. It’s okay for you to look at me.”

Merric blushed even harder at that as he met his wife’s loving gaze, “I-I know… B-But, you…you know...!”

The older woman laughed, the playful sound putting the younger sorcerer at ease as Elice pressed her lips into his own. He then jumped when she delicately traced a finger along his side.

“Know what?” She whispered before sweetly kissing his ear.

Merric’s entire face and chest heated up at his wife’s underlying tone before he unconsciously pulled at the neck of his tunic. He then glanced towards the door before leaning down and stealing the princess’ lips into another kiss. Elice gasped before smiling into it. After a long minute, however, the green-haired mage pulled away with a light pant, “M-Marth is…is right outside the door w-waiting for…for us…!”

Face flushed, the older woman chuckled fondly at him before kindly brushing a thumb across Merric’s lips, “Y-Yes, and by now he is probably playing around with that tooth of his and getting it even more dirty…” With that, Elice sheepishly pulled at her dress before intertwining their hands, “Alright, come on. I need to get a head start on supper before working on the preparations for tonight.”

Merric raised a brow at her as they made their way back over to their bedroom door, “So, you’re still not going to tell him?”

Elice shook her head, “Nope.”

The green-haired sorcerer sighed heavily at that, “Dear Naga… You both are so stubborn. And, preparations? What for?”

With a quiet chuckle, the older woman gave her husband a mischievous wink as she pinched his cheek, “Oh, don’t think you’re getting off easy after what just happened. You tied my brother’s tooth to the door!”

* * *

There was a quiet knock before a very cheerful voice popped up through an open doorway.

“Good Morning! Oh—er—Evening!”

Elice chuckled quietly as she gave a polite bow, “Good evening, Peony. How are you?”

The light elf twirled excitedly around the princess before holding her hands in her own, “Oh, I am wonderful, Princess! What brings you here? It surely isn’t time for dreaming, is it?”

With a quiet laugh, Elice let the cheerful ljósálfar spin her around as she shook her head, “No, not quite, Peony. Although, it is almost Marth’s bedtime... However, I’ve come to ask you a favor.”

Pausing mid twirl, Peony released the bluenette’s hands as she fluttered excitedly in front of her, “Oh! How is the little one? I’ve dreamed with him several times since he has been here! We have lots of fun together! He is a very happy child… Oh! Oh! Are you here to play a game? Maybe I can hide more treasure for him! He is not yet dreaming, but I’d love to play!”

Elice gave the light elf a small smile, finding her enthusiastic nature to be quite fascinating as she watched the young ljósálfar flap her wings in excitement. She then shook her head as she kindly reached for Peony’s hands to settle her down, “Marth is doing well, thank you. But, I am not here for…him, per say.”

Peony tilted her head as she slowed her wing beat to get a good look at the princess, “Oh?”

The bluenette blushed lightly as she looked away for a moment before smiling shyly up at the curious ljósálfar, “Well…seeing as Princess Eirika had received her very own Ljósálfheimr resplendent uniform, I was wondering if perhaps there were…any other kinds of that similar attire lying about that I may be able to borrow? Just for this evening, of course.”

Peony perked up at that before excitedly pulling Elice into her home, “Oh, of course! Come in! Come in!”

The princess stumbled forward with a laugh, finding the light elf’s energy reminiscent of her little brother’s. She then glanced around the small space, smiling fondly at the forest-like trinkets decorated about the walls and furniture, “My, what a lovely home you have here, Peony.”

Smiling brightly, the young ljósálfar fluttered around the living space with pride before she dove under her bed, “Why, thank you, Princess! Now, about those clothes… Ah! Here we are!” Flying up from underneath the bed, Peony grinned excitedly as she held a large pile of Ljósálfheimr clothing in her hands. She then dropped them onto the floor in front of Elice.

“I’ve been working on all of these for other heroes! However, they aren’t yet complete, so don’t mind um…well, all of the holes in some of the clothing! Is there something in particular you need?” The light elf chirped happily as she sat herself down on the floor before playfully poking her fingers through all of the scattered fabric.

Elice chuckled softly as she knelt down beside her before sifting through the pile herself, “Well…um…have you heard of the Tale of Tand-fé?”

Peony scrunched up her nose before tilting her head in thought, “Hmm… Oh! I think I’ve read about it in the Askran library! That fairy that collects children’s teeth? I say, what a strange occupation to have… I am more than happy just playing with the mortal children in their dreams! Although, strangely, a lot of them _do_ dream about their teeth falling out…” She then gasped before looking to Elice in concern, “Do you think it’s that fairy playing tricks on them?”

The princess giggled quietly with a shake of her head, “Oh, I don’t think so, Peony. The Tooth Fairy isn’t exactly…real.”

Peony looked up at that, “No? Huh… I thought she was! I have met lots of children who believe in her! Or him… Now that I think about it, the mortal children do seem to have their own interpretation of this mysterious, teeth-gathering fairy. But, Princess…if this fairy is not real, why does nobody tell the children? Surely they will stop dreaming about their teeth once they know the truth…”

Elice sighed softly at that, “That’s what my husband thinks is best—to tell my brother the truth about the Tooth Fairy… But, Marth is just so excited about giving her his tooth tonight, I don’t wish to take that away from him. That spirit and innocence he still has… I just…”

Suddenly, the princess felt a delicate hand on her shoulder.

“You want him to have it for a little while longer? Before he grows up?” Peony spoke gently.

Elice nodded silently as she stared down at the colorful array of clothing in her hands. The young ljósálfar sighed quietly at that before dropping her hand and fiddling with the flower petals at the bottom of her dress.

“You’re a very good…sister.” 

The bluenette looked up at that before tilting her head at the slight tremble in Peony’s voice. She sighed softly, knowing the word ‘sister’ tended to make the other very upset. Tenderly, Elice put her hand over the light elf’s own, “…Thank you. I do the best I can.”

Peony smiled up at her in return before she quietly wiped at her eyes. The princess gave her a patient smile before focusing back on the clothing in front of them, allowing the other to have a moment of privacy. However, Elice suddenly gasped with delight when she spotted something in the middle of the pile.

Peony blinked at her before curiously looking down at what the princess had found. She then smiled brightly with an excited flutter of her wings, “Oh my! I forgot all about those! I have yet to attach them to their proper ensemble, but you are more than welcome to use them! Who… Who might they be for?”

Elice grinned, a small glint in her eyes as she looked over to the curious ljósálfar, “Well, although the Tooth Fairy may be nothing more than a silly fairy tale…I still see no harm in playing the part.”

The light elf gasped, “Oh, Princess! You would look lovely in these!”

However, Elice merely shook her head with a chuckle, “Oh, these aren’t for me, Peony.”

Tilting her head, Peony gave the bluenette a curious look before she suddenly clapped her hands with delight, “Oh! Are they for Sir Merric? He would look dashing!”

Elice nodded happily as she admired the glitter-coated cosmetic wings in her hands, smirking softly at the emerald tint along the thin fabric in the center.

“They’re perfect.”

* * *

Blowing out several of the living room candles, Elice quietly tiptoed back over to her husband before fiddling with the handmade straps along his sleep shirt. Merric was silent as he stared into the floor, a deep blush coating his cheeks as his wife adjusted the Ljósálfheimr wings onto his back.

“I cannot believe this.”

“Hush… I don’t want him to wake up,” Elice whispered quietly.

The wind mage pouted in silence before looking over his shoulder and whispering back, “He won’t! So, _why_ am I wearing these things?!”

“Because.”

Merric huffed, “That’s hardly an excuse…”

Elice giggled as she finally came back around to her husband’s front. She admired him quietly before kissing him playfully on the lips, “Peony was right. You do look dashing.”

The green-haired sorcerer blushed harder at that, “ _Elice!_ ”

Laughing quietly into her hands, the older woman gently stroked his cheek before looking towards her brother’s bedroom door, “Alright. He should be asleep by now… Come on.” Groaning quietly, Merric let his wife take his hand as she silently walked them into Marth’s room. The princess then gently nudged her husband forward.

“Go on… _Tooth Fairy_.”

Grumbling under his breath, the younger mage did as told as he took several tentative steps forward. The wings along his back glistened brightly in the dim light of Marth’s night candle as Merric quietly kneeled next to the boy’s bedside table. Carefully, he reached under the child’s pillow and slowly pulled out the light blue pouch his tooth was sitting in.

However, he stilled when the young prince suddenly rolled over to face his direction. Both Elice and Merric held their breath, not making a single sound as the child mumbled quietly in his sleep before stuffing his face into his plush deer. Glancing back over to his wife, the green-haired mage gave the older woman a quiet look of uncertainty. The princess remained silent as she watched her brother, making sure the boy didn’t move any further before she gave her husband an encouraging smile.

Biting his lip, Merric turned back to the child once more as he quietly pulled a small pouch of coins from his pocket. They jingled quietly, the small sound loud enough to make the mage wince as he slowly lifted his hand to push it under the pillow.

“Mmm… T’th F’ry?”

Gasping quietly, Merric ducked his head down while Elice quickly scooted herself back behind the door.

Neither of them were expecting Marth to wake up.

The boy mumbled quietly to himself as he rubbed at his eyes. He then tiredly peeked over the bed, his eyes barely open as he reached over and poked at one of Merric’s wings.

“Mmm… Y’r w’ngs aren’t ‘s soft ‘s I th’ght…”

Elice quietly peeked back inside before covering a hand over her mouth, doing all she could not to laugh. She wanted to help her husband, but for now, the younger sorcerer was stuck in his predicament as her sleepy little brother continued playing with his wings.

Hoping the child would go back to sleep, Merric continued to remain silent.

However, Marth only sat up more as he tried blinking himself awake, “You… You don’t talk? I just wanna say hi… My… My sister made my tooth all…all clean for you... I hope you like it…”

The mage could hear how tired the child was as he kept breaking into a yawn while he was talking. Squeezing his eyes shut, Merric cleared his throat before making the best impression of the Tooth Fairy as he possibly could, willing his high-pitched voice not to crack, “I… I do. Um… Hello. But, um…shouldn’t you be asleep?”

Marth scrunched up his nose at that before he tucked himself back under the blanket, “I… I guess so… You gotta really deep voice Miss...Miss Tooth Fairy… You can ask Elice to help you with…with that… She heals lots of…of stuff…”

Said woman had to walk away from the door to laugh into her hands, not able to contain herself. Merric distinctly heard her walk off as he bit his lip, trying his best to hold back his own laughter as he answered the child, “Hmm… P-Perhaps I should. But, only if you go back to sleep. Can you do that?”

There was a quiet rustling of sheets before Marth let out a tired sigh as he fell back against his pillow, “Uh huh… ‘M really tired anyway… Thanks for…for taking care of my tooth…”

Merric smiled softy at that before remaining in his crouched position for a few minutes more, making sure the child really did hold to his promise. Slowly, the wind mage peeked his head up to find Marth with his eyes closed and fast asleep. Gingerly, he went ahead and slipped the pouch of coins underneath the boy’s pillow before standing back up to his feet.

Merric stood there silently for a moment, watching the child sleep peacefully as a fond smile pulled at his lips. Gently, he brushed his hand through Marth’s hair before kindly bringing the blanket more around him, making sure the boy was tucked in properly before he made his leave.

He then looked up to see Elice smiling back at the two of them from the bedroom doorway.

Sighing softly, he walked over to her before pressing his lips into the princess’ own.

Being the Tooth Fairy wasn’t so bad, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have learned that in Japan, there actually is no such thing as the Tooth Fairy! So, here, it’s more like a fairy tale Marth, Elice, and Merric grew up hearing about! And, “tand-fé,” also known as “tooth fee,” is a tradition that originates in Northern Europe! So, there’s some fun facts for ya! ^_^
> 
> Anyway, I cannot express how happy I am with how this chapter came out! I am just so so happy and am glad to be sharing it with you guys! <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos and comments, and for your overall support! <3
> 
> Elizabeth ^_^


	8. Wounded and Healing

A powerful gust of green wind zipped through the air before a pegasus knight was seen crashing to the ground. Turning on his heel, Merric held Excalibur at the ready as an incoming lance cavalier honed in on Marth. In one swift motion, the mage jumped in front of the child before calling out a spell and blasting the bandit off of his steed. The boy let out a breath, looking up to the other gratefully as Merric briefly gave him a reassuring glance. He then focused back on the battlefield in front of them as the two held their weapons at the ready.

On the other side of the front, the Hero-King cut down an axe wielding bandit before clashing swords with his accomplice. The rogue growled and muttered nonsense, trying to take Marth off his guard. But, the swordsman only shoved harder at that, easily winning the fight as Falchion rammed right through the back talking ruffian. Huffing out a breath, the sovereign had to look away from the fallen swordsman at his side. He never enjoyed taking the life of another, no matter if they were the enemy.

“My prayers are with you,” Marth muttered out quietly before he wiped off the divine blade with the back of his cape. He then turned when he heard a quiet pair of footsteps approaching him from behind. However, he lowered his sword upon seeing his sister.

Elice looked at him worriedly for a moment before she gently pulled him away from the ruffian lying on the ground, “Come on. We need to regroup with Merric and Marth.”

The Hero-King nodded silently at that, taking one last look at the dead bandit at his feet before following after the princess. However, a sudden pounding of hooves approached the two from behind before Marth felt the tip of a lance graze the side of his leg. He cried out, the pain causing his lower leg to give out as he fell to the ground.

Elice spun around with a gasp, caught completely off guard as the bandit galloped right past her. In an instant, she was at her brother’s side. Quickly, she raised Aum above his wound while keeping a soothing hand on Marth’s chest to keep him down while she healed him. The swordsman grit his teeth, feeling the pain worsen and then subside as the gash began to close up. He then looked up to the older woman gratefully as Elice gave his chest a reassuring pat, “You’ll be alright.”

The Hero-King nodded silently, and was about to give his sister a small smile in return before his eyes suddenly widened in horror.

“ELICE!”

Furrowing her brows, the princess startled at her younger brother’s shout before turning her head around. The lance cavalier had returned, his weapon held at the ready as he charged right for her. Only having seconds to react, the older woman shielded her body over the Hero-King’s own before she felt a sharp pain dig right into her side. Then, a gust of wind was seen knocking the bandit off of his horse as Merric and the younger Marth rushed over to the two of them.

“Elice?! _Elice!_ ” The mage cried out as he fell to the ground beside the two siblings. Marth was in shock as he stared up at his sister lying on top of him. Elice stared back at him, choking on her own breath as she was unable to respond to her husband. But, she soon began to feel herself fading. Her eyelids were suddenly heavy as blood began flowing freely from the open wound on her abdomen.

She then felt gentle hands on her as Merric slowly and carefully pulled her off of the swordsman. Immediately, he applied pressure to the area, willing the blood to stop. Gulping thickly, the wind mage briefly looked over to the younger Marth. The boy was standing there, staring at his sister lying on the ground as he remained motionless. For now, Merric had to leave him be to focus on his wife. Glancing over to the Hero-King, he watched as the sovereign sat himself up fully before checking over the rest of Elice’s body.

“W-We have to get her help!” He suddenly gasped out in panic as he rested a shaky hand on his sister’s head.

Merric remained silent as he quickly shoved off his cloak and gently wrapped it around the older woman’s midsection. Slowly, Elice turned her head towards him. She then blinked up at him before gasping out, “…S-Stay calm…and…a-and p’ll ‘t t’ght…”

Nodding, the green-haired sorcerer did as told, his hands trembling as he secured his cloak as tight as he dared around the princess. He quickly checked her pulse, noticing its rapid pace and his wife’s clammy skin. The older woman grunted, her voice fading along with her consciousness as she looked up to Merric. She then slowly turned her gaze to both her brothers, seeing the identical looks of fear in their eyes. Elice wanted to reassure them, tell them that once she was safe in the infirmary, the other clerics will know what to do.

But, she couldn’t.

She gasped out another sharp breath at the pain before her head fell into Merric’s lap. And, soon, everything began to fade into black.

* * *

When her eyes opened again, Elice found herself looking out a window as the late afternoon sunlight shined through the transparent glass. However, she was soon overcome with a sense of nausea. Feeling the need to sit up, the princess began to shift herself upward before suddenly gasping at the intense pain blossoming on the right side of her body. Just then, a gentle hand pressed down onto her chest.

“Stay down… Lena doesn’t want you to move too much.”

Frowning, Elice scrunched up her nose at the soft, yet familiar tone as her foggy vision turned to the person sitting beside her.

Dazed sapphire eyes landed on a worried pair of jade.

“M… Merric? Wh’t…?” The princess mumbled in confusion as her eyes flickered between her husband and the quiet, large room they were currently residing in. It took Elice another moment to realize that they were in the infirmary. She gulped thickly, her throat dry as she slowly lowered herself down onto the pillow before reaching for the hand still resting on her chest.

“You’re alright… That cavelier… H-He… His lance left you badly wounded. B-But, not too hurt… We were able to get you here just in time…,” Merric explained quietly, his voice shaky as he continued looking into his wife’s tired eyes. The older woman continued looking up at him, her bewilderment slowly morphing into worry as the events from their morning battle flooded her mind. She suddenly went to sit up again.

“M-Ma… Mar…!”

Merric hushed her softly, being mindful of her injury as he gently, but firmly had the princess lay down again. He quietly combed a soothing hand through her messy hair before he leaned down to kiss her forehead, “Relax, love… Both of them are alright. They’re safe. Easy, Elice…”

Elice looked up at him, her breathing beginning to slow as she allowed herself to focus on Merric’s touch. The younger mage gave her a reassuring smile as he continued petting her hair. However, the princess was still looking up at him worriedly, not happy to see how watery her husband’s eyes had become.

“Y… ‘kay?” She questioned softly.

The green-haired sorcerer raised a brow at that, not having realized he had become misty-eyed. But, of course, Elice would be the one to notice. Even in her poor condition, she still made it a priority to check on her loved ones. Sniffling quietly, the mage swiftly wiped at his teary eyes before lifting his wife’s hand to give it a tender kiss, “Y-Yeah… I’m alright. I… I just have been very worried about you. That’s all, love… No need to fret.”

Elice continued frowning at him.

However, Merric couldn’t help but chuckle at that look. Then, he leaned down once more before gently pressing his lips into the princess’ own.

“I promise,” he whispered softly before watching silently as his wife reached up a hand to comb back his hair. Elice was still wary, but she let it go for now due to how exhausted she felt. Tenderly, Merric helped her ease her arm back down to her side before keeping her hand in a gentle hold. He then kindly brushed a thumb against it as he watched the older woman glance around the room again.

“How… How long h-have I been…?”

With a tired sigh, the wind mage ran a hand through his hair as he waited for Elice to look back up at him, “M-Most of the morning and afternoon… Lena had to reassure all of us several times that your body simply needed to rest after the healing. She also informed me that you will be quite sore for a little over a week, and that her and the others would like to keep you overnight tonight to monitor the wound area… But, overall, I just couldn’t be more grateful that the…the lance hadn’t…u-um…”

Voice suddenly catching in his throat, Merric had to look away from her for a moment. He gulped thickly before he felt a comforting squeeze to his hand.

“But…it didn’t. There… There is no…point in dread…dreading over what could have h-happened... What matters is…is that I’m okay, love,” the princess reassured softly as she patiently waited for her husband to look back at her. She then gave him a small smile before lightly tugging on his hand, signaling the other to lean closer to her. Merric obliged, blinking rapidly at his watering eyes as he admired the woman staring back at him.

He had been so worried. Frightened, even. The green-haired soccer couldn’t put into words the overwhelming emotions he had felt over the past seven hours while his wife had been recovering.

Silently, he pressed closer to the bedside as he felt the older woman tug on him once more. With a quiet sniffle, he watched as the princess raised a shaky hand to brush away the stray tear on his cheek.

Before arching her neck and enticing him into another kiss.

Merric melted into it, his worry fading little by little the longer they held it. Eventually, Elice needed to pull away to rest her head again. But, she couldn’t help the playful smile on her lips at seeing the other’s slightly flushed face. The younger sorcerer gave her a sheepish smile in return as he allowed his fretful heart to finally rest.

Elice was okay.

Wrapping her thin fingers around the mage’s hand, the older woman slowly shifted her gaze towards the infirmary entrance.

“W-Where…they?”

Merric blinked at the question before realizing who Elice was referring to. He squeezed her hand reassuringly before following her line of sight, “They’re right outside. We’ve been here the whole time. Lena had just notified us that you were waking up, so she gave us this time alone while she retrieves some medicinal tea and a light meal for you.”

Elice nodded, shutting her eyes for a moment as she took in several deep breaths to stave off the pain in her side. She then looked over to the doors again.

“Do you want to see them?” Merric questioned gently.

The sudden look Elice gave him was all the answer he needed.

With a fond smile, the mage released their hands to tuck some more hair behind his wife’s ear before moving to stand. The princess watched on quietly as her husband made his way towards the closed entryway. And, soon, she was able to make out the sounds of quiet chatter before two blue heads popped into the room. Smiling softly, Elice watched as the older version of her brother put a comforting arm over his younger self as the two silently followed Merric over to her bed.

However, that all changed once the young prince made eye contact with her.

In an instant, the child bolted from the Hero-King and ran straight for her. Both Merric and the older swordsman startled at this, where the former quickly caught up to the boy before Marth could jump onto his sister. Gently, the mage pulled him back, watching as the prince looked over Elice fearfully before he scooted back into Merric’s stomach with a nervous gulp. 

His eyes suddenly watered over as he saw the bandage wrapped around his sister’s midsection.

“I-It’s okay…,” Elice whispered softly, easily sensing her little brother’s fright. The boy bit hard at his lip, trying his best to hold back tears as he continued staring at the older woman. He never thought he’d ever see her hurt like this. Elice was supposed to stay safe. She was supposed to be invincible!

Not… Not…

Both Merric and Elice were watching him with concern, noticing the child’s unusual silence. However, they looked up suddenly when the Hero-King quietly came over to join them.

The princess smiled gently at him, knowing he was just as worried as his younger self. Marth returned the smile with a shy one of his own, suddenly feeling the nervous twitch to wipe his hands down his tunic as his eyes began to sting, “H-Hey…”

Elice recognized the gesture, knowing it to be one her brother tended to do in his later years whenever he needed to brush off his underlying fright. Keeping her smile in place, she reached a hand out to him before looking towards his younger self, “Come…here. Both of you.”

Immediately, the Hero-King stepped forward as he gently took Elice’s hand in his own. He sniffled softly, feeling scared but grateful she was going to be alright. He then startled slightly when he felt the older woman squeeze it with reassurance. However, the princess’ other hand still remained empty. They both looked over to the young prince, watching patiently as the boy continued standing there in silence.

Gently, Merric tried prodding him forward, only getting two steps out of the child before Marth froze again. Sighing softly, the wind mage kindly brought his arm over the prince’s shoulders in comfort, managing to get the boy to walk with him as the two together stepped closer to Elice. Then, Merric went ahead and took her hand for the two of them.

The princess smiled gratefully up at her husband before she looked in between her two brothers, “I… I know y-you’re both…scared. Believe m-me…I was fright…frightened, myself... But, I’m…I’m going to be alright. Understand?”

The older Marth nodded as he cleared his throat, wanting to be strong for his older sister. Elice watched him closely, noticing a certain look he was now wearing. But, before she could acknowledge it, all three adults suddenly looked down when the young prince let out a loud whimper.

Before the boy burst into tears. 

“Oh, honey…,” Elice gasped softly before she shifted subtly in her bed to get a better view of him.

Both Marth and Merric frowned quietly, feeling sympathetic as they very much understood the child’s sudden upset. The green-haired sorcerer then went ahead and tucked the young prince closer to his side before rubbing a comforting hand along his arm, “Hey, hey… She’s okay, Marth. She’s alright…”

But, the boy didn’t seem to listen as he cried harder with a shake of his head. Elice and Merric shared worried looks before the princess gently tried to get her little brother’s attention, “Marth… Baby, look…look at me, sweetheart...”

Again, the child refused to look up at any of them as he suddenly stuffed his face into Merric’s side with a wail. Sighing sadly, Elice looked back up to her husband.

“H-He… He’s just scared...,” she spoke softly.

The princess then glanced up at the Hero-King, noticing he was still wearing the same look from before as the swordsman glanced in between her and his younger self worriedly. Clearing her throat, Elice suddenly came to a quiet solution in her tired state.

If she couldn’t calm down one, she could at least try to calm down the other.

“I… I’m going to…to talk with older Marth…,” the princess whispered quietly. She then once more looked down to the upset boy pressed into her husband’s side, “He… He needs to calm down…”

Merric nodded silently in agreement before going ahead and carefully lifting the crying child into his arms. Marth went with it, too upset to pull away as he wrapped his arms around the mage’s neck. He mewled quietly into the other’s shoulder as the green-haired sorcerer adjusted an arm under the young prince’s backside. Merric coo’d softly to him, doing his best to calm the boy down as he rubbed soothing circles along his back, “Shhh… It’s okay. Everything’s alright… We’re just going to go out for a nice walk so we can calm down… Does that sound okay?”

The child just hid himself further at that, giving the other the smallest hint of a nod as he let Merric carry him out of the infirmary.

Elice and the Hero-King watched them go, frowns of sympathy on each of their faces as the doors shut quietly behind the other two. Then, letting out a tired sigh, the princess gave the younger swordsman’s hand another squeeze to get his attention. Marth looked down at her, suddenly feeling nervous now that the two of them were left alone. 

But, the older woman just gave him a kind smile before looking over him quietly.

“Y-You’re quite a…a mess.”

The Hero-King startled at that before realizing his sister was referring to his clothes. It never crossed his mind how all three of them looked to her, seeing as they never went home to shower and change since the incident. With a bashful smile, Marth scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he noticed the small, playful glint in Elice’s eyes. The older woman sighed with content, feeling a bit happy she was able to get another smile out of her younger brother.

However, she soon became serious as she looked into his eyes, noticing the look he had given her earlier had returned.

“I… I know what you’re thinking, and…and I want you to stop,” she spoke firmly, but gently. 

Marth furrowed his brows, ready to object to her underlying observation before Elice’s soft features suddenly turned stern.

“Marth.”

Gulping thickly, the Hero-King looked down shamefully, feeling like a small child again as he felt his older sister’s eyes on him. He scuffed his boots quietly, suddenly not wanting to meet the princess’ concerned gaze as he felt his own eyes beginning to prick with unshed tears. However, Marth squeezed the older woman’s hand when Elice suddenly brushed her thumb against his own.

“It was not your fault,” she reassured softly.

The younger swordsman looked up at that, “B-But, if…if I had known he was behind us—!”

“Hush… There is nothing you…you can do about that now. But, no one is…is at fault…”

However, Marth just shook his head before looking away. He couldn’t accept that. He should have checked over the area before regrouping with the others. He knew better. But, his lack of caution almost cost Elice her life. He was supposed to protect everyone. Save everyone. So, how could he have been so careless? And, why was his sister not chastising him for this? How could she be so calm, and think his misjudgment was okay?

“Marth Lowell. Look at me.”

Elice’s quiet voice suddenly pulled the Hero-King from his self-loathing thoughts. But, Marth still refused to look at her. Instead, he began to nibble at his lip, trying to stave off the whimper sitting in the back of his throat as he felt himself becoming more upset.

Of course, Elice wouldn’t have that.

Gently, she pulled on his hand, causing Marth to unconsciously take a step closer to her. The princess smiled softly at that before she did it again. And, again, the younger swordsman came forward a little more, all the while still refusing to make eye contact with her.

Elice couldn’t help but chuckle at his stubbornness as she tugged on him again, “Come here. You… You’ve gotten too heavy to…to pull.”

At that, Marth couldn’t help but look down at her with a watery laugh. The older woman smiled warmly, feeling triumphant as her younger brother went ahead and took a seat on the chair Merric had been using earlier. He then scooted closer to his sister’s bed, sniffling softly as he watched the older woman shift her own body closer to his own.

“Now,” she whispered softly as she released their hands to hold her hand to his cheek, “I… I don’t want you berating your…yourself over this. You did n-nothing wrong, sweetheart… You still have yet to…to understand and accept that stuff like this is…is bound to happen. And, that it’s okay.”

The younger swordsman let out a shaky breath as a few tears fell past his eyes, “B-But…”

“Shhh… Can you trust me?” 

Clearing his throat, Marth gave the other a silent nod as he felt his older sister kindly wiping away his tears, “Y-Yes, Elice.”

Elice smiled fondly at him as she brought her hand back down so her brother could hold it.

“That’s my boy.”

* * *

Adding a touch more of seasoning into the pot, Merric quietly leaned over it to turn off the stove before reaching up to pull two soup bowls out of the upper kitchen cabinet. Sighing softly, he added two serving portions of the homemade tomato soup into the bowls, being mindful not to make too much of a mess with the dripping ladle. Once he was done, the mage covered the pot and let the soup alone for the time being as he brought his and Marth’s soup bowls over to the dining table to cool. He then looked up when he saw the boy himself wrapped up in a large bath towel as he quietly walked out of the guest bathroom.

However, Merric raised a brow at how unkempt his hair looked. He knew how tired the child was after such a long day, but it didn’t even look like he had washed it. Quietly, the green-haired mage walked over to him, giving the boy a gentle smile as Marth looked up at him sadly.

It was obvious he was still very upset over Elice, as well.

“Hey… Did your bath go okay?” Merric questioned softly.

The young prince rubbed his eyes tiredly before shaking his head. Frowning, the older sorcerer looked down at him with quiet concern. Marth hadn’t spoken much since they were at the infirmary. Their walk earlier had helped calm him down, but the boy still didn’t seem very interested in talking. But, Merric didn’t mind. He was more worried about the child’s physical and emotional well-being at the moment.

“Couldn’t do it,” Marth whispered quietly.

The mage sighed softly at that as he placed a comforting hand to the boy’s dirty head, “Your hair?”

The young prince nodded as he shuffled closer and hid his face in Merric’s stomach.

“Elice usually does it,” he whimpered out.

Giving the child a sympathetic look, the green-haired sorcerer kindly rubbed his back before looking towards the master bedroom. Suddenly, an idea popped into Merric’s mind as he looked back down to the boy, “...Would you mind if I washed it for you?”

Marth simply shrugged his shoulders in response, not saying anything more as he stayed attached to the other. However, the mage only smiled at that as he gently put his arm over the child before walking the two of them into his bedroom.

“Okay. Let’s go ahead and pick out what you’re going to wear for bed tonight. That shouldn’t be too hard, right?” Merric questioned gently as he guided Marth over to his small wardrobe. The boy looked at it quietly for a moment before removing himself from the green-haired sorcerer. However, instead of opening one of the drawers to grab his night clothes, the young prince silently walked back over to his doorway before he pointed towards the master bedroom.

Confused, Merric followed after him as he looked in between Marth and his and Elice’s bedroom, trying to understand what the boy was trying to tell him.

It only took him another second to figure out what.

“…You want to wear one of Elice’s night shirts, don’t you?”

The child nodded.

With a fond smile, Merric kindly took his hand and led the two of them into the master bedroom. He then quietly walked them over to the dresser under their vanity before bending down and sifting through his wife’s clothing. Marth watched on silently as the other pulled out the first pajama shirt he could find. However, Merric hesitated as he looked at it.

“Er… Most of her night clothing is either pink, purple, or white... Let me try to find a white one for you, since I’m sure you wouldn’t want to wear this col—.”

The mage paused when Marth suddenly reached for the soft, pink shirt in his hands. Staying quiet, he let the boy take it, watching silently as the young prince hugged it to his chest. With a soft smile, Merric went ahead and closed the drawer. However, it was short-lived as he sadly watched the child bury his face into the shirt in upset.

Gently, the green-haired sorcerer guided the young prince back over to his bedroom, giving Marth a moment to himself as he heard the boy’s small whimpers being muffled by the shirt. Releasing him for only a second, Merric quickly went back to the child’s wardrobe to pluck out a soft pair of pajama shorts for him to wear. Then, the two made their way over to the guest bathroom.

Once they were inside, the wind mage quietly knelt down in front of the boy before gently pulling Elice’s shirt from his face, “Hey, buddy… Can I see you for a moment?” Marth sniffled sadly with a soft hiccup as he let the other lower his sister’s shirt. Merric smiled warmly at him, wanting to keep the child as calm as possible as he kindly reached up to wipe at his tear-stained cheeks, “Remember, Elice is okay. She will be back home before we know it, alright?”

The young prince hiccuped again before giving the other a silent nod. With that, the older sorcerer comfortingly rubbed the child’s arm as Marth went back to hugging his sister’s night shirt, “Alright…I’m going to let you dress, and then once you’re done, go ahead and put your step stool by the sink. Then, I’ll come back inside to wash your hair, okay?”

Marth nodded again before he suddenly hugged Merric tight around his neck. Smiling fondly, the green-haired mage returned the embrace, holding the boy tightly to his person for a long while until the young prince was ready to let go. They were both upset and shaken up over the incident. And, throughout their stay at the infirmary, and when they had eventually returned home, every once in a while Marth would come over and hug him like this. Merric knew it was the child’s way of feeling secure without his sister, but it had become a comfort to the sorcerer, as well.

“It’s okay,” he whispered softly in reassurance as the young prince finally pulled away. Marth didn’t respond. He just looked up at Merric tiredly as he squeezed Elice’s shirt. Understanding, the wind mage gave him one more smile before walking out of the bathroom to give the boy his privacy.

While he was waiting, Merric decided to walk back inside the child’s bedroom to retrieve his stuffed deer, knowing it would do well to keep Marth calm. Making his way back out of the room, the green-haired sorcerer gently rested the plush animal onto the sofa before walking into the kitchen. He then went ahead and placed the cooling pot of soup onto the bottom shelf of their refrigerator before wiping down the kitchen counter. By the time he was done, a shy blue head had poked itself out from behind the guest bathroom door as Marth quietly watched Merric walk back over to him.

Upon seeing his deer, the young prince opened the door some more before reaching for it. Merric kindly handed it to him, a fond smile pulling at his lips as he noticed his wife’s shirt was more like a dress on the younger child, where his pajama shorts could barely be seen beneath it. But, Marth didn’t seem to mind as the boy cuddled his stuffed animal and stepped onto his stool.

Taking that as his cue, Merric took a quiet step inside before pushing aside the bath curtains to grab the child’s shampoo. He then walked back over to the sink before bending down and taking out two hand towels. Resting one of them over Marth’s shoulders, the mage set the other aside for the time being as he turned on the tap.

“Lean your head back for me, please,” Merric instructed quietly as he tested the temperature of the water, not wanting it to be too hot nor too cold for the young prince. Marth did as told, looking up at the other curiously before he gasped quietly at feeling the running water in his hair. He then squeezed his eyes shut on instinct, not wanting any soap to get into his eyes. The green-haired sorcerer chuckled quietly at that before setting to work on the boy’s hair.

Within a few minutes time, Marth’s hair was wet, but freshly clean as Merric gently scrubbed it dry with the extra hand towel. He then carefully removed the other from around the child’s shoulders before carrying all of the towels out of the bathroom, including the large one the young prince had used earlier from his bath. Marth quietly followed him from behind, his feet pattering softly against the wood floor as he walked with Merric over to the laundry room.

Dropping the towels into the hamper basket, the wind mage went to turn back around before suddenly stuttering in his tracks. Not knowing Marth had been right behind him, Merric had nearly crashed into him. Looking sheepish, the boy quietly took a step back before he gave the other an apologetic look. However, the green-haired sorcerer returned it with an understanding smile as he kindly offered him his hand, “You hungry? I made tomato soup, your favorite.”

Biting his lip, Marth hesitantly slipped his smaller hand into Merric’s own before he shyly peeked over at the dining table, noticing the two soup bowls resting atop it. After a long beat of silence, however, he glanced back up at the other before shaking his head at him. The mage sighed softly at that. He had been expecting this, knowing the boy’s upset over his sister was the cause for his sudden lack of appetite. But, Merric knew Marth shouldn’t go to sleep on an empty stomach, either.

And, his wife, although currently wounded, would have a word or two to say about it herself.

Quietly, the mage walked the two of them into the dining room anyway, with Marth still having a tight grip on his hand. Merric let him hold it as he took a seat on one of the chairs. He then pulled his own soup bowl closer to his person before going ahead and taking a sip of it, “Mmm… This turned out okay, surprisingly. I was worried I wouldn’t get the recipe right.”

Marth looked at him quietly, not feeling the need to respond. However, he couldn’t help but look in between the mage and his own soup bowl as his stomach growled quietly under his hand. Merric glanced down at him, concern etched into his features before he suddenly let out gasp, nearly spitting out the tomato soup from his mouth,“Oh! The croutons! I-I made them earlier for the soup!”

The young prince startled at this as the other swiftly got up from the table, nearly dragging Marth along with him since he had forgotten for the moment that the boy was still attached to him. However, Merric gave him an apologetic look once he retrieved the small bowl of croutons before he kindly presented them to the younger bluenette, “Would you like one? I did my best to make them how…how Elice does...”

Marth blinked up at him before quietly looking at the offered croutons. They were his favorite treat whenever Elice had made the two of them tomato soup, even back home in Altea.

Quietly, he reached his hand into the bowl.

“Thank you.”

Merric smiled warmly at that, allowing the child to take a handful of croutons before the two made their way back over to the dining table. This time, Marth took a seat beside the other before he quietly added his croutons to his soup. The older sorcerer watched him silently, feeling relieved he had remembered those croutons.

And, even more so when the young prince finally took his first bite of food that evening.

* * *

Tiredly scrubbing a hand to his eyes, Merric blinked several times as he quietly made his way over to his bedroom candle. It’s soft glow and candy-like scent were a great comfort, and it reminded him of his wife all the more. With a sad sigh, he watched on silently as the wax oozed slowly onto the candle holder.

He was going to miss Elice tonight.

Dinner was long past, and the green-haired sorcerer had helped Marth to bed just under an hour ago. It had been way past the child’s usual bedtime, but the mage had done what he could to relax the boy enough to fall asleep. But, now as it was nearing midnight, Merric realized he couldn’t bring himself to sleep, either. He had been separated from Elice before—and under much more frightening circumstances, too.

And, yet, he couldn’t help but feel the fright he was feeling now.

Yes, Elice was safe and alive. But, the nagging wonder of what could have happened if that cavalier had gotten any closer to her still sat, unmoving within his mind. It was hard to rid of such a thought. And, Merric knew that if the older princess were here now, she would be gently berating him for his constant worry. Just like she had done earlier.

Because Elice really was okay.

Clearing his throat, Merric swiftly rubbed at his stinging eyes. He then stared at the dying candle for a moment more before quietly blowing it out. The master bedroom was now covered in darkness, save for the crescent moon’s shine peeping in through the closed window curtains. Letting out a tired sigh, the green-haired sorcerer shuffled back over to the large bed in the center of the room before pulling back the soft comforter and slipping himself underneath it.

Merric knew by this time tomorrow, Elice would be by his side in the bed with him. It felt so empty without her. Colder even. It was a strange feeling, and one the wind mage was not going to allow himself to get used to. Rolling over onto his side, he closed his eyes and willed himself to fall asleep. To fall into dream land so the morning could come quicker. So that he could see Elice sooner.

Suddenly, a loud creak interrupted Merric’s failed attempt at sleep.

Picking up his head, the sorcerer looked towards his bedroom door quietly, noticing it had been pushed more open than he had left it before. However, it was dark, and he could only make out the sound of small footsteps scuffling along the floor.

“Merric…?”

It was Marth.

Furrowing his brows, the mage sat up quietly as he tried finding the boy in the dark. After hearing a sudden thump to his left, he realized the young prince must have accidentally walked into their dresser. 

“O-Ow…,” came a small voice before the older sorcerer heard his footsteps moving again.

However, before the child could run into anything else, Merric called out to him, “I’m over here, Marth.”

The footsteps picked up quicker, and soon became louder until the green-haired mage felt a small dip in the bed as Marth finally came into his view. The boy was looking up at him, his deer tucked under one arm while his other hand kept a tight grip on the bedsheets. Merric looked down at him worriedly as he shifted closer to the edge of the bed, “What’s the matter?”

The child seemed to shift uncomfortably for a moment, suddenly not wanting to meet the other’s gaze as he looked warily about the dark room. However, he stilled the moment his blue eyes rested on his sister’s side of the bed.

With a quiet hiccup, Marth shook his head as he felt his eyes beginning to water. Merric gasped quietly at the sudden shift in emotions before he gently tugged the boy closer to his person, “Hey, hey… It’s okay. Breathe, buddy. What’s going on?”

The child only gave a quiet mewl in response before hiding his face in his deer.

“I-I want Elice to come h-home…,” he finally choked out.

Sighing softly, Merric silently reached for the boy as Marth began to cry into his stuffed animal. Gently, he lifted the young prince up from under the arms before placing the child onto the bed beside him. The older mage then held him close to his side as he let the younger bluenette hide his face in his sleep shirt.

“I know you do… I wish she was here, too…,” Merric whispered softly as he rubbed a soothing hand along Marth’s arm. The boy didn’t respond as he curled himself more into the other, feeling overwhelmed with fear and upset over his big sister staying at the infirmary tonight. The green-haired mage let him, deciding to give the young prince some time to calm down as he continued holding him against his side.

If Merric was being honest with himself, he felt a little out of his element here. He was so used to Marth going to Elice whenever he was upset like this—even when they were both young together. But, now with his wife staying overnight at the infirmary, the mage soon realized that the child beside him was beginning to seek out reassurance from Merric, himself. Of course, the older sorcerer understood this, and not at all minded the boy’s sudden attachment to him. However, he just wished he knew how to keep the young prince relaxed, and to help the child not become so upset.

How did Elice do it?

Shaking his head to himself, Merric let out a quiet sigh before looking down to the boy huddled under his arm. He may not be as adequate as his wife when it came to caring for Marth, but the wind mage wanted to do all he could to make the other feel as secure as possible until Elice returned home.

With that, Merric quietly rubbed comforting circles along the child’s back when Marth hesitantly grabbed onto his sleep shirt, “…Would you like to stay in here, tonight?”

Sniffling softly, the young prince looked up at him shyly before rubbing his free hand to his tired eyes. He then glanced around the dark room warily before leaning heavily against the other with a quiet nod. Merric smiled fondly at that as he gingerly used the hem of his shirt to wipe up Marth’s snotty nose. The boy blushed, but didn’t pull away as he continued cuddling his deer against the mage’s side.

“Alright… Do you want a night candle?” Merric questioned gently, knowing the young prince tended to have one in his own room every night since he wasn’t very fond of the dark. Marth nodded. He then went to move with the older sorcerer when Merric got up from the bed. Smiling to himself, the green-haired mage didn’t say a word as he took his time walking over to his work desk, the young prince’s small footsteps shuffling quietly behind him.

Digging through the top drawer, Merric silently pulled out a small jar. Marth watched on curiously as the other gently plucked out a spill before reaching back into the drawer to retrieve the tinderbox. Once the sorcerer scraped the spill along the flint, the child let out a relieved sigh at the soft glow of light now illuminating their side of the bedroom.

Merric smiled softly at him before going ahead and lighting the candle. Then, he cleaned up and packed everything away before leading himself and Marth back over to the bed. Resting the candle on the night stand, the mage helped the child onto the bed first before following after him.

He barely had a chance to pull up the covers before the young prince glued himself to his side.

Chuckling quietly, Merric allowed the boy a moment to get comfortable before he brought the blanket over the two of them. However, before either of them could succumb to sleep, they both heard a sudden knock at their front door.

With a raised brow, the wind mage sat up quietly before looking through the window curtains. It was quite late in the night now, roughly around one in the morning if he was estimating the moon’s position properly. Sighing heavily, Merric slowly slipped out from under the blanket before looking towards Marth as the boy began to follow after him.

“No no… Stay here,” he ordered quietly, gently resting a hand on the child’s shoulder as he looked towards the bedroom door. Marth looked at him worriedly, but did as told as he nervously watched the other reach for his Excalibur tome before making his way out of the room.

Scrubbing a hand to his eyes, Merric furrowed his brows as he walked up to their front door.

Who could be visiting their home this late in the evening?

Grip tightening around Excalibur, the mage made sure to conceal it behind the door before slowly peeling it open and poking his head out.

His eyes widened at the familiar pair of blue staring back at him.

“Marth?”

The Hero-King gulped nervously, looking like a deer caught in an archer’s range as he shuffled his feet awkwardly. And, that’s when Merric realized he didn’t even have any type of footwear on. The swordsman was only adorned in his night clothing, his hair a disheveled mess. Slowly lowering his tome, the wind mage opened the door fully as he looked to his best friend worriedly, “What brings you here at this time of night? Is… Is everything alright?”

Marth bit his lip as he walked himself inside, “Y-Yes… W-Well…um…actually…”

Closing the door behind them, Merric set Excalibur down as he followed after the other. The sovereign stood in the middle of their living room quietly as he anxiously twiddled his thumbs. Concerned, the green-haired sorcerer looked him up and down, still very thrown off by his sudden visit at this hour. But, after another minute of awkward silence between the two, it suddenly clicked for the mage.

He sighed softly as he calmly put a hand over Marth’s fidgeting ones, “You’re worried about her, too…aren’t you?”

The Hero-King looked down to the floor at that before silently nodding his head, “I-I know she isn’t…here, but…”

Merric gave him a kind smile before gently patting his back, “You are more than welcome to stay the night, if that is what you need.”

Marth looked up at him gratefully before he noticed a small blue head poking out from behind the other’s bedroom door. The wind mage followed his line of sight before kindly beckoning the younger Marth to join them, “You can come out. It’s just M—er…you?”

Merric then awkwardly looked in between the two, “M-My apologies… I am still adjusting to seeing you both at once. I don’t know how Elice does it…”

Both of them snickered quietly at him before the young prince hurriedly made his way over to the Hero-King. Marth smiled fondly at him before bending down and opening his arms. The boy leapt into them immediately as he gave his older self a tight hug around the neck. Returning the embrace, the sovereign gently held a hand to the boy’s hair, “Have you been behaving for Merric?”

Scrubbing a hand to his eyes, the child pulled away before nodding up at the other. The older swordsman smiled softly at that before frowning as he recognized his sister’s shirt on the boy. He briefly shared a look with Merric, feeling a bit sheepish at the thought that the other must have been trying to console his younger self all evening.

Marth knew how he could be.

However, his best friend just gave him a reassuring smile as the young prince tucked himself into the mage’s side, “Don’t worry. He’s been doing alright. Just very worried, like ourselves.”

Standing back up, the Hero-King nodded silently at that as he continued looking down to his younger self. The two shared an identical look of worry before the child cuddled his stuffed deer to his chest.

“I… I want her to be okay. I don’t like that she’s hurt. Elice… Elice never gets hurt...,” he mumbled out sadly.

Both Merric and Marth frowned at that, knowing the older woman has been through much more than the young prince even knows. However, the mage just rubbed a soothing hand along the upset prince’s back while the Hero-King gently ruffled his hair.

Marth then let out a sad sigh as he glanced between his younger self and the front door, “Yes…I used to always think Elice was invincible... That nothing…bad could ever come to her… This all has been quite frightening, huh?”

The boy nodded as he tiredly leaned against Merric, “Don’t like it…”

“Mmm… Neither do I…,” the older swordsman replied softly.

It became quiet after that, with the three of them just standing there in silence, worrying over their loved one. They knew Elice was going to be perfectly fine after simple rest and healing. But, their hearts were still filled with fear and worry for what could have happened, and for what the future holds for oncoming battles together.

However, they also knew the older woman would be reprimanding all three of them come tomorrow morning when she found out how late they had stayed up tonight.

With a tired sigh, Merric ran a hand through his hair, “W-Well, you…er…Marth is spending the night with me. So, you are more than welcome to use his bed. We never had it replaced, so it should fit you just fine... As long as you don’t mind the forest animal patterns on it.”

The Hero-King chuckled at that as he looked down to his younger self, “Our sister and Merric spoil you, don’t they? I have the plainest bedsheets back home in our castle...”

The boy giggled quietly at his older self before suddenly letting out a gasp and running into the master bedroom. Both Marth and Merric startled at that, watching as the child disappeared briefly before popping back up again. With his stuffed deer in one hand, he hurried back over to the two of them before holding up one of Elice’s purple night shirts to the Hero-King.

Marth smiled softly as he kindly took the offered clothing, “Thank you… Though, I’m sure I won’t be able to fit into this like you can.”

The boy shrugged his shoulders as he tiredly tucked himself back into Merric’s side.

“But, it smells like her. So, it’s okay.”

The Hero-King couldn’t help but smile a bit brighter at that as he looked down to the shirt in his hands, “You’re right… And, you know Elice is going to be okay, too, right?”

Hesitating for only a moment, the child squeezed his deer to his chest with a nod as he felt Merric put an arm over his shoulders.

“Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo... another super long and emotional chapter ^^;
> 
> However, I may be releasing some of my own emotions here, since I am currently dealing with a similar family emergency/trauma type of situation. It’s hard for loved ones to go through the trauma of another family member. There’s so much worry for the one injured to heal, what the future holds for them, what could have happened...
> 
> And, I was in the mood to express that here, and it was kind of therapeutic for me in a way. And, for others who have had any experiences with family emergency/trauma... I hope this chapter helps you feel less alone about going through something like that. 
> 
> But, of course, aside from this, it’s pretty obvious I just tend to always write something emotional—even in playful chapters XD So, my apologies for that! I can’t seem to help myself and how I write ^^;
> 
> However, I still hope this chapter was an enjoyable read! Thank you all so so much for your unrelenting support on my story. It means so much because of how precious this work is to me. Thank you, thank you <3 
> 
> Elizabeth ^_^


	9. Candy, please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! ^_^

“Are you done yet?”

“No.”

“How about now?”

“I still have several more stitches to go, Marth. You will have to wait.”

Said boy slumped himself over his sister’s arm before looking up at her with doe eyes, “But, Tiki said it’s gonna start soon! And… And, I don’t wanna miss out on all the candy…”

Elice chuckled with a shake of her head as she patiently pulled more thread through her brother’s costume, “The candy is not going anywhere, and we have about two hours until the Harvest Festival begins. Now, quit giving me that look.” With a pout, the young prince pulled himself up before leaning over the older woman’s shoulder to watch her work. Grunting quietly at the added weight on her back, the princess just let out an amused huff before focusing back on her task.

This evening was going to be a very special one for the two siblings. Back home in Altea, they were always told to stay within the castle walls once dusk set, and thus, were unable to take part in late night festivities in the neighboring village—including the All Hallows’ Eve Gala. Luckily, however, Merric had gone to celebrate the holiday each year, and had been more than happy to prepare both the princess and her brother for Askr’s own festival this year. And, as grateful and excited as Elice was about this, she wasn’t too fond of the idea of her younger sibling consuming all of the candy that will be passed out later this evening.

She then let out another grunt when Marth began climbing the chair she was sitting on, causing the boy to bump into her and Elice to nearly poke herself with the sewing needle.

“Eliiiiice—ack!” The young prince whined out in impatience before he was suddenly lifted off of the chair.

“Leave your sister be,” Merric scolded lightly as he set the child onto their bed, “She is still recovering, and doesn’t need you climbing all over her. And, she also needs to focus if you want that costume of yours to be done in time.”

Marth scrunched up his nose with a pout as he crossed his arms over his chest. However, his focus suddenly turned to the green-haired mage when he noticed the other was holding something behind his back. The boy leaned to the side curiously to get a better look at it, “…What’s that?”

Merric smirked softly, glad to have gained the young prince’s attention as he held out the item to him, “It’s a part of your costume. I thought you’d like to play with it before we head out tonight.”

Marth furrowed his brows in confusion when the other handed him a small book, “Uh…a book? But, reading isn’t fun.”

Chuckling quietly, Merric took a seat beside him, “Open it.”

The child glanced up at him questioningly before he quietly brushed a hand over the glossy pumpkin on the book’s cover. He then opened it up and took a peek inside.

He frowned when it only showed a bunch of words and nothing else.

“There aren’t even any pictures!”

With a laugh, the mage gently patted his back before pointing to the first line on the page, “I know, I know... But, why don’t you go ahead and read what that says to me?”

“Why?”

Merric let out a huff at the skeptical tone, hearing his wife’s quiet snickering as her brother looked in between the two of them in confusion. However, the green-haired sorcerer just playfully rolled his eyes before he gave the young prince a patient look, “Well, something may happen if you do.”

Marth looked thoughtful for a moment before looking hopeful up at Merric, “Will I get candy?”

“Candy is for later. Just do as Merric says,” Elice spoke softly, mirth evident in her tone as she set her supplies down to watch the two of them. 

With a pout, the child let out an exaggerated sigh as he looked back down to the book in his hands. He then quietly began to concentrate as he read the first line, “Uh… Gentle winds, heed my call. This Hallows’ Eve, I need a haul of something…small?”

Confused, Marth looked up at Merric silently.

Before suddenly letting out a yelp when the book began to glow in a bright green hue.

Frightened, the young prince threw it into the mage’s lap before scooting himself behind him. Both Merric and Elice burst into laughter at his reaction before the former gently nudged the boy out from behind him, “It’s okay! Look!”

Marth gulped nervously, not liking this one bit as he poked his head out from behind the green-haired sorcerer. He then let out a gasp, watching on in awe as the seemingly ominous glow lifted from the small book and spun in twists and turns along the floor before forming into a bowl of candy. Staring at the wind-made creation, the young prince slowly crawled out from behind Merric and slipped off of the bed.

Both adults watched on in amusement as the child hesitantly crept closer to the floating bowl of candy, where Marth eyed it warily before bending down and giving it a gentle poke with his finger. In an instant, the wisps of wind dispersed from one another, causing the little creation to disappear into thin air as the young prince fell back onto his bum with another yelp. Elice and Merric chuckled fondly at him before the mage got up and walked over to the baffled child.

“Have you figured out what this book is, yet?” The green-haired sorcerer questioned playfully as he held it out to the other.

Marth looked at it suspiciously, “Um…a fake candy making book?”

Elice bit back a snort before politely clearing her throat, “M-Marth… Ahem. Sweetheart, what are you dressing up as tonight for the festival? And, what have I been working on all evening?”

The boy looked up at his sister blankly for a moment before his blue eyes suddenly came alight with realization.

Snatching the book from Merric’s hands, the young prince hopped up to his feet with a squeal of delight, “A… A tome?! Is this a tome?! Merric, you made me a _tome?!_ ”

Laughing at the child’s sudden excitement, the green-haired sorcerer nodded his head with a grin, “Yes! You can’t expect to be a ‘magical wizard’ tonight without one, can you? I put my own magic into it, so there is no need for you to— _oof!_ ”

The wind suddenly got knocked right out of him as Marth rammed himself into the older mage, causing Merric to tumble onto the floor. Wrapping his arms tightly around the other, the boy bounced up and down before quickly releasing the hug and pulling hard on the green-haired sorcerer to get back up, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Come on! Come on! I wanna read more!” Lurching forward at the child’s sudden strength, Merric continued to laugh as he pushed himself up to standing as he let Marth pull him into the living room.

Elice watched them go, grinning brightly at her brother’s excitement. It had been so rare to see him so happy over something like this when she and his older self were young together back in Altea. Their father had never allowed Marth to take joy in many things. Starting at such a young age, there was only princely duty after princely duty for her younger sibling. But, now…

It was such a delight for Elice to see her brother basking in the childhood he truly deserved.

_Crash!_

Then again…

The princess’ quiet thoughts were soon interrupted at the sound of a flower pot hitting the floor before a wind-made fawn came prancing into her bedroom. Shaking her head in amusement, she watched as the wispy green animal trotted about the large space before Marth came running in after it, “Come back! We gotta play in here!”

Merric came in soon after, giving his wife a sheepish look before hurrying over to the deer and gently taping it on its head. Once more, the creation poofed into thin air at the simple touch. However, before either adult could say anything, Marth looked inside his new tome and began to chant a spell to summon the little fawn again.

“With candy, tricks, and treats, grant me a friend with prancing feet!”

This time, the boy bounced up and down with anticipation at seeing the green glow, and watched as its winds once more formed into a young deer. He giggled when the animal nuzzled up to him before it hopped back into the living room. With a squeal of excitement, Marth chased after it.

Chuckling quietly, Elice watched him go before fondly looking up at her husband, “Thank you for making that for him. He’s so happy...”

Merric smiled softly at that before walking over and kindly pressing a kiss to his wife’s hair, “He is, isn’t he?”

Leaning into the younger mage’s side, Elice sighed with content as the two of them heard Marth giggling inside the living room. Rubbing a soothing hand along the older woman’s back, Merric was just about to say something before the two suddenly heard a loud thump.

“I’m okay!”

Snickering to themselves, Merric looked back down to Elice, “Outside?”

The princess nodded, “Please, before he gets himself hurt.”

* * *

Pushing the hood away from his eyes, the rest of the star-patterned wizard cloak flapped gently in the autumn breeze as Marth skipped happily in between Elice and Merric while the trio made their way towards the festival entrance. However, his focus was currently on his little tome as the wind-made deer from earlier was prancing in circles around the three of them. The older two smiled fondly at the young prince, enjoying the child’s carefree nature as they watched him flip through the pages in his book.

“Oh! I haven’t tried this one!” Marth suddenly chirped up as he excitedly showed the page to his older sister and best friend. He then examined it closely before taking in a deep breath, “As au…aut-um…en—.”

“Autumn,” Elice corrected with a fond smile.

The young prince looked up at her sheepishly with an understanding nod before he turned back to his tome, “As aut…autumn leaves fall to the ground, a spooky face will be found!”

Elated, the boy stuttered to a halt and watched on as the wind streaks flew up from the book before they formed a floating jack-o-lantern on the ground. With a gasp, Marth bounced up and down before pointing to it, “A pumpkin! I made a pumpkin!”

Elice and Merric shared a quiet laugh before the princess playfully ruffled his hair, “You did! Very impressive.”

The child beamed up at her before he happily poked the jack-o-lantern, causing it to disappear into the night, “Yeah! I’m just like Merric!”

Said mage abruptly stopped in his tracks, not expecting the other to say something like that. However, Marth didn’t seem to notice as he continued skipping along ahead of him and Elice. Merric then felt a light nudge to his side, causing him to look down to his wife’s smiling face.

“He looks up to you,” she whispered softly.

Blushing lightly, the younger sorcerer couldn’t help but feel a bit…touched by that.

And, quite surprised.

Him and the older Marth had grown up together and knew plenty of each other’s likes and dislikes. However, Merric could not recall his best friend having such an interest in magic before. Of course, the real reason for the mage’s own interest in the practice was to protect Elice the best way he knew how, since he could not hold up to the strength of hands-on combat. But, the green-haired sorcerer was still left to wonder why the young prince before him had suddenly found joy and enthrallment in the art of magic.

It couldn’t just be because of him…could it?

“You remember how our father used to be, don’t you?”

Elice’s quiet voice pulled Merric from his swirling thoughts as he looked back to her. He then nodded silently to her question, wondering what had brought it on. With a sad smile, the princess gently intertwined their hands before looking towards her younger brother.

“Well, all he ever wanted for Marth was to be a successful heir… And, in order to wield Falchion, he had to begin his swordsmanship training right away. The moment he was able to simply lift his play sword at the age of four, my brother’s freedom in choosing what he wanted to do, or what he would rather do, was taken from him,” Elice spoke quietly as she felt Merric lightly squeeze her hand. The older woman looked up at him silently for a moment before they continued walking along the cobblestone path together, “And, Father would become upset whenever Marth found interest in something unrelated to his training, especially when it would bring out my brother’s more gentler side… But, now…as awful as this…may sound, Father is…um…”

“No longer here?” Merric questioned softly.

Elice nodded as she bit her lip, “I loved both of my parents, as you know. But, Father was also not…very kind to Marth. And, I feel slightly guilty…yet grateful that my brother has more freedom now to do as he pleases—to…to have a _real_ childhood without his…his presence…”

The green-haired sorcerer nodded in silent agreement as he held his wife’s hand a bit tighter. He then felt her lean into his side as they walked along hand in hand.

“I think that’s why he looks up to you,” Elice whispered out after a while.

Merric blinked at that before sighing softly as the two continued to watch Marth running around with his magical deer. He didn’t know what to say. Did this new admiration from the other make him feel good? Of course. But, what about this Marth’s future? Was he still destined to become the Hero-King if he’s now being raised by Elice and himself? Or, will he have the chance for a more brighter one—without worry, without war, without tragedy?

“You think too much for someone who hasn’t considered themselves to be a parent.”

Blushing darkly, Eilce’s playful banter once more brought the younger sorcerer back to the present moment. He looked away sheepishly, not wanting to meet the other’s loving gaze as he knew very well what his wife was getting at. Giggling quietly to herself, the princess tenderly kissed her husband’s cheek before admiring the stars in the night sky.

“I am his sister, after all. It’s a bit strange for me, too.”

Merric turned to her with a raised brow, “How so? You and Queen—er…your mother had raised him together. I would assume this has all been…natural for you.”

To his surprise, Elice began to laugh. However, it was heartfelt as she cuddled herself more into Merric’s side, “Hmm… It would seem so, wouldn’t it? But, I still feel out of touch with certain things. Mainly, whenever Marth becomes homesick… I feel so lost on how to console him, because I cannot fully provide the home of which he desires. You and I do our best for him, but Marth still misses Mother very much... I…I wish I could take that one sadness away. For him to know that although she may be gone, I’m still here…and that you’re still here. And, that we both do our best to make sure he feels safe and happy...”

Humming to himself in thought for a moment, Merric looked over at Marth again. He watched quietly as the boy chanted something from his tome before giggling in delight at his new found creation.

“Look at him.”

Elice looked up to her husband before turning her attention towards her brother.

“He looks like a very happy child to me, don’t you think?”

The princess nodded.

“And, he is very much safe with two capable adults such as ourselves looking out for him, no?”

Again, Elice nodded as she could no longer keep herself from smiling.

At that, Merric once more squeezed her hand before pressing a loving kiss to her cheek, “Then, why worry when he will always be given enough of those two very important things?” 

Sighing softly, the older woman felt a light blush coat her cheeks as she gently squeezed her husband’s hand in return, silently grateful for his reassurance. The two then watched as Marth hurried back over to them, the boy shoving off his hood all the way as he excitedly pointed up at the shimmering lights of the festival entryway.

“Look at all the lights! They’re so bright and, and shaped like pumpkins and ghosts and candy and— _yeep!_ ”

Suddenly, Merric and Elice gasped as Marth abruptly fell to the ground in front of them when someone jumped on top of him from behind. The boy groaned with a quiet whimper, not expecting to be knocked down before he looked up to see who had run into him. However, his blue eyes lit up with joy at the bright green staring back at him, which were accompanied by a set of small pink horns and a big red bow.

“Mar-Mar!”

“Tiki!”

Both children giggled happily at seeing one another as the small manakete easily helped the young prince stand back up to his feet. He then let out another yelp when the girl tightly squeezed her arms around him, “Oh, Mar-Mar! It’s the Harvest Festival! Aren’t you excited?! I am! I am! Ban-Ban is already buying me special candy at one of the vendors! Really _big_ candy, Mar-Mar! You can get some, too! You must join us! My new friend Ninian was with us earlier, too, and she never let me be alone one moment! She even saved some candy for us to share with you! And, now you’re here, Mar-Mar! We will have so much candy after tonight, that we are gonna have it for lunch every day from now on with everyone! How exciting!”

She then quickly released him before gleefully holding his hand, “Come on! It’s almost time to collect candy again!”

Stumbling forward at the other’s eagerness, Marth squeezed Tiki’s hand tightly as he gave her a bright smile. He had been looking forward to candy all day! However, he suddenly let out a gasp when he realized his other hand was empty.

“W-Wait! My tome—!”

“It’s alright. I got it,” Merric spoke calmly with a soft smile as he picked up the small book that had fallen to the ground.

Marth let out a sigh of relief before reaching his free hand out to the mage, “Can… Can I hold it? I wanna show Tiki what I can do!”

With a chuckle, the green-haired sorcerer kindly handed it back to him before ruffling his hair, “Just be careful with it, alright?”

The young prince nodded excitedly as he tried opening the book one-handed while Tiki tugged him along, “I will!”

“And, stay where we can see you. We will be right behind you, but we don’t want either of you wandering off on our way over to Bantu,” Elice chimed in.

Marth just nodded, suddenly becoming completely distracted the moment all four of them stepped through the archway.

Mouth gaping open in awe, the child came to a sudden stop as he stared at everything in front of him. Orange, yellow, and purple lights were all aglow as they surrounded each and every vendor in the Harvest Festival. Trees were decorated from top to bottom with spooky ornaments of orange and black, reminding the young prince of the winter festival in his homeland. However, instead of garland and shiny jingle bells, ghosts, pumpkins, and other curiously shaped trinkets adorned these trees. Taking a small step forward, Marth gasped as he noticed the pumpkins that were placed along the ground, each one carved with a silly face and lit by a small candle that lighted the path through the festival.

And, the fresh scent of candy was everywhere.

To his right, Marth spotted a bright-colored vendor, its shelves packed with souvenir bundles that were filled with all kinds of treats and toys.

To his left, he saw bakers preparing freshly made candy apples, where the sweet treats were all set atop more colorfully decorated shelves for display and purchase.

And, just up ahead, the young prince spotted more and more of such intriguing, delicious candy-filled vendors along the path they were about to take.

Marth nearly made a dash for all of them before a hand caught him on the back of his cloak.

“Ah ah. Patience, love. Don’t you worry, we will make our way to each one. Let us first meet up with Bantu so we can all make our rounds together, okay?” Elice admonished gently before smiling playfully when her little brother turned to her with the biggest pout.

“But, Elice!”

Tiki giggled as she patted his head, “That’s right, Mar-Mar! Don’t worry! We will get lots and lots and LOTS of candy from everyone! But, Ban-Ban might get worried and think I’m lost if I don’t see him soon…”

Whining softly, Marth looked to the vendors longingly before glancing over at the young manakete. He couldn’t help but frown at the worried look on her face. Pulling back his pouting lip, he gave her hand a tight squeeze before marching forward.

“Then let’s go find him! I want candy!”

* * *

“What about this one, Mar-Mar? What does it do?”

Chewing on a caramel filled chocolate, said boy looked down at his tome to see where Tiki was pointing. Mumbling something incoherent, Marth bounced on his toes excitedly as he quickly swallowed his treat, “Oh! I can show you! Um… Okay! Lanterns leave the night aglow, so…let these wings flutter so!”

Both children watched in awe as the small book began to glow, its green winds dancing just above the pages before they floated higher into the night sky. Then, Marth and Tiki together let out excited gasps when butterflies began to flutter all around them.

“Butterflies! Oh, I love butterflies, Mar-Mar!” The young manakete squealed with delight as she reached out to touch them. However, she frowned when each one would suddenly disappear as they landed on her finger, “Awww no… They’re going away! Again, Mar-Mar! I want to see the butterflies again!”

The young prince nodded with a grin as he went to read over the spell once more. However, his voice suddenly got caught in his throat as he noticed the path they had just turned down. Taking a step back, he quickly shut his book before running back over to Elice.

Confused, Tiki followed after him, “Mar-Mar? What’s wrong?”

The boy didn’t respond as he hurriedly handed his tome and bucket of candy to Merric before reaching for his older sister. Both adults looked down at him in concern as the princess let her little brother take her hand. She then followed his line of sight to see what had spooked him, “What’s the matter…? Oh…”

Although the festival path was still alight with pumpkin lanterns, the surrounding area itself had become much darker. It appeared to be leading their group to a more secluded section of the event, where most of the colorful lights they had seen earlier had not been set up over here.

Quietly, Elice held Marth closer to her side as she looked around, “It has gotten quite dark… Maybe this is where the path ends and we turn around?”

Merric nodded slowly, although he was confused as to why the trail of pumpkins still continued along this route. However, before he could make sense of it, a small green head popped into their line of vision.

“What do you mean? We’re not done yet! There is still lots of more candy this way!” Tiki chirped up as she looked in between the trio and the path ahead of them, “Ban-Ban would never let me go here if he knew there wasn’t any candy! Isn’t that right, Ban-Ban? Tell them! Tell Mar-Mar there’s more candy!”

Gently resting a hand on the young girl’s shoulder, Bantu nodded quietly, “Yes, there is indeed more stops along this path. However, it is much darker than the rest because this is where the others like to play tricks on you. It is all part of the fun, but I know it does well in scaring the young ones. Somehow, my Tiki finds humor in such silly games… Although, I suppose that is a good thing. But, we don’t have to continue if you are not comfortable. There are plenty of other activities we have yet to partake in.”

Tiki, however, frowned at this before she went to pull Marth away from Elice, “See, Mar-Mar? There’s more candy! Come on! Why…won’t…you…move—oof!”

Stumbling back in surprise when the young prince didn’t budge, the small manakete quickly made her way around to the boy’s back side and began pushing him forward, “Mar-Mar!”

Gulping thickly, Marth managed to take three steps before he ran to Elice’s other side and grasped onto her hand with both of his own. Sighing irritably, the young girl stomped her foot before pouting at her friend. Marth looked at her quietly for a moment before he hesitantly glanced behind her. He then whimpered softly as he took a step behind his sister. Tiki suddenly stilled, her small tantrum fading as she began to observe the other.

Curious, she took a step closer to him, “Mar-Mar...? Do you...not like the dark?”

The boy glanced at her again, still not saying anything as he suddenly looked to the ground in embarrassment. Gently, Elice brushed her brother’s bangs from his eyes before she kindly squeezed his hand in comfort, “It’s alright. We don’t have to go this way if you don’t want to, sweetheart.”

Frowning, Tiki tilted her head in serious thought. She wanted to help Mar-Mar! But, how…?

Silently, she glanced over at the two siblings again before an idea suddenly popped into her mind.

Clapping her hands, the young manakete gleefully bounded over to the young prince before kindly holding out her hand to him, “If we hold hands, Mar-Mar, you…you think we can get candy together?”

Hesitantly taking a small step away from his sister, Marth bit his lip as he looked down to Tiki’s offered hand. He then glanced up at the darkness surrounding all of them before he quickly went to take it.

“O-Okay.”

Smiling softly, Elice gave his other hand a reassuring squeeze as Marth tucked himself back into her side. He then felt Merric comfortingly ruffle his hair before their small group began moving again. Tiki skipped happily alongside them, not once letting go of the boy’s hand as she curiously looked around, “Don’t worry, Mar-Mar! It won’t be scary for long! We are going to meet lots of more heroes who are going to give us lots and lots of candy! Some are even dragons like me and Ban-Ban!”

Marth nodded slowly as he warily glanced around, “Um… Are they nice like you, too?”

Tiki nodded excitedly at that, “Oh, yes! This Harvest Festival has been wonderful for us dragons, you know!” She then gasped as she spotted a small hut that was decorated in candy-shaped lights just a little ways from them, “Look there, Mar-Mar! Come on!”

With a yelp, the boy lurched forward as the young manakete hurriedly pulled him along. However, he glanced back to make sure Elice was still holding his other hand before he curiously looked to the strange, private vendor they were walking towards.

Suddenly, a rustle in the bushes to their right made Marth stutter in his footsteps.

Tiki nearly fell backwards at the abrupt stop before she turned to look back at the young prince. He was still staring at the bushes, watching them closely as he thought he had saw something move within them. After a long moment, however, the child decided to continue walking again since nothing had happened. But, just as he took his first few steps, the sound of rustling leaves returned.

Frightened, he pulled on Tiki before backing up into his sister, “Elice…!”

Said woman was already looking at one bush in particular as she instinctively took a step in front of her little brother. Tiki came up to join them, silently wondering what was so fascinating. All the while, Bantu and Merric were looking at each another in amusement, as they already had a feint idea as to why this section of bushes was making a lot of noise.

Suddenly, a pink-haired woman popped up from behind them, “Boo!”

With a scream, Marth frantically went to hide behind Elice while Tiki quickly ran over to Bantu, “Ah! Ban-Ban! A monster!”

The princess, too, startled badly at the sudden fright, unconsciously reaching for Merric as the mage himself was doing his best to stifle his laughter. He then soothingly rubbed a hand along her back before looking down to the boy who was cowering behind her, “It’s alright, you two. It was just a trick! See?”

Clearing her throat, the older woman sheepishly looked up at her husband, “Ahem… I-I… I see.”

However, Marth continued to stay behind her, unmoving as he stuffed his face into the back of her pumpkin-themed blouse.

“That was the correct phrase, was it not? I suppose I must have been more scarier than I thought, even without being in my dragon form…”

Suddenly recognizing the quiet voice, Tiki poked her head out from Bantu’s arms to see who had scared them. Gasping excitedly, she hurried back over to the bushes.

“Ena! You scared me this time!”

The pink-haired laguz chuckled fondly with a nod, “It seems that I have. And, your friends, as well…” She then looked worriedly over at the blue-haired woman before noticing the smaller human was still hiding behind her. Quietly, she untangled herself from the bushes before walking over to the little hut and bringing out a bowl of candy, “I hope I was not too scary. To make up for it, care for some treats?” 

Tiki grinned before excitedly holding out her sparkly pumpkin bucket, “Candy, please!”

Marth shyly poked his head out from behind his sister when he heard the mention of candy. Merric and Elice looked down at him, both of them giving the child encouraging smiles as the mage kindly rubbed his back, “You hear that? There’s more candy!”

The young prince nodded slowly as he curiously looked at the bowl in Ena’s hands. However, he shied away again when the tactician smiled gently at him. Elice chuckled softly as she stepped to the side before putting an arm over her brother’s shoulders, “It’s okay. Like Bantu said, this is all part of the fun! I’m still getting used to it, myself. But, now that we’ve had our trick, we should get some treats, as well, shouldn’t we?”

Biting his lip, Marth glanced up at his sister unsurely before looking to Ena again. He couldn’t help but lean forward a little more to get a peek at the candy she had. The young woman giggled quietly at the boy’s antics as she brought the bowl closer to the two children. She then picked out a handful of candies before dropping them into Tiki’s awaiting bucket. The younger girl squealed with joy before she waved a hand towards Marth.

“Come on, Mar-Mar! It’s your turn!”

With that, Elice gently nudged her brother forward as Merric handed the child back his own pumpkin bucket. Marth took it quietly before nervously stepping closer to Ena, “…Trick-or-treat, um…please?”

Smile still in place, the pink-haired laguz kindly bent down in front of him before grabbing another handful of candy, “Mar-Mar, was it?”

The young prince nodded shyly as he watched the other drop candy into his bucket, “M-Marth.”

Ena’s deep blue eyes suddenly came alight with excitement, “Oh! You must be Prince Marth! Tiki has spoken very highly of you.”

Marth smiled bashfully at that as Tiki herself suddenly looped an arm over his shoulders, “Oh, Mar-Mar is the best! I told Ninian that if anyone is ever mean to her, Mar-Mar will beat ‘em up! Er…well…Big Mar-Mar can! But, Small Mar-Mar is just as brave as him!”

Blushing lightly, the boy giggled quietly at the young manakete’s high praise before he looked up to Ena again, “Thank you for giving us candy, Miss…um…”

“Ena,” the young woman replied with a warm smile.

Marth returned it with a shy smile of his own before unintentionally letting out a squeak when Tiki suddenly wrapped her arms around him, “Oh! Oh! Ena! You _must_ see what Mar-Mar can do! Go on! Show her the butterflies!”

Ena tilted her head in confusion, “Butterflies? At this time in the evening?”

Tiki nodded excitedly as she released Marth. The boy stumbled for a moment as he caught his balance before he smiled brightly at both of them. He then quickly walked over to Merric. Already having the tome in hand, the wind mage kindly handed it to the young prince before the child hurried back over to the other two, “Uh huh! I can make them with this!”

The young tactician watched on curiously as the boy began to chant a small spell while Tiki bounced up and down beside him. She then gasped in surprise when the green glow from the book in his hands lifted into the air and transformed into a kaleidoscope of wispy, green butterflies.

“They’re…beautiful…,” Ena whispered softly as she raised her hand to one of the wind-made creations. She then giggled with awe as it suddenly poofed into thin air at her simple touch. Standing back up, the pink-haired laguz watched on as the children ran around together as they jumped up and down to poke at the remainder of the butterflies.

Smiling softly to herself, Ena couldn’t help but feel grateful for them. She chose to join in the fun of the Harvest Festival because she wanted to make people happier. And, yet, these two innocent lives before her have showed her a time she will never forget.

_‘I will have to return the favor one day.’_

* * *

“Elice! Can you open this one for me? Please?”

The older woman chuckled as she took the lollipop from her brother, “I thought you said you were full? You’ve had so much candy already, Marth...”

The young prince frowned before giving his sister doe eyes, “But… But, I haven’t had one of _these_ yet. That’s different!”

“Oh, really?”

Marth nodded before he suddenly gave a big yawn, “Y-Yeah...!”

Shaking her head in amusement, the princess began fiddling with the wrapper, “And, how will I know you won’t fall asleep on our carriage ride home with this in your mouth?”

Rubbing his eyes with a whine, the child continued to pout up at the older woman, “‘Cause… ‘Cause I won’t! I’m not tired!”

With a quiet sigh, Elice shared a knowing look with Merric before the latter gently took the lollipop from his wife and began to open it, “Well, Marth knows better than anyone to not fall asleep with something in his mouth. Only really sleepy people do that, and he says he’s not tired. Isn’t that right, buddy?”

The young prince nodded, repressing another yawn as he happily reached for the lollipop, “Uh huh! And, I’m always right because I’m really smart. Elice says so.”

Laughing quietly, the princess just playfully ruffled her little brother’s hair as a horse-drawn carriage slowly pulled up in front of them. Watching as the bay-colored Shire horses slowed their gait, Marth happily licked at his caramel apple-flavored candy before he smiled up at them. The large animals looked down at him curiously, their hot breath forming small puffs of air in the night sky as the young prince reached up to pet one.

Then, after a few minutes, he felt Elice take his hand, “Come on, love. We’ve payed our fare, so it’s time for us to get on.”

Marth nodded as he let his sister help him into the phaeton before her and Merric followed suit. With another rub to his eyes, the child blinked tiredly before he took a seat in between them. He then quietly rested his head on the older woman’s arm when the carriage began to move.

Smiling softly, Elice watched as her brother sleepily enjoyed his lollipop before she began carding a hand through his hair, “Did you have a good time tonight?”

The boy nodded tiredly, the gentle rocking of the phaeton already lulling him to sleep, “Mhmm. It was a lot…a lot of fun. And, candy! There was…so much candy, Elice.”

Both Merric and Elice chuckled fondly at him as the princess continued playing with his hair, “There was a lot, huh? More than I was expecting… But, I’m very glad you enjoyed your very first Harvest Festival, Marth.” She then tenderly kissed the top of his head, noticing his eyes were beginning to droop, “Do you want to lay down?”

The young prince nodded, already handing his sister his lollipop as the older woman shifted more to the side before having her brother rest his head in her lap. She laughed quietly at the offered candy before popping it into her mouth as she helped the child settle down on the bench between her and Merric. The princess then began to hum softly as she went back to petting his hair.

“…You and...and Merric have fun, too?”

Elice chuckled as she took the lollipop from her mouth before looking over to her smiling husband, “Yes, we did.”

Marth mumbled quietly with a nod, curling more into his sister as he sleepily held onto her shirt. The older woman couldn’t help but smile adoringly at that. It brought her back to a time when her little brother was a mere toddler and would hold onto her clothing whilst falling asleep. And, such a fond memory suddenly brought tears to her eyes. But, they were happy ones.

Although her and Merric were suddenly thrust into parenthood when Marth arrived here, Elice had been loving every moment of it.

Especially, moments like these.

Where her little brother was now sleeping peacefully in her lap, his light snores muted by the quiet trotting of the Shire horses pulling the carriage. His grip on her shirt was loose, but still remained as Elice continued playing with his hair.

“Happy Hallows’ Eve.”

Looking up, the princess smiled warmly at her husband’s soft spoken words as his green eyes shined with nothing but love. Quietly, the two leaned towards one another as they shared a passionate kiss under the starlit night.

“Happy Hallows’ Eve.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting all week to finally post this! Happy Halloween! (to those who celebrate ^_^) 
> 
> The drawing above is my own artwork! ^_^ I was really inspired by this chapter and it was so much fun to write! (possibly a second favorite—and I may go back and create drawings for the other chapters now <3) I also was very happy to introduce Ena in this one, since I loved her in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance (the first FE game I ever played ^_^). Her Halloween art is adorable! ^_^
> 
> AND TIKI AND NINIAN CAME HOME JUST TWO NIGHTS BEFORE TODAY <3
> 
> Fun Fact, too! A group of butterflies is indeed, really called a kaleidoscope! ^_^
> 
> With that, if anyone is going out tonight, please stay safe! 
> 
> Have a Happy Halloween! 
> 
> Elizabeth ^_^


	10. Of Stuffed Deers and Orange Slices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *eating leftover Brie and fig jelly from Thanksgiving as I finish this chapter*
> 
> “Woah, I broke 8000 words... Cool, time to celebrate with more food.” *chomp*
> 
> This is definitely a possible new favorite chapter of mine. <3
> 
> Enjoy! ^_^

Humming softly to herself, Elice walked along the castle corridor as she made her way home. She had spent a long evening at the infirmary and was looking forward to some rest. And, by observing the position of the moon through one of the open windows, she also assumed that her brother had already been put to bed. Elice just hoped Merric was able to handle dinner by himself, tonight—just like he had those few weeks ago when she was injured. Quietly, the princess arched her back in a stretch before giving a tired yawn and stepping onto their doormat. She then went ahead and opened the front door.

To her surprise, she was immediately bombarded with a worried pair of green eyes.

“Oh, good! You’re home!”

Furrowing her brows in concern, Elice looked her panicked husband up and down before glancing behind him.

Her jaw dropped at the horrific state of their living room.

Each of the sofa cushions were tossed onto the floor while one of their small side tables had been tipped over. The rug in the center had been messily turned over on all of its corners, as well, making it very easy for someone to trip over them. Slowly taking a step inside, Elice remained silent as she stared at everything in shock. Then, her and Merric turned when they heard a loud bang come from the kitchen.

The princess gasped when she saw that all of the bottom cabinets and drawers below the counter had been pulled open, as well.

And when her little brother suddenly tumbled out of one of them.

“WHERE IS IT?!”

Frantic, the child came sprinting through the living room before he ran crying into his bedroom. Not a moment later, one of his pillows came flying out of his doorway. Startling at the behavior, Elice quickly went to go after him, still not understanding at all what was going on. Just as she entered his room, however, another pillow came hurdling towards her face.

A hand shot in between the two of them before the princess watched as the plush item fell to the floor. She then looked up to her husband. Merric huffed lightly, seeming out of breath as he lowered his hand before they both watched Marth run around his bedroom, “W-We… We’ve been looking for hours…”

Calmly, Elice picked up the fallen pillow before gently placing it on the edge of her brother’s bed. Then, she turned towards said child as he went to run past her. Swiftly, the princess stepped in front of him, easily blocking Marth’s path as she held onto his shoulders. She then looked in between the two of them, “…Looking for what?”

The boy whimpered in distress as he pointed to his messy bed, “M-My… My… My…!”

“His deer,” Merric spoke softly as he ran a hand through his hair.

With a small wail, Marth stuffed his face into his sister’s stomach, “It’s gone!”

Elice silently looked in between the two of them again before she placed a comforting hand on the child’s head.

“No, it is not.”

Marth and Merric looked at her in confusion, “Huh?”

Quietly shaking her head, Elice gently wiped at her brother’s wet eyes before taking his hand and leading them out of the room, “Did either of you think to check the laundry?”

They both nodded as Merric walked alongside the two siblings, “Of course, we did! But, it wasn’t in the basket for our dirty clothes, nor was it in the one for our clean ones.” The mage then watched as his wife released Marth’s hand to walk over to the hamper holding their clean laundry. She frowned at the scattered clothing piled around the area before she quietly opened the small door beside it. She then walked around the drying rack that was inside, pushing away several damp shirts before leaning behind them to reach for something.

A moment later, she came out of the small room with her brother’s stuffed deer in her hands.

“That’s because the rest of this set needed more time to dry. In here.”

The other two just stared at her, their mouths falling open in shock.

“…I didn’t even know we used that room,” Merric mumbled out in embarrassment.

Elice huffed quietly at that as she handed Marth his deer. The boy cuddled it immediately, breathing in the plush animal’s clean smell as he looked up at his sister in gratitude. With a soft smile, Elice gently pet his hair before looking to her husband in amusement, “Where else do you think I’ve been drying our clothes?”

Blushing lightly, Merric only gave her a small shrug in response as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. With a quiet chuckle, Elice just playfully reached up and pinched the younger sorcerer’s cheek before looking towards their living room. She groaned quietly at its messy state before stuffing her face into her brother’s hair, “Oh, Naga…I cannot believe what you two did to our house.”

Marth giggled sheepishly at that as Merric bashfully placed a comforting hand on his wife’s back, “Don’t worry. We’ll clean it up.”

With a deep sigh, Elice looked up at him, “Thank you… Although, I must apologize for washing the deer without your knowing. It just really needed to be cleaned. So, I added it to the new laundry set I had washed this…morning…”

Trailing off, the princess suddenly frowned as she pulled her face away from her brother’s hair. Merric watched her quietly, confused by the look she was now making as the older woman continued looking down at the child. Marth glanced up at both of them, not understanding the sudden silence.

He then jumped when his sister pressed a cold hand to his forehead.

“You’re warm.”

Merric mirrored her frown, “He is? Well, he was running around a lot before you came home…”

Elice looked up at her husband worriedly before walking to her brother’s front and bending down in front of him. She then gently pressed a kiss to his forehead. Marth looked up at her quietly, his eyes suddenly feeling heavy as he went to rub at them, “Am I sick?”

Standing back up, the princess eyed him closely as she pushed back his bangs, “Do you feel sick?”

The boy shrugged before he gave a small yawn, “No. Just tired.”

Sighing softly, Elice gently pet her brother’s hair in thought as Marth tiredly leaned into her side, “Hmm… You may have just overexerted yourself. But, nonetheless, you do feel a little warm. So, I’d like you to have a few orange slices and a full glass of water before bed, alright? Just in case.”

The boy, however, stuffed his face into her stomach as he rubbed at his eyes again, “Not hungry.”

Elice became more concerned at that. Her brother was not usually one to turn down fruit.

“He has been like this for most of the evening. He barely even touched his dinner…,” Merric spoke quietly as he began to put the couch cushions back into place, “I thought it might have been because he was upset over his deer. I… I didn’t think to check his temperature.”

The older woman nodded slowly at that as she tenderly kissed Marth’s hair, “That’s alright… But, I’ll help you clean up once I get him settled. He needs to rest, especially if this is more than just simple overexertion. And, that sudden stressful situation probably hadn’t helped, either…” Elice then kindly put an arm over her brother’s shoulders as she guided him over to the kitchen, “Come on, love. Just one slice for me and then it’s time for bed.”

Merric watched them go, looking worried as Marth stumbled for a moment before he tucked himself back into his sister’s side. Elice steadied him before she quietly went ahead and closed all of the kitchen cabinets. She then had him sit on one of the dining chairs before she retrieved an orange from their fruit basket on the counter.

Quietly, the princess peeled it open before delicately parting a single slice from the whole fruit and setting it onto a plate. She then filled up one of their beverage glasses with water before walking both items over to her brother. Marth scrunched his nose at them before burying his face into the table. Elice sighed softly as she set everything down in front of him before taking a seat beside him, “Come on. The faster you eat and drink this, the faster you get to feel better and sleep. I’m not going anywhere until you do.”

With a pout, Marth reached for the orange slice before leaning against his sister and taking a small bite out of it.

The princess smiled softly at that as she played with his hair, “Thank you.”

“Mmmpf.”

* * *

“Elice.”

Mumbling quietly, Elice rolled over in her sleep as she unconsciously moved towards the warmer part of her bed. After a few peaceful moments, however, she let out a quiet whimper when the warm spot suddenly began to move. Slowly opening her eyes, the princess rubbed at them tiredly before feeling a soft kiss on the top of her head.

“Hey…I have to get ready for my morning patrol. But, I should be back just in time for breakfast, okay?” Merric whispered softly as he brushed Elice’s bangs from her face.

The older woman sighed quietly with a nod as she briefly reached up to hold the hand in her hair. Merric smiled fondly at that before he kissed it soothingly, “Go on back to sleep, love. You’ll be alright.”

Elice nodded again as she gave her husband’s hand a weak squeeze before letting it go. Still smiling, the mage let his hand remain in her hair for a while longer until he was sure the princess had fallen back to sleep. He then pulled the blanket up more before tucking it gently around the other.

And, with one final kiss to his wife’s hair, Merric went to go prepare himself for the day.

* * *

“Elice.”

Nudge.

“Mmm… E-Elice…”

Nudge. Nudge.

“Elice…! W-Wake… Wake up…!”

Groaning quietly, said woman smushed her face into her pillow, not having the energy to get up yet after working late last night. However, the small finger constantly poking at her side wouldn’t let up. With a heavy sigh, the princess slowly opened one eye as she squinted at the watery blue staring back at her.

“Marth…? What… What are you doing out of bed?”

The young prince gulped thickly as he gripped tight to the plush deer in his hands. He then suddenly doubled over with a small moan as he squinted up at his older sister.

“D… Don’ feel good…”

At that, Elice quickly rubbed the tiredness from her eyes as she forced herself up to sitting. She then looked down to her brother worriedly before moving to get off from the bed as she tenderly pressed a hand to his forehead. However, the older woman suddenly pulled it back before feeling his cheeks, concern filling her features as she was able to feel the same amount of heat radiating off of them, as well, “Oh my gods, sweetheart… You’re burning up!”

The boy only whimpered in response as his small body visibly shivered. But, the princess knew immediately that it wasn’t from the cool air seeping in from the outside.

Marth was sweating profusely.

Delicately, Elice pulled him closer to her person as she watched her brother suddenly bring both of his arms around his stomach. She frowned at the movement before she gently combed back his sweaty bangs, “Does your tummy hurt?”

Marth nodded.

Nodding silently to herself, the princess continued assessing him as she placed a soothing hand on his back, “Do you feel like you’re going to sick?”

Whimpering again, the boy quickly shook his head before moaning quietly when the motion made him feel dizzy, “D-Don’ wan…wanna sick…”

Elice looked sympathetic at that as she quietly steadied him, “I know you don’t, love. But, if your body needs to, you’re going to have to, okay? It will be alright… Now, do you feel like you will, or not?”

Marth hiccuped quietly, but didn’t have time to respond as his stuffed deer suddenly fell to the floor.

And he sicked up right beside it.

“Oh… Oh, honey…,” Elice gasped softly as she quickly, but gently went to hold her brother’s hair away from his face. She then carefully pulled his deer to the side as the child sicked up again with a quiet wail. Calmly, Elice rubbed comforting circles into his back as she backed him away from the mess, “Shhh. Shh... It’s okay. It’s alright. Easy…”

“E-Elice…”

The older woman frowned with sympathy as she cuddled her brother the best she could in his ill state, sadly noticing some sick had landed on his sleep shirt, “I’m right here. It’s okay. Breathe, baby. Just breathe… Do you think you can make it to the bathroom?”

Marth moaned quietly at that before looking away from his mess on the floor. He then gave the older woman a hesitant nod as he held his hands to his stomach. With that, Elice hurriedly walked her brother around his sick and into the master bathroom. Luckily, she managed to get him right in front of the latrine when the boy sicked up again.

Choking on a sob, Marth gripped onto the toilet seat as another feverish shiver ran through his body. Elice held him steady, making sure the child didn’t topple over in his fatigued state while she ran a soothing hand through his hair, “You’re okay, love. Just let it out. It’s alright...”

The princess then winced as her little brother sicked up one last time before his legs suddenly gave out.

Elice caught him with ease, already having a hold on him as she leaned over and flushed the toilet. She then quietly reached under the sink cabinet to grab a hand towel before quickly switching on the faucet and running it under the cool water to soak it up. With cloth in hand, the older woman sat the two of them onto the bathroom floor before carefully turning her brother around to face her as she situated him on her lap.

Marth moaned quietly, everything suddenly feeling hot as he pressed his forehead into her shoulder. However, gentle hands began to push him upward before the child felt his sister wiping up his mouth with the wet towel. Elice watched him closely as she moved down to clean his chin, noticing her brother’s eyes were glassy as his tired gaze slowly met her own.

It was quiet between the two for a moment before Marth’s face suddenly crumpled.

And he started to cry.

Gasping quietly, the princess gently held his face in her hands as she pressed a kiss to his nose, “Oh, honey…don’t cry… Shhh. It’s okay, Marth. You’re alright…” However, the boy just shook his head with a mewl as he looked miserably up at his big sister. He didn’t feel well at all, and he didn’t like it one bit!

Frowning, Elice quietly swiped her thumbs beneath her brother’s eyes before gently cradling him against her chest, “I know you don’t feel well, love… But, you’ll be okay. I’m right here… Just relax. Breathe for me, sweetheart. Here, I’ll do it with you, okay?”

Marth hiccuped harshly with a whine before burying his face into his sister’s neck. He then gave her a small nod before Elice felt him take in a shaky breath. Smiling softly, the princess pressed a soothing kiss to his cheek before she breathed steadily along with him, “In and out… There you go. Good boy...”

Rubbing a comforting hand along the child’s back, Elice looked down at him quietly as he began to relax against her. She then brought her hand up to feel his forehead again, not very happy with how warm her brother felt. Last night, it only crossed her mind briefly that he could be getting sick. But, she was not expecting something like this.

And, the older woman felt quite ashamed for not paying more attention to his symptoms.

However, Elice will have plenty of time in the following days to berate herself over this. For now, the ill child in her lap was her priority.

Pulling her hand back, the princess gently wiped at the sweat and tears along her brother’s face as the child tiredly looked up at her again. Elice sighed softly before kissing his hair, “Other than your tummy, is anything else bothering you?”

Marth moaned before quietly pointing to his head, his voice raspy, “Hurts.”

The princess nodded at that as she gently began to massage it, “Okay. Anything else?”

“Hot.”

Elice nodded, “You do have a high fever, sweetheart. I’ll have to put you in a cool bath first before I make a cold medicinal tea for you. It should help with your upset stomach and your fever.”

However, the boy shook his head before whining as the motion made him dizzy again, “D-Don’ wan’ med…med’cine.”

Sighing quietly, the older woman just kissed his hair again, “I know, baby. But, it will make you feel better. Now, is that all? Just your head and your tummy hurt?”

Marth whined before suddenly pulling at his clothes, “Wet.”

Frowning, Elice gently helped her brother to stand so she could look him over, “It does seem you’ve sweat right through your clothing. And, you got sick on your shirt… Here, let’s take that off of you. Arms up, love.”

Whimpering quietly, the young prince did as told as his sister delicately rolled up the hem of his shirt to cover the sick before pulling it over her brother’s head. She then tossed it aside for the time being as she went to steady her sibling when the boy briefly lost his balance. However, he whined again as he tugged at his pajama bottoms.

“Wet. Bed wet.”

Confused, Elice looked at her brother’s look of discomfort and sudden pink cheeks before glancing down at his night pants, “You sweat through your…bed…? Oh… Oh! Oh, honey, that’s alright… It was just an accident, love. Nothing a quick run through the laundry can’t fix.”

Scrubbing a hand to his tired eyes, Marth looked sheepish before stuffing his face into his sister’s shoulder, “Didn’ mean it…”

The princess coo’d softly to him as she rubbed a soothing hand along his back, “I know you didn’t, sweetheart. You’re very sick, and something like that can sometimes happen. It’s okay... And, I suppose it’s a good thing I’m giving you a bath anyway, huh?”

With a small nod, the young prince continued to tiredly lean against his sibling as Elice gently removed his soiled bottoms. She then quietly stood back up to her feet before helping her brother over to the tub, “Okay. I have to get you a bath towel, so just hold onto the side for me until I come back, okay?”

Marth looked up at her silently for a moment before glancing to the tub. However, rather than doing as told, he reached for Elice instead, “Wanna… Wanna be with you.”

Sighing softly, the older woman reached out for him when the young prince took a wobbly step towards her. She should have expected this, knowing her brother tended to be quite clingy—especially when he was unwell. And, Elice could not recall the last time she had cared for an ill Marth. But, she was never one to mind. However, the princess also hadn’t prepared herself for bathing him so early in the morning, and she needed a bath towel for when they were done.

Gently, she placed his hands back on the side of the tub before kissing his forehead, “You will be. After I get you a towel—No no… Marth, you can barely walk. Stay here. It’s okay.”

The boy only whimpered at that, looking as if he might cry again. However, Elice just patiently pet his hair, giving her brother a moment to relax before she made another attempt to leave. Marth quietly reached to hold her night gown, not wanting the older woman to go anywhere. With a tired sigh, Elice brought her hand over his own, “I promise it will be okay. You can trust your big sister, can’t you?”

Biting his lip, Marth’s watery eyes glanced anxiously between Elice and the tub, “B-But… But…I…I don’ feel good…”

Elice chuckled quietly at the feverish response as she kindly squeezed his hand, “I know you don’t, love. That’s why I need to let your body cool down in the bath. But, I cannot give you one unless you let me get you a towel.”

The young prince sniffled quietly as he looked up at his sister again, “You… You come back?” 

Smiling softly, the princess leaned down and kissed his hair, “I promise.”

With a small whimper, Marth slowly let go of her clothing, “…Come back.”

Elice nodded before helping him hold onto the tub again, “I will. Now, I don’t want you to fall down, so hold onto this really tight for me, okay?”

Blinking tiredly up at the other, the child gave her a small nod, “Tight.”

With that, the older woman gently kissed the boy’s hair one more time before quickly making her way out of the lavatory. Frowning at the sick still on her bedroom floor, Elice briefly took note that she needed to clean that up later before hurrying over to their supply closet just outside of the room. Sifting through their towels, the princess found the largest and softest one she could find before swiftly making her way back over to her brother.

However, she nearly dropped the towel when she entered the room.

Ill and unclothed, Marth somehow managed to walk his way over to the entrance of the bathroom. But, his whole body was trembling as he was doing all he could to hold himself up until Elice returned.

Said woman practically ran over to him, not wanting the child to take another step, lest he slip and hurt himself in his condition, “Marth! I said to wait by the tub—Oh, look at you…” Quietly setting the towel on the counter, the princess gingerly lifted her sick brother off of the floor before carrying him the few feet to the tub, “I promised I was coming back. You could have hurt yourself, sweetheart… Alright. Here, you can hold on to me while I fill up the tub. But, no more walking on your own, okay?”

As his sister set him back down, Marth quietly looked up at her before leaning all of his weight on her, “Wann’d you to…to come back.”

Grunting quietly, Elice managed to keep holding herself up as she felt her little brother wrap his arms around her neck, “And, I promised I would, didn’t I? You didn’t need to go looking for me, baby.”

She only received a quiet moan in response as Marth hid his face in her shoulder. Sighing softly, the older woman gently rubbed his back before checking the water temperature. She nodded approvingly at the coolness, deeming it to be cold enough to help calm the heat coursing through her brother’s body.

“Alright, love. In you go,” Elice muttered quietly as she plugged in the drain stopper before carefully peeling the child’s arms from her neck and lifting him into the tub.

However, not a second later, Marth squeaked before clumsily trying to get out, “C-Cold!”

Trying to keep herself from laughing at his reaction, Elice cleared her throat before calmly pushing him down to sitting, “I-It’s okay, Marth. It’s supposed to be cold. You don’t want to stay really hot, do you?”

The boy shivered from the coldness as he shifted uncomfortably in the water, “N-No… But… B-But, cold, Elice. D-Don’ wan’ b-be cold.”

Chuckling softly, the princess gently rubbed a warm hand to her brother’s back, “I know, sweetheart. But, you won’t be for long. The water will warm up as it adjusts to your body temperature.” She then went ahead and reached for her body soap, “Would you like bubbles?”

Rubbing his eyes, Marth squinted at the bottle in his sister’s hand before nodding, “Mmm… Yeah.”

With a fond smile, Elice went ahead and generously poured a good amount of the body wash into the water, “I hope you don’t mind smelling like lavender. I forgot to restock on Merric’s soap when we had gone to the village the other day. And, unfortunately, there isn’t enough in his to clean you.”

The child tilted his head at that before he suddenly smushed his face into the water. Elice gasped, not expecting that at all as she quickly pulled her brother’s head up, “M-Marth! What are you doing?!”

Coughing out a bubble, said boy whined at the soap now in his eyes as he turned towards his sister’s voice, “I wann’d to smell it.”

Letting out a heavy sigh, the princess shook her head in disbelief as she gently wiped away the soap around the child’s eyes. Although she could feel her brother’s face and body beginning to cool, it was obvious his fever was still strongly present. Elice looked over her brother worriedly before going ahead and adding body soap to her pink loofah. 

“Smell like you.”

Glancing up, the older woman couldn’t help but smile at that, despite her little brother nearly drowning himself not two seconds ago, “You do. It is my soap after all.”

Marth yawned tiredly as he scrubbed a hand to his eyes, “You smell pretty.”

Chuckling, Elice leaned over and playfully kissed his cheek before she began to scrub down his body, “Why thank you.”

It was silent for a while after that, with Marth struggling to keep his eyes open as his older sister cleaned him. The princess could feel herself becoming drowsy, as well, since she hadn’t gotten much sleep, either. Blinking tiredly, she gave a small yawn before gently scrubbing the wash sponge along her brother’s chest.

“Elice?”

“Yes, baby?”

“When’s Father comin’ home?”

Startling at the question, Elice let the wash sponge fall into the water before she looked at her brother in concern, “Wha… What—?”

“I didn’ get to train today ‘cause…‘cause ‘m sick. H-He’s gon’ be real mad, Elice. I… I don’ wan’ him to be mad,” the boy mumbled out quietly as he began fiddling with the fallen loofah, not finding anything out of the ordinary with what he said.

The princess, on the other hand, was staring at him.

After a long minute, however, Elice quietly composed herself before gently placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “Marth… Honey, we’re in Askr, remember? Not Altea.”

The young prince paused at that, realization slowly coming to him as he sadly looked down at the water, “Oh…”

Elice frowned as she gently carded a hand through his hair, not having been prepared for that. But, she knew fevers sometimes tended to cause delirium. And, although Marth’s temperature had gone down, he was still fairly warm—an indication that the fever was the obvious culprit to her brother’s sudden confusion.

Tiredly swirling his arm in the water, Marth glanced up at his sister, “So…Father’s not…?”

“He’s not here,” Elice whispered reassuringly.

The child nodded at that before rubbing at his eyes again, “I wan’ my deer.”

Sighing softly, the older woman reached to turn on the bathtub spout before cupping her hands under the cool water, “Don’t worry, love. We’re almost done. I don’t need to wash your hair, but I’d like to cool you off a bit more before I take you out. Now, close your eyes for me.”

Whimpering quietly, Marth did as told as his older sister gingerly let the cold water cascade down his face and hair. Elice then proceeded to do it one more time before she shut off the spout and unplugged the drain stopper. She then gently rubbed her brother’s back, letting the boy sit in the tub as the lukewarm water began to clear out.

“Elice?”

The princess smiled fondly at hearing the quiet call to her name again, “Yes?”

Marth leaned against the side of the tub to get closer to her before tiredly closing his eyes, “You… You think Momma’s gon’ make shor’cake for dessert ‘gain?”

Elice shut her eyes at that. Her brother was delirious again. But, as she opened her eyes, the older woman bit her lip at the tired, yet hopeful look the child was giving her. With a quiet sigh, she pressed a tender kiss to her brother’s head before giving him a soft smile.

“Yes…I don’t see why not,” she whispered kindly.

The young prince gave her a small smile of his own as he rested his head on her chest, “Mmm… I really like them. The nursemaids try to make them, too, but…but they’re not as good as Momma’s. And… An’ I wan’ mine with stra’berries, tonight. Oh! An’ oranges! I really like oranges…”

Elice smiled woefully at that before carefully helping her brother stand in the tub, “Oh, I know you do... You’re not hungry, though, are you?”

Immediately, Marth shook his head as he reached for his sister, “Nuh uh. My… My tummy still hurts.”

Frowning, the princess gently lifted him out of the tub before reaching one hand over to the bath towel, “I thought so… But, that’s alright. Once I have you dressed, I’ll be giving you your medicine to help with that.”

The child only whined in response before stuffing his face into his sister’s shoulder as the older woman gently wrapped the large towel around his body. He then shimmied out his arms to wrap them around her neck when Elice quietly lifted him off of the ground. Cuddling the boy to her chest, the princess tenderly kissed his cheek before walking him out of the master bathroom and into the living room.

She made it past the couch before the two suddenly heard a key jiggle itself into the lock on the front door.

And watched as Merric stepped through it.

“Hey, I’m…home…,” the green-haired sorcerer paused mid-step as he took in Marth’s flushed face and his wife’s tired eyes. Brows furrowing in concern, he quickly set Excalibur down before walking over to the two of them, his hand gently resting on Marth’s head, “What happened?”

The boy whimpered quietly as he curled more into his sister as Elice sadly looked up at her husband, “He’s very sick… He woke me up not too long ago and sicked up onto our bedroom floor.”

Merric frowned at that as he delicately pressed his hand to Marth’s forehead, “He’s pretty warm… I’m assuming you already gave him a cool bath?”

Elice nodded tiredly as she adjusted her brother in her arms, “Yes. I was about to dress him into some fresh night clothes when you walked in. And, I still have yet to clean up the bedroom, nor have I prepared his medicine… I-I… I’ve just been so focused on trying to get his fever to go down…”

The younger sorcerer sighed sympathetically at that before gently pressing a kiss to his wife’s hair, “It’s alright. I’m home now. So, you go ahead and get him dressed while I clean the bedroom. Then, I’ll come help you with his medicine, okay? Just relax. He’ll be alright, Elice.”

Said woman bit her lip with a nod, feeling her eyes beginning to sting as she looked down at her little brother. She had been calm all morning trying to care for him and to keep him at ease. But, the moment her husband walked through the door, she suddenly wanted to break down. Elice was beyond exhausted, but her worry over Marth was at the forefront and she wanted—no, she _needed—_ the child to get better as soon as possible. Starting with his high fever.

“Honey. Breathe.”

Elice suddenly jumped at the calm hand on her shoulder, not realizing she had lost herself in her thoughts as her watery gaze looked up at Merric. However, the mage just gave her a loving smile before carding a hand through her hair, “He’s okay. And, he is in very good hands. Now, go on. I’ll go clean up.”

He then leaned down and pressed a soothing kiss to her lips before turning to leave.

However, a small hand suddenly reached out and latched onto his robe.

“Stay.”

Elice and Merric looked down at that, surprise on both of their faces as Marth was quietly looking up at the green-haired sorcerer. Then, with a soft sigh, the princess kissed the child’s hair before she rubbed comforting circles along his back, “He’s coming right back, love. Merric is just going to the bedroom. It’s okay.”

However, the boy only whimpered at that, his grip tightening on Merric as his eyes began to water. Frowning at the sudden upset, the wind mage quietly reached over and began carding a gentle hand through the child’s hair, “She’s right. I won’t be gone long. And, I will still be here in the house, buddy… What’s gotten you all upset? You’ve never worried about me leaving before…” He then looked up to Elice questioningly.

Sighing quietly, the older woman was much too tired at the moment to explain her brother’s sudden clinginess as her husband tried, but failed to remove Marth’s hand from his robe. It was only making the boy more upset. She bounced the child lightly in her arms before cuddling him close to soothe him, “Baby. Let him go. The faster we get your pajamas on, the faster we get to see Merric again, okay? It will be alright. I promise.”

With a whine, Marth sniffled softly before looking up at Elice unsurely, “…Big sister promise?”

Smiling fondly, the princess gently nuzzled noses with her little brother, “Big sister promise.”

Rubbing a hand to his eyes, Marth glanced in between the two of them before looking up at Merric, “You… You gotta come back, ‘kay?”

Giving the boy’s hair a reassuring pat, Merric nodded affirmatively with a warm smile, “I will.”

At that, the young prince slowly released his hand on the mage. He then watched tiredly as Merric left them to go into the master bedroom to asses his mess from earlier. Whimpering quietly, Marth hid his face back into Elice’s neck as the older woman walked them into his bedroom, “Jammies?”

The princess chuckled fondly at the childish phrasing as she gently set her brother onto the floor before kneeling down beside him, “Yes, sweetheart. Any particular pair you’d like to wear today?”

Marth shook his head as he shoved off the bath towel, “Hot.”

Elice sighed as she gave her naked brother a patient look, “Well, you at least need to be covered. What about if you just wear shorts?”

The child shook his head again.

“Nothing? You want to wear nothing?”

Marth nodded.

Letting out another sigh, Elice kissed the child’s cheek before opening one of his bottom wardrobe drawers, “I love you, Marth, but you at least need to wear an under cloth.”

The young prince just whined at that before leaning heavily against his older sister, too tired to make a fuss. Shaking her head in amusement, the princess let him be as she slipped his underwear on him with ease. She then brought the discarded towel over her shoulder before picking up her brother again, “Alright. Now, it’s time for your medicine.”

Walking back inside the living room, Elice looked over when Merric happened to walk out of their bedroom at the same time. She gave him a tired smile as the younger sorcerer walked over to them, “Everything okay?”

Merric nodded before gently kissing her hair, “Yep. All clean. And, I found this.” Quietly, he held up Marth’s stuffed deer, “Luckily, it hadn’t gotten any sick on it.”

Tiredly lifting his head from his sister’s shoulder, Marth blearily looked over before letting out a quiet gasp. Merric and Elice smiled fondly at him as the former gently handed over the boy’s beloved plush animal. The young prince quietly cuddled it to his person before looking grateful up at the older sorcerer.

Before suddenly reaching out for him, “Merr’c…”

Blinking in surprise, Merric carefully took the child from Elice as he felt the boy immediately curl into him, his stuffed deer now smushed in between the two of them as Marth wrapped an arm around his neck. The green-haired mage just went with it, holding the sick child securely on his hip as he looked down at his wife. The princess couldn’t help but chuckle at the look on her husband’s face as she quietly held a hand on the small of her back, “Don’t look so surprised, dear. You know how much he loves you. Plus, I was starting to feel a bit sore from carrying him, anyway.”

Blushing lightly, Merric didn’t reply as he began to rub a soothing hand along Marth’s back when the boy let out a small moan. Frowning, Elice looked up at that before gesturing her husband to follow her into the kitchen, “Come on. I need to get his medicine ready.”

Nodding, the younger sorcerer coo’d softly to the whimpering child in his arms as he walked after his wife. He then watched as the older woman went to work on her brother’s medicine, with Elice quickly retrieving all of the proper herbs she needed before filling a small glass with cold water. Quietly, Merric left her alone to concentrate as he took a seat at the dining table with Marth in his lap. The young prince shifted before bringing his arm down to cuddle his deer with both of them as he rested tiredly against the wind mage’s chest.

“Sick,” he mumbled out after a while as he stuffed his face into Merric’s shoulder.

The green-haired sorcerer sighed softly at that as he continued rubbing the boy’s back, “I know you are, buddy. It’s alright. We’re going to help you feel better soon.”

“Better now.”

With a quiet frown, Merric rested his head against Marth’s own as he held the warm child closer to his person, “I know… Soon, buddy. Just relax.”

Just then, Elice appeared in his line of sight as the older woman quickly set the cold medicinal tea and a small glass of water on the table, accompanied by several thin slices of maslin bread. She then took a seat next to the other two as she gently swirled a spoon in the medicine, “Okay, sweetheart. I need you to look up for me, please.”

Marth didn’t budge.

Sighing softly, Merric gently prodded the child up to sitting, “Come on, buddy. It’s time to get better, now.”

The young prince whined tiredly, his eyes barely open as he felt his sister comb a gentle hand through his hair, “…No sick?”

Both adults nodded as Elice went ahead and delicately held a hand under her brother’s chin before she brought the cool tea to his lips, “That’s right, baby. The medicine is going to help take your tummy soreness away, and hopefully help break your fever quicker. You ready?”

Biting his lip, Marth gave his sister a hesitant nod before opening his mouth. Gently, the older woman tipped the glass forward with ease, giving her brother time to take his sips slowly until he drank it all. The boy grimaced at the taste before burying his face back into Merric’s neck once he was done. Smiling softly, Elice kindly rubbed a hand to Marth’s back before she leaned over and kissed his hair, “Good boy. Do you want water?”

Peeking his head out, the young prince rubbed tiredly at his eyes as he gave his older sibling a small nod, “Tastes gross.”

Merric and Elice chuckled quietly at that as the princess patiently held the small glass of water at the ready while her brother lifted up his head again, “Here, love. I made sure not to give you as much as I had last night, since that may have been a small cause to your little bed accident… Speaking of, I still need to collect your sheets and set them aside to wash.”

After patiently waiting for her brother to finish his few sips of water, Elice gently pulled the glass back before handing it to her husband as she went to stand, “Do you mind helping him eat some of the bread while I go strip his bed? It will only take a minute.”

The younger sorcerer nodded with a soft smile, “Of course. Do what you need to, love. I’ve got him.”

Elice gave her husband a grateful smile before kissing him gently on the lips, “Thank you, dear.”

Merric returned the smile before watching as his wife hurried over to her brother’s bedroom. He then looked down to the boy in his lap as Marth tiredly rested his head on his shoulder. Rubbing a soothing hand to the child’s back, the wind mage quietly set down the water glass before picking up one of the bread slices, “Do you want to try to eat something?”

The young prince scrunched up his nose with a whine before stuffing his deer into his face, “Not hungry.”

Sighing softly, Merric gently ripped up the slice one-handed as he held out a small piece for Marth, “I know, buddy. But, with your tummy empty now, it needs something to bring your energy back.”

The child whimpered as he turned his head away from the food, “Don’ wannit.”

With a defeated sigh, Merric set the bread back onto the plate, “Alright… Relax. How about some more water?”

Marth looked up at that before slowly giving the other a nod, “Thirsty.”

“Okay,” the green-haired sorcerer whispered quietly as he reached for the water glass. He then gently held it up for the boy to start drinking, “Slow sips.”

Blinking tiredly, the young prince did as told as he finished the remainder of the water. Merric smiled at that before carefully setting the glass back on the table, “Good job... Do you feel a little better?”

Marth simply shrugged before he fell back against the mage’s chest again, his eyes fluttering shut, “Tired.”

Gently, Merric held a hand to the child’s hair as he adjusted him in his lap, “Rest if you need to, then.”

“Wan’ El’ce.”

Sighing quietly, the older sorcerer looked towards the living room, watching as his wife carried her brother’s bedsheets to the laundry, “She’ll be back soon, buddy. Do you feel like you’re going to sick again?” 

The boy shook his head as he whimpered into Merric’s shoulder, “Nuh uh. Jus’ wan’ her. An’ you. You… You gotta stay, Merr’c. Gotta stay...”

Frowning at the child’s panicked voice, the wind mage gently rubbed his back before wrapping his arms around him, “Hush… Relax, Marth. We aren’t going anywhere. Everything’s alright… See, here comes Elice now. It’s okay.”

The older woman smiled fondly at the two of them as she stepped through the kitchen archway and made her way over to the dining table. However, she frowned at the ripped up bread slice and the others that were untouched beside it, “Was he able to eat anything?”

Merric sadly shook his head as he watched his wife tenderly stroke her brother’s hair, “No. He didn’t want to.”

Elice sighed before kissing Marth’s forehead as the boy tiredly looked up at her, “I didn’t think he would. But, I at least wanted to try… He looks like he may fall back to sleep, anyhow.”

The green-haired sorcerer nodded in agreement as he slowly stood back up with the child, with Marth wrapping his arm around his neck again, “Yeah, he said he was tired, and he definitely looks it… Do you want to lay him down in our room?”

Elice nodded as she quietly adjusted her brother’s deer when it looked like it was going to fall, “Yes, I’d like to keep a close eye on him… And, I don’t think we have much of a choice, either, especially with the way he is holding onto you.” Merric chuckled quietly at that as he looked down to Marth, noticing the boy’s eyes were already closed even though the child had quite the grip on his neck.

However, he suddenly looked in between Marth’s bedroom and their own before giving the older woman a look of concern, “You’re not worried he’ll…um…?”

Elice looked at her husband tiredly, confused for a moment before realizing what he was referring to. With a quiet chuckle, the princess gently patted his arm, “Good point. Let me take him to the bathroom while you get the bed ready. Just in case.”

Merric laughed quietly before gently prying Marth’s arm from around his neck before carefully handing him over to his sister. The boy was too tired to notice, his body nearly limp as he sleepily curled into his sibling as the three of them made their way towards the master bedroom.

* * *

Resting quietly on the bed, Elice glanced over at her husband before looking down at Marth laying in between them. The young prince was tucked into her side, his warm body above the blanket as the child cuddled his stuffed deer in his sleep. Roughly twenty minutes had passed since the princess had given the boy his medicine, and she had yet to see any signs of his fever breaking. With a tired sigh, she willed her eyes to stay open as she ran a hand through her brother’s hair.

“You should nap with him.”

Elice looked up at Merric’s quiet voice as his green eyes gazed over her worriedly. However, the older woman simply shook her head before holding Marth closer to her person, “I can’t. He might need me.”

Sighing softly, the green-haired mage reached over and delicately tucked several loose strands of hair behind his wife’s ear, “If he does, I will wake you. I plan to stay up and finish the paper work I hadn’t completed last night, so I will be right here if either of you need me, okay? You’re exhausted, Elice… And, even _you_ know that proper rest on your part is essential when it comes to taking care of others.”

The princess huffed at that, not appreciating her own advice being used against her. But, Merric was right. _She_ was right. If she wanted Marth to recover quickly, her brother needed the best care—meaning, Elice could not afford to burn herself out, no matter how worried she was over him.

Quietly, she looked up at her husband again, “Alright… Do you promise to wake me? Please, Merric. I don’t want him to—.”

Gently, the wind mage pressed a finger to his wife’s lips, “Shh… You’re working yourself up again, love. I can even wake you when his fever begins to break. Whatever you need, I will do it. It’s okay, Elice.”

Said woman was silent for a moment as she thought it over before looking up at her husband’s heartfelt look. Elice couldn’t help but melt at the sight of it as she leaned forward and kissed him, giving in, “Okay… I will rest.”

Merric smiled gratefully at that as he gently pressed his forehead into her own, causing their noses to brush. The princess giggled quietly at the gesture as she returned the smile before kissing him again, her eyes shining with love.

“Thank you so much for helping me with him… I love you,” she whispered.

Cheeks pink, Merric smiled shyly at that before he tenderly returned the kiss, “I love you, too.”

The two then looked down at Marth, watching fondly as the boy shifted in his sleep before one of his hands clumsily reached out and held onto Merric’s shirt. They both smiled at that as the green-haired sorcerer gently brought his arm over the child.

“We’re going to get sick, aren’t we?”

Elice chuckled quietly as she finally allowed herself to close her eyes.

“Welcome to parenthood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the excess mushiness, but I could not help myself. When in a mushy mood—write a mushy chapter. 
> 
> But, in all seriousness, it took me a long while to write this. I wanted it to come out well, especially since it was a sick fic. Fluff and hurt/comfort are my main assets when it comes to writing, and I really wanted to do my best here. So, I hope it came out okay and was a good read for you all! I really, super duperly appreciate all of the support I’ve been given for this story—it really means a whole lot for a little aspiring writer such as myself. 
> 
> Especially with this trio. <3
> 
> I’ve just fallen in love with them and I’ve become so happy writing them—I even got myself a custom Elice plushie a while ago and she is SO soft! And, she’s even taller than my Marth one that I own XD (So, you can all guess who is next—Merric!—of course, when I have enough money to order one again)
> 
> Also, updates may be a tad slower than usual because I have recently started writing another story (Robcina <3) and so it will be challenging—and exciting!—writing two stories at once. So, bear with me! ^_^
> 
> Ah, but anyway, I’m rambling per usual again in my notes. So, with that, I hope you guys had a wonderful Thanksgiving holiday if you celebrated it! And, of course, THANK YOU FOR READING <3
> 
> Until next chapter,
> 
> Elizabeth ^_^


	11. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! ...Eve!
> 
> (If you celebrate!)
> 
> I am in LOVE with this chapter. Hands down. It is my favorite, and I hope you love it, too! I was hoping it would reach 9000 words, but I’m sure 8800 is enough for you guys ^^;
> 
> With that, 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“You think she will like it?”

Glancing up, Marth curiously peeked at the glistening, silver necklace in Merric’s hands. The jewelry was stunning in the dim candlelight as the neckwear traced down to a small, diamond-rimmed heart with a turquoise crystal in the center of it.

With a small smile, the child nodded up at Merric excitedly, “Uh huh! It’s really shiny. And, Elice likes sparkly things ‘cause she’s a girl.”

Chuckling quietly, the wind mage accepted that response as he carefully set the necklace back into its white, velvet jewelry box. He then reached over to grab the red and gold wrapping paper that had somehow found its way under the boy’s bed. Looking over, Marth gasped before he stopped what he was doing to grab for their basket of Christmas ribbons, “Oh! Oh! I wanna choose the bow!”

With a laugh, Merric let him as he leaned over to quietly peek out the child’s bedroom door, “Okay, go ahead. But, remember, we need to stay quiet. Elice doesn’t know we have her gifts in here.” The young prince quickly brought a hand over his mouth at that as he gingerly set the ribbons onto the ground in front of Merric.

“Right!” Marth whispered out as he plopped back down onto the floor. He then happily rummaged through the basket until he found the perfect bow for his sister’s gift. Grinning, the boy pulled out a sparkly, white ribbon before happily handing it over to the older sorcerer, “This one! It’s shiny! Just like her necklace!”

Smiling fondly, Merric kindly took the ribbon from the child before setting it aside for the time being while he went to work on wrapping the small jewelry box in his hands. Marth watched him quietly, his blue eyes glancing back and forth between the mage’s gift and his own. With a quiet huff, the boy reached for more glue and his small bowl of glitter before he continued working on his gift for Elice.

Even though he wasn’t really fancy like Merric, nor crafty like his sister, Marth wanted to make her the best gift ever after everything she’s done for him this year. It was still really weird living in Askr, and the young prince still missed his mother a lot. This was going to be his first Christmas without her… And, he felt quite embarrassed that Elice had to stay up with him for the past few nights when he had gotten really upset about it.

But, that’s also why Marth wanted to do something really special for his older sibling in return.

She was always so nice to him, and never got upset when he got upset. And, she made him feel better all time—even when he was happy! Elice was the best big sister in the whole world and Marth wanted to make her happy, too.

However, he couldn’t help but frown at the glittery, glue-covered pop-up trees that were falling awkwardly to the side on the card he was making. With a pout, he glanced up to see Merric already wrapping the sparkly white ribbon around his gift.

The young prince also knew that his best friend was someone who made Elice really happy, too. He still didn’t understand it, though. Elice was Elice. Marth couldn’t comprehend why Merric loved her like grown-ups do. Did that mean when he grew up, he’d love Elice that way, too? The boy scrunched up his nose at the thought. Gross.

…But, _why_ does Merric like her so much? And, why does Elice feel the same way?

And, how was Marth supposed to make his sister really happy like that, too?

“What’s that look for?”

Startling from his thoughts, the child looked up at Merric’s questioning gaze before quietly swirling his finger in the bowl of glitter, “U-Um… ‘Cause…um…”

Tilting his head curiously, the wind mage gently set his completed gift to the side before reaching over and holding up the small, slanting trees the boy had made, “Because…?”

Marth bit his lip, suddenly feeling shy as he watched Merric trying to fix his card, “You… You make Elice really happy.”

Looking up, the green-haired sorcerer watched the child with silent concern at hearing the small bit of sadness in his voice, “Well, I do my best to… Is everything okay?”

The boy picked at the glue stuck to his hands, choosing not to make eye-contact with the other as he sadly looked to his Christmas card before whispering out, “How?”

Taken aback, Merric gently released the trees, deeming them to be sturdy before quietly pushing the card to the side, “What do you mean?”

Feeling himself becoming upset, the young prince shook his head before reaching for his card, “N-Nevermind… I… I gotta finish her gift.”

However, a gentle hand stopped him as Merric quietly pulled the card out of the child’s reach, “Hey… What’s the matter?”

Blinking rapidly, Marth looked down before tucking his knees against his chest, not wanting to say anything more to the other. Frowning, the older sorcerer scooted closer before bringing an arm over the boy. He then quietly tilted his head downward, noticing how watery the child’s eyes had become. Sighing softly, Merric held Marth closer to his side before whispering out, “You want to know what makes Elice really happy?”

Sniffling softly, the young prince gave the other a small nod as he continued picking at his hands.

“You do.”

Marth sighed, not understanding as he poked his finger back into the bowl of glitter, “But…I’m just her little brother… I don’t know how to make her super happy like you do ‘cause…‘cause I’m not a grown-up…”

Furrowing his brows, Merric gently pulled the boy’s hand from the glitter before pushing the bowl away. He then gently held Marth’s hand in his own, “Hey. Look at me.”

Hesitantly, the young prince glanced up at Merric. The green-haired sorcerer gave Marth a firm, yet heartfelt look as he kindly brushed glitter from the child’s bangs, “You are more than ‘just a little brother’ to her, Marth. To the both of us. You know how much Elice loves you. She would do anything to keep you safe and happy—whether that be here in Askr, or back home in Altea. And, you don’t have to be a grown-up to make her happy. We… We love you just the way you are. You make us both very _happy_ just the way you are… What brought this on? You were so excited to work on her gift today...”

With the glitter bowl now out of his reach, Marth began fiddling with his sweater with his free hand, “It… It’s not comin’ out right… What if she doesn’t like it, Merric?”

Squeezing the boy’s hand in comfort, the wind mage silently glanced over at the messy Christmas card. The glittery trees were once more at a slant, and the ribbons glued around it were crooked and bent out of shape. And, Marth’s handwriting could barely be seen underneath it all.

But, Merric knew it was a card his wife would cherish for years to come.

“And…it’s not really pretty like yours…”

Startling at the quiet comment, Merric frowned down at the child, “Mine…? Marth, that necklace is from the both of us.”

Confused, Marth looked back up at the other, “Huh?”

With a soft smile, the green-haired sorcerer reached over to pick up the small gift before showing the young prince the holiday tag he had looped around the ribbon.

“To Elice… Love, Marth and Merric…,” the boy mumbled out quietly in surprise. He then glanced back up at the older mage questioningly, “But, isn’t jewelry a grown-up gift to tell someone you really love them? And then the stork is supposed to come.”

Now, Merric was confused, “Stork…?”

Marth nodded, “Yeah. Always at this time of year, Mother…Mother would tell us stories about the storks that bring the babies ‘cause lots of people fall in love on Christmas. And… And, if you give Elice the necklace, then a stork is supposed to come and bring you a baby. That’s why I…I gotta make my gift really special for her. ‘Cause I wanna make Elice really happy this Christmas since I won’t be here next Christmas…”

The mage was at a loss for words, “What… What are you talking about? Marth, you’re not going anywhere.”

However, the child frowned at that before nodding again, “Yeah-huh. When the stork brings the baby, I can’t live here anymore.”

Appalled, Merric gently held the young prince by the shoulders before looking him directly in the eyes, “Marth. There’s no… Even if… Whether or not a…a stork brings a baby, we would never _ever_ have you leave. Why… What—?”

However, a soft knock at the door interrupted the quiet conversation.

“May I come in?” Elice questioned gently, having overheard the last bit of their discussion as she had just finished making yuzu tea for the three of them and was making her way over to tell them.

The two looked up at that before Merric quickly and carefully grabbed Marth’s card and their gift before hiding them both under the child’s bed, “Y-Yes.”

At that, the princess quietly stepped through the door. She glanced over at her husband briefly before looking to her brother worriedly. Elice then carefully stepped around the piles of glitter and glue along the boy’s bedroom floor before taking a seat beside him, having Marth now sitting in between the two of them. The young prince looked up at her shyly when the princess carded a gentle hand through his hair, “So, you told Merric about the storks, have you?”

Twiddling his thumbs, the child nodded before looking down sadly.

Both Elice and Merric frowned before they together put an arm around Marth. Then, the princess leaned down and pressed a kiss to her brother’s hair.

“He’s right, you know,” she whispered to the child.

The young prince looked up at that.

Elice smiled fondly as she playfully pulled glitter from her brother’s hair, “Even if our family got a little bigger, you would still be here with us. I love you too much to ever give you up, Marth. You know that, don’t you?”

Said boy bit his lip before giving his older sister a hesitant nod, “Yeah… But… But, I’m not _your_ baby. What if the stork brings one you like better than me?”

Elice and Merric shared a quiet look before the mage began to gently rub the child’s back, “That will never happen, Marth. We could never choose a baby over you, nor vice versa. That’s not what family is about.”

“Nor is this what Christmas is about,” the princess spoke quietly before gently tucking Marth into her side, “Today is about enjoying what we have now. Enjoying one another’s company and the wonderful day we are about to have before we all go to bed tonight waiting for Mister Santa. And, I know the only baby that I will be worrying over today is my baby brother. Because you and your older self will be ice-skating later this evening, and I already have plans on taking Aum with me. Just in case.”

Marth blushed bashfully at that as Merric and Elice smiled down at him. He then let out a squeak before giggling happily when the two of them suddenly trapped him in a bear hug.

“We love you, Marth. And, you are ours. Never forget that, okay?” Elice whispered lovingly before she pressed a gentle kiss to her brother’s forehead.

The boy nodded shyly before hugging his sister around her waist, “Sorry I got scared…”

Merric and Elice hushed him gently as they released the hug. The wind mage then kindly ruffled his hair, “No need to apologize, buddy. It’s all okay.”

Smiling fondly at the two of them, the older woman tenderly stroked her brother’s cheek before looking out towards the living room, “Now, I have picked enough yuzu from the orchard for us to enjoy today. And, so far, I have prepared tea for all of us to have before we set out for the market this morning. I heard they have very special ornaments this year, too.”

Gasping, Marth sat back up before grinning at his sister, “Reindeer ones? Like… Like the ones we had back home?”

Chuckling, Elice nodded as she carefully stood up, “Yes. There will be plenty of reindeer ornaments for us to choose from. But, before we get any, we first have to…”

“Get a tree!” The young prince exclaimed with glee as he hopped up to his feet.

Elice and Merric laughed fondly at him before the green-haired sorcerer followed suit and stood up beside the two siblings. The princess then gently fixed her brother’s crooked sweater before frowning at his outfit, “However, before we do anything, you need at least one more layer of clothing on you. It’s much too cold outside, especially with our recent snowfall.”

Marth whined, “But, I’m already warm! I don’t need more clothes!”

Merric had to nod in agreement, “He’s got a point, Elice. Marth should be alright in just his sweater. If anything, we can bring his coat with us.”

However, the older woman looked at them silently for a moment before glancing towards her brother’s bedroom window.

“Have either of you gone outside today?”

Marth and Merric glanced at each other sheepishly.

“I didn’t think so.”

Together, they both let out simultaneous groans as Elice nudged her brother towards his wardrobe and Merric out of the boy’s bedroom and towards their own, “Come on. I expect to see another sweater on you both in the next five minutes.”

“Yes, Elice!”

* * *

Grunting quietly, Marth continued pushing the snowball he had made, its size growing larger by the minute. He really wanted to make a snowman all by himself to impress Elice and Merric, but he quickly began to realize how difficult such a task was becoming. Stopping for a short break, the child gulped in a breath before shivering slightly as a cold breeze picked up around him. He then startled when two other pairs of gloved hands rested on top of the snowball.

“Come on, buddy. We just need a little more snow on this one so it will be sturdy enough to hold the head,” Merric encouraged gently. 

Nodding, the young prince relented. He then took in a deep breath before pushing the snowball again, with Merric and Elice now pushing it along with him.

“I-It’s really hard t-to make a…a s-snowman…,” Marth mumbled quietly as the trio finally came to another stop, with both adults deeming the body portion of the snowman to be large enough now. Elice then glanced down at her brother, noticing him shivering again.

Quietly, she pulled off his coat that had been resting on her shoulder before she gently brought it around the child, “Here, love. I know you don’t want to wear it, but I don’t want you getting sick, either.”

With a whine, the child was too exhausted from making the snowman to pull away as he allowed his sister to ease his arms into the sleeves of his coat. Then, while the older woman buttoned it up securely, Marth glanced over at the small, frozen lake just a little ways from where they were standing, “W-When are we g-gonna ice-skate?”

Elice chuckled at her brother’s impatience before looking up at her husband’s look of discomfort, “Soon. Once your older self arrives, we will. Let’s not rush to it, though, lest we stress poor Merric even more.”

Marth giggled at that before rubbing snow from his face as he looked up to the blushing mage, “I can’t b-believe you still d-don’t know how to ice-skate!”

The older sorcerer grumbled quietly, not responding as he shamefully looked away from the two of them. Elice, however, continued smiling fondly at her shy husband.

Before frowning at her brother as she gently flicked him on the head, “Be nice.”

“Ow!” Marth whined softly as he rubbed at his head before glancing up at Merric again, “S-Sorry, Merric…”

With a quiet sigh, the wind mage looked down to the child’s saddened face before giving him a small smile, “It’s alright. Your sister is going to force me onto the ice anyway, whether I like it or not.”

Elice blushed as she finished tending to her brother’s coat before standing back up, “I-I will do no such thing!”

Merric huffed before smirking fondly at his wife, “You did it last year.”

Sheepishly brushing snow from her dress, the princess quietly turned away from the both of them to start working on the head for their snowman, “W-Well…it was my first year here! I… I wanted to do everything with…with you…”

The wind mage paused at that before his green eyes softened. Quietly, he walked over to Elice before bending down and helping her with the snowball. He then pressed a loving kiss to her cheek, “And, I loved every moment. Even the ice-skating.”

Looking up, Elice gave him a shy smile before the two shared a small kiss.

Then, they turned to look back at Marth, with the boy standing awkwardly to the side as he quietly fiddled with his gloves. Giving each other loving smiles, both Elice and Merric beckoned the child over to them.

“Come on, sweetheart. We can’t make this snowman by ourselves, you know.”

Glancing up at his sister’s call, the young prince looked at the two of them unsurely before shuffling over, “But…you guys were all kissing and stuff. Now, the snowman is gonna have germs.”

Elice balked at her younger brother while Merric fell into a fit of laughter.

With a quiet huff, the princess suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Marth, causing both siblings to fall into the snow. Marth let out a squeal before giggling loudly when his older sister began tickling him around his neck, “E-Elice! St-Sto—Hee hee! _Eliiiiiiiice_!”

Calming down from his laughter, Merric rubbed at his eyes before looking over at the other two. He couldn’t help but continue to smile as he watched them roll around in the snow together. Even though his wife was no longer the young teenager he had grown up with, the mage knew Elice still held onto a small bit of her young side throughout the years—especially when it came to teasing her little brother. Although it was a rarity for the older woman to be as playful as she was now, it was always so heartwarming for Merric to see. He loved Elice more than anything in this world, and he felt so blessed he could share these moments with her.

And, even more so when the two bumped into him and the green-haired sorcerer had no choice but to save the giggling child from his plight.

With a jump and a squeal of her own, Elice immediately released her brother before falling into a fit of laughter when she felt another pair of fingers digging into her armpits.

“M-Merric!”

The younger mage laughed along with her before the two let out surprised grunts when Marth pounced on both of them in delight. However, they laughed all the more at that as Elice cuddled the child to her chest before kissing him sweetly on his head, “You… You both are silly.”

Marth giggled at that while Merric playfully kissed his wife’s hair as he wrapped his arms around the both of them, “You started it.”

Shaking her head, Elice just smiled fondly at the two of them before looking over to their now smushed snowman head, “Ah… It looks like we may have to start over. Hopefully, the carrot in my satchel didn’t get squished by our silly nonsense…”

With a gasp, Marth looked over at the destroyed snowball.

“We gotta make it quick before you make gross, kissy faces again!”

* * *

Arms trembling, Merric let out a quiet whimper while he gripped onto his wife, using all of his strength to hold himself up as the older woman gently pulled him onto the ice with her.

“You gotta move your legs, Merric!” Marth chirped up as he skated circles around the two of them.

Said mage only grunted in response. He then glanced over at the giggling child for a brief moment before attempting to slide his skate forward. However, all it did was make him more wobbly as he felt Elice reach to grab onto his elbow.

“It’s okay. Try again,” she whispered kindly before pressing a gentle kiss to Merric’s lips.

The young prince groaned at seeing the two of them before covering a hand over his eyes, “Yuck! You’re kissing aga—oof!”

Suddenly crashing into someone, the boy stumbled backward before falling onto the ice.

“Oh! Are you okay?! Oh no… That is _not_ how I wanted to introduce myself…”

Whimpering quietly, Marth rubbed at his now sore backside before glancing up to see who he had skated into.

Before staring at them.

“It’s alright, Caeda. It was just an accident. Here, let’s help him up.”

The boy didn’t move as he allowed his older self and the lady beside him to pull him back up to his feet. However, he remained silent as he had his eyes stuck on Caeda.

With a quiet chuckle, the young princess blushed lightly before holding out her hand to the child, “My apologies for causing you to fall. I’ve just been so excited to meet you! I’m Caeda.”

Marth didn’t budge.

Glancing over at the continuous silence, Elice kept a steady hold on Merric as she noticed her little brother had yet to say anything to the other two. Recognizing the look on his face, she let out a quiet laugh. 

“Marth, sweetheart. It’s impolite to stare. Say hello.”

The boy continued staring at her.

“You’re pretty.”

Elice facepalmed while Marth and Caeda laughed fondly at his response. The young princess then smiled brightly before ruffling the child’s hair, “Why thank you! Oh, you are just so cute!” She then glanced up at her husband before squeezing their intertwined hands, “He’s just like you! Always so quiet whenever I say something as simple as a ‘hello’ to you!”

The Hero-King blushed darkly before sheepishly looking away at the knowing grins on both his sister’s and Merric’s faces at what Caeda had said. However, his wife just giggled at them in return before playfully kissing Marth on the lips, “No need to be so shy, my love. You’re adorable!”

The young prince blinked at that.

Before frowning up at his older self.

“She… She kissed you.”

Still blushing, Marth looked shy at Caeda’s loving glance before bashfully wrapping his arm around her waist, “W-Well, yes…”

Giggling excitedly, the young princess wrapped both of her arms around the Hero-King’s own waist as she smiled down at the confused child, “We are married, you know!”

The boy recoiled instantly.

“W-Wait… You… I…get _married_?! That… That means…!”

Elice and Merric chuckled before the older woman looked down at the horrified look on her brother’s face, “Yes, Marth. One day, you will kiss someone, too.” 

Jaw dropping, the child whined before turning around and skating away from all of them, “GROSS!”

Elice just shook her head in amusement before giving Caeda an apologetic look, “Don’t take what he says to heart. He’s still so young that he doesn’t even like it when Merric and myself kiss... He’s very sweet once you get to… Well, you already know my bother, don’t you?”

The younger princess giggled quietly before looking up at her husband’s pink cheeks, “I would like to say I do. But, I didn’t know Marth was so against love when he was a child. All I ever did was dream about love and marriage at that age… I still do!” 

Elice smiled softly at her before looking fondly up at her younger sibling, “It’s not that Marth was against love, because he sure loved it when Mother and myself showed affection, but—.”

 _“E-Elice!”_ The Hero-King whined out before looking to the ice in embarrassment.

Overhearing the conversation, his younger self scrunched up his nose as he skated past them.

“I love you and Momma a lot, but I don’t wanna _kiss_ you!”

Elice sighed.

However, Caeda couldn’t help but laugh as she pulled her bashful husband along so they could skate together.

“You two really are the same person!”

* * *

_“Oh! What about over here, Momma?”_

_Queen Liza chuckled softly at her youngest child’s excitement as she gently placed her reindeer ornament on the tree where he was pointing, “I think this is a lovely spot.”_

_Marth grinned up at his mother before reaching for another ornament to put on the tree. Liza watched him fondly as she took a quiet seat on the sofa by their fireplace, “Only choose one at a time, dear. Save some ornaments for your sister.”_

_Nodding excitedly, the young prince did as told as he carefully selected a blue reindeer hiding within their large basket of ornaments they bought from the Christmas market in the neighboring village. He grinned at its glistening, silver antlers before standing on his tiptoes to hang it up on one of the leaves, “Don’t worry, Momma! Elice can put up all the girly ones.”_

_The queen laughed quietly at that as said girl came over to place a small tray of cookies onto their tea table, “You know, I don’t just like the ‘girly’ ones, Marth.”_

_Scrunching up his nose, the boy looked up at his older sister as the young teenager walked over to him, “Yeah, you do. You got lots of pink stuff in your room.”_

_Rolling her eyes, the princess took a seat beside her brother before looking inside the basket. She grinned as she spotted a sparkly white and red reindeer on the very top of the pile. Marth looked over to see what his sister had found before gasping excitedly, “Oh! That’s a really pretty one, Elice! Put that one on the tree!”_

_Giggling, Elice kindly ruffled her little brother’s hair before standing back up and looking for a spot on the tree to put her reindeer._

_“Um… You wanna put it next to mine?”_

_Glancing down, the princess couldn’t help but smile at the other’s shy question. She then happily crouched down beside Marth before the two looked up at the tree together, “I’d love to! Where is it?”_

_With a small smile, the child pointed up to his blue reindeer dangling just above their heads. With a grin, Elice carefully put hers to the right of the young prince’s own._

_“You think they’re gonna be cozy up there, Elice?”_

_The older girl giggled quietly at that as she put an arm over her brother’s shoulders._

_“Yeah, I think they will.”_

_…_

With a quiet sigh, Marth rubbed at his watery eyes before glancing up at the Christmas tree in front of him. He sniffled softly as he looked over at the two reindeers dangling side by side in the very center of the evergreen conifer—one blue with sparkly antlers, and the other white and red with a shimmering glow.

“Hey.”

Looking to his right, the young prince watched as his older sister took a seat beside him. Immediately, he leaned into her side as Elice wrapped a comforting arm around him.

“Thinking about Momma again?” The princess questioned gently.

Marth nodded quietly as he rubbed at his nose. Sighing softly, Elice held her brother a bit tighter as she looked down at him. She then gently brushed his bangs from his eyes before placing a tender kiss on the top of his head, “You know you still have Merric and me, right?”

The child nodded again before he looked back up at his older sibling. His lip trembled slightly as he quietly wrapped his arms around her stomach. Elice returned the embrace as she rubbed soothing circles along his back.

“I love you guys a lot…,” Marth whispered out.

The princess smiled fondly at that before she kissed her brother’s hair again, “We love you, too… So very much, Marth.”

With another sniffle, the boy squeezed his arms around his sister as he looked up at their reindeer ornaments.

“I… I wanna tell you something.”

Elice tilted her head at that as she continued looking down at the child, “Yes?”

Marth rubbed at his eyes as he cuddled into her a bit more.

“…I think you’re the um…the best big sister ever and…and um…I wanna make you really happy for Christmas. I… I made your present with…with lots of love. A-And Merric’s help, too… But, I wanna make you really happy ‘cause…‘cause you make me really happy all the time. And, Merric makes you really happy and…and I wanna make you super happy like that, too…”

Feeling her eyes beginning to water at the boy’s quiet speech, Elice silently swiped at them before holding her brother close.

“You already make me super happy like that, Marth. More than all the happiness in the world.”

Marth looked up into his sister’s loving eyes, “Really?” 

Elice leaned down and gently brushed their noses before kissing his forehead, “Big sister promise.”

The young prince giggled quietly at that before both siblings looked up at the tree together, admiring the shiny reindeers in the center of all the ornaments and glimmering garland.

“Do you think they’re going to be cozy up there?”

Marth blinked at the question before grinning up at his big sister, “Yeah! I think they will, Elice!”

The older woman chuckled fondly at her little brother as the two continued to cuddle below the Christmas tree.

“Uh… Is Mister Santa getting cookies tonight, or not?”

Both siblings gasped, their quiet moment coming to an end as they turned their heads towards the kitchen. Merric was standing their awkwardly with a cookie pan in his hands as he peeked over at the two of them from the kitchen archway. Quickly, Elice stood back up to her feet before helping her brother follow suit, “Oh! Y-Yes, dear! We’re coming!”

Marth giggled as he excitedly ran over to Merric, “We didn’t forget about his cookies, Merric!”

The mage smiled fondly as the other two joined him in the kitchen, “I would hope not. You know Mister Santa won’t deliver your presents unless he gets his cookies.”

Elice chuckled quietly as she watched her brother gasp in delight before he hurried away to get his step stool. She then looked up to her husband before the two shared a loving kiss, “I see you aren’t making as much of a fuss over him as you did with the Tooth Fairy.”

Blushing lightly, Merric playfully rolled his eyes before giving his wife another kiss on the cheek, “Mister Santa is different… Marth believing in him makes the holiday more…special.”

The older woman couldn’t help but smile brightly at that as she took the cookie pan from her husband and placed it onto the kitchen counter, “It really does, doesn’t it?”

“Okay! I’m ready!”

Turning around, both adults laughed quietly as they watched Marth run back into the kitchen, the boy’s fuzzy, holiday-themed socks sliding against the wood floor for a brief moment before he continued hurrying his way over to Elice and Merric with his step stool.

Carefully steadying her brother, the princess smiled down at him before she leaned over to begin preheating the oven. She then pulled open one of the drawers to sift through their supplies until she found a container of baking sheets. Marth and Merric watched on curiously, fascinated by Elice’s know-how as the older woman began setting up everything they needed.

“Merric, love, can you bring out one egg and a stick of butter for me, please? I need to prep the candy canes for Marth.”

Jumping to action, the younger mage nodded at that before he swiftly made his way over to the refrigerator. The young prince watched him go before grinning up at his older sister as he stepped onto his stool. Elice returned the smile as she happily set three peppermint candy canes onto their cutting board before draping a clean hand towel over them.

She then gently handed her brother a rubber mallet, “I know you’re excited to crush them, but please be careful, okay?”

Marth nodded excitedly before he gently tapped the mallet on top of the towel. With a quiet laugh, Elice playfully ruffled the child’s hair before taking the mallet from him for a moment, “You can hit harder than that, sweetheart. Here, let me show you.”

The young prince watched curiously as his older sister began to hammer into the towel, where the two could easily hear the candy canes beginning to break apart underneath. With a grin, Marth bounced on his toes as the princess handed him back the rubber mallet, “Yeah! Yeah! I got it!”

Chuckling fondly, Elice stayed by her brother’s side as she supervised him while he began to crush the candy canes. She then glanced over when Merric came back over to join the two of them, with the additional ingredients being held within his hands. The older woman gave him a soft smile as she handed him one of their large mixing bowls that she had taken out, “Once the butter has time to soften, you can begin mixing it together with the sugar. Then, I’ll hand you the vanilla extract once it’s nice and fluffy. And, we can’t forget to add the egg, too.”

Merric nodded in understanding as he set everything aside before taking the bowl from his wife. He then watched fondly as Marth happily crushed the candy canes in between the two of them.

Believing her brother to be safe for the time being, Elice went ahead and pulled out a second bowl for their dry ingredients. Quietly, she set to work on mixing them all together while her husband kept an eye on the young prince. However, only a few minutes had passed when Merric suddenly let out a laugh.

“You can’t keep eating the candy cane pieces, Marth. We need to save them for the cookies.”

“B’t th’y’re y’mmy.”

Elice gave a laugh of her own at that response as she looked over to her brother, the child now having candy cane remnants stuck to his cheeks as he shoved a few more pieces into his mouth.

“Marth… What about Mister Santa? He wouldn’t be too happy if you left the peppermint out of his cookies,” Elice chided playfully as she reached a hand over to scrub the candy pieces off of the child’s face. Marth gasped at that before swallowing down the remainder of the candy he was eating. He then quickly plucked the rest of the pieces off of his cheeks before putting them back under the towel.

Merric and Elice grimaced, but let it go. It wasn’t the first time Marth took a bite out of something and put it back into the food they were all sharing.

And, it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

Sighing softly, the princess just shook her head in amusement before looking over to her husband, “How’s the butter, dear? Is it ready to be mixed?”

Glancing down, Merric gently poked at the stick of butter, happy to notice how soft it had become, “Yep. I’ll go ahead and start mixing.”

With a fond smile, Elice watched her husband grab for their bag of sugar before he began the first part of his mixing. She then looked back down to her brother, watching as the child tiredly rubbed at his eyes before he continued pounding the rubber mallet into the dish towel, effectively getting pieces of candy cane on his lower forehead. Chuckling quietly, the older woman kindly picked them off before rubbing Marth’s back, “Sleepy already, love?”

Marth gave his sister a small nod, “Uh huh—I-I mean…!”

Realizing his slip-up, the boy suddenly blinked his eyes rapidly before shaking his head, “N-No, I’m not! I… I’m awake!”

Merric and Elice laughed fondly at him as the princess gently combed a hand through the child’s hair, “That’s okay. I think our candy canes should be all broken up by now, anyway. Let me see.”

Grinning, Marth happily handed his sister the rubber mallet before lifting up the hand towel, where several candy cane pieces fell onto the cutting board to join the pile of others. Smiling proudly, Elice kissed her brother’s hair before sifting the pieces together into one whole pile so they were ready to be added into the final cookie dough mixture, “You did a wonderful job, Marth! Now, go ahead and wash your hands while Merric and I mix together the other ingredients, okay?”

The child nodded excitedly before hugging his sister tightly around her waist, getting more candy cane pieces on her nightgown, as well, before he brought his stool over to the sink. Elice just shook her head, quietly peeling off the candy remnants and setting them aside to toss away later. She then walked herself over to Merric’s other side before kissing him sweetly on the cheek as the two began mixing their bowls of ingredients together for Marth.

Skipping back over to the other two, hands now clean, the young prince happily hugged the both of them from behind before hopping up onto his step stool and reaching for the completed cookie dough mix, “Gimme! Gimme!”

Elice and Merric chuckled quietly before the princess dipped her finger into the bowl and wiped cookie dough onto her brother’s nose, “What do you say?”

Bouncing up and down, Marth stuck out his tongue to try and lick the food off of his nose as he continued reaching for the bowl Merric was purposefully holding out of his reach, “Pleeeeease?”

With a quiet laugh, the green-haired sorcerer finally handed him the bowl, “Go crazy, buddy.”

Squealing in delight, the child happily began scooping the candy cane pieces off of the cutting board and dropping them into the bowl. Elice and Merric helped him, making sure none of the pieces fell onto the floor while Marth excitedly added them to the cookie dough mixture. Then, once they were all done, the boy eagerly went to work messily kneading and folding the peppermint pieces into the dough.

While he did so, Merric held the bowl steady while his wife grabbed a plate from one of the upper cabinets before reaching for their bag of powdered sugar. The wind mage watched as she gently poured the sugar onto the plate, making sure to cover the entire surface of it. Elice then quietly set it to the side before she glanced over her brother’s shoulder to see how he was doing.

Surprisingly, the child was mixing everything together pretty well.

However, after giving Marth a few more minutes to play with the cookie dough, Elice went to grab the bowl, “That looks very good, sweetheart. Now, we can start rolling up the dough into individual cookies!”

The young prince grinned excitedly at that as he allowed his sister to take the mixing bowl from him. He then watched her closely to see how she was rolling up the dough.

Elice smiled softly when she felt her little brother lean into her side while she rolled the ball in the plate full of powdered sugar. Glancing down briefly, the princess saw the child trying to suppress a yawn before she reached over to delicately place the completed ball of dough onto the baking sheet in the cookie pan. Then, she went to grab a new handful of cookie dough with Marth and Merric following suit, “Once we have these all in the oven, we can start on our Christmas stories for the night.”

The other two smiled at that as the young prince finished rolling his ball in the powdered sugar. He then examined it closely for a moment before popping it into his mouth. Elice and Merric couldn’t help but laugh, knowing they wouldn’t be able to keep the child from taste-testing everything he touched—even when they were so close to baking the cookies, too.

“Is it good?” The princess questioned playfully.

Marth nodded, his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk as he chewed on the peppermint cookie dough, “Mhmm! Y’mmy y’mmy, El’ce!”

Chuckling, Elice kindly swiped sugar from her brother’s mouth before she went back to rolling more dough, “I’m glad. But, that is the only cookie dough you are allowed to have. It is made up of raw ingredients that can hurt your tummy if you eat too much.”

“And, we need to have enough dough so we can also have plenty of baked cookies for Mister Santa,” Merric chimed in as he added his own rolled up dough to the cookie pan.

With a disappointed sigh, Marth looked at the second ball of dough he had made before sadly placing it on the cookie sheet, “Awww, okay…”

It soon became quiet after that, with the small family enjoying one another’s company as they finished filling the baking sheet with cookie dough. Then, Elice went ahead and carefully placed the pan into the heated oven, making sure her brother and husband were a safe distance away from the heat as she did so. Shutting the door gently, the princess bent down to peek at the cookies through the provided window before she quietly removed her oven mitts.

She then kindly reached for her brother’s hand, smiling fondly as the boy gave a big yawn before leaning into her side, “The cookies will be a while. So, what story should we read first?”

Marth blinked tiredly before smiling up at his older sister, “Rudolph?”

Elice grinned, already expecting that answer since she knew that Christmas story was one of her little brother’s favorites, “That’s a wonderful choice, love. Why don’t you and Merric go ahead and sit on the sofa by the tree while I go get our story book?”

The young prince gave her a small nod before he walked over to Merric. The wind mage smiled softly at the two of them before he gently put an arm around the child as he guided him over to the couch. The green-haired sorcerer then took a seat atop it before patting the cushion beside him as an invitation for Marth. Rubbing tiredly at his eyes, the boy gave the other a sleepy smile before he hopped up onto the sofa beside Merric.

Before the child quietly crawled into his lap.

Startling for only a moment, the older mage smiled softly at the other as he patiently waited for Marth to get comfortable. The boy gave a small yawn as he tiredly cuddled up against Merric, his blue head resting atop the other’s shoulder as he tucked up his knees and let his sock-clad feet rest comfortably on the sofa cushion beside the two of them. Marth then rubbed at his eyes again before looking towards his sister, “Elice, can I have milk?”

Making her way back over with story book in hand, Elice couldn’t help but smile fondly at the other two. Even though it had taken her brother some time to adjust to seeing his best friend all grown up, the princess loved how close the two had become over the time the child had been living with them. Even for her, it had been a bit odd caring for the both of them when they were no longer the same age. 

But now…

They were a family.

And, she was very glad she had found all three of them matching holiday-themed pajamas at the Christmas market, because her brother and husband looked quite adorable wearing the same exact night wear while sitting on the couch together.

Setting down the Christmas story book by Marth’s feet, Elice smiled softly at his question before leaning down and kissing the child’s nose, “Of course, love. Warm or cold?”

“Cold, please,” Marth mumbled tiredly before he reached for the story book. He then began flipping through the pages while his sister went back into the kitchen. Merric watched him quietly, glancing at all the stories the boy passed by before he eventually landed on ‘Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.’

“This is a really good story, Merric. Momma would read it to us all the time.”

The older sorcerer smirked fondly at that, “Oh yeah?”

Marth nodded as he pointed to the reindeer on the front of the page, “He’s got a really cool nose.”

Chuckling quietly, Merric kindly rubbed the child’s back as they looked down at the book together, “He really does.”

They then looked up when Elice came back over to join them, with the princess now taking a seat on the sofa as she traded Marth’s milk for the story book. The young prince took the small cup happily before taking a big sip out of it, “Mmm… Thank you.”

Pressing a loving kiss to her brother’s hair, Elice scooted closer to her husband’s side as she let Marth’s feet fall into her lap, “You’re welcome, sweetheart. And, thank _you_ for opening up to the story for me.”

The child giggled bashfully as his sister playfully nuzzled his nose in gratitude. He then took one more sip of his milk before tiredly handing it to Merric, wanting to lay down against the other again. Smiling softly, the wind mage took it before leaning forward with Marth and placing it on the tea table. Then, leaning back against the couch once more, he let the boy get cozy as the young prince sleepily held onto his shirt sleeve.

“Rudolph.”

With a soft smile, Elice took that as her cue as she began to read the story, “Once upon a time, there was a reindeer named Rudolph. He lived at the North Pole with Mister Santa and all the other reindeer. However, Rudolph was younger and smaller than them, where even his tiny antlers weren’t as proud and tall as theirs. And, worst of it all, Rudolph had a big, bright, red nose! It was so red, it glowed in the dark!”

“I dunno why they think it’s the ‘worst.’ I think it’d be really awesome if my nose could glow in the dark. Then, I wouldn’t need a night candle no more...,” Marth commented sleepily as he watched his sister flip the page. Elice and Merric laughed quietly as the latter playfully hugged the child to his person.

The princess smiled fondly at the two of them before she continued, “Poor Rudolph! He wanted to be just like the other reindeer at the North Pole. If only he had a small, brown nose, instead of a big, bright, red one! The other reindeer teased him and called him all kinds of names like, ‘Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer,’ until tears began to fall onto Rudolph’s big, red nose.”

Marth scrubbed tiredly at his eyes, willing himself to stay awake as he frowned down at the page, “That’s not very nice…”

Merric and Elice smiled softy at him, watching as the boy’s eyes began to droop as he leaned heavily against the green-haired sorcerer. They silently gave the child until the next few pages before he would succumb to sleep. Gently brushing a hand through her brother’s hair, Elice looked at him fondly for a moment before she turned back to the story and flipped the page.

“And, all the other reindeer loved to play games. They would play tree tiggy and snow slide all day long. But, Rudolph was never asked to play. And, this made him very lonely…,” Elice read softly as she turned to the next page, “Rudolph couldn’t even play hide-and-seek with the fluffy, brown, winter rabbits. His glowing, red nose gave him away every time!”

Marth gave a big yawn before cuddling more into Merric, turning his face into the other’s neck as he continued listening to his older sister read.

Both adults shared a knowing look before Elice lowered her voice just a drop to help ease her brother into sleep, “Just before Christmas Eve, Mister Santa’s elves posted a sign in the reindeer meadow. ‘Mister Santa’s Team Tryouts,’ the sign said. All the reindeer excitedly pranced about, for Mister Santa was coming at nine o’ clock to choose the team that would help him deliver presents to all the good little boys and girls in…the…world…”

Quietly finishing off the sentence, the princess placed the ribbon marker onto the following page before slowly shutting the story book. She then glanced over at her brother, the boy’s soft snores easily being heard as he curled more into Merric whilst in sleep. The wind mage shared a fond look with her before the two shared a silent kiss.

“I’ll go lay him down,” Merric whispered softly before carefully standing up with the sleeping child in his arms.

Elice smiled appreciatively at that before watching as her husband carried her brother to his room. She then let out a tired sigh before making her way back into the kitchen.

She needed to clean up quickly before they brought out all of Marth’s gifts for them to wrap.

* * *

“IT’S CHRISTMAS!”

Letting out simultaneous grunts, Elice and Merric winced badly at the rude awakening before they both blearily glanced up at the hyperactive child bouncing excitedly on top of them.

“M-Marth, sweetheart…”

“Buddy, it’s so early…”

“It’s Christmas! It’s Christmas! It’s Christmas! Mister Santa came! Mister Santa came! Come on! Come on! You guys are so _OLD!_ Let’s go!”

Both adults groaned when the boy jumped off of them before he excitedly ran back into the living room. Squeezing her eyes shut, Elice rolled into her husband before stuffing her face into his chest.

“By Naga…what _time_ is it?”

Merric burrowed his own face into her hair before tiredly squinting up at their bedroom window. The sun was barely peeking in through the curtains, causing the younger sorcerer to whine quietly as he shut his eyes again.

“Five…?”

The princess huffed tiredly in response, “And, when did we finish wrapping gifts…?”

“Two.”

Both adults let out more groans as they continued lying in bed together.

“Elice! Merric! Come _on!”_

Sighing softly, Elice clumsily rubbed at her sleepy eyes before forcing herself awake. She then sat up slowly before running a hand through her messy bed head, “…This is going to be the one time of year we allow ourselves to caffeinated tea.”

Merric moaned quietly at that before pushing himself up beside his wife. He then blinked tiredly at her before pressing a soft kiss to the older woman’s cheek, “Agreed.”

Giving a big yawn, Elice rubbed at her eyes once more as her and Merric together forced themselves off of the bed. They then tiredly walked together hand in hand as they made their way out of their bedroom and into the living room. However, they paused just before their doorway as they fondly watched Marth run around the pile of gifts under the Christmas tree.

The child excitedly picked up one gift, gave it a good shake, and set it back down before reaching for another one. And, he did this on repeat.

“What’s in this one?”

“Or this one?”

“Oh, this one is too small.”

“Too light.”

“Yes! A big one!”

“Gah! Too heavy!”

“Oh! Maybe I should open this one first!”

“No no! This one!”

Both adults suddenly jumped when Marth abruptly dropped the current gift he was holding onto the floor. With a yelp, the child briefly crossed his legs before running down the hall.

“B-Bathroom!”

Elice and Merric laughed quietly at that before the two stepped into the living room together. The older sorcerer shook his head in amusement as they both heard the guest lavatory door slam shut a few seconds later, “Presents are much too important for anything else, it seems.”

The princess giggled as she walked through all of the gifts her brother had moved around before they made their way into the kitchen, “Oh, very much so.”

Merric smiled softly before giving a small yawn as he watched his wife quietly begin prepping their morning tea. Taking a seat at the dining table, the wind mage arched his back in a stretch before resting his head on his arms. Then, a moment later, a small pair of footsteps were heard rushing back into the living room.

Without looking up from her task, Elice called out, “Did you wash your hands?”

There was a loud whine before Marth was seen running back into the bathroom.

Both adults chuckled as the princess quietly set the tea kettle onto the stove. She then leaned over and twisted on the proper knob, allowing their tea to warm up slow as the older woman kept it at a low heat. Sighing tiredly, Elice walked back over to her husband before gently tugging on his arm, “Don’t you fall back to sleep on me.”

Whining softly, the green-haired sorcerer pulled up his head before giving his wife a sleepy look. The princess couldn’t help but laugh fondly at it as she bent down and pressed her lips into Merric’s own.

“Come on, sleepyhead. It’s Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did my very best to follow Japanese tradition with this story. (Yes, they say “Mister Santa”) And, in Japan, Christmas is mainly celebrated on Christmas Eve! Hence why I wanted to post this today! (...at 12 AM) They also eat yuzu fruit, go to Christmas markets to buy ornaments, and even give out cute pop-up cards! (Also why I had Marth try to make one for his big sister <3) 
> 
> To add, Christmas Eve is also celebrated similarly to Valentine’s Day in Japan, and is reason for why our little baby was worried about the storks T^T
> 
> (Sorry... I get a tad excited when explaining how I write ^^;)
> 
> Also, the artwork above is my own! <3
> 
> And, with Christmas, comes emotions. I cried several times writing this chapter just because of how emotional it made me, mingled with this time of year. Like Elice said, focus on what you have now. The people who love you, cherish you, treat you with all you deserve, and who keep you close to their hearts. The moments you spend with them are what is important. <3 
> 
> With that, I also wanted to thank all of you who have read this story, left a comment, gave a kudos, saved a bookmark, gave a subscription... Every small thing means so much to me. This story is my world and my heart, and sharing it with you on here has made me happy. Especially to those few who continue to share their thoughts on my chapters. I’m so so happy my silly and fluffy imagination could bring you so much joy. Thank you. Thank you. <3 
> 
> I hope you all have a safe and happy holiday!
> 
> Elizabeth ^_^


	12. Isn’t It Lovely?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday Chapter! (Because today is my birthday!) ^_^
> 
> Also, Happy New Year!
> 
> I’m a tad late with this chapter, BUT it was full of so much love, I truly hope it makes up for it <3
> 
> With that,  
> Enjoy! ^_^

“Again! Again!”

“Oh, Merric, do be careful with him…”

“We’re fine, Elice!”

Said woman just shook her head at that, willing herself to remain calm as she watched the other two worriedly. Albeit Prince Alfonse and their newly acquainted ally, Princess Reginn, deeming the peculiar playthings of Niðavellir to be safe, Elice still felt a tad uncomfortable about the strange contraption her husband and brother were currently playing with. However, she was also the one who let Merric convince her into purchasing it while they had been out Christmas shopping for Marth earlier this month.

But, how were they even supposed to teach the child how to use it properly?

So far, the only thing Merric was doing was pushing her brother back and forth along the cobblestone path while the three of them were spending time a little ways from the castle this morning. Holding a hand to her hair, the princess watched in concern as her husband swiftly turned Marth back around before he started pushing the boy again. Although her little brother’s laughter was always such a joy to hear, Elice couldn’t keep down the anxiety she was feeling as the two of them flew past her.

And, for Naga’s sake, with how fast Merric was going, both of them were going to get hurt.

“Merric! At least have him put his feet on those pedal…things…”

“But, I don’t wanna! It’s fun sitting like this!” Marth chirped up as he excitedly continued kicking his feet in the air while the other pushed him.

Elice took in a deep breath before pinching the bridge of her nose. She didn’t think she could handle much more of this.

Making it to the end of the path, Merric gave himself a moment to catch his breath before he smiled down at the child. He didn’t know why this was so much fun, but it was obvious Marth was equally entertained by his new toy, as well. But, when he looked back over to his wife, the green-haired sorcerer frowned at how tense she looked. Carefully, he turned the young prince back around before walking themselves over to her.

Marth, however, frowned at this before looking up at the other, “Merric? Why are we going so slow?”

The older mage quietly hushed him as he gently pushed the boy along, “Because…I think we’re stressing out your sister.”

Marth scrunched up his nose at that before he turned his head around. He then slumped down in the little seat he was on, his head hitting Merric’s chest as he looked over at his older sister, “Why does she always gotta be so worried? We were having fun!”

The green-haired sorcerer chuckled as the two of them came up beside Elice. Noticing that they had slowed down, the princess let out a sigh of relief before she bent down and checked over her brother, “Because I love you. Now, hold still.”

Marth whined, crossing his arms over his chest as he tried his best to sit patiently while his sister examined him for any injuries, “I’m fiiiine! I wanna go play!”

“Marth,” Merric chided quietly, not wanting the boy to start up a tantrum so early in the day. Him and Elice thought it would be nice to allow the young prince to try out his new toy, since Marth had been waiting so long already. But, the green-haired sorcerer also understood his wife’s caution, and gave her all the time she needed to make sure her brother was safe. Then, after thoroughly checking over the other, Elice stepped over to her husband, ignoring Marth’s continuous whining as the older woman looked over Merric, as well.

“Alright… You both look fine,” the princess spoke quietly before she frowned down at her pouting sibling, “But, Marth, I want you to properly learn how to play with this…um…”

“Bicycle,” Merric assisted gently with a smile.

Elice returned it with an appreciative smile of her own before she continued, “Yes… Bicycle. There must be a safer way for you to use it without Merric having to push you—N-Not… Not that you weren’t having fun, dear.” The princess quietly gave her husband an apologetic look before she turned her attention to the blue and gold bicycle her brother was currently sitting on, “But, I noticed those pedals were turning while you were pushing him. So, I assume they must have some sort of purpose…”

With a soft smile, Merric leaned over and gave his wife’s hair a reassuring kiss before he gently released the bicycle. However, Marth suddenly cried out as he wobbled unsteadily, his feet not having been on the ground as he began to topple to the side. Quickly, both Merric and Elice grabbed him, not expecting that to happen as they each caught hold of one arm and pulled the child back up before he could fall. Gulping nervously at that sudden scare, Marth hurriedly hopped off of the bicycle before all three of them watched as it fell to the ground.

He didn’t like that.

“Hmm… I wonder why it’s not standing on its own…,” Merric mumbled quietly in thought as he bent down and lifted the bicycle back up. He then looked it over before noticing something on the bottom of it, “Oh! We forgot to set this down.”

Both siblings watched on curiously as Merric brought down the kickstand. He then took a hesitant step back from the bicycle, happy to see that it remained standing up this time. With a small smile, Elice kindly rubbed her brother’s back, “Okay, sweetheart. Try sitting on it now.”

However, the child was no longer as eager to get back on it as he had been before, “It… It’s not gonna make me fall again?”

Elice and Merric smiled softly at him before the green-haired mage gently patted the seat, “No, it shouldn’t. But, the two of us will be right here ready to catch you if it does.”

Biting his lip, Marth quietly shuffled over before he slowly got back onto the bicycle. Gripping tight to the handlebars, the boy glanced down at it apprehensively. He then looked up when his sister and Merric came to stand on either side of him. The young prince returned their comforting smiles with a shy one of his own before he looked back down to the bicycle again.

Now, how was he supposed to make it move?

As if the other two had read his mind, Elice spoke up, “Try putting your feet on the pedals.”

Marth did as told. But, still nothing happened.

Both adults looked down at the bicycle in confusion, not understanding why it wasn’t moving, either. After staring at the peculiar toy for a while longer, Merric suddenly gasped, “Maybe it’s the kickstand! Let me put it back up.”

However, Elice became worried again, since that had been the reason her brother almost fell before, “Merric—.”

“Don’t worry, love. I’ll hold onto him this time,” the wind mage reassured softly, keeping one hand on the bicycle as he gently flipped up the kickstand. Marth gasped as he began to wobble again, but he remained upright since Merric had a steady grip on him.

“Okay…,” the green-haired sorcerer mumbled quietly as he silently tried to figure out what Marth was supposed to do next, “Why… Why not try putting pressure on the pedal?”

Marth looked up nervously at that.

Before feeling a gentle hand on his back.

“We’re right here. Go ahead and try it,” Elice spoke kindly, despite feeling wary herself.

Keeping his tight hold on the handlebars, Marth carefully pressed his right foot down on its respective pedal.

All three of them gasped when the bicycle began to move. 

“I… I did it!” Marth exclaimed excitedly before he repeated the same action with his left foot, letting out a small squeal of delight when the bicycle moved again. Elice and Merric grinned proudly at him before smiling brightly at each other. However, they both made sure to keep one hand on each handlebar and another on the back of the seat while Marth began to ride the bicycle at a very slow, but steady pace. It may not be as fast as before when him and Merric had been playing with it, but he was doing it!

But, of course, once the boy figured out how to move it—

He wanted to go faster.

And, Elice and Merric quickly realized this as their peaceful walk soon turned into a jog. However, the green-haired sorcerer gave his wife a reassuring smile as he continued holding onto the bicycle, “Let go. I’ve got him.”

Still jogging alongside them, Elice looked down to her brother worriedly before glancing back up at Merric, “A-Are you sure?”

The wind mage nodded, “I promise.”

Biting her lip, the princess shut her eyes before she allowed herself to jump back, letting go of the bicycle all together as she slowed her pace back to a walk. She then watched on as Merric continued running alongside Marth, not once letting go of the child as her brother began to laugh in excitement, thrilled that he was able to ride the bicycle. Elice couldn’t help the small bit of laughter that bubbled from her own chest, pride and joy filling her as she followed after the two of them.

However, it was short-lived when both adults suddenly realized Marth was heading straight for the pond at the end of the path. The boy quickly realized this himself as he looked up at Merric worriedly, “H-How do I stop?!”

Glancing in between Marth and the small pond, Merric could only come up with one solution.

“Pick up your feet!”

Nodding, the young prince quickly did as told before he suddenly lurched forward when Merric skidded the bicycle to a halt, his boots just barely hitting the water. He then quickly shot out a hand to catch Marth when the boy began to fall forward, “Woah! I gotcha…”

The young prince gripped tightly to the other as the two looked towards the pond together, “That… That was scary…”

Merric sighed softly as he gently ruffled the boy’s hair, “Yeah… Maybe when we go to the library later, I can try to find a book on Niðavellir and see if it has any information on bicycles. There must be someway to stop it from moving other than…than what I just did. You okay?”

Marth nodded as he let Merric help him onto the ground, “Y-Yes… Thank you.”

“Oh my Gods, are you two alright?!”

Both of them turned to see Elice running over, the princess in a state of panic as she quickly looked over her brother. This time, Marth didn’t complain as he felt his sister kiss his cheeks in worry before she checked his head. She then moved down to his arms and legs, and even under his shirt before she moved on to Merric. The mage chuckled quietly before kissing her forehead while Elice ran her hands through his hair to feel for any bumps, “We’re okay, love. Relax.”

Blinking rapidly, the older woman willed herself to calm down as she pulled her little brother into her side. She then combed a shaky hand through his hair before looking back over to the castle, “I… I think that’s enough for today. It’s almost time for lunch, anyway, and…and I need to clean the house in preparation for the New Year’s celebration tonight.”

With a fond smile, Merric gently rubbed a soothing hand along his wife’s back, “Yes… And, are you sure you don’t need any help?”

Huffing quietly, Elice shook her head, “N-No thank you, dear. Honestly, you bringing Marth to the library so he can work on his poetry will be very helpful in itself. You both tend to leave quite a mess, and...w-well...I suppose you would just be in the way…especially since today is oosouji. I’ll be moving everything around to deep clean the house, that it would most likely be a distraction to him, anyhow.”

Both adults sighed quietly as they looked down at Marth, the boy already having his arms crossed with a pout.

“But, I don’t wanna do it today! It’s New Years Eve!”

Elice frowned as she gently brushed back his bangs, “I understand that, sweetheart. But, you’re the one who has been putting it off for far too long. Merric cannot continue with your curriculum if you don’t start on your poetry. For all you know, you might like it.”

Marth just whined as he stuffed his face into her stomach, “Nuh uh! It’s not fun like…like my reading and spelling books with all the colors. I-It’s all these weird words that rhyme and…and stuff…”

Merric and Elice chuckled quietly at that as the princess rubbed her brother’s back, “Why don’t I feed you first? Then we’ll see how you feel, grouchy pants.”

The child simply grumbled into his sister’s dress as the three of them started making their way back to the castle.

“My pants are _not_ grouchy!”

* * *

Dipping his quill into the inkwell, Merric quietly flipped open the small Askran poetry book in front of him before he began drawing something on the sheet of parchment in Marth’s learning notebook. With a heavy sigh, the child leaned over his arm curiously, not having a clue what the other was doing.

“What’s with all the bubbles?”

Merric sighed softly, the boy’s weight partially restricting his movement as he continued creating shapes along the page, “This is going to be your story organizer for when we begin reading. And, this bubble in the center will be our topic, which for today is…”

Marth watched as Merric wrote down ‘Poems’ in the center bubble before resting his quill back inside the inkwell. The young prince then let out an annoyed huff, not happy to be doing this at all. Merric silently rolled his eyes at the other’s attitude, very much used to such behavior when he worked with his magic students back home in Altea—and even the ones in Askr.

Clearing his throat, the green-haired sorcerer looked back down at the child before speaking quietly, “I know you don’t want to do this, buddy. But, at least give it a chance. For me?”

Biting his lip, Marth looked up into Merric’s hopeful eyes before glancing down at the chart the wind mage had made in his notebook, “Okay... But, only ‘cause you’re really nice. …And…um…my best friend.”

The older sorcerer smiled fondly at that before patting the young prince’s back, “Thank you.”

He then went ahead and pulled the poetry novel closer to the two of them, so both him and Marth could read it together, “Now, before I find us a beginner poem to annotate, I want to go over the three genres of literature first. You have read short stories before, and have done an excellent job in answering their comprehension questions. And, today’s lesson won’t be all that different from that.”

Marth raised a brow at that, “It won’t?”

Merric shook his head with a smile, “Nope. We’ll go through the three genres together: poems, prose, and drama. Then, we will spend the rest of our time reading a few poems, where I will show you how to identify certain aspects of their structures—including the words that rhyme and the lack of punctuation. And, at the end of the lesson, I’ll give you some time to do several comprehension questions on your own, since I know you like those.”

The young prince smiled softly at that, “That… That actually doesn’t sound bad at all!”

Merric chuckled quietly before ruffling his hair, “See? No need for all that fuss you were giving me and your sister earlier.”

Marth giggled bashfully at that before playfully shoving the older mage, “Merriiiic!”

“Teacher Merric!”

Gasping, the young prince looked over at the sudden call before tilting his head in confusion at the green-haired boy who was hurrying over to them. He had never seen him before…

“Oh! Lugh… What brings you to the library? You know me and the others won’t be teaching again for another two weeks,” Merric greeted kindly, although quite baffled himself at the other child’s presence.

However, the young student just smiled brightly at him before holding up his Gronnserpent tome, “I know! But, you always say it’s best to continue your studies outside of class! So, I am! But, no worries! I’m gonna be at the festival later with Raigh!”

Merric smiled warmly at that, glad to see one of his students had took to his advice, “That’s wonderful to hear, Lugh. You have come very far since joining our classes, seeing as you now know that magic can very much be used for good.”

The green-haired boy grinned, “Yep!”

Marth was silent as he watched the two of them interact, feeling a little out of place since he wasn’t acquainted with any other children here besides Tiki. And, also not knowing much about magic, he suddenly felt shy as he unconsciously scooted closer to Merric.

Feeling the movement, the green-haired mage looked down at him before putting a gentle arm around the other, “Oh, Lugh, this is—.”

“Oh! I know you! You’re the Hero-King—Er… Well, his younger self! Prince Marth, right? It’s nice to meet you!”

Marth blinked at that before blushing lightly as the older boy held out his hand in greeting. He then looked up at Merric unsurely. The wind mage gave him a reassuring smile in return as he nodded his head, encouraging Marth to shake Lugh’s hand. Hesitantly, the younger bluenette quietly reached over the table and took the green-haired student’s offered hand.

“H-Hello...”

Lugh smiled kindly at him before he glanced in between the two of them and the learning papers scattered along the library table they were currently using, “So…are you one of Teacher Merric’s students, too? I’ve never seen you in class before.”

Marth looked up at him before glancing at Merric.

“Oh… U-Um, no. Merric’s my fa—.”

“...Well, Marth’s my so—.”

Suddenly, both of their faces reddened in embarrassment before they both glanced at each other sheepishly.

“B-Best friend!” They both blurted out. 

Lugh raised a brow at that, taken aback by their strange response. However, he simply shrugged it off as he continued smiling at Marth, “Well, that’s pretty cool your best friends with Teacher Merric. He’s the best if you ever wanna learn magic! And, maybe one day you can come to a class and see him teach!”

Rubbing a hand along his arm, Marth looked shy again, his cheeks still pink, “Y-Yeah… He’s shown me some um…really cool stuff with his um…Excalibur tome.”

Lugh’s eyes widened at that, “He showed you a demonstration with Excalibur?! He’s never done that in class before!”

Marth looked up at that, “He… He hasn’t?”

The young student shook his head, “Nuh uh! You must be real special for him to show you that!” He then looked to the window, noticing the sun was beginning to set, “Oh! It’s just a few more hours until the festival, but I gotta meet up with Raigh and Chad. It was great meeting you, Prince Marth! And, good evening to you, Teacher Merric!”

And with that, Lugh took off.

The other two waved the green-haired child good-bye before falling silent now that they were left alone.

Twiddling his thumbs, Marth hesitantly looked back up at Merric, “M-Merric…I…I-I’m sor—.”

“N-No, I am… I hadn’t meant to—.”

Pausing awkwardly, they looked at each other quietly for a moment, both of them feeling quite embarrassed for what they had almost admitted to.

But, after another silent, tense minute went by, Marth suddenly wrapped his arms around him.

“You’re a lot nicer than Father.”

Merric suddenly felt a lump in his throat at that, unfamiliar with the warm feeling of emotions that overcame him as the boy cuddled into him. But, he let them be as he hugged the child closer to his person.

“I do the best I can.”

* * *

“Ow!”

“Hold still.”

“But, Elice! I’m hungry!”

“I understand that. And, you can eat while I comb your hair.”

Marth whined with a wince as his sister continued to gently comb her small brush through his tangled up hair. Taking another bite of his tempura, the young prince grumbled into his food, but did his best not to move as he glanced around. However, that just made things more difficult since he was becoming easily distracted by all of the exciting festivities, as well. And, soon enough, Marth once again found himself turning his head when one of the vendors began chatting about the various kinds fukubukuro they were selling, “Oh! Oh! Can we get one, Elice? I wanna get a really big surprise bag! There’s probably gonna be lots of cool stuff in there!”

Sighing softly, the princess realized there was no way she could tend to her brother’s hair with all of these distractions surrounding them. But, she also couldn’t keep herself from smiling at his excitement as she dropped her comb back into her satchel and returned to her seat beside him, “Of course, we can. But, after we see the portraitist. I would like to get a painting of the three of us before he gets too busy.”

However, Elice frowned as she looked to her brother’s hair again, not happy with how unkempt it had become when he was running around earlier at the start of the festival. She was even surprised his kimono was still intact. However, a quiet tapping of chopsticks hitting her own bowl of Toshikoshi soba pulled the older woman from her thoughts as she looked over at her smiling husband.

“And, we will. Now, eat,” Merric reassured playfully before he took another bite of his buckwheat noodles. Elice sighed quietly, but did as told as she gently swirled her chopsticks inside of her bowl before picking up some tofu. The green-haired sorcerer smirked fondly at her before he looked over to Marth. The child was still staring longingly at the fukubukuro stand, and following his line of sight, Merric had to frown at the long line beginning to form.

“Actually, we may want to go there first. You know how quickly those bags run out,” the wind mage spoke quietly.

Marth perked up at that.

Quickly, he shoved the remainder of his noodles into his mouth before standing up and pushing the still half-filled bowl of soba over to his sister, “‘M all d’ne!”

Swallowing down her own food, Elice frowned at her younger brother before looking down at his unfinished dish, “You didn’t eat any of your vegetables. Sit back down.”

Marth stomped his foot impatiently as he struggled to eat his noodles, unthinkingly adding way more food into his mouth than he could handle. He then mumbled something incoherent as he pointed towards the vendors before coughing when a noodle came out of his mouth. Rolling her eyes, Elice opened up her napkin before holding it out to her brother, “Spit it out before you choke, please.”

Frowning, the child sat back down onto his tatami before spitting his food into the napkin. Wincing in silent disgust, the princess folded it up neatly and set the soiled napkin to the side before pushing her brother’s food back over to him, “I know you’re excited, but you were just complaining about how hungry you are. And, since you also just wasted all of your noodles, I’m giving you some of mine.” The boy pouted as he watched his sister transfer her own noodles into his dish before she shifted all of the food around so his vegetables could be seen, “Eat those, too.”

Elbow on the table, Marth tiredly rested his chin in his hand as he obediently continued eating his food, “‘M sorry.”

Elice sighed softly at that as she pulled her brother against her side, “It’s alright. I’m excited, too. It’s New Years Eve! But, I also can’t have you running around on an empty stomach, sweetheart.”

The young prince nodded in understanding, munching on his carrots as he leaned into his sister. However, the two looked up when Merric began moving out from beneath the chabudai. Furrowing her brows in confusion, Elice glanced over at her husband’s own bowl of soba, surprised to see that it was empty, “You finished?”

Biting his lip, the green-haired sorcerer scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “W-Well…while the both of you were…um…bickering amongst yourselves, I ended up enjoying and completing my meal. I mean, I was quite hungry myself.”

Marth and Elice blushed sheepishly before they looked apologetic up at Merric. However, the wind mage just smiled fondly at them as he cleaned up his side of the table, “Oh, no need to look so down. I may as well go ahead and stand in that line before it gets any longer, anyway. The Askran fukubukuro lucky bags are such a wonderful treat, and I wouldn’t want Marth to miss out on one his first New Year here.”

Elice smiled warmly at that, falling once more in love with her husband’s overwhelming kindness and patience. With a light blush, she gently nudged her little brother.

“What do you say?” She whispered kindly.

Grinning in excitement, the boy beamed up at Merric, not noticing he had gotten some soup on his face, “Thanks, Merric! You’re the best!”

Both adults chuckled fondly at him before the green-haired sorcerer reached for the child’s napkin on the table, “You’re quite welcome. Now, eat properly before you get food on the nice kimono your sister got for you.” Merric then went ahead and gently wiped up the boy’s cheeks, not thinking anything of it as he finished cleaning him off before he added the soiled napkin to his empty dish.

However, Elice was watching him, her blue eyes soft and full of love as she admired the way her husband cared for her brother. It may not have been a full year yet that Marth has been with them, but the changes she has seen between him and Merric have made her heart swell. As odd as it may seem for her to be betrothed to the long-time best friend of her younger brother, Elice knew that soft spot she always had for him would one day become something special—especially when Merric got older. Once a boy she nursed back to health on many occasions, he was now a man she shared such a heavy fondness for.

And, the heat in her cheeks returned when she felt Merric kiss her hair before he walked off to turn in his dinnerware to the chefs.

“Elice? Why is your face all red?” 

Startling from her thoughts, the older woman sheepishly cleared her throat as she fiddled with her food, “N-No reason. How… How is your food?”

Marth tilted his head at that, suddenly feeling worried as he reached up to touch her forehead. Elice blinked at the gesture, confused as she looked down at her little brother, “Sweetheart, what are you doing?”

“Checking your temperature. You always do it when my face is all red and I don’t feel good.”

With a soft smile, Elice gently removed the child’s hand from her person before patting it reassuringly and giving it a tender kiss, “Thank you, love. But, I’m okay.”

Marth pulled a face, still wary, “Are you sure?”

Elice laughed at that look before she playfully reached over and dug her fingers into his armpits, “Yes, I’m sure!”

The young prince let out a surprised squeal at the tickling before giggling loudly as he tried batting his sister’s hands away, “E-Elice! Hee hee! N-No fair…!”

Giggling happily along with the other, the older woman relinquished her playful torture before cuddling her brother to her person, “I love you, Marth. Never change, okay?” 

Still laughing, the boy nuzzled up to his big sister as he wrapped his arms around her stomach.

“I won’t!”

* * *

“It’s beautiful…”

“He really did an incredible job.”

“Hey! He even got all the pretty flowers on your kimono, Elice!”

Smiling softly, said woman fondly ruffled her little brother’s hair as the three of them continued to admire the painting in the princess’ hands. Luckily, with not too many people waiting for their own portraits, the painter took all the time he needed to capture their small family on the fine silk. Gently, Elice brushed her hand over the dry paint, tears springing in her eyes as she traced her fingers over the intricate colors and bumps that made their family portrait come together.

The moment they returned home, she was putting this up.

A soft kiss lain upon her cheek suddenly caused the princess to look up into loving green eyes. Merric smiled adoringly at her, content to see the happiness in his wife’s own. Elice smiled brightly up at him in return before she leaned forward and pressed her lips into Merric’s awaiting ones. The younger mage melted into the kiss, enjoying the moment as he lightly pushed himself more into the other. Elice smiled at that, playfully nibbling on her husband’s eager lips before she pulled away. The princess then quietly leaned into Merric’s side as the green-haired sorcerer lovingly wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Oh, Merric, isn’t it lovely?” She whispered.

Smiling fondly, the wind mage pressed another kiss into his wife’s hair as he looked back down at their family portrait.

“It sure is.”

Suddenly, all three of them jumped when the sound of a gong went off.

Elice and Merric gasped, looking at one another in surprise before the princess quickly grabbed her brother’s hand, “Oh, goodness! The fireworks! I almost forgot!”

Marth yelped as he was suddenly dragged along, not understanding what was going on as the three of them hurried over to a crowded section of people in the center of the festival.

“What are fireworks?”

_Boom!_

Gasping, the child spun around in his sister’s hold at the loud noise before frantically looking around to see where it had come from. He then startled at the sudden bright light that lit up the sky, confused by what was happening. However, he watched on in awe as the sparkling colors trickled down into nothing before puffing into a dim cloud of smoke.

As they found a secluded place to stand, the trio came to a slow stop as Elice smirked softly down at her brother, “ _Those_ are fireworks.”

The young prince continued looking up at the sky, waiting to see more, “Woah…”

_Boom!_

Excitement vanishing, the child jumped with another yelp before latching onto Elice, “W-What is that?!”

He then looked up when more sparkling lights lit up the sky again. However, he couldn’t focus on them this time—not when that scary sound could come back.

Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand coming to rest on his shoulder as his terrified eyes looked up into the smiling face of his older sister. Elice kissed his hair soothingly before she knelt down beside him, “Hey, hey… It’s okay. Fireworks are loud. That’s why I brought these.” Gripping tight to his sister’s kimono, Marth shuffled closer to her before watching as the older woman pulled out a small pair of baby blue earmuffs from her satchel.

_Boom!_

Frightened, Marth suddenly threw himself at Elice as he tightly wrapped his arms around her neck, nearly causing the older woman to fall over. However, Elice just laughed quietly before gently rubbing her brother’s back, “Easy… You’re alright. See? Look at all the lights, baby.”

Hesitantly, the child peeked his head out from her shoulder to look up at the sky. He watched once more in awe as the colorful sparks scattered in swirls above them before fading into smoke again.

“They’re pretty, huh?” Elice spoke quietly.

Marth nodded, but still clung to his sister as the princess carefully opened up her brother’s earmuffs before gently securing them over his ears. She then stood back up before kindly pulling Marth to stand in between her and Merric, so he would feel less afraid. The child looked up at her gratefully as he felt the two of them put an arm around him.

This was much better.

_Boom!_

Although not as loud as before, Marth still jumped at the noise as he reached to hold onto Merric this time. He then looked up at the sky again, giggling quietly at all the pretty lights. Elice and Merric smiled fondly at him, glad the young prince seemed to be enjoying the fireworks, despite their loud noises. Gently rubbing a comforting hand along the child’s back, the green-haired mage silently came up with an idea.

Still looking up at the sky, Marth startled slightly when a pair of hands came under his arms before he was suddenly lifted off of the ground. He then looked up to find Merric smiling at him, the older sorcerer gently holding the young prince on his hip so the child had a much better view of the fireworks. Marth smiled shyly at him before gasping when the fireworks went off again. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, frightened for a moment before he looked back up at the sky.

His bright, blue eyes sparkled in awe at how big the colors were this time, and he slowly reached up his hand as if to touch them.

Merric smiled fondly at that, keeping a tight hold on Marth as he looked up to the sky with him.

“It truly is a lovely sight, isn’t it?”

Her husband’s eyes were still looking up, but Elice knew he was speaking to her. She smiled softly as she stood beside the two of them, simply happy just by watching them enjoying the fireworks together.

“It sure is.”

* * *

Sighing softly, Merric admired their family portrait on the wall before turning his head when he noticed his wife quietly leaving her brother’s bedroom. He smiled fondly at her, watching as the older woman tiptoed carefully around the child’s bedroom door before closing it slightly, but not all the way. She then silently made her way over to Merric, wrapping her arms lovingly around one of his own as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Tenderly, the wind mage pressed a soft kiss to her hair before whispering, “Is he asleep?”

Elice nodded, feeling quite tired herself as the two fondly looked towards Marth’s bedroom, “Yes… He’s very worn out after such an exciting day.”

Merric smiled softy at that before blushing lightly when his wife stood up on her toes to peck him on the lips. However, he couldn’t help but lean into it, just like he had earlier at the festival as he pulled Elice closer to his person. The princess chuckled, quietly trying to fight back her dominance as she tugged Merric into their bedroom.

Laughing quietly, the younger mage allowed it as he kicked back his foot to close their door, but not too loudly lest they wake up a sleeping Marth. Then, together, they silently fell onto their bed, shoving away the blanket as Elice leaned back against the mattress while Merric crawled on top of her, their mouths not once coming apart. The princess arched her neck, pushing herself more into the kiss as she gently began to unbutton her husband’s sleep shirt.

Merric became flushed, his breathing heavy as he felt Elice’s delicate fingers on him. However, another bite to his lips distracted him as he pressed himself more into the other, his face and lips full of heat as he fell back into the kiss.

“W-Wait…”

Stilling in her motions, Elice gulped in a breath as her blue eyes shined up at the other in question, her hands resting on his bare chest. Merric looked at her apologetically, but remained in his position as he nervously glanced to the side.

“I… I have to…to ask you something…”

Gently, the princess held up a hand to his cheek, her face soft as she quietly kissed him, “What is it, love?”

Sighing softly, he felt Elice tenderly pull her thumb at his lip when he began to bite at it. He then kissed her hand sweetly before worriedly looking down at her.

“Am… Am I doing this right?”

The older woman blinked at that before smirking softly up at her husband, “What? This? Well, I think so… I mean, this isn’t our first time, you know—.”

Merric blushed darkly before whining quietly in embarrassment, “ _E-Elice_! That—That is _not_ what I meant!”

Laughing fondly, the princess combed a soothing hand through her husband’s hair, “Then what did you mean, dear?”

Suddenly feeling shy, Merric slowly lowered himself down, resting half of his body on top of Elice’s own as he hid his face in her neck, “Am I doing things right with…with Marth?”

Frowning, the older woman kept a gentle hand in the younger sorcerer’s hair as she tenderly kissed his cheek, “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean,” he whispered.

Sighing softly, Elice wrapped her arms around the other as she rested her head against his own, “Did something happen?”

Merric bit his lip again, not knowing how to explain what happened at the library earlier. He still didn’t know how he felt about it. Or more, _what_ the feeling even was. It was wonderful, but still very strange to him. But, it also brought on all of these sudden thoughts and worries he’d never had before—if he was schooling the child properly, if he had given him the right Christmas gifts, if he was fed enough... Heck, Merric had even fretted over choosing the right kimono sandals for the boy just before they had left for the festival earlier.

And, Marth didn’t seem to be phased by what happened at all! The young prince had gone about the rest of their day normally, carefree and simply happy to be with the two of them.

Now, Merric was suddenly worried if _he_ even made the child happy.

“Darling, you need to relax. What’s fretting you?”

Blinking from his thoughts, Merric felt his wife smoothing down his hair as he looked up into her worried gaze. Sighing heavily, he wrapped his arm tighter around her waist before looking away.

“Marth… Marth almost called me his...his father, earlier.”

Elice’s eyes widened momentarily before a soft smile pulled at her lips, “…Really?”

Merric huffed, even in the quiet whisper of his wife’s voice, he knew she was very thrilled about this.

“I assume I’m the only one panicked over this.”

“You make a fair assumption.”

Groaning, Merric nuzzled his face back into her neck, “But, Elice… I… I even did the same. I almost called him my…y-you know…”

Chuckling quietly, the princess went back to playing with her husband’s hair as she looked up to their ceiling in thought, “Well, you cannot blame yourself for doing so. I mean, through all of these months, you really have warmed up to the role…no matter how odd it may be.”

“But…then why am I worrying so much over such trivial things all of a sudden? Marth’s happy and healthy… I don’t understand my sudden need to…to fret over him,” Merric mumbled quietly.

Elice smiled fondly at that, very much understanding her husband’s concern.

“Because that’s what parents do.”

The green-haired sorcerer sighed, but his wife knew better than him when it came to this sort of thing. Quietly, he looked back up at her, uncertainty still shining in his green eyes as Elice leaned down and enticed him into another kiss. Just at the other’s intimacy, Merric suddenly felt his worries melting away as he leaned into it.

He then moved his body more into her space as he pushed himself back up, heat encompassing the two of them once more as their passionate kiss turned rough, with Elice unbuttoning and removing his shirt completely. Her blue eyes were filled with love and lustful wanting as she traced her thin fingers along her husband’s sides before she gently fiddled with his waistband.

Then, she pushed fervently into their heated kiss before quietly pulling away for a moment.

“For what it’s worth...I think you’re a wonderful father.”

Merric blushed bashfully at that, a small smile pulling at his lips before they were once more taken over by the other. Moaning softly, the younger mage let his wife take the lead, his green eyes fluttering shut as the two made love into the new year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: (please read if you can) I decided to rate this story Teen and Up, mainly because of the violence of war that has been portrayed in past chapters, as well as to this chapter’s hint to sexual intercourse at the end. No, it is not smut nor explicit (thus no reason for warning), and something which I will never write anyway because this is a family focused story. It was just an intimate moment between husband and wife which I found very fair to express (and really enjoyed writing <3). So, I hope it was alright that I included that in this story: End Edit.
> 
> At this point, I feel like any chapter I write will end up being a new favorite of mine XD 
> 
> But, I must say, I found this one to be...really special. This little family is so wrapped around my finger, that I feel like a proud parent myself at how much they have grown with this story. 
> 
> And, of course, I’ve added more Japanese traditions for the New Year! I also love the idea of all three of them wearing kimonos together. And, I hope you did, too! <3
> 
> Because I couldn’t help but draw them in the artwork above <3 (which I will also color at a later date ^_^)
> 
> Once more, thank you to all who have supported my story thus far, for it truly means a lot to me. More than you could ever know. Even if I may accidentally misinterpret a comment (which I have and am truly sorry for), I always want to be as welcoming as I can to my readers and to be able to enjoy my story with all of you. Every small thing, even to those readers who may not have left anything, but still continue to read, mean a lot. 
> 
> I’m just super happy this trio makes you all happy, too! As dorky as that may sound... ^^;
> 
> With that,
> 
> Cheers to a happy and healthy 2021!
> 
> Elizabeth ^_^


	13. The Young Prince Sleeps Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Apologies for almost missing a month without an update! I had fallen very ill just shortly after my birthday in late January and had been bedridden and unable to write very much until mid February. I’m still recovering after having two procedures last week, but I was able to get this chapter out!
> 
> And, it ended up being much longer and more emotional than I was actually intending. ^^; (I became teary eyed a few times while writing)
> 
> It was also inspired by the song, “The Lion Sleeps Tonight.” <3
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy! ^_^

_“Mother…?”_

_Sighing tiredly, Queen Liza slowly turned around before she glanced down at the young girl tugging on her night robe._

_“Yes, Elice?”_

_The child scrubbed at her sleepy eyes before standing on her tiptoes to see what her mother was holding, “Why’s he gotta be so loud?”_

_Shutting her own eyes, the older woman quietly rubbed at her aching head as she continued rocking the crying infant in her arms, “Because he’s upset, dear.”_

_“Why? I wanna sleep.”_

_With an irritable sigh, the queen returned to her slow pacing, willing her newly born son to fall back to sleep, “I don’t know, Elice. I’m tired, too.” She then gently hushed Marth when he started to wail again, “Goodness… Maybe he’s hungry.”_

_Scrunching up her nose, Elice followed after her mother as the older woman took a seat on the rocking chair in the corner of the small nursery room. Resting her arms atop one of the armrests, the young princess watched on curiously as the queen gently pulled open the top of her robe so Marth could latch onto her._

_“Who gets hungry in the middle of the night?”_

_Chuckling quietly, Liza let out a tired sigh as she leaned back against the rocking chair, causing it to sway slightly as her son eagerly began to feed, “Babies do.”_

_“Why?”_

_“So many questions…,” the older woman muttered playfully as she smirked down at her curious daughter, “Why aren’t you in bed?”_

_Crossing her arms, Elice let out a huff as she rested her head on her mother’s arm, “‘Cause HE woke me up!”_

_“Hush… Be nice to your brother. You were like this, too, you know… Maybe a bit more calmer, I admit. But, you had your moments,” Liza whispered fondly._

_Blushing lightly, the young princess didn’t respond as she leaned over to look at Marth’s face._

_“Is he always gonna wake me up?”_

_The queen just shook her head at that, finding her daughter’s annoyance to be quite amusing, despite how tired they both were._

_“Oh, Elice… One day you’ll understand.”_

_…_

Taking a quiet sip of her tea, Elice breathed in its sweet scent before tiredly leaning back against the dining room chair as she smiled fondly at her husband. Merric payed her no mind, however, too busy focusing on his studies as he jotted down several notes on a spare piece of parchment before quietly taking another bite out of one of the blueberry muffins Elice had baked for them earlier. Glancing up at their kitchen wall, the princess observed the sundial beside the window as the full moon’s light cast on it. She then looked towards her brother’s bedroom, realizing Marth had been awfully quiet for the past hour. But, since it was nearing his bed time, Elice figured she may as well help him to bed before it got any later.

Letting out a small yawn, the older woman took one last sip of her tea before pushing herself away from the table and standing up. Merric looked up at the movement, silently questioning the other as Elice walked over to the sink and gently set her mug down inside it. The princess then turned back to him, giving the wind mage a kind smile as she made her way back over to the table and kissed his hair, “It’s almost eight o’clock. I need to put Marth to bed.”

With a soft smile, Merric nodded in understanding before he went right back to flipping through the three tactical magic guide books in front of him. Elice just shook her head in amusement as she playfully kissed the other on the cheek, noticing the light blush that crawled up her husband’s face before she quietly made her way towards her brother’s bedroom. On her way over, the princess blew out a few of the living room candles to dim the lighting before she lightly knocked on the child’s open bedroom door.

“Marth, sweetheart, it’s time for… Oh.”

Well, now Elice knew why her brother had been so quiet.

Face buried inside one of his coloring books, Marth was laying on the floor—fast asleep.

Chuckling quietly to herself, the princess smiled fondly at the sight before she silently stepped into the room. Carefully, she bent down beside the young prince before gently plucking the blue crayon out from his limp hand. She then reached for his coloring box, quietly taking the crayon along with the others scattered on the floor, and placing them back inside it.

Then, pushing the box to the side, Elice went ahead and delicately brought one arm under her brother’s head and the other under his knees before slowly pulling him into her chest. She then made to stand with the child in her arms. However, it proved to be much more difficult since Marth wasn’t awake and holding onto her like he usually does whenever she would carry him. With a quiet grunt, Elice managed to push herself up, only wobbling for a moment before she let out a heavy breath.

“Goodness, love. You are much harder to carry when you’re asleep,” she mumbled quietly to herself.

Not expecting a response, the princess smiled playfully at her sleeping sibling, with Marth’s face now nestled into the crook of her arm as she carried him over to his bed. She then carefully laid him down, silently grateful the boy hadn’t made his bed earlier in the day as she was able to place him on his sheets before pulling up his comforter. Gently, she tucked the blanket around him, making sure the young prince was snug before she looked around for his deer. She knew at some point in the night her brother would wake up if he didn’t have it.

Elice made that mistake once, and didn’t want to encounter another frantic Marth waking her and Merric up in the middle of the night again to simply find it under his bed.

And, as expected, she knelt down beside his nightstand to find the stuffed animal’s beady eyes staring back at her. Smirking softly, the princess quietly pulled it out before standing back up. She then gently tucked it in between Marth’s arms, the child mumbling quietly before he stuffed his face into the plush deer. Smiling fondly, Elice tenderly combed a hand through her brother’s hair before sweetly kissing him on the cheek.

“Sleep well, Marth,” she whispered softly.

The young prince curled into her touch, but remained asleep as Elice slowly pulled away. Smile still lingering, she watched him quietly for a moment, making sure he didn’t wake before she went ahead and tidied up his room.

Luckily, Marth didn’t seem to have too many toys out.

Quietly, the princess went back over to his coloring book and closed it shut before taking it and his coloring box back over to his cupboard. Then, after putting those away, she noticed he had also taken out his marbles, as she had accidentally kicked one of them on her way over. Sighing quietly, the princess made quick work of picking them all up, as well, before dropping them into their respective pouch. She then looked around, finding the room to be cleaned for the most part, except for some story books that had been left out near his closet. The princess also took note that she needed to light her brother’s night candle, in case he were to wake up in the night.

Yawning tiredly, Elice put away both Marth’s pouch of marbles and his story books before making her way out of his bedroom with his night candle. Just as she was about to walk out his door, however, she paused when she felt something crunch beneath her feet.

Frowning, Elice glanced down before reaching for whatever she had stepped on. She then examined it with bewilderment.

“A candy wrapper…?”

The princess quietly looked back at her sleeping brother before she once more glanced around his bedroom, more thoroughly this time. However, she didn’t see anything out of place, nor any other indication of candy even existing in here. Shrugging her shoulders, Elice was too tired to really pay it any more mind than that as she finally took her leave.

She didn’t think it was something for her to worry over.

* * *

**Night One**

“ _ELICE! MERRIC!_ ”

Shooting up in their bed, both adults startled at the frantic call before jumping when Marth suddenly shoved open their bedroom door. Elice and Merric looked at him worriedly before the mage quickly reached over and snatched Excalibur from their bedside table.

“What happened?!” The princess gasped out, adrenaline coursing through her as she stumbled out of bed. Merric followed suit, nearly getting himself tangled up in the blanket in his haste. Marth whimpered before running over to them, his whole body trembling as he pointed towards his bedroom through the open doorway.

“Th-There’s something in my closet!”

Merric and Elice stared at him.

Slumping tiredly, the green-haired sorcerer quietly closed his tome, “Wha… What?”

Marth still seemed panicked as he shakily backed up into the two of them, “There… There’s…!”

Sighing softly, Elice rubbed at her tired eyes before resting a calm hand on her brother’s shoulder, “Marth… I assure you, there is nothing in there other than your clothes and your toys.”

The young prince clutched his stuffed deer to his chest as he continued staring ahead, frightened, “B-But… I… I heard it!”

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Merric glanced down at the scared child before looking to where he was still pointing, “Heard what?”

“N-Noise…!” Marth squeaked out.

Both adults sighed before looking to one another tiredly. It was the middle of the night, and they were pretty exhausted from staying up longer than they should have due to Merric studying for most of the evening. With a heavy sigh, Elice rubbed at her eyes again before blinking sleepily at her little brother, “Sweetheart, it was probably the wind outside… Come on, you need to go back to bed.”

“No!”

Willing her eyes to stay open, the princess frowned down at the child, who now had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Elice then glanced up at Merric, giving him an apologetic look as she gently pet her brother’s hair, “Alright… Relax. Do you want us to go check for you?”

Marth nodded vigorously, his hold tightening around his sister.

Elice gave out a grunt, but let it go as she wrapped a gentle arm around him, “Okay... Let’s go.”

However, the young prince didn’t budge as he suddenly looked up at Merric. The wind mage was just about to place Excalibur onto their bed when he noticed the child’s eyes on him, “What’s the matter?”

Marth whimpered as he looked at the tome, “Y-You… You gotta bring it.”

Merric briefly glanced down at Excalibur before he looked over to the child again, giving him a reassuring smile, “We won’t need it.”

Marth continued staring at him, his eyes watery and afraid.

With a tired sigh, the green-haired sorcerer kept the book in his hands, “Okay. Okay... I’ll bring it, buddy. It’s alright.”

The boy whimpered once more at that, but was grateful that Merric was willing to bring his tome along. He then glanced up at his sister worriedly, scared to go back into his bedroom. But, Elice just gently ran a hand through his hair before all three of them made their way over.

Still clinging to the older woman’s night gown, the young prince scooted himself behind her as they stood in front of his bedroom doorway. Both adults peeked inside, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Quietly, Merric took a step forward before looking around. Marth’s night candle was still lit on his nightstand while his bed blanket had been messily shoved aside, with half of it on the floor. Taking the candle for a moment, the green-haired sorcerer turned towards the child’s closet as he lifted it up so he could see inside. Again, nothing seemed out of place.

Letting out a quiet sigh, Merric looked back over to the two siblings, “Everything looks okay—.”

Suddenly, all three of them jumped when a loud, scratching sound came from the other side of the room.

Marth yelped in fright, instinctively tugging back on his sister as he went to run away. Stumbling backwards, Elice gripped onto the door frame before reaching back with her other hand to grab her brother, “Hey, hey, hey! Marth, calm down. It’s okay. It’s alright. Come here.”

The boy frantically shook his head, trying to pull away from his sister’s hold. Hurrying back over to the other two, Merric frowned at their positioning before he quietly walked over to Marth. The child was shaking as he glanced in between the two of them before whimpering as he looked towards his bedroom. Sighing softly, Merric walked behind him before gently pushing the boy back over to Elice, “You’re alright, buddy. Come on.” 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Marth planted his heels into the floor, stubbornly trying to stop them from moving before he suddenly felt his sister pull him into her side. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms back around her waist before stuffing his face into her stomach. Rubbing the child’s back, Elice kissed his hair soothingly before quietly leaning against the wall, not saying anything more as she tiredly watched her husband walk back into her brother’s bedroom. Merric then made his way over to where they heard the noise, which led him to Marth’s window.

Furrowing his brows, the sorcerer tried peering outside, but all he could make out in the dark was the castle corridor. There were no trees nor anything else nearby that could cause such a sound.

“See anything?” Elice whispered quietly.

Merric frowned, “No, I—Wait a minute.”

Suddenly, the wind mage noticed something in the corner of his eye when the scratching noise started up again. Gently, he unlatched the window lock before slowly pushing it open. He then leaned forward to reach for something that appeared to be stuck in a small wedge beneath the frame. Elice watched on curiously as her husband took a step back a few minutes later before quietly closing and locking the window back up.

Before showing her a stick.

“It must have flown over and gotten stuck from the windy weather we’ve been having,” Merric spoke quietly as he made his way back over to her. Elice let out a sigh of relief, grateful it wasn’t anything too serious and that their problem was now solved. However, they both frowned down at Marth, noticing the boy was looking up at them, his blue eyes still wide with fright.

“C-Can I sleep with you?”

Elice sighed. Obviously, whether or not her brother knew he was safe, he was clearly much too afraid to sleep alone now.

Quietly, the princess looked up at her husband in silent question. Running a hand through his hair, Merric tiredly looked in between the two of them before his green eyes rested on the child nearly squeezing the life out of his wife.

“I suppose—.”

He barely got another word out before Marth darted straight for their bedroom.

Shaking her head, Elice rubbed at her sleepy eyes as she watched her brother go.

“I am so sorry, Merric…,” she whispered out.

Chuckling softly, the green-haired sorcerer gently wrapped an arm around the princess’ waist before letting out a small yawn, “It’s alright... This isn’t the first time he’s slept with us, and…it probably won’t be the last.”

The older woman smirked softly at that as the two quietly returned to their bedroom, “I know… But, you have class in the morning, dear.”

Giving the other a soothing kiss on the head, Merric nuzzled into her tiredly, “It’s okay. I still have an hour or so more to rest before I need to get ready.”

Elice sighed quietly, letting it go as she allowed the younger mage to lead them back into their bedroom, where both adults snickered at seeing the small lump huddled underneath the blanket in the middle of their bed.

“To think he grows up to be a Hero-King…,” Merric mused quietly.

The princess bit back a snort before nudging her husband playfully, “Oh, hush! You both had your fair share of fears growing up, may I remind you. Now, get in bed before I make you sleep with that scary stick you found.”

Merric blushed sheepishly before quickly making his way over to his side of the bed. However, just as he lifted up the blanket, the green-haired sorcerer suddenly yelped in surprise when a small pair of hands grabbed him unexpectedly. Elice bit her lip, stifling her laughter at her husband’s reaction as she quietly joined the other two under the covers, with the young prince practically clawing at her husband to lay down.

She probably should have warned Merric that Marth was going to do that.

With a shrug of her shoulders, the princess let them be as she leaned back against her pillow, giving out a tired yawn as the other two began to settle down. Then, less than a minute later, she felt a smaller body shove itself against her own as two, fuzzy brown antlers popped up from beneath the blanket. Shaking her head in amusement, the princess carefully shifted herself onto her side before draping an arm over her little brother’s body, allowing him to cuddle up against her.

It was just for one night.

Tomorrow, the three of them were sure to get a peaceful night’s rest.

* * *

**Night Two**

“Elice?”

Furrowing her brows, said woman grunted quietly in her sleep before slowly blinking her eyes open. Her vision was blurry as she did her best to focus on the sleepy blue eyes staring back at her. Groaning softly, the princess tiredly propped herself up on her elbow, making sure not to move too much lest she wake her sleeping husband, whose arm was limp over her waist. She then squinted down at her intruder.

“Mmm… Marth? What are you doing awake?”

The child blinked sleepily at her before shuffling closer to the bed.

“I’m thirsty.”

Frowning, Elice scrubbed at her eyes, “What…? Why did you wake me, then? You can pour yourself a helping… Just… Just use your step stool…”

“But, it’s too dark.”

With a heavy sigh, the princess looked back down at her brother, “Where’s your night candle?”

“All the wax melted.”

“And, the candle in the lavatory?”

“You didn’t light it.”

The older woman frowned again, “I didn’t?”

Marth shook his head. He then warily glanced towards their bedroom doorway, where the moon’s light barely shown past the threshold before the rest of the house was enshrouded in darkness. Elice watched him quietly for a moment. Due to her loss of sleep the night before, she must have been too tired this evening to remember to replace her brother’s candle wax, nor remember to light the one in their guest bathroom. Gently, the princess patted her brother’s hair before slowly getting off of the bed, “That’s alright. I’ll go with you. But, once we’re done, you need to go back to bed. It’s not healthy for you to wake up in the night like this, Marth.”

“Mmm… El’ce? …Wh’re y’ goin’?”

Startling at the quiet voice, Elice turned around to find Merric sleepily looking up at her. With a soft smile, she leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips, “I’m getting Marth something to drink. I’ll be back in a little while. Go on back to sleep, dear.”

Scrubbing a hand at his eyes, the wind mage quietly looked in between the two of them before tiredly stuffing his face back into his pillow. He was asleep in moments.

Elice chuckled fondly at her husband’s antics before kindly turning back to her brother. Rubbing a hand at his own eyes, the young prince gave his sister a small smile before reaching for her offered hand. He then squeezed it tightly when Elice led the two of them out of their bedroom and into the living room. Sighing softly, the older woman squeezed it back before pulling Marth closer to her person, “Relax, love. It’s just you and I in here. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“I-I know that…,” the young prince whimpered out.

Elice smiled sympathetically, easily hearing the hesitance in her brother’s voice as she kindly brought him to the kitchen. She then kissed his hair soothingly before using one hand to open one of their top drawers. Quietly, the princess sifted through the miscellaneous inside it before successfully pulling out a lone spill and a tinderbox. Resting both atop the counter, she went ahead and opened up the cabinet above them and blindly felt for one of their spare candles within. Not a moment later, she pulled one out and one-handedly set to work on lighting the candle, knowing Marth wouldn’t be willing to release her other hand.

However, the child did let out a sigh of relief once the candle was lit.

Elice smiled gently at him before holding the handle out to the young prince, “Can you hold this for me while I prepare your drink?”

Marth nodded slowly, reluctantly letting go of his older sister’s hand as he carefully held the candle holder in both of his own. He then felt her kiss his hair again before he watched her reach into another cabinet to retrieve one of his beverage cups.

“Milk or water, sweetheart?”

Marth blinked at the question before whispering out, “Water, please.”

“Okay,” Elice spoke quietly as she pulled out a small green cup. She then tiredly walked around her brother to open up their refrigerator to retrieve this week’s supply of fresh water from the Askran well. Carefully, the older woman pulled out one of the three containers before resting it on the counter.

Opening it up, Elice quietly dipped her brother’s cup into the cool water before handing it over to him as she traded it for his candle, “Be careful not to spill it, okay?”

Marth nodded sleepily before taking a few sips, “Thank you, Elice.”

Smiling softly, the princess gently rubbed his back before putting the rest of the water back into their refrigerator. She then gently guided her brother over to the dining table, making sure he didn’t trip over his own feet as he refused to remove the cup from his mouth, “Easy on the water, love. You don’t want to get a tummy ache.” 

Scrunching up his nose, the child sat down on one of the chairs before pulling the cup away to look up at his sister, “But, I’m really thirsty.”

Elice chuckled as she took a seat beside him, “I can see that.”

Marth giggled quietly into his cup as he went back to drinking his water. Resting her elbow on the table, the princess smiled fondly at her younger sibling as she tiredly held up her head on her hand. She then quietly fiddled with Marth’s messy bed head as she patiently waited for him to finish his drink.

Tilting his head all the way back, the young prince playfully tried to get the remaining water droplets inside before handing the cup back to his sister, “I’m all done.”

Gently, Elice took it from him, “Do you want more?”

Marth shook his head before giving a big yawn, “Nuh uh. I’m really tired now.”

Sighing quietly, the princess gently ruffled his hair as she stood up from the table, “That’s because it’s the middle of the night.” She then made her way over to the sink, placing her brother’s cup inside it before retrieving the candle she had left on the counter, “Come on. Let’s get you back to bed.”

Rubbing his eyes, Marth hopped off his chair before quickly making his way back over to his sister. By habit, the older woman already had her hand out to him, waiting for the boy to take it. The young prince took it gratefully before he glued himself to her side, still not comfortable walking through the dark house even with the candle light. Elice let him, not minding it at all as they quietly made their way past the couches.

However, she did pause just before his doorway as she glanced down the hall. Then, the princess looked down at her sleepy brother before handing him back the candle.

“Go potty for me.”

Marth blushed before frowning up at his sister, “But, I don’t gotta go.”

Elice sighed, still holding out the candle, “Then, try to. I want you to be able sleep through the rest of the night without any more disturbances.”

Grumbling with a pout, the child took the candle from the older woman before walking away. However, he didn’t make it very far before stopping and staring at the dark hallway in front of him.

“Elice…,” he whimpered out.

Tiredly scrubbing a hand over her face, the princess just shook her head as she followed after her brother.

“I’m coming.”

* * *

**Night Three**

“Merric?” 

Mumbling quietly, Merric rolled over in his sleep before his eyes suddenly scrunched at feeling the heat of a candle in his face. Blearily opening his eyes, the green-haired sorcerer frowned at the child staring back at him from behind the candle light.

“…Marth? What… What are you doing out of bed?”

The young prince shuffled his feet before shyly looking up at the other.

“I’m hungry.”

Merric’s frown deepened as he glanced up at the window, nothing but the quarter moon’s light barely poking through the curtains. He then turned back to face the other, “What…? Buddy, it’s the middle of the night. You should be asleep.”

“But, I’m hungry.”

With a quiet huff, the wind mage tiredly ran a hand through his hair before looking down at the boy in concern. Although he had barely been awake last night, he was fully aware that this was the _third_ time in a row that Marth was suspiciously awake in the middle of the night. Clearing his throat, Merric peeked over at his sleeping wife, wondering how she managed to stay up long enough to give her brother water last night when the green-haired sorcerer could barely keep his head up right now

“Merric…”

“I-I know. I know. You’re hungry,” the mage spoke tiredly as he scrubbed at his eyes, forcing them to stay open as he squinted at the child. Then, with a quiet groan, he pushed himself up to sitting. However, he winced when he felt Elice shift behind him.

“Merr’c…? Y’ kay…?”

Face soft, the green-haired sorcerer quietly looked down at his wife before gently resting a hand in her hair, “Yes, love. We’re both alright. Marth’s just hungry, is all.”

Frowning, Elice squinted her eyes open at that.

She then sleepily looked over at her brother, the child just standing there quietly as he glanced in between the two of them. Sighing heavily, the princess fell back against her pillow as she covered her arm over her eyes, “By Naga… Who gets hungry in the middle of the night?”

With a quiet sigh, Merric didn’t respond as he kicked his feet out from beneath the covers before setting them onto the floor. But, he remained sitting, giving his body a moment to wake up as he gave the child a tired look, “What do you want to eat?”

Biting his lip, Marth picked at his pajama shirt before glancing towards the doorway, “Um… A peanut butter sandwich?” 

Shutting her eyes, Elice slowly sat up before gently tugging on her husband’s sleep shirt, “Hold on.” She then peered over at her brother once more, not happy in the slightest that he was awake at this hour again, “Marth. If you go back to sleep, you won’t be hungry.”

The young prince frowned, “But—.”

“Elice, it’s okay. Let me just feed him so we can all go back to bed,” Merric interrupted gently, noticing his wife was about to reprimand the child. And, knowing she was very exhausted due to her lack of sleep over the past two days, the younger sorcerer didn’t want his wife to accidentally say something unkind to her brother. It was obvious Marth was equally as tired as the both of them, too, seeing as the child could barely keep his own eyes open.

But, something was waking him up.

And, Merric was going to find out what.

Grumbling quietly, Elice let out a tired huff before rolling over and turning her back to the two of them. Marth bit his lip, suddenly feeling upset for making his sister upset. However, Merric just let her be as he pushed himself off of the bed and gently took the candle from the child, “It’s alright. She’s just very tired. Let’s go make your sandwich, okay?”

The young prince quietly glanced back at his sister before looking up at Merric unsurely.

“Okay,” he finally whispered out.

The wind mage gently put an arm around him at that, not wanting the boy to get worked up in his tired state. Both siblings weren’t ones to ever quarrel. Knowing them well, Merric was fully aware that Marth and Elice both became easily upset if either of them were to hurt each other’s feelings. And, with all of them being very tired at this hour, the green-haired sorcerer needed to prevent any distress coming between the two right now.

Quietly, he guided the young prince over to the kitchen. Marth remained silent as he leaned against his side, too tired to say much, but hungry enough to stay awake. Merric left him to himself as he went ahead and made his way around the kitchen to get everything he needed to make Marth’s sandwich. With a tired yawn, the boy watched him with sleepy eyes as the other quietly prepared his food.

“Just peanut butter? No jelly?” Merric questioned gently as he set two pieces of bread onto a plate.

Marth nodded with another yawn.

The green-haired sorcerer smiled softly at him before reaching for the peanut butter and going ahead and spreading it across both pieces of bread. Then, once he was done, he put the pieces together to complete the sandwich before walking the plate over to the dining table, not trusting Marth enough to hold it himself with how tired the child looked. The young prince just followed after him, taking a seat on one of the dining room chairs before quietly thanking Merric for his sandwich.

Gently ruffling the boy’s hair, the wind mage left Marth to eat while he put away the remaining bread and peanut butter before dropping his used butter knife into the sink. He then let out a yawn of his own as he took a seat beside the child, “Does it taste okay?”

Marth nodded silently as he scooted closer to the older sorcerer and leaned into his side before he took another bite out of his sandwich. Smiling fondly, Merric gently rubbed the young prince’s back as he tiredly rested against his chair, “So…can you tell me what’s been waking you up?”

Marth paused mid-bite as he looked up at the other. However, he gave a sleepy shrug before swallowing his food, “I dunno… I feel really really tired, Merric. But, I felt really hungry, too, and I couldn’t go back to sleep.”

Merric frowned at that as he looked to the child in thought, “Hmm… And, you do seem to fall asleep right away when we put you to bed…”

Marth sighed tiredly as he took one last bite of his sandwich before cuddling up against the other, “I don’t mean to wake up, Merric. Honest.”

Furrowing his brows, the wind mage gently hushed the boy before wrapping a comforting arm around him, “I know you don’t, buddy. We just have to figure out what could have changed over the last few days that’s caused you to not sleep through the night.”

Marth rubbed tiredly at his eyes, but didn’t say anything more as he pushed his half-eaten sandwich towards Merric. Sighing softy, the green-haired sorcerer picked up the plate before standing back up again, “But, we can think more on this in the morning after we’ve gotten more rest. You really do need to go back to sleep, Marth.”

The child frowned as he slipped off of his chair and watched Merric bring his plate to the sink. He then bit his lip before apprehensively fiddling with his shirt hem.

“I… I’m sorry.”

Frowning at the quiet apology, Merric slowly turned around before walking back over to the other, “Hey… It’s okay. We’ll figure this out, alright?”

However, Marth suddenly became more anxious at that as he looked fearfully up at Merric, “I-I don’t wanna get in trouble…”

Confused, the green-haired mage knelt down in front of him, “What are you talking about?”

The young prince glanced towards his bedroom before looking shamefully down at the floor.

“I found the Hallows’ Eve candy in your closet.”

Merric gasped, “Oh, Marth…”

“B-But, I was only having a few pieces before bed! I didn’t think they’d wake me up!” The boy whimpered out.

Merric gave him a look of disbelief, “A few?”

Marth continued tugging at his shirt as he side-stepped nervously under the other’s suspicious gaze.

“Marth?”

The boy whimpered again before looking away.

“M-Maybe it was more than that…”

“How much did you eat?” The older sorcerer questioned worriedly.

Gulping fearfully, Marth squeezed his eyes shut.

“I… I finished it.”

Merric’s jaw dropped.

“All of it?!”

Marth nodded.

The wind mage stared at him for a long moment before shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose, “Dear Naga… I cannot believe this.”

“Please, don’t tell Elice.”

Merric frowned as he looked at the child again, “You know I have to, Marth. What you did was unacceptable, and you also could have made yourself very sick. I’m surprised your stomach isn’t bothering you right now.”

Marth’s eyes suddenly welled up with tears.

The green-haired sorcerer sighed quietly, his eyes softening as he watched the boy, “Don’t… Don’t cry, Marth. I know you don’t like getting in trouble, and you’re almost always on your best behavior. But, you have to know that this was wrong, buddy… What were you thinking?”

The child hiccuped as he hid his face in his hands, not wanting to answer.

“What is going on?”

Both of them gasped before turning to see Elice standing in the kitchen archway, her eyes tired, but concerned as she glanced in between her crying brother and the stern look on her husband’s face.

Merric sighed softly before looking to Marth apologetically as he stood back up.

“Someone found where we’d been hiding the leftover candy from All Hallows’ Eve,” he whispered out.

Elice frowned before looking towards her brother, arms crossed, “Excuse me?”

Marth whimpered, recognizing the look on his sister’s face as he unconsciously backed up into the dining table. However, Merric put an arm around him, knowing the boy was going to make a run for it at any moment. Elice was always mindful whenever her brother got himself into trouble, however—especially after being witness to how the boy was treated by their father. She never laid a hand on him, and she never will. But, Merric also knew how stern the older woman could be, especially if either he or Marth purposefully did something detrimental to their health and safety.

And, the princess herself was incredibly tired to boot.

“We can discuss this in the morning,” Merric spoke calmly, earning his wife’s attention again.

However, Elice only continued to frown, now realizing why she had found that candy wrapper in Marth’s bedroom the other night, “No. We are discussing this now.”

She then turned back to her brother.

“Marth Lowell. Explain yourself.”

The young prince apprehensively glanced towards his room before Elice purposefully blocked his view.

“I… I… I can’t,” he whimpered out.

Elice huffed, “Yes you can. Why did you take the candy?”

Biting his lip, Marth rubbed at his teary eyes before looking to the floor, “…‘Cause I wanted to eat it.”

The princess nodded, pursing her lips, “And, you thought we wouldn’t find out, correct?”

Marth nodded silently.

Quietly, Elice walked up to him before bending down and holding his cheek, causing her brother to look up at her. Marth whimpered at seeing the stern look in her eyes, but he didn’t pull away as she gently took his hand while Merric comfortingly rubbed his shoulder.

Taking in a deep breath, Elice gave herself peace as she looked down at the upset child in front of her. She never enjoyed scolding her younger brother. Even when her and his older self still lived with their mother back in Altea, it always hurt Elice when her or the queen had to rebuke Marth whenever he would misbehave.

Slowly, Elice breathed out before tenderly swiping away another tear trailing down Marth’s cheek, “Did it even cross your mind what all that candy could have done to your tummy? I heard Merric. You’re very lucky you aren’t sick right now. ”

Marth bit harder at his lip at the scolding, not knowing what more to say as he looked down again. He knew Elice was mad, but he didn’t want to know if she was disappointed in him, too. He felt really bad, now. And, he was seriously contemplating never eating candy again after this.

He suddenly blinked when he felt a gentle thumb pull at his lip, causing Marth to stop biting it.

“This is not the end of the world. But, I have to punish you, sweetheart. You know that,” Elice spoke quietly, but firmly. Marth just nodded numbly in response, still looking at the floor. He didn’t care what the punishment was. Okay, maybe he did a little. But, he did care more about disappointing his sister. It was all he could think about right now.

He didn’t want to be a disappointment.

“I know you want to say something,” Elice whispered softly, being able to read the look on her brother’s face.

However, Marth just squeezed his eyes shut before shaking his head.

The princess sighed, but already had a faint idea as to what it was as she gently pulled the child out from Merric’s hold and closer to her person, “I am upset, and not very proud of your ill behavior. But, you are _not_ a disappointment, Marth. You are a child. And, I am very much aware that children have a tendency to do what they’re not supposed to on a regular basis. Yes, you are well-behaved than most, because I know how Mother and I raised you. But, I also know how much you love candy. Why do you think Merric and I hid it from you, and had been giving you only small servings as a treat?”

Marth blushed as he sheepishly scuffed his feet.

Elice gave a small smile at that before kindly kissing his hair, “You’re not a disappointment, okay? I know Father… I know he always felt the need to say something unkind to you. Words you nor your older self ever needed to hear, because you are a wonderful person, Marth. Yes, you are equivalent to a wyvern when it comes to candy, apparently. But, I love you all the same, as I always have. Understand?”

Giggling quietly, Marth sniffled softly before giving his sister a shy nod.

Elice gently pet his hair before tiredly looking up at her husband. Merric smiled softly at her, happy and quite surprised they managed to settle this entire issue with how exhausted they all were. Then, giving a small yawn, Elice looked back at her brother, noticing him rubbing at his eyes, “Okay… In the morning, we can discuss more on what your punishment will be. Possibly no bicycle for a week, and no treats for a whole month... Don’t give me that look. You should have been aware of the consequences before you ate all that candy.”

Marth continued pouting at her for a minute more before it was suddenly interrupted by a big yawn. Elice and Merric chuckled quietly at that before the wind mage carefully lifted the sleepy child into his arms.

“Come on. It’s bed time.”

* * *

**Night Four**

“Elice…?”

Frowning, the older woman felt like she had barely gotten any rest as she scrunched her eyes at the quiet voice. She then furrowed her brows, knowing once again she was about to lose another night’s sleep to her little brother. What could have possibly woken him up this time? She thought yesterday would be the last night. She hoped to the Gods he didn’t have another stash of candy hidden somewhere. Gritting her teeth, the princess shoved a hand over her eyes in exasperation as she rolled onto her back.

“What is it now, Marth?”

The boy shrunk back at the unusually harsh tone before shamefully looking down at his feet.

Elice, on the other hand, kept her eyes shut. She was tired. Exhausted beyond belief. Even though her and Merric had found out about Marth sneaking candy behind their back, it clearly wasn’t what had been waking him up, after all. Because here her brother was again. Awake. Only for her to either feed him or give him water or—

The princess suddenly halted in her thoughts.

Marth hadn’t answered her back.

Slowly, Elice dragged her hand down her face before looking over at him.

Before her eyes suddenly filled with worry.

“Marth…?”

The young prince was staring at the floor, looking incredibly distraught as he bit his lip to stifle in his upset.

“I… I had a bad dream.”

Elice gasped quietly, guilt hitting her like a freight train as she swiftly sat up, “Oh… Oh, honey—.”

“I-I’m sorry—,” Marth whimpered out as he covered an arm over his watering eyes.

“Shhh… No, no…,” the princess coo’d softly as she quickly shoved away her side of the blanket before jumping off of the bed and hurrying over to her brother, “Don’t apologize, baby. I… I’m so sorry for sounding annoyed with you… Your big sister is just very tired from being woken up these past few nights and… Oh, sweetheart… Marth, please look at me.”

Marth sniffled quietly, but remained silent as he let his sister push down his arm so he could look at her.

Elice’s blue eyes were full of anguish, but she was grateful her brother didn’t pull away. Unsure of how to break the awkward silence between them, the princess tenderly pulled Marth closer to her person as she bent down in front of him.

“You… You want to tell me what your dream was about?” She questioned gently.

The child’s eyes watered over more at that before he glanced behind his sister to look at Merric, who was still sleeping peacefully in the bed. He then hiccuped quietly before quickly trying to wipe away his oncoming tears. Elice frowned before gently tugging on his hands, not wanting the boy to hide his upset as she kept them in a comforting hold instead. She then pressed a soothing kiss to her brother’s forehead, “Hey… It’s okay. I’m not mad, baby. I promise.”

Marth shook his head. That wasn’t why he was upset.

“Y-You and Merric went…went away…”

Elice suddenly felt sick to her stomach at that, her voice thick, “…What?”

The young prince sniffled softly before he tightly squeezed his sister’s hands, “I… I was p-playing outside and…and then it started s-stormin’ really bad and…and I wanned to go home ‘cause…‘cause I got scared. But…you and Merric weren’t there. I… I tried l-looking for you but…but you guys n-never came back… You… You didn’t come back, Elice… You didn’t come back…!”

Feeling her own eyes beginning to water, the princess gently hushed him before delicately holding a hand to her brother’s cheek, having him look into her eyes.

“Hush... I’m right here, Marth. We’re both right here… You won’t ever have to worry about us leaving you, okay?”

Marth hiccuped quietly, but tried to keep a stiff lip as he stared at his sister, taking her for her word. Elice sighed softly, knowing the child was more upset than he was letting on. Gently, she leaned forward and brushed his nose with her own as she quietly whispered out, “It’s okay. It’s alright.”

At that, Marth suddenly crumbled.

And, he reached for her.

Immediately, Elice pulled him into her arms, allowing the boy to grip tight to her neck as he began to cry into her shoulder. She coo’d to him softly before carefully picking him up, feeling the child automatically wrapping his legs around her waist. The princess then quietly walked them over to their bed, noticing her husband was now awake and watching them with tired concern. Taking a seat beside him, she made sure her brother was comfortable in her lap before she sadly looked down at Merric’s questioning gaze.

“Nightmare,” she whispered.

The green-haired sorcerer quietly sat up at that before scooting closer to the two of them, his own frown deepening as Marth refused to let go of his sister. Elice allowed it, rubbing soothing circles into the child’s back as she did her best to scoot herself downward. Merric helped her, adjusting her pillow before reaching for the blanket and gingerly tucking it around the two siblings. While he did so, Elice was successfully able to get the bottom half of her brother’s body onto the bed, but his upper half was unmoving and laying on top of her chest.

Sighing softly, the princess made herself as comfortable as possible before she felt Merric gently cuddle up against them. The wind mage gave her a tired smile before he brought his arm over Marth and Elice, hugging both siblings to his person. Elice smiled gratefully at him before she leaned down and kissed her brother’s hair. His cries were getting quieter, the closeness of the other two calming him down.

Parenting was difficult, but everything her and Merric did for her brother was worth it all just to see him smile.

Even if he woke them up every night, Marth knowing that they will always be here for him was more important.

Marth knowing that he’s safe.

Knowing that he’s loved.

That he will never be alone.

“We’re here, baby. We’re right here,” Elice whispered softly.

The arms tightening around her neck was an indication that he heard her loud and clear. She then felt Merric press closer to the two of them as he nuzzled his face into the child’s hair. 

“And, we’re not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if there are any Lion King fans who are reading this story, but if there are, I also wanted to point out that I was inspired by “The Lion Sleeps Tonight” song specifically from The Lion King 1 and 1/2, when Simba wakes up Timon and Pumbaa in the middle of the night. I always found that “parenthood” scene to be adorable, and even though I haven’t watched any of the movies in a while, the inspiration from that one movie suddenly struck!
> 
> Though...I apologize for the heavy emotions in this chapter. ^^;
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading and for your continuous support! I’m very grateful that my story makes others happy, especially my readers who always give me feedback. It’s just very heartwarming to hear from you guys, especially when I’m feeling down. Thank you. <3 
> 
> Elizabeth ^_^


End file.
